The Life Of Callista Hamato: Leo's Love Story
by TMNTFANGIRL1116
Summary: One night of patrolling the streets of New York, Leo saves a beautiful young girl who is a ninja like him from the Foot Ninja Clan and has fallen head over shell for her. Will their love survive? Find out soon! The Next Mutation Series :) I don't own TMNT or songs :) Please leave comments! I love reviews :) :) :) Anonymous readers you can review :)
1. Chapter 1

Characters Info:

Name: Callista Sorrento

Age: 17 (almost 18)

Height: 5'9

Hair color: Brown hair with blond highlights and curls at the end

Eye color: Dark Blue

Skin Color: Pale white

Religion: Half American and Italian

Personality: Sweet, calm, gentle, loving, funny, serious, and smart

Authors Note: I'm changing Splinter from the Next Mutation series and a little bit and I'm using his back story from 2012 tmnt.


	2. Chapter 2

Callista's Pov..  
I have been through a lot my whole life its because I lost my parents when I was only 4 years old when our home was invaded and destroyed by ninjas and their master, The Shredder. I thought my future was bleak, but my adoptive father Yani Shen saved me from the clutches of The Shredder. But my life got better for me, because he had trained me to become a kunoichi. My adoptive father is a Ninjitsu master from Japan and he taught me the ways of a ninja, so in the future I could protect myself and the citizens of New York.

On a warm Saturday evening in May, I was going off to patrol the east side of Manhattan. I got dressed in a red and gold Japanese Shirt, black silk pants, and my favorite black sandals. I tied a black belt around my waist and I sheathed my katana in its hold. I walked downstairs to see my father Yani was sitting on a chair, drinking green tea and surrounded by small lit candles. He had long black and gray hair in a half ponytail and a short gray and black mustache and goatee, with warm brown eyes and wearing a black and blue robe.

"Yani, I'm leaving for patrol", I said "I'll be back in a few hours"

"Be careful my dear, the city is dangerous, especially at night", Yani said

"Don't worry Yani, I will be careful", I said gently.

He gave me a smile. I smiled back and I walked out of my home and started to climb the fire escape ladder. I got up to the top and started to do roof jumping, so I can get a better view of the city and what was going on. After three hours of patrolling the streets, there was no sign of threat of any kind, and I was about to go home to meditate with Yani. But then I looked down and saw five Foot Ninjas stealing electronics from a store, right across from me, loading them on to a truck. I climbed over the edge and snuck quietly down the fire escape and landed softly on the ground in the shadows, then I reveal myself to the unsuspecting thieves.

"Hey, I reckon you should return for what you have stolen or you will have to pay the price", I said, seriously.

The ninjas dropped for what they were doing and surrounded me in a circle, so I unsheathed my katana from my back and started to fight off the ninjas. I used my katana to block their weapons from attacking me. One tried to stab me with a dagger but I spun my katana around the knife and it flew up in the air and I jumped and flipped and kicked the handle and it struck the wall in front of me, then I punched the ninja in the face, knocking him out. Two came charging out at me from the front and behind, so I sheathed my katana in its hold again and I jumped and split kicked them both in the faces. One jumped out in front of me and he tried to attack me with ridge hands, but I was able to block each one. I did a pretend roundhouse kick to his head, but then I ducked down and I swept kick him off his feet. The ninjas stumbled out of the alley and ran off into the night. It was an easy battle for me, but I didn't noticed that there was one ninja left that was the biggest of them all. He was at least 6'5 with strong muscles with the Foot Clan symbol on his chest.

He started to run at me, but I jumped in the air before he can swing at me and I roundhouse kicked him in the head, and he landed on the ground with a thud. Before I could do anything else he suddenly swept me off my feet, he took a hold of my shirt and threw me against the brick wall. He pinned me to the wall and I struggled to get loose, but then he pulled out a knife and held it close to my throat.

I gasped and closed my eyes tightly waiting for him to do damage, but suddenly his grip on me released and I fell against the wall. I opened my eyes to see he got knocked back by something. I turned to the direction he was looking at and I saw this shadow figure with a sword in his hand, looking at the ninja. So the ninja left me to deal with the figure, he ran at the figure but he was no match for him because the figure had easily defeated him, so he went off running out of the alley and into the night. I was amazed on whoever saved me fought that ninja off. I stood up and dusted myself off and stared at the mysterious, shadow figure, whom I could not see very well in the shadows.

"Are you alright miss?", he asked.

"Yes I am, thank you for helping me, I would have been a goner", I said, nicely "Why don't you come out so I can see who saved me"

"I don't know if that is a good idea", he said, uneasily

"Why?", I asked curiously

"It's because I'm not human and you would probably freak out and run away", he said.

"It's okay, I wont, trust me", I said, calmly.

I held out my hand gesturing him to come out. I felt a soft, huge green three fingered hand taking my hand gently and stepped out into the light under a lamppost. I looked up and I stared at the figure and I gasped softly. He was a huge turtle with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a dark blue bandanna that covered half his head, and a sword was strapped behind his shell.

"Its alright, I'm not afraid of you", I said, gently.

He looked at me with shock, like he had never heard someone say that to him before.

"You mean your not scared of me?", he asked.

"You can't judge someone before you really get to know them, and why would I be scared of the person who saved me", I said.

"Oh well...thank you, and I'm happy you think that way of others", he said

"Oh..um..thank you", I said, blushing

He smiled at me and I blushed more, since he had a calm and gentle smile.

"So who do I have to thank?", I asked.

"Oh I'm Leonardo..but you can call me Leo", he said, stuttering a bit.

"I'm Callista…but you may call me Calli", I said

"You are quite a skilled kunoichi Calli", Leo said

"Oh thank you, 14 years of training are really starting to pay off", I said

"Woah I have been doing Ninjitsu for 14 years too", Leo said

"No way! That is awesome!", I said "Did you learn the Diamond Finger yet?"

"Shell yeah! I learned how to do that when I was 13", Leo said, excitedly

"Awesome! I mastered it when I was 15", I said, excitedly

"Way cool!", Leo said

"So do you go on patrols?", I asked

"Yes I do every night", Leo said "My family and I watch over the city to stop any trouble"

"You have a family?", I asked

"Yes I do, I have three younger brothers and our father is our sensei who taught us Ninjitsu", Leo said

"So let me guess you are the oldest and the leader?", I asked

"Yes, I take my ninja training seriously, I try to lead my brothers to victory and I try to protect the innocent", Leo said

"Well I think you do a very good job at it", I said "Since you did save me"

Leo blushed pink. "Oh thank…you", he said "It was nothing"

"You saved me from death, that is something Leo", I said, placing a hand on his shoulder

Leo smiled at me and I smiled back, then we heard a ring go off. He pulled out a cell phone from his belt and he opened it up.

"Hello", he said

After a few moments of listening to who was one the phone, he was nodding his head.

"Alright, I'm on my way", Leo said

He hung up his phone and he placed it back in his belt.

"I have to go now", he said, dissapointed

"You do?", I asked

"Yeah my father wants me to come home", Leo said

"I understand, will I ever see you again?", I asked

"Yeah and maybe you can come and meet my family. They would love to meet another skilled ninja", Leo said

"Awesome! That sounds great!", I said, happily

"Great meet me at Central Park tomorrow night at eight, by the big oak tree", Leo said

"Okay! It was nice meeting you Leonardo", I said

"And you too Callista", Leo said

He smiled and was about to climb the fire escape ladder, but I grabbed his arm gently, and he looked down at me.

"And Leo don't worry, I won't tell anyone of you or your family's existence, I promise", I said, honestly

"Thank you", Leo said

We gave each other a smile, then he contined climbing up the fire escape. He climbed on top of the building and he looked back down at me. He gave me a smile and a little wave. I blushed pink and I waved and smiled back, then he ran off, disappearing into the night.

"I think I'm really going to like this guy", I said to myself


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's Pov..  
I'm running towards home and I could not stop thinking about Calli, I loved everything about her. How she didn't freak out when she saw me, her eyes, her laugh, and calm personality like me. When I was holding her hand, my palms started to sweat and my heart was racing fast. What was this feeling? Do I like her? Am I falling in love with her? Many questions went through my head as I ran back home.

I arrived back in the sewer tunnel and passed the Jeep and Raph's motorcycle. I climbed down the ladder to my home, an abandoned subway station, to see my family waiting for me. I saw my father Splinter, a gray rat a few inches taller than me, wearing a red, blue, and gold colored robe, holding his walking stick in his paw.

"How was patrol Leonardo?", Splinter asked.

"Nothing too serious master, but I have to talk to you though", I said

"Come with me my son", Splinter said,

We walked into Splinter's room and we kneeled on the wheat like carpet, facing each other.

"What's wrong Leonardo?", Splinter asked.

"Nothing is wrong, its just that I met this girl", I said

He gave me an disappointed look. "Leonardo, what did I tell you about showing yourself to humans?", he said, upset

"I know I'm not suppose to master, but she was different. She didn't freak out like other people would", I said

"She didn't?", he asked curiously

"No she didn't, she says that she doesn't judge on others because of their looks", I said "She promised she would not tell anyone of our existence"

He still didn't look convinced.

"She is a ninja like all of us. I saved her from getting killed by a Foot ninja, I know we can trust her", I said, honestly.

"Who is this young girl Leonardo?", Splinter asked curiously.

"Her name is Callista", I said.

"We should get to know this young kunoichi", he said

"Is it okay if she can come meet us all tomorrow?", I asked hopefully.

"Yes she can come and meet us all", Splinter said "But only to see, if she is trustworthy enough"

"Great! Thank you so much master", I said excitedly.

"I will tell your brothers about our guest soon, right now you should rest after a long night of patrolling", Splinter said.

"Yes sensei", I said

I got up and I bowed respectfully, then I walked out of the room. I smiled brightly, happy that Splinter said yes. I couldn't wait for Calli to come and meet our family and I smiled as I walked in my room and I laid down on my bed, looking up to the ceiling, thinking about the beautiful kunoichi that I couldn't stop thinking about, Callista.

Calli's Pov….  
It was around 7:45 in the evening and I was getting ready to go and meet Leo in the park. I was eager to see Leo again since I could not stop thinking about him last night, and I wanted to look nice for when I go to meet his family. So I dressed in a beautiful jade and gold Japanese shirt, a black belt, black silk pants, and gold sandals. I put my make up on and tied my hair into a bun and put two wooden rods into the back, I pinned some of my bangs behind my ears and let the rest go on my cheek. I grabbed my katana just in case I ran into Foot Ninjas again and sheathed it in its hold. I walked downstairs into the living room, where Yani was meditating.

"Sensei, I'm going to go out for a while", I said.

My sensei had a look of worry on his face and I became concerned. I walked over to him and I shook him gently and he looked up to me.

"Master, what's wrong? You have this look of fear", I asked worriedly

He gasped a bit noticing I was in the room with him and his look changed

"Oh, nothing is wrong my child, please be careful and have a good time", he said.

"Hai sensei", I said

"I wonder why he had that look of fear?", I said, to myself "I hope its nothing bad happening".

I walked out of the house and I walked to Central Park, across the street from home and went to the big oak tree, I was told to meet him there. And there was Leo leaning against the trunk, looking around for me.

"Hey Leo, what's up?", I asked cheerfully.

He turned and smiled and I ran up to him and I gave him a huge hug. He laughed a bit and he hugged back tightly in return. We let go after a few moments and we smiled at each other.

"Hey Calli, I'm good and you look great", he said, politely

I blushed hard. "Thank...you", I said, stuttering a bit

"You are quite cheerful today", Leo said

"I was just happy to see you again", I said, smiling

"I am happy to see you again", Leo said, smiling

We smiled at each other, but then we both turned away blushing embarrasedly. But then Leo turned back and I faced him again.

"So how was training?", he asked, shyly

"Training was good today, I learned how to attack my opponent without my vision", I said.

"That sounds awesome! Could you teach me that?", he asked.

"Sure I would be happy to!", I said, sweetly.

We stared at each others eyes for a few moments and smiled, before he said stuttering, "We should...get going...back to my home".

"Yeah...we should", I said shyly.

So we walked out of Central Park and he lead me to a dark tunnel, taking my hand gently. I blushed feeling his warm, soft hand and I saw him blushing too.

"So this is where you live?", I asked.

"Yes this is my home sweet home", he said

He lead me to a manhole and he climbed down the ladder. When he got inside he offered me his hand to help me down. I took his hand into mine and I started climbing down inside. After climbing down the ladder, I gasped in amazement of their home. A huge subway car that covered some of the place, along with a couch, a TV set, a kitchen, and bedrooms for each of them.

"This place is awesome!", I said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it", he said, happily.

Just then a turtle with a orange bandanna, that cover most of his head, walked in. He noticed me and gasped with wide eyes.

"Woah Leo! You saved a fox" he said.

I giggled and blushed a bit. "Oh my", I said, embarrased

"Calli, this is my younger brother Mikey, Mikey this is Calli", Leo said.

"Hi there", I said, smiling

He smiled brightly and suddenly took me in his muscular arms and hugged me tight.

I laughed a bit as he squeezed me towards him. "Wow you are a hugger!", I said, giggling

"I'm so glad to finally meet you", he said happily.

I giggled and smiled, then two more turtles walked in one wearing a red bandanna, only covering his eyes, and another one wearing a purple bandanna that covered his whole head. The one in the purple mask smiled at me happily, while the one in the red mask gave a nod and a small smile.

"And those are my other younger brothers, Raph and Donnie", Leo said.

"Hi, its nice to meet you both", I said

"Its very nice to meet you", Donnie said.

"Hey what's up?", Raph asked, in his Brooklyn accent.

"I'm doing great, now that I meet all of you", I said nicely.

We all sat in the living room, then I spoke up to start a conversation.

"Can I ask you guys something? How are you all like this? Not to be mean or anything", I asked

"Perhaps, I should tell you the story of our origin", someone said

We turned and looked to see a tall gray rat walk into the room, who looked and sounded very wise. I turned to face Leo.

"Oh Calli, this is our father Master Splinter", Leo said

"So you must be Callista", Splinter said

I stood up and I faced him. "Yes sir, it's an honor that you let me into your home. And I can't thank your son enough for saving me from that Foot Ninja", I said, bowing respectfully

He smiled. "You are a very polite young lady, Callista", he said

"Arigato, Master Splinter", I said

He smiled, then I sat down beside Leo again, still looking up to him.

"The story of my sons and I begins a long time ago. I was originally a human named Hamato Yoshi and I resided in Japan where I became an expert of Ninjutsu. When my friend Oroku Saki sought the affections of my wife Tang Shen, Saki wished to discredit me in front of her. I had lost my temper and the altercation ended our friendship culminating in a battle that burned down my home and killing Shen and seemingly our daughter Miwa. After moving to New York City, I had just purchased four pet turtles when I stumbled upon an exchange in an alley between two people. Seeking to silence, before I could share what I had been seen, a fight ensued and the canister the people had been carrying smashed open splashing both on me and my turtles with an mutagen called TCRI. As a result, I changed into a humanoid rat after having had contact with a rat upon entering the alley, while the Turtles took on my human characteristics. Realizing I could no longer live a normal life topside, I retreated to the New York sewers where I raised them as my sons and I taught them the ancient Japanese fighting art of Ninjutsu.

"COWABUNGA!", they cheered and high fived each other.

"Wow, that is so incredible", I said, amazed

"So, what is your story, my dear?", Splinter asked.

"It is a long story Master Splinter", I said.

"Go on and tell us, young one", he said

"Well, I didn't always live in New York, in fact I didn't live in America at the time", I said.

The boys looked at me with shock but they urged me to continue.

"I used to live in Florence, Italy with my mother who was American and my father who was Italian, in a big house on the country side. But one night, a few days after I turned 4 years old, our home was invaded and attacked by the Foot Ninja clan and The Shredder. They demanded all our goods, but my parents refused and they attacked, my mother took me to the wardrobe and hid me inside telling me to be quiet. Then all of sudden I hear screams of my parents and got really scared, then there was silence. I was horrified to find my parents lying on the ground dead in a pool of blood. Before I could do anything two foot ninjas grabbed and took me outside, then one ninja took a lighted match and threw it inside and my home instantly caught on fire. They took me to the Shredder and he was going to kill me for being a survivor. But my adoptive father Yani Shen saved me before he could do anything and fought off the Foot Ninjas. He offered to be an adoptive father to me and I accepted it, so he took me home with him to New York City, and he taught me the ways of becoming a kunoichi that I am today. And I have been living in New York ever since", I said

A few tears ran down my cheeks, and Leo put his arm around me, looking at me with concern, while the others looked at me with shock.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you", Leo said sadly

"Me too, that is insane", Mikey said

"I'm gonna make Shredder regret doing that to you!", Raph said angrily.

"I'm sorry Calli, we will be here for you, no matter what", Donnie said, putting his hand on my lap.

Splinter looked at me with concern and sorrow. "I'm so sorry for your loss, my dear", Splinter said

"It's okay, but I thank you all for your concern, that means a lot to me", I said, wiping away my tears. "But anyways lets try to not make this visit emotional, we should try to make it a good one"

They smiled in agreement.

"Well anyone ready for pizza?", Mikey asked

"How about I make some for you guys? I know how to since I took culinary class in school", I said

"Sounds awesome!", Leo said.

I smiled and I walked into the kitchen and Mikey gave me all the ingredients that I needed to make the dough and flipped it in the air and did tricks with it by rolling it along my arms and shoulders, while the boys cheered. I then used my katana to slice the pepperoni, salami, green peppers, and tomatoes in the air and they landed across the table neatly.

"Callista that was Shellidellic!", Donnie said

"Your like a ninja but for food!", Mikey said.

"Thank you I still have my Italian touch" I said happily.

When the pizza was finished I served it to them and gave them each a bottle of Cocoa Cola to drink. As they all bit into the pizza, all their eyes went wide.

"This is the best pizza I ever tasted!", Leo said happily.

"You said it, Leo!" Raph said

"I agree!", Donnie said.

"Me too this is delicious!", Mikey said.

"I'm glad you guys like it", I said happily.

I served myself a slice and I sat down between Leo and Mikey and I started eating. After eating, they showed me their dojo where they train. It was a bit bigger than ours and it had punching bags hanging from the ceiling, weights on the floor, and a huge sparring match arena.

"Woah this is awesome!", I said

"You up for a match against us, kunoichi?", Raph asked

I smirked playfully. "I'm up for the challenge", I said

Raph laughed. "You are going down!", Raph said

"We will see about that", I said

We took our positions in the arena and I unsheathed my katana from its hold, while the others faced me with weapons drawn. They gave me fierce looks and I gave them one back, gripping my katana tight. We waited to see who would make the first move and Mikey made the first one, spinning his tonfas at me. I dodge them and I roundhouse kicked them out of his hands. I kicked him in the chest, then I quickly ducked down and swept kicked him off his feet. Donnie came spinning his staff and I kept blocking his attacks with katana. As he tried to hit me again, I quickly sheathed my katana in its hold, and I quickly grabbed a hold of his staff. He tried to pull it back, but I twisted it to where his arms were behind his shell and I kicked him in the shell, letting go of the staff. He fell on his plastron, the Raph jumped out attacking me with strong force with his sai's.

I tried to sneak attack by jumping behind him but he was quick enough and he blocked my attack. I unsheathed my katana again and I used it to block his attack and my sword entangled with sai's. He struggled to get them loose, but I used my katana to turn his hands inward, then I twisted them more to where he was leaning down. Then I quickly turned my katana again the other way and his grips on his sai's loosen and I jumped and kicked them both and struck a punching bag. I swept kick Raph off his ankles and I held my katana towards his face.

He looked at me with shock. "Woah Raph you got your shell kicked by a girl", Mikey teased

"I can't believe this", Raph said, shocked

I giggled then I faced Leo. He had his sword drawn in a firm fighting stance and I sliced my katana a bit in the air, challenging him. He gave me a glare then he charged me. I charged at him and we clashed our swords against each other. Leo snuck in a front kick and he kicked me in the stomach, making me stumble backwards. I grunted and I charged him again, but I didn't noticed a crease in the rug. I tripped over it and I fell against Leo, making me fall on top of him and making us fall on the floor.

Our faces were both just inches from each other and we both blushed furiously red as Raph's bandanna.

"Aww that is adorable", Mikey said

I blushed more red and I quickly got off of Leo.

"I'm so sorry Leo, I didn't mean for that to happen", I said, embarrassed

He sat up and faced me. "It's..alright Calli…no..biggie", Leo said, stuttering

I got up and I held my hand out to help him up. He took it and he stood facing me.

"Good match", I said

"Good match", Leo said

I smiled a bit, then I looked up at the clock to see it was 11 o'clock. I sighed a bit disappointed, since time had flown by so quickly.

"I think I should probably get home, it's getting late", I said

"Wait Calli before you go", Donnie said, handing me a cell phone that looked like a turtle shell. "So you can contact us whenever you want".

"Thank you", I said, smiling

I gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"I will walk you back home", Leo said kindly.

"Thank you I appreciate that", I said

"Bye Calli, come back soon as you can", Mikey said, giving me a hug.

"I will Mikey", I said, hugging him in return.

"See you later and good match", Raph said.

"Thanks Raph", I said, smiling

He smiled back and gave me a playful punch in the shoulder. I smirked and I gave him one back, laughing a bit.

"Bye we had alot of fun with you", Donnie said.

"Bye you guys", I said

Leo and I walked out of the dojo and we climbed up the ladder, out of the manhole. We walked out of the tunnel and through the park and walked up to the fire escape to my bedroom window.

"I really think my family is starting to like having you around, especially Mikey", Leo said.

"I agree, your brothers are awesome", I said, giggling.

He was staring into my dark blue eyes while I stared back into his brown eyes.

"I really had a great time with you Calli", he said sweetly.

"And I did too Leo", I said, smiling

"I'll text you when I get back home, okay?", he said.

"Okay", I said.

He was about turn to leave but I took his arm, and he turned and looked at me.

"Thank you Leo for everything you did for me", I said lovingly.

"Your welcome anything for you", he said, lovingly "Good night"

"Good night", I said, smiling

I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, before going inside my bedroom window.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's Pov...  
I placed my hand over where Calli kissed my cheek and I blushed madly and my heart started to race again. I realize now that I'm deeply in love with her. I climbed on to the roof and did some roof jumping all the way home, by the time I got home everyone was fast asleep in their rooms and I decided to head to bed myself.

I walked in my room that had blue walls with Japanese paintings, a rack for my Ninjatos, a queen size bed with a blue cover, and a side table with a small lamp. I took out my Ninjato placed it on the rack and untied my bandanna and laid it on the side table and climbed into bed. I pulled out my phone and texted Calli.

Good night! See you tomorrow :) I texted.

Good night! Sleep tight! :) :) she texted.

I set my phone on my night stand, then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on my lips dreaming about Calli.

Calli's Pov...  
I fluttered my eyes open from a restful sleep and I stretched my arms up above my head. I had a great dream about Leo and could not stop thinking about him ever since I gave him that kiss on the cheek, I think I'm in love with him. Today there was training, but I enjoyed doing it. So I got up and dressed in a dark blue and green Japanese shirt, black silk pants, and dark blue sandals. I walked down stairs into the living room, to see my master and father sitting on the floor, meditating, so I joined him by sitting beside him. He had the same look of fear on his face from the night before.

"Yani, what's wrong?", I asked

He opened his eyes and looked at me with a fake smile

"Oh nothing is wrong my child, come we should get started with training", he said, walking to the dojo.

"I don't know why he has this look of fear, but I'm starting to get worried" I thought to myself.

But I let it go for now since I needed to focus on training, and I walked into the dojo.

Leo's Pov...  
Training was really hard today, we had to do nonstop katas without a change to take a break. But it was harder for me since I could not stop thinking about Calli and I'm excited to see her tonight, we have been hanging out for weeks and she mostly comes to see my family for visits. After training I hit the shower to clean myself up for when I see her I don't have training smell on me. I tied my bandanna on my head and strapped my Ninjato on my shell and texted Calli on my phone.

Meet me by the pond :), I texted

Okay I'll see you there :), she texted

"You going to meet your girlfriend Leo?", Raph teased

I groaned annoyed. "She is not my girlfriend Raph!", I said "She is just a friend"

"Whatever you say Lover Boy", Raph said, laughing

I rolled my eyes and I climbed out of the manhole and made sure that the coast was clear before I headed over to the park. I sat on a bench waiting for the love of my life to show up.

Calli's Pov..  
I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled for what I was wearing tonight. I was wearing medium shade purple and jade Japanese shirt, black silk pants, a black belt, purple sandals with jade gemstones, and I had my hair into a beautiful braid pulling back my bangs. I grabbed my katana and sheathed it on behind back and walked out of my room. I saw my father drinking green tea in lotus position very slowly. I was curious for why he was acting like this for the past few weeks.

"Sensei, I'm going to go out for the night to see a friend, I won't be home late", I said gently.

"Alright be careful, it can be dangerous at night", he said gently

"Hai, sensei", I said

I walked over to the door and looked back at him with his back towards me and smiled a bit before leaving outside. I crossed the street and headed towards the pond and founded Leo standing on the edge of the pond with his bandanna tails flying in the wind. The moonlight was shining down on him. I noticed how muscular he really was and I admired his complexion, blushing a bit.

"Mind if I join you?", I asked walking up to him.

"Oh hey Calli, didn't hear you coming back there" Leo said, turning towards me." Yes you may join me"

We stared out into the park the moon and stars were shining bright making the pond shimmer and fireflies were flying around shining their lights. A cool breeze hit my face, making my hair fly a bit in the wind. It was very beautiful and peaceful during the night time, I wish it could be like that all the time.

"It's so beautiful", I said softly.

"It is, but its not as beautiful as you", Leo said quietly.

"What did you say?", I asked

"Nothing", he said quickly turning away, blushing pink.

"Leo you can tell me anything" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Leo looked at me with calm and gentle eyes and I looked back with curiosity.

"Calli, I want you to know that every morning I wake up thinking about you, and I love every little thing about you, your eyes, your laugh, your beauty, and kindness. Calli... I...love...you", Leo said.

I had tears of happiness in my eyes and was smiling from ear to ear, happy to hear that Leo had loved me this whole time.

"Leo..I love you too, I love your braveness, kindness, understanding personality, being a good brother, and being loyal to your family", I said sweetly.

Leo now was smiling very big of what I just said to him and took me into his strong arms and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He took his hand and stroked my cheek, which made me blush and he smiled. We started leaning closer and closing our eyes, we were so close to kiss, until we heard glass being shattered. We let go of each other and ran over to investigate what happened. It was a window from my house, I was in shock with fear worrying about my father.

"Oh no Yani", I said worriedly.

"Lets go check it out", Leo said

We ran over to my home and we found the door broken as well, we unsheathed our swords and we got in fighting stances as I kicked open the door, jumping inside my home. I dropped my katana and I was horrified to find everything destroyed. The kitchen was bits of rubble, the living room and TV set broken in half, and the dojo where we trained was torn apart. But then I saw my father in a pool of blood in front of me, I gasped in horror and ran to his side.

"Yani, wake up!", I said frantically and repeatedly shaking him.

He was not moving or breathing. My master, my caretaker, my father was gone. Leo walked up behind me and knelt down and took me in his arms and I started to cry loudly, hugging him tightly to me.

"I'm so sorry Calli", he said rubbing my back

"Who could of done this?!" I said angrily and sadly.

Leo got up and looked around to find any clues to who did this, then he found a torn piece of black fabric with the Foot Ninja clan symbol on it. He showed me it and I broked down even more, and he held me close and stroked my hair.

"So I guess that is why he had that look of fear for awhile, he knew the Foot Ninjas were planning an attack and he never told me", I said quietly "It's all my fault"

"It's not your fault, he just wanted to protect you", Leo said

He hugged me again holding me close while I cried into his shoulder.

A few hours later, we buried my sensei at the cemetery and I laid his favorite flowers, Peach Blossoms, on his grave. Leo put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a small smile and said, "Calli, I want you to move in with me and my family"

"I can't let you do that Leo I don't want to be burden", I said sadly

"No, you can, my family and I love having you around and you are family to us", he said quietly. "I really want you to be with me Callista, so you don't have to worry about growing up alone"

"And I really want to be with you, Leonardo" I said calmly.

Leo smiled and I smiled back.

We went back to my home and I climbed upstairs to my room and I started packing all my stuff. I packed all my clothes, makeup, shoes, and other stuff into two gym bags. Before I left my room I took my scrapbook of photos of my past from my nightstand. It was full of photos from birthdays, fun times, and contests, then I walked down stairs to see Leo waiting for me.

"Are you ready?", he asked

"Yes I am", I said quietly.

He put his arm around me a lead me out of my home to my new home and new family, that I will be living with.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's Pov..  
Calli has been upset for the past few weeks since she moved in with us and my brothers and I did the best we could do to make her feel better but it only helped a little bit, because seeing her upset makes us upset. On a Friday night, it was skate night, and I thought about asking Calli if she wanted to come with us so I went to her bedroom and knocked on the door, she opened it and smiled a bit. She was wearing a purple and blue Japanese shirt, with black silk pants and purple sandals.

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm hanging in there", Calli said, quietly

"Well I was wondering if you want to come skateboarding with us", I asked

"Sure that sounds fun, but I don't have a skateboard since mine got broke during the raid", Calli said, sadly.

"Hey its okay, I'll give you my extra board that I have", I said

Calli smiled. "Thank you Leo, I really appreciate that", Calli said

She gave me a hug and I hugged her in return resting my head against hers and rubbing her back.

"Yo Leo, Calli lets go!", Raph yelled, from up top of the manhole

"We are coming!", we said

We climbed out of the lair and I climbed into the drivers seat of the jeep, with Calli sitting beside me, while Raph climbed on his motorcycle.

"GREEN TIME!", we all said in ushion

I zoomed the jeep out of the tunnel and Raph speeded past us doing a wheelie. After a few minutes of driving, we made it to our destination, just a few miles away from home.

Calli's Pov...  
We arrived at an abandoned skate park, that closed down about a year ago, and we climbed on to the roof top. I unlocked the window using a few bobby pins and we each slided down the rope, then Donnie turned on the lights. The skate park had ramps of all sizes and patterns, with a few hand rails, and a pool like ramp in the center. Raph went to the right doing a 180 degree turn in the air and Mikey went to the left flipping his board off the ground many times before he landed back on it and Donnie skidded on the hand rail while doing a turn at the end.

I tied my hair in a loose ponytail and putted on my black helmet. "Safety first", I said, hitting my helmet

Leo laughed and I went skating off to the biggest ramp. When I got to the top I used my hand to hold myself up in the air then I did a 360 degree turn when I landed while Leo went off in the pool like ramp and skated around it many times sideways.

"Riding the big Kahuna!", I called out

"Surfs up!", Leo said

"Concrete surfing is good for the soles!", Donnie said

"Cowabunga dudes!", Mikey yelled

I skated down the handrail and I did a little spin at the end, then I skated down towards Leo. I went in the opposite direction he was going and we both smiled at each other, each time we came together. I skated out of the ramp, then I did a little jump in the air. I skated over to a pole and I held out my arm as I used it to grip it and spin around it.

"Wahoo!", I said, spinning

I let go of the pole and I skated towards another ramp, but I didn't notice a small rock was in the middle of the way. I skated over it and my board stopped from the rock getting stuck under a wheel. I went flying through the air and I saw Leo quickly skated over to me and he caught me in his arms, skidding to a halt.

"Got you", he said, smiling

"Good catch", I said

"No biggie", he said

I smiled and I kissed his cheek and he blushed red. I giggled and he smiled embarrassed as the others were laughing at him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned and smiled, with his blush fading away.

"Thank you", I said

"Your welcome", he said

He set me down on the ground and I stroked his arm a bit, then I walked back over to my skateboard. I picked it up in my arms and I gave Leo a playful smirk.

"Race you!", I said, skating off

Leo laughed and he started skating off beside me. We did many tricks and jumps over each obstacle in our way, then we were getting close to the biggest ramp again. I gave him a smirk and I started skating faster. Leo then skated in front of me, looking back at me with a smirk. I smiled deviously and I skated on another hand rail and I jumped and skated up the ramp, making it to the top before he could. I hooked my board along the edge and then I did a 360 spin going back down the ramp as Leo held himself in the air and he skidded to a stop beside me.

"I win", I said, giggling

"I was letting you win", he said, smirking

"Whatever", I said, rolling my eyes playfully

Leo laughed and we started skateboarding back to the others, doing little jumps with our boards. After another three more hours of skateboarding, we skated towards each other, sweating from all the tricks and stunts we did. I took off my helmet and I shook my head a little bit, to get my hair unstuck from the back of my neck.

"Lets book dude I'm beat", Raph said.

"Me too skateboarding tires me out", Donnie said agreeing

"I had a lot fun guys thanks for taking me", I said

"Hey, your welcome were glad you came with us, Leo said happily. "By the way you got some pretty awesome skateboard moves".

I blushed a little and smiled.

"Last one home hatched from a rotten egg!", Raph said, as he ran out the door.

We all laughed running out of the skate park.

We made it back home and I went into my bedroom. I placed Leo's skateboard on my bed and I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick hot shower and I got dressed in a dark pink shirt with black tight sweatpants, and I tied my hair in a ponytail. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and I walked out, turning off the light.

I sat down on my bed and I leaned over the bed and I pulled out my scrapbook. I smiled seeing myself as a five year old on the cover, smiling, on my first day of school. I placed my hand delicately over it and I slowly opened it up to see myself with Yani, when we first arrived at New York from Italy. A few photos showed of me learning how to do punches and kicks when I first started learning Ninjitsu. One showed of when I was ten when I mastered my weapon, the katana. I looked at a few photos of when I was in elementary school, with a few friends at the playground. I smiled and giggled when I found a picture of me in the dunk tank we had for water day, about to fall in.

I then came to my junior high school photos. I smiled seeing myself holding up a certificate for excellence for making honor roll. I had a few photos of myself and a few boys I knew, at the basketball courts shooting some hoops and us skateboarding to school. I laughed when I saw a photo of me and my friend Katelyn at a football game making funny faces, with blue and white paint on our faces, posing with the mascot, Thunder the Eagle.

Then I came to my high school year photos. There was a picture of me on my first day. A couple of me with my friends in front of the statue of a tiger in the middle of the hallway. There was a good photo of me when I went to homecoming with my friends, I was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a V neck that came to my knees and I had my hair in a low bun with a french braid on the side and I had blue high heels. Then I came to my favorite photo of high school. It was me and Yani together, when I graduated high school in a black robe with red trim and red cap, holding my certificate.

Then I reached the last section of photos of home. There were a few photos of myself doing katas with my katana. A few of myself and Yani doing sparring matches against each other. When we went down by the shoreline, with me building a sandcastle and out in the ocean with my pink floatie. One of myself opening presents on Christmas Day of 1999. Then one photo made tears spring to my eyes. It was a photo of Yani and I sitting together, hugging each other and smiling. A few tears came down on my cheeks and on to the photo and I used my shirt to wipe them away.

I smiled a bit and sighed as I closed my scrapbook. I laid down in bed and I slowly started to fall asleep. After at least a few minutes of sleeping I heard my door creak open and someone walked inside. I felt myself being lifted in the air in warm and strong arms. Then I was laid back down on the bed, being covered up. I felt someone stroke my head very softly, running their fingers through my hair. Then I felt a pair of soft lips kiss my cheek gently. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I looked up to see Leo, smiling down at me.

"Hey", he said softly

"Hey", I said, calmly

"Did I awake you?", he asked

"Oh no, I was just resting my eyes", I said

Leo smiled. "Are you enjoying your new home here?", he asked

"I am really", I said

"Good to hear", he said, smiling

I smiled. "I think life is going to be a whole lot better now for you", he said

"I can tell, things are looking brighter, now that I have you here with me", I said

He smiled and he kissed my forehead. I slowly got up and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him in return. He was rubbing my back, resting his head gently on top of mine. I smiled closing my eyes, feeling my heart was complete. I snuggled a bit closer to him, laying my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead as he slowly let go of me. I slowly laid back down, smiling sleepily up to him.

He chuckled and he stroked my forehead softly then he leaned a pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"Good night Calli", he said

"Good night Leo", I said "I love you"

He smiled. "I love you too", he said

I smiled and he covered me up more and stroked my cheek a bit, before getting off of my bed leaving. I slowly closed my eyes, falling asleep again. I could tell Leo was smiling at me and he slowly closed the door quietly. I smiled in my sleep as I fell into a dreamful sleep, about how my life would be with my new family.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's Pov..  
It was a quiet day in the lair, since we had no training today. Calli has been doing a lot better everyday living with us and in training, since Splinter was her new sensei. And when we were not training she and I usually talked for hours on end in my bedroom. I have been meaning to ask her if she wanted to go out on a date with me, but I didn't have the courage to tell her. So I went to Splinter for advice.

"Splinter what do you think I should do?", I asked "I don't know how to ask her, I'm worried of how she will react"

"My son, the most important thing you can do, is to just be yourself", Splinter said, placing a paw on my shoulder "Callista is a very understanding girl. And she will love you for who you really are"

I sighed. "Okay Master, thank you for the advice", I said

"It is a pleasure, my son", he said

I gave him a bow of respect and left the dojo. I took a deep breath and I walked over to her room and found the door open and saw her polishing her sword on her bed. I knocked on the door and she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Calli I want to ask you something" I said nervously, sitting on the bed.

"Sure Leo you can tell me anything", Calli said happily.

"Calli..would.. ...to go out..on..a date..with me?", I asked, nervously.

"Yes, I would love to that sounds great!", Calli said excitedly

She gave me a huge a hug and I hugged her back tightly, relieved that she said yes.

"We will leave at 8 tonight, okay?" , I said

"Okay, I can't wait!", she said excitedly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead and left her bedroom. I walked into my room and shut the door. I jumped and cheered quietly so Calli would not hear me, "YES SHE SAID YES!"

After waiting for a little while it was starting to get dark out. I had went out to the spot I picked out for our date, to get it prepared. After getting it set up I came back to the lair to get ready myself. I took a hot shower and washed my face. And because this was a special night, I even sprayed on a bit cologne. I neatly tied on my bandanna and smiled in the mirror, satisfied. Then I grabbed my sword off of the rack and sheathed it in its hold and I walked out of my bedroom, waiting excitedly for Calli, my love.

Calli's Pov..  
I was smiling happily as I started getting ready for our date. I climbed out of the shower and dried my hair, putting it into a fancy bun with a braid on the side letting my long parts of my bangs show. I did my makeup and went to put on my outfit, it was a medium shade pink and gold Japanese dress with pretty gold sandals. I grabbed my katana, before leaving the room.

I walked out of the room to find Raph, Donnie, and Mikey on the couch, they turned their heads and all their mouths dropped seeing me.

"Well guys what do you think?", I asked

"Wow!", Donnie said

"Great!", Mikey said

"Looking hot!", Raph said

But then I heard someone come up quickly behind me and picked me up bridal style and I shrieked a bit and turned to see Leo.

"You look so beautiful", he said.

I blushed furiously red and looked down. Leo chuckled and he placed his hand under my chin and he kissed my forehead. He then set me down in front of him.

"Where are we going?", I asked

"It's a surprise", he said.

"Aw come on please tell me", I begged

"Nope you will have to wait and see", he said, chuckling

"Please tell me", I begged again

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?", he asked smirking

"Yes!", I said

He laughed. "Sorry, you just have to wait a little bit longer", he said

I rolled my eyes playfully, knowing I was not going to win. "Oh okay, I guess I can wait", I said

He chuckled and smiled and kissed my cheek. "Come on let's get going", he said

I smiled and pecked his cheek, then I started climbing out of the lair, with Leo climbing up behind me. We walked out of the tunnel and Leo tied a green blindfold around my eyes.

"Aw Leo, really?", I asked, laughing a bit

"Hey I want you to be surprise", he said, chuckling

"Okay, but you are going to have to guide me", I said

"That I will do", he said

He took my hand into his and he started leading me to our spot for our date. After a few minutes of walking, I felt something touch me. Something that was very delicate.

"Are we there yet?", I asked

"We are my love", he said

He untied the blindfold from my eyes and I gasped in amazement. We were standing on the edge of a valley of multicolored flowers.

"Oh my gosh!", I said, happily "It's so beautiful"

"I knew you would of loved this place, since it did remind me of you", Leo said, smiling at me

I smiled at him brightly and I kissed his cheek, hugging him around his neck. He chuckled and he hugged back, rubbing my back. He then gently took my hand into his, and kissed it.

"Come with me", he said

He led me through the flowers as I was careful not step on any of them. I looked to see there was a small picnic set up with a light green blanket, our favorite Italian food, pizza, and lighted candles. I gasped, "Leo this is so thoughtful of you"

"I knew you would of like it", Leo said, happily."Lets eat"

We sat down on the blanket and we started eating, leaning against each other. After finishing our meal, we looked up at the stars that were shining bright, I laid my head Leo's chest and he wrapped his warm arms around me. It was so comfortable that I could easily have fallen asleep. He reached for a small flower, that matched my dress, and pinned it behind my right ear.

"Now you look perfect", he said, kissing my cheek

I blushed hard and turned my head and stared into his warm chocolate brown eyes as he stared back into my dark blue ones, with us smiling at each other.

"Calli, I have something for you", he said

"Really, for me?", I asked.

He held out his right hand and opened his hand to reveal a necklace with a sliver chain and a heart pendant with a pink stone.

"Oh Leo, it's so beautiful you shouldn't have", I said happily, placing a hand over my mouth.

"I made the design but Donnie helped me create the necklace", he said, proudly.

I smiled and he slid the necklace around my neck and clipped it on. I turned to face him and kissed his cheek and he smiled brightly.

"Calli, will...you be...my..girlfriend?", he asked nervously

"Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend!", I said happily

"WAHOO!", he said, excitedly.

I laughed and we hugged each other happily and tightly. Our faces were getting closer and closer to each other. We were only a few inches apart from kissing, but then we heard the sound of someone approaching us. We got up and I grabbed my katana to investigate. The color from my face drained and my eyes went wide of seeing who was in front of us. We saw...THE SHREDDER!

"Well, well if it isn't the green fighting freak and his little girlfriend", Shredder said darkly.

"Hey no one calls my boyfriend a freak!" I said, angrily.

"What do you want Shredder?!", Leo said, growing mad

He laughed darkly. "Give me her and no one gets hurt", Shredder said coldly.

"Over my dead body, you are not laying a hand on her!", Leo said.

The Shredder unsheathed his razor blades from his wrists and ran towards Leo and I. We both unsheathed our swords and we charged at him and started to fight him off. We continued to fight for at least 10 minutes and I was starting to grow weak. Leo blocked all his moves, but got thrown back a couple of feet, when Shredder did a sneak attack and kicked him in the plastron. I tried to fight him, but he knocked my katana out of my hands and grabbed a hold of me and he had a needle in his hand. Leo got up and ran back towards me and the Shredder, but stopped when he saw Shredder poking the needle in my arm.

"Let's watch what will happen to your pretty girlfriend shall we?", he said evilly.

He jabbed the needle in my arm and injected whatever substance was in it. I cried out in pain as the substance boiled in my bloodstream and he threw me back towards Leo and disappeared into the night.

Leo's Pov...  
"Oh my god Calli! Hold on I'll get us home!", I said panicking.

I picked her up carefully bridal style and ran towards home. I looked down at her with concern as she slowly started to go unconscious, laying her head against my chest, in my arms. I started running faster, worried of what the Shredder injected into her and what it would do to her. After a few minutes of running I finally made it back home.

"Donnie we need help!" I yelled, climbing down the ladder

"What the shell!", Raph said

"What's going on?", Mikey asked

"What happened?", Donnie asked

"The Shredder attacked us and injected something into Calli!", I said, worriedly.

"Lay her on the couch" Donnie said.

I laid her gently on the couch, while Donnie ran off to get medical supplies from his room, and I saw the needle was still in her arm. Donnie ran back to us with the first aid kit and went to work. He took the needle from her arm and cleaned the cut with antibiotics. He looked inside the needle and saw a green glowing ooze substance inside the tube.

"This is strange", Donnie said

"What is?", I asked

"It's this substance inside of the tube, I have never seen anything like this", Donnie said

"Is it dangerous? Will it kill her?", I asked, worriedly

"I don't know I am going to analyze this", Donnie said

He pulled out a test strip from his belt and injected the remaining substance from the tube on the strip. He took it over to his work table and he placed the strip under microscope. While Donnie was analyzing, I sat near Calli, holding her hand into mine and stroking her head gently. Donnie eyes widen as he sat back from looking through the microscope and he grabbed a book off from the edge of the table and flipped through it. He got a look of shock as he placed a hand over his mouth.

"Guys I found out what he injected into her", Donnie said.

"What is it?", I asked, worriedly

"He injected her with TCRI and according to this if a human gets this on or into their bloodstream, they will transform into whatever animal they have been most recently been in contact with", Donnie said.

"So this means she'll turn into….", I said, unable to finish the sentence.

"A turtle", Donnie said


	7. Chapter 7

Leo's Pov...  
It's been over two hours, since Calli got injected with TCRI and she was not waking up, I was growing very worriedly about her. I stroked her head softly, praying that she would be okay. It was time to go out for patrolling the city, but I didn't want to leave Calli's side until she woke up.

"Leonardo don't worry I will keep an eye on her", Splinter said.

I looked at Calli one more time. I kissed her forehead and reluctantly got up and grabbed my ninjato and followed my brothers out of the manhole.

Splinter's Pov...  
After at least three hours went by I noticed a change in Callista. Her skin started turning forest green and her hair started to disappear. She was starting to form her shell, her fingers and toes began to close together, and her stomach and chest was replaced with a smooth plastron. Then her face extended out to form a snout. After her mutation was complete, I stroked her head gently then she started fluttering her eyes open.

"Callista are you alright?", I asked.

"Splinter what happened?", Calli asked.

"Look in that mirror my dear", I said, pointing

Calli's Pov..  
I got up from the couch and looked in the mirror and saw that I was a huge turtle like the boys, but thinner. My shell was slender and it was the same color like my hair was and I had three fingers, two toes, and a smooth plastron.

"Oh my", I said, shocked touching my face. "What happened?"

"The Shredder injected you with the mutagen that turned us of what we are", Splinter said, placing a paw on her shoulder "Leonardo's touch, made you become this"

"I look….", I said, stunned

"Beautiful my dear", Splinter said, finishing the sentence

"Really?", I asked.

"Yes you do", Splinter said

I smiled and I hugged him to me, and he hugged back.

"Thank you", I said

"You are welcome, my daughter", he said

I smiled and he placed a paw on my shoulder. A few minutes later, Raph, Donnie and Mikey returned home to the lair after a long night of patrolling the streets of New York City. They noticed I was not on the couch when they left.

"Splinter where is Calli?", Mikey asked

"Here I am", I said, as I stepped out from my bedroom.

"WOAH!" they all said. "Calli is that you?"

"Yes its me", I said calmly

"You look Turtleriffic!", Mikey said

"You look Shelltastic!", Donnie said.

"You look Shelladelic!", Raph said.

"Thank you guys that is really nice of you", I said. "Where is Leo?"

"He felt bad about not protecting you from the Shredder so he told us he was going to stay out for a while at Central Park", Donnie said

"Well he needs to know I'm ok", I said

I started running over to the manhole cover, but Mikey caught me by the arm.

"We have somethings for you first before you go out there", he said.

Raph gave me a brown leather belt that a hold in the back from my katana, Donnie gave me wrappings for my arms and legs, and Mikey gave me medium shade pink elbow and knee pads.

"Thank you guys", I said, after putting my stuff on and putting my katana in its hold.

"You are missing something", Splinter said

"What?", I asked.

He pulled out a pink cloth with two eye holes that looked like Leo's mask.

"Your ninja mask", he said calmly.

"It's perfect", I said quietly.

"You have earned the pink mask which symbolizes Love and Kindness", Splinter said.

I turned around and he tied the mask around my head and braided the mask tails.

"Woah you look awesome Calli!", Mikey said

"Yeah looking good!", Raph said

"I agree!", Donnie said, nodding his head

I blushed pink like my bandanna, looking down at the ground, while they chuckled at me.

"Leonardo will be pleased seeing you Callista", Splinter said

"I know he will be going crazy", Raph teased

The boys and I climbed out of the lair and ran out of the tunnel. We snuck over to Central Park quietly to over where we found Leo was sitting under the biggest oak tree in the park.

"Calli stay here we will give you the signal when to come out okay?", Donnie said

"Okay", I whispered.

The boys walked over to Leo and started talking to him, while I watched from a distance.

"How are you doing bro?", Raph asked

"Not to good, I wish Calli was awake and okay. I feel awful for not protecting her from Shredder", Leo said sadly

"She is awake and okay in fact I think your gonna love seeing her in her new form", Donnie said

"What?", Leo asked, confused

"Come on out sissy!", Mikey called out.

Leo's Pov...  
I saw another turtle come out from behind a tree only a few inches shorter than me and was wearing a pink bandanna and the necklace I gave to Calli around her neck. I gasped and tears start to form in my eyes realizing it was her, my beautiful girlfriend is alive, awake, and a turtle.

"CALLI!", I yelled as I ran over to her.

"LEO!", she yelled as she ran towards me.

Calli's Pov….  
I jumped into Leo's arms and he spun me around a few times, hugging me tight. I giggled and I held on to him. He rubbed my shell, rocking me in his arms.

"You little sneak", he said

"Gotcha you", I said, giggling

"Oh my god you look so beautiful", he said

"You think so?", I asked

"Of course, you are still beautiful, even as a mutant turtle", he said, smiling

"Thank you", I said, smiling

He let me down and he placed his hands on my cheeks and he kissed my forehead. He hugged me with one arm around my shoulder, then he lead us over to the others.

"This is awesome, bout time we got a turtle chic in this joint", Raph said teasingly.

"Hahaha..very funny Raph", I said jokingly.

Raph laughed. "Let's leave them be you guys", Donnie said.

"We will see you two love birds later", Mikey teased.

We both chuckled and the guys started walking back to the lair. After the boys left, it was just Leo and I alone. Leo took my hand gently and he smiled down at me.

"Wanna finish up our date?", Leo asked

"Yes I would love too", I said, happily.

He smiled and he lead us back to the field of flowers and sat down together in the soft patch of grass were we had our picnic at. The moon was shining down on us like a spotlight, it was the perfect moment for us. Leo pulled me close to him as he wrapped his arms around my shell and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed back my bandanna tails behind my shell, and he stroked my cheek gently.

We looked at each others eyes and saw pure love for each other. We both started to lean in closer and we both closed our eyes and finally we kissed. It was so passionate, sweet, and gentle like Leo.

After two minutes of kissing, we pulled away to catch our breathes and we looked at each other hazily. I sighed, "This is best date of my life"

"Mine too, Calli", he said lovingly.

I smiled and we leaned in and kissed again, this time it was filled with more love.


	8. Chapter 8

Calli's Pov...  
It's been two years since Leo and I got together. Leo and I have never been happier and more in love with each other ever since I went through my mutation and turned into a turtle, and Leo thought I was more beautiful than ever.

It was a warm night in the month of June and I was making dinner while my brothers and my love were finishing up training with Splinter, since I finished my training early. I was chopping up diced tomatoes till I felt someone behind me, I smiled realizing it was Leo. He stood close behind me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist tickling my plastron a little bit, and I giggled. He used his other arm and touched my shoulder. He leaned in and kiss my neck and I moaned, lifting my head to the side, to let him have better access. He chuckled and he started kissing my neck deeper, then he slowly started kissing up my neck till he reached my lips. We gave each other a passionate kiss and we slowly pulled apart and we rested our forehead against each other.

"Mmmmm something smells good, what's cooking Calli?", Leo asked, placing his hands on my hips.

"I'm making homemade spaghetti and bread sticks for dinner", I said

"That's sounds good" Leo said

I smiled, then he helped me set the table and serve the meal to the others. But I didn't noticed Leo had taken the same noodle and I unknowingly started getting closer and closer to Leo's face then we connected lips. I blushed red looking away, while Leo smiled, rubbing my hand on my lap. When everyone finished, I took the dishes to clean them off. But Leo came up beside me and took them out of my hands.

"Let me do it", he said

"No Leo it's okay, you do too much for me", I said

"I know but I love you too much", he said

I smiled and I pecked his lips. "How about we do it together?", I asked

He chuckled. "Fair enough", he said

I giggled and we both started cleaning the dishes.

Leo's Pov...  
Later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed. I was talking to Master Splinter, in his room, about my relationship with Callista. I was telling Splinter I think its time to take our relationship to the next level.

"Are you sure my son?", Splinter asked

"Yes master I'm sure, I want to marry Callista", I said, seriously

"Marriage is a big step in life and I want you to be happy together, my son", Splinter said

"I know it is master. But we have been together for two years now and I love her very much and she does too", I said

"Well, I'm happy for you Leonardo", Splinter said, smiling "But how are you going to propose?"

"I don't know yet, but I will think of something soon", I said.

"Alright, you should head to bed my son its been a long day", Splinter said.

"Hai, sensei", I said, bowing respectfully before leaving.

Calli's Pov...  
The next evening, it was Saturday and we had no training today, so everybody was doing what they love to do the most. Mikey went out to do the Sewer Hour in the jeep, Donnie went to a Science conversation on biology and genetics, Raph went riding on his motorcycle, and Splinter went to go play chess with Andre in the park. Leaving Leo and me alone in the lair.

Leo and I were sitting on the couch, making out to each other while I snuggled into Leo's chest. Leo had his hand on my thigh and around my head. He stopped kissing for a moment and looked at me with a strange look.

"What is it?', I asked.

"I want to show you something", he said

"Oh okay", I said.

Leo led me out of the lair and lead me up the fire escape on to a roof of a tall building for a perfect view of New York City, bright lights of all colors lite up the whole city and the stars were shining brightly and I gasped in amazement.

"Oh it's so beautiful", I said happily

"There is a reason why I brought you up here", he said lovingly

I turned to him. "What do you mean?'', I asked curiously.

Leo gave a small kiss on my lips and he took my hand gently in his and he got down on one knee, he reached into his belt with his other and pulled out a sliver ring with a dark blue heart on it that matched my eyes. I started to cry in joy and happiness.

"Callista Sorrento, you have been the love of my life ever since we first met, no words can tell how much I love you, will you make me the happiest turtle alive by marrying me?"

"Yes", I said, happily, trying not to cry

Leo was very happy to hear my answer. He slipped the ring on my middle finger of my left hand and we kissed sweetly for a few minutes. We broke apart and smiled at each other happily and lovingly. Leo lead me back to the lair and he suddenly picked me up bridal style and he jumped on the couch with me in his arms and he started kissing me deeply. I giggled and I kissed deeply back and we started doing a loving make out session, hugging and kissing each other with love.

"I can't wait to tell everyone the good news", Leo whispered, excitedly, as he pulled away

"I know I can't wait either", I whispered

He smiled then we went back to making out. After a while I was starting to get tired. I yawned sleepily and Leo picked me up in his arms gently, then he carried me to my room and hugged me tight and I hugged him in return as he set me down and he kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Mrs. Hamato", Leo said

"Good night, Mr. Hamato", I said, giggling.

He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and he stroked my hand, before leaving to his room. I went inside my bedroom and I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep, smiling and dreaming what my wedding was going to be like with my future husband, Leonardo.


	9. Chapter 9

Calli's Pov...  
It was 9:00 o'clock in the morning. I felt like I wanted to sleep forever but I would miss my own wedding. I heard someone come in through the door, so I pretended to be asleep. The figure stroked my head gently and whispered in my ear.

"Good morning sleepy head"

I turned and opened my eyes to see Leo's loving and happy face ready for the day.

"Good morning sunshine", I said, sweetly

"Mikey made breakfast for everyone", he said

"That's good because I'm starving Marvin", I said in a funny tone, stretching out my arms.

Leo laughed. We walked into the dinning room to find Mikey had made eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and croissants. Leo and I sat together on the left side of the table, then Raph and Donnie joined us by sitting on the other side.

"Morning everybody", Mikey said cheerfully.

"Morning knucklehead", Raph said teasingly.

"Morning Leo and Calli", Donnie said politely.

"Good morning", we said together.

We all dug into the food that was served and we ate in peace. Until Raph spotted my glowing ring on my left hand.

"What is with the ring on your hand Calli?'', he asked

I blushed red hiding my left hand with my other. The others were now curious of why I had the ring on my hand. "What is going on you two?" Donnie asked.

"Well...Calli and I are", Leo said

"We're engaged", I said happily, finishing the sentence

"That's great you two!", Donnie said

"Congrats Love birds!", Raph teased.

"Aw young love!", Mikey said dreamily.

All of us finished off our breakfast and went to do our own things. Leo and I went into his room to talk about plans for the wedding, which I had a good idea for where we should have it.

"I think we should have our wedding at the field were we had our first date", I said.

Leo thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"That's perfect we'll have it on the 16th, since that is when we first went there", he said.

"Perfect, all we need now is the food which I know Mikey can do, the boys can be the groomsmen, and Splinter can be the one who marries us", I said happily.

"Well the only thing I care about right now is marrying you", Leo said, lovingly and kissed my forehead.

That made me feel loved inside. "I want to be with you as long as we are living", I whispered. Leo gave me a sweet smile and pulled me into his chest and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said.

We went to join the others in the living room, and told them our plans for the ceremony. All of sudden we heard an alarm coming off of Donnie's computer and we all ran towards it.

"It's the Foot Clan, they are robbing the national bank", Donnie said seriously.

"Finally some action, lets go whack some pinatas!", Raph said

"Ninja Time!", Mikey cheered

We climbed out of the lair and we all hoped into our vehicles and Raph lead the way to where the Foot were at. When we got there about 10 minutes later, we hid the vehicles behind the bank and snuck quietly around the side of the building.

"We should split up to cover more ground", Leo said

"Good idea", I said.

Donnie and Mikey went to the left, Raph snuck in through the front, while Leo and I covered the right. We climbed up to the wall and I wedged my katana between the two windows and I pulled it up and I unlocked the henge and Leo quietly pushed the windows open. We snuck inside, then we saw Donnie and Miley behind piles of boxes and Raph was hiding and we found the ninjas stuffing money into bags from the safe.

Raph jumped down from the ceiling and stepped out from the shadows, with his sai's in his hands and said, "Hey does the phrase: get a life mean anything to you losers". They all got into fighting stances knowing they have been caught. "Nope okay then"

"But I'm telling you any of chumps put a scratch on any of my brothers or sister you will have to deal with me", he said, in a tough voice.

We all jumped out of where we were hiding and pulled out our weapons and started to fight. Three ninjas jumped and surrounded me doing all these kinds of punches and kicks to my head.

"Nice roundhouse", I said, dodging it

Then another tried to throw a punch to my face, but I leaned backwards to avoid being hit.

"Good phoenix punch", I said "Have you guys seen this move?"

I jumped one foot and I spun around and roundhouse kicked the ninjas in the head. I saw Mikey was beating up one ninja, but one was sneaking up behind him with a sword. I took a few ninja stars from my belt and I threw them at him. They hit him in the side and head, making him fall over. Mikey looked behind him to see the ninja then he looked back at me.

"Thanks sissy", Mikey said, giving me the thumbs up

"No problem bro", I said, giving a wink

One ninja came out in front of me and I barely had enough time to react and he nearly sliced me with his katana. We clashed swords for a little bit, then he pushed me down with his sword and I was on my knee to try and push him off. I grunted, giving him a glare.

"Hey back off!", Leo yelled

He ran at him and he side kicked him in the head. He offered me his hand and I took it, helping me off the ground.

"You alright?", he asked

"Never better hun", I said

He smiled, then two ninjas came running at both of us. We gave each other firm looks of what to do and I backed up a little bit as Leo bended down a bit. I ran at him and I jumped and somersaulted forward and I rolled off his shell and I kicked both of the ninjas on the face, knocking them both unconscious.

"Certified turtlefied!", I cheered

"High three!", Leo cheered

Leo and I smacked hands then we ran and kept fighting off the other ninjas. After a few more minutes of fighting and defeating the Foot Ninjas, we beated and tied up the last three ninjas leaving them for the police to be arrested.

"Let's get out of here!", Donnie said

"Let's book dudes!", Mikey said

We all ran outside the back before we could hear the sirens of the police cruisers and drove off into the night. We all cheered in ushion of our victory against the Foot Clan our whole way home.

"We were awesome!", Donnie said proudly

"Cowabunga!", Mikey cheered

"I'm glad I finally got to bash some heads!", Raph said happily.

"Well that was a fun family filled activity", I said

All of us laughed and Leo wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me. "You did great out there", he said.

"Thank you hun", I said, as I kissed his cheek.

We got inside the lair, relaxed a little bit from the fight and decided to watch a movie, all of us picked Home Alone. Mikey made us popcorn while Leo sat next to me and pulled me close. We were all laughing at the part where the thieves were getting beaten up in the booby traps.

Leo's Pov...  
After a while, Calli fell asleep on my shoulder, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I placed her on the bed gently and covered her up. I sat down on the bed stroking her head and kissed her on the cheek. She shifted a bit in bed and I smiled warmly down at her. I slowly got off of her bed and I walked towards the door. I looked back at her, smiling seeing her look peaceful.

"Good night, my love", I said, before closing the door.

I walked over to my room to head to bed as well. I could not wait for the wedding we were having soon. I wanted it to be the perfect day for us, because I love her so much and it would mean a lot for us. Later I fell into a dreamful sleep with a small smile on my lips, dreaming about Calli and our wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo's Pov...  
I can't believe the day has finally come, after waiting 3 long weeks I finally get to marry the girl of my life. The field we were at was blossoming flowers of all colors and there was a perfect sunset hitting the hill, and rose petals and candles covered the aisle. I got dress in a black tux and shoes, but left my bandanna on and had a blue rose in the front pocket of my jacket. I met up with my brothers, who were wearing tuxes, and Splinter who were all ready to start. I adjusted my jacket and I looked down the aisle, waiting for my beautiful wife.

Calli's Pov...  
"I hope Leo likes my outfit", I said to myself.

I was dressed in a beautiful pink, blue, and white kimono with lilies on it that pooled at my feet and has long sleeves with a pink sash around my waist and I held my bouquet of pink and blue lilies in my hands. Splinter gave me this kimono to wear, since it was his wife Tang Shen's when they first met. I had my bandanna tails tied into a bun and I had a pink and white lily pinned in the back.

I sighed heavily as the soft music started to play and I let out a sigh then I walked up the hill and down the aisle smiling brightly at my future husband, my brother in laws, and my other adoptive father smiling back at me. Leo looked blown away as I started getting closer and closer to I reached to where Leo was, he gave me a loving smile.

"You look so beautiful", Leo whispered

"Thank you", I whispered

Then we faced Splinter as he started to read out of the book.

"We are gathered here today because Leonardo Hamato and Callista Sorrento, two ninjas have grown into one love", Splinter said, looking at both of us."Leonardo, do you take Callista to be your wedded wife in sickness and in health till death parts you both?"

"I do", he said lovingly

"Callista, do you take Leonardo to be your wedded husband in sickness and in health till death parts you both?" he asked.

"I do", I said, smiling happily

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you turtle and wife, you may kiss your bride.", Splinter said.

We leaned in and closed our eyes and we had a kiss that was full of love and compassion, it felt like the best kiss we ever had as a couple. Mikey started to throw rice at us and we laughed as we pulled apart from the kiss.

"I now pronounce the new couple Mr. and Mrs. Hamato", Splinter said happily.

"Way to go Leo", Donnie said proudly

"I'm happy for you bro", Mikey said happily

"Congrats you too love birds, welcome to the family Calli", Raph said nicely.

We smiled and we sat down at the table and ate the delicious food Mikey served us. We had cutted the small wedding cake, that was white with pink and blue lillies on the edges and a sliver heart with diamonds and blue and pink lillies on the top of it. The sun had set in the distance and the stars began to twinkle and shine beautifully. Leo took my hand and he lead me to the center of the field. He wrapped his arm around my waist and the other around my head, while I wrapped my arms around his waist and I rested my head on his chest. The moon shined down on both of us, glowing brightly like a spotlight. Mikey started the music and he played a song I truly loved it was "How Did I Fall In Love With You" by Backstreet Boys. Then Leo and I started to dance as a married couple.

Remember when, we never needed each other

The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

When the song was about to end, Leo spinned and dipped me and we stared at each other lovingly before we kissed.

How did I fall,

In love,

with you?

After a few moments of kissing we pulled away and I placed my hand gently on his cheek and he placed his hand on top of mine, smiling lovingly. After the celebration was over we headed back to the lair and grabbed our two packed bags to go on our Honeymoon in Tokyo, Japan. We said our goodbyes to the others and we ran towards the plane and we climbed up the landing gear as the plane took off into the sky.

After 7 hours of flying, we finally landed in Tokyo. We snuck out of the plane and we walked to the forest to our to Honeymoon suite, which was not far from the airport. We made it after 10 minutes of walking. It was a little Japanese house that had beautiful plants growing flowers outside of it. Before I could of walked inside, I squeaked when Leo came up behind me and picked me up bridal style carrying me inside the house. I giggled as he let me down so I could explore around. It was a very nice place, it was just an original Japanese style house, then I found Leo in our bedroom just setting down our baggage.

I walked over to him and I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me in return.

"This is the happiest night of my life", I said.

"It is the happiest night of your life so far", he teased.

I giggled, then he stroked my cheek and leaned in a for a kiss, it started off gently but things started to get more heated. He pushed me against the wall gently and continued kissing deeply, he then trailed off my mouth then started kissing my neck. I moaned when he found my sweet spot. He kissed me again on the lips sweetly and pushed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his lips passionately wrapping my arms around his neck. He held on to me and laid me on the bed gently.

I fumbled with the buttons of his undershirt and finally managed to get it open revealing his plastron and strong chest. He threw off the jacket and shirt, he then slid off his pants. He wrapped his arms around my shell and started to unzip my dress, he helped me clim out of the dress and he moved down to my plastron and starting kissing and licking it lightly, I moaned in pleasure which made him chuckle. He pulled me up to him kissing my lips deeply and he sat me on his lap with my legs beside his waist. His hands slowly started to climb their way up my shell then behind my head and he started untie my bandanna. I giggled as it slid off my shell, then I started to untie his bandanna throwing it off the bed.

I pulled him on top of me laying down and we went back to kissing for a while, then Leo positioned himself in front of me.

"Are you ready?", he asked

"Yes I am ready", I whispered

About 5 minutes later, we were laying in bed hugging each other close.

"That was amazing", I said sleepily

"It sure was", he said calmly

"I love you Calli", Leo said gently

"I love you too Leo", I said quietly

We kissed each other lovingly and we fell asleep. I smiled as tonight this was the best night of my life. I am now married to the greatest turtle in the world, Leonardo, who I love with all my heart. I held him closer to me and I started to dream about what would be in store for us tomorrow for our honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo's Pov...  
About a week later, Calli and I were having the time of our lives in the tropical side of Japan. Everyday there would be something new to do, from exploring the thick forest to visiting ancient Japanese temples from long ago. One day, we were walking up a rocky cliff beside a waterfall, to visit the hot spring pool at the top. When we finally reached the top, we were taken back by the beautiful landscape that consisted cherry blossom trees, wild flower bushes of many colors, and a huge pool with smooth, flat rocks around it.

"We made it!", I said happily.

"The long hike up here was so worth it!", Calli said excitedly.

"Want to go for a swim?", I asked

"That sounds really nice", Calli giggled.

We went our separate ways to take off our gear, but left our bandannas on, behind the trees and we both walked slowly into the pool placing our towels on a rock. I stuck my foot in the water and it felt really good on my skin, then I jumped in landing underwater.

Calli's Pov...  
The water was perfect, as I walked in slowly then I dove underwater and popped up right in front of Leo and he kissed my lips and I giggled and kissed him back with love. We wrapped each other in our arms, holding each other close, not wanting to part. After 4 minutes of kissing we had to break apart to catch our breathes. We swam over to a rim of the pool and we rested against it, Leo wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I rested my head on his chest, hugging him with one arm.

"I wish we could stay here forever", I said quietly.

"Me too, but everyone would miss us too much", Leo said calmly.

I giggled, "True, especially Mikey".

Leo laughed as he kissed my forehead. I smiled sneakily and I slid out from under Leo's arm and swam underwater quickly, going straight to the bottom. Leo started to search the water for me but he couldn't see me, since there were big boulders that I could hide behind. I swam up behind him quietly, I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and I tackled him making us both go under. He looked at me with a devious look, and started swimming after me, but he could barely keep up with me since I was a good swimmer.

Leo's Pov..  
I couldn't believe how fast Calli could swim, she might as well be on the Olympic swimming team. As she kept swimming faster away from me, I smiled sneakily and I swam and hid behind a boulder. Calli stopped swimming and floated in the center of the pool and looked around confused of where I went. I swam under then behind her, and grabbed her by the waist.

She turned around and looked at me with shock, and I smiled with satisfaction. We both smiled at each other and we leaned in for a kiss. We both swam up to the surface for air never breaking the kiss, I lifted her by the waist a little bit, while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We broke the kiss and she looked down at me

"My, you are a sneaky ninja", she said

"I have had lots of practice, we ninjas have some great moves", I said

She giggled and I let her down and we hugged each other close, while I kissed her cheek. After 6 hours of swimming, the sun was started casting a beautiful sight that made the ocean shine brightly. Calli rested her upper body on the rim of the pool looking out into the sunset and I floated behind her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and I kissed her cheek.

"This has been a perfect day", I said quietly

"It sure was", she said calmly

Calli's Pov...  
"It's getting late we should start heading back", Leo said

"Good idea", I said.

We hopped out of the pool, then we dried off and putted our gear back on and walked down the rocky path back to the house. When we arrived home Leo and I prepared dinner and made our favorite pizza, Hawaiian Pineapple, and we sat down in the little dinning room.

"Our plane leaves tomorrow at 9 in the evening", Leo said

"Well at least that gives us one more day in paradise", I teased

Leo chuckled, and we finished our dinner in peace. Leo and I cleaned up the kitchen before we headed to the bedroom for the night. We climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, Leo looked at me with content look on his face

"I'm the luckiest turtle alive, to be married to such a beautiful and loving girl like you", Leo said

This made my heart swell up and I stroked his cheek lovingly, which made him smile.

"Leo, I can't imagine my life being any better without you", I said quietly.

I could see the glitter in his eyes how much that meant to him and he kissed me sweetly on the lips putting his hand around my head.

"Man I love being a ninja turtle", he said happily.

I giggled in response. Leo leaned in and kissed my lips gently and I kissed back with love. He placed his hand behind my head to deepen the kiss and I pulled him on top of me. He moved down to my neck and he gave my sweet spots soft kisses with a few teasing licks. I giggled and moaned and I stroked my hand down his muscular arm, Leo shivered and I moved my hand across his chest then I moved it slowly down to his plastron. He moaned when I slowly rubbed it and I giggled and I started to kiss his shoulder. Leo sighed with content and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up to him. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and Leo wrapped his other arm around my shell. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he flipped us over to where I was on top of him, kissing each other passionately. He moved his hands slowly up from my thighs then to my sides, then up to behind my head. He slowly started to untie my bandanna and it fell on his face. I giggled then I pulled him to me and I tugged at the knot of his bandanna and it slid off his shell landing beside mine on the bed. We wrapped each other tightly in each others arms, giving each other deep and loving kisses. After a little while we were both starting to get tired, Leo laid down with me in his arms and he kissed my forehead gently, then we both fell asleep a few minutes later wrapped in each others arms, sleeping soundly.

Leo's Pov….  
The next day we were going to the beach for our last day of our honeymoon. We packed all our stuff early so we didn't have to do it last minute and went down to the shore. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, seashells covered the sand and the waves went high into the air and crashed at the bank.

I took Calli's hand gently and we walked along the shoreline through the water. We went past a bush growing lilies and I plucked a dark blue one and I pinned it behind her head. She gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and we continued walking down the beach. We saw a pod of dolphins jump out of the water and seals resting on the sand bank .We walked for hours until the sun started to go down revealing a beautiful sunset of pink, purple, red, and orange. Meaning it was time to head back to the house for we had a plane to catch.

We each carried a bag of our belongings and we walked through the forest to the airport. We snuck through the gates and climbed up the landing gear just before it was about to take off.

"Sayonora Japan", Calli called out.

"Hope we can come back soon", I called out

The plane took off down the runway and it flew in the air, and we started heading back home to the sewers in New York.


	12. Chapter 12

Leo's Pov..  
We arrived home after 8 hours of flying and we snuck out of the plane's landing gear and airport quickly before anyone could have seen us. We walked through Central Park, which was close by, eager to get home.

"It sure is good to be home", Calli said

"Yeah it is, I do miss being in the sewers", I said

Calli laughed. After a few minutes of walking we made into the tunnel, we climbed down the ladder quietly into the lair because the lights were off and there was no sound, thinking everyone is asleep since it was very late in the night.

"I can't see a thing", Calli said, moving around blindly

"Here I'll get the lights", I said, flipping the switch.

When the lights were on, all of sudden my brothers jumped out and cheered, "Welcome Home You Guys!". We both laughed and they ran over and they each gave us huge hugs, glad that we were back home. After settling and unpacking in our room for a few minutes, we walked back out into the living room.

"So how was Japan you two?", Mikey asked

"Its amazing, very peaceful and relaxing", Calli said

"You guys would love it up there", I said.

"It is nice to see you both home my children", Splinter said, walking into the room

"Thank you sensei", we both said

He smiled. After talking for a little while about our honeymoon we all started heading off to bed. Calli and I climbed into bed, and snuggled under the covers close to each other.

"It is nice to go to new places, but I will always love being here in the sewers", I said.

"Yeah, Home Sweet Sewer", Calli giggled.

We smiled and kissed each other good night before falling asleep, with Calli resting her head on my chest and my arm around her carapace.

The next morning, I woke up feeling very refreshed and stretched the stiffness out of my muscles and saw Calli still fast asleep. I leaned over her head and kissed her cheek, whispering

"Rise and Shine my Precious Gem", I said lovingly.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me and smiled lovingly back at me.

"Good morning, my Fearless Leader", she said sleepily

I smiled in return, and we both got out of bed to meet up with the others who were in the living room with serious looks on their faces, we were curious to know what was going on.

"Whats wrong guys?", I asked curiously

They looked up at us, "We were waiting to tell you guys this morning, The Shredder is after Calli", Raph said, upset

"WHAT!", I said scared

"Why is he after me?", Calli asked worriedly.

"We ran into him a few nights ago, he said he recognized Calli through a vision of when she was a little girl and how he killed her family, and now he wants to kill her", Donnie explained.

Calli's Pov...  
I was in the utter state of shock and fear, knowing my old enemy has come back to finally kill me after escaping the clutches of his hands the first time we met. But then a serious look came on my face and my fears were suddenly gone.

"What are we going to do?", Mikey asked.

"We fight", I said simply.

The guys looked at me like I was crazy.

"Calli, The Shredder is not an easy adversary", Leo said

"Yeah, he is too powerful and too strong", Raph added.

"I don't care he has taken my family, my home, and my sensei, I'm not allowing him to take any more from me than he already has, and I'm not losing any of you", I said angrily

The room was silence for a few moments, and they looked at me knowing I was not kidding around.

"We should start training then if we are going to fight him", Leo said seriously. "We need to train harder than we ever had".

We all nodded our heads in agreement and we got up and walked in the dojo.

Leo's Pov...  
We trained day and night for weeks with hardly any sleep, but none of us cared, they only thing we cared about is protecting Calli from The Shredder. We practiced many katas on each other and Splinter till our bones ached from pain and exhaustion. We fought each other with our weapons for hours on end. On the following Friday afternoon, we all went to sleep to gain energy for the battle for we were going to sneak in the Foot Clan's headquarters at night.

By the time nightfall had come, it was time to go. I noticed Calli was a bit worried so I stopped her before she went up the ladder.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

"I'm worried that this plan will not work and something bad will happen to you guys", she said worriedly.

"It will work", I said reassuring.

She smiled a bit then started climbing up the ladder out of the manhole. We jumped into the Jeep while Raph rode on his motorcycle and we drove off into the night to Shredder's hideout.

About 30 minutes of driving, we arrived at the hideout and we snuck on to the roof, we opened the glass windows quietly and landed on the ground with a soft thud. There were no signs of the Foot or the Shredder, until all of us realized we were surrounded by shadows. The lights had went on and there were so many ninjas in fighting stances, some had weapons ready to fight.

Calli's Pov...  
I heard a cold laugh and we turned to see the Shredder with his huge sword staring evilly at us. We all pulled out our weapons and he walked slowly over to us. Leo stood protectively in front of me and he gave him a very angry glare.

"I will give you one last chance to hand her over to me", The Shredder said, coldly

"If you want her you have to go through us first", Leo said angrily.

"ATTACK!", The Shredder yelled.

Many Foot Ninjas charged us, but the guys started to fight them off, while I dealt with the Shredder. He charged me and I blocked all his attacks and he blocked all of mine, it was even match for both of us. After 15 minutes of fighting, the boys had defeated all of the Foot Ninjas, but I was still fighting Shredder. I was starting to grow weak and he knocked my katana out of my hand, he kicked and pinned me to the floor with his foot.

The guys started running towards me, but he held his sword inches from my throat.

"No one moves or she gets it!", he said

It was like a minefield one wrong step and I will die. He lowered his head down at me and raised his sword.

"Now, I will have my revenge, and the best part is you will die a freak", he said darkly.

I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on my training that I learned from my master, Leo, his brothers, and Splinter for the past 16 years and kicked his leg hard which made him fall on his back. I quickly got my katana and started to fight him again. The guys were cheering for me and they joined the fight. The Shredder was getting weaker and weaker by the minute of all the moves we did to him. Donnie jumped and kneed him in the face while Mikey kicked him the stomach, then Leo and Raph kicked him in the back which made him fall on his hands and knees and his helmet fell off in front of me.

I had my sword just inches from his face. He looked up to me and I saw the scars on his face and I gave him a glare.

"There will be no revenge for you Oroku Saki!", I said angrily. "You took everything from me and my sensei, Hamato Yoshi, and you have disgraced your ancestors and teachings of Ninjitsu. You will not harm another innocent soul ever again. And I'm not a freak, I'm a Ninja Turtle!"

I raised my sword and hit his head which caused a huge explosion of light, and then he was gone. I felt dizzy like I was going to fall and pass out by Leo caught me on his arms before anything happened.

"You did it, Calli!", he said proudly.

"Looks like this is the end of the Shredder!", Raph said happily

"Finally, the biggest enemy of ours is gone!", Donnie said cheerfully.

"I love being a turtle!", Mikey shouted.

"Thank you guys I could not of done this without you, your the best family a turtle could ask for", I said sweetly.

We all did a group hug for a while and we started to walk out of the building while the Foot Ninjas were still unconscious. We jumped into the vehicles and cheered all the way home about our victory. We made it back to the lair, and we told Splinter of our victory of defeating the Shredder. Splinter was pleased and relieved to know that his biggest enemy who killed his wife and daughter, Tang Shen and Miwa was no more. He would know that his family would grow up safer now and there will be less crimes in the city. Mikey made us a victory dinner of many different types of pizzas and we all did a toast to a new villain free life with our soda bottles.

After dinner, we watched TV for a little while and soon we all went to bed exhausted after the biggest battle we faced. Leo and I were not really all that tired, we just laid in bed together talking about me facing my fear.

"I'm very proud of you Calli", Leo said "You overcame your fear and you gave us all the life we wanted for so long, to live peacefully"

I smiled brightly and I hugged him tightly to me and he hugged me tight back, rubbing my shell. He stroked my cheek softly and kissed my lips and I kissed him back with passion never breaking apart. I rubbed his shell which sent shivers down his back and he grabbed my thigh pulling it up to him. He then pulled me on top of him and things started to heat up. He gently unstrapped my belt and I undid his too, we took each others knee and elbow pads off leaving us only in our bandannas.

We broke this kiss to catch our breathes, we stared at each other. I leaned down kissing him deeply on the lips, pulling him up to me. He kissed back deeply as I started untying his bandanna. His hands came slowly up my shell and he started slowly unknotting my bandanna. He suddenly flipped me over on his side, to where he was on top of me. We then we continue kissing and Leo started to trail off kissing my lips down to my neck and chest and I groaned softly, which made Leo chuckle.

Hours went by the only thing heard were the sounds of love being made. Good thing everyone was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Calli's Pov..  
It's been a few days since all of us defeated the Shredder and none of us could have been more relieved. But when I woke up this morning my stomach was not feeling all that good, this was the third time this week, I didn't know why but I felt a little nauseous and dizzy. Leo woke up and noticed me holding my plastron and he became concerned.

"What's wrong, Calli?", he asked, wrapping his arm around me

"I don't know I have been feeling sick for the past few days, and I don't know what is causing this", I said, rubbing my plastron

"I'll tell Splinter you should not train till you feel better", Leo said. "And you should go see Donnie and see if he can help"

"Good idea", I said kissing his cheek.

He smiled, then we got up out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, where Mikey was preparing breakfast. He had finished preparing waffles, sausage links, fruit salad, and orange juice. The others soon joined a few minutes later and we sat down and ate in peace. After breakfast was finished everybody went to do our own things for awhile before training. I went to go see Donnie in the new lab that he had just finished setting up in my old room, and I walked up to him, who was sitting at his desk drawing out a blueprint for an invention.

"Hey Donnie", I said

He turned and looked at me and smiled. "Hey Calli how are you today?", he asked nicely

"I'm not doing too good, my stomach has been hurting me a lot lately", I said

Donnie got a look of curiosity on his face and he got up and placed his hand on my forehead. "You don't have any fever, how long have you been sick?", he asked.

"Well these past few mornings I have been waking up a little nauseous", I explained.

Donnie thought about this for a few moments. "We should give you a sonogram to see what is going on to make sure", he said.

"Okay then", I said. Donnie led me over to the hospital bed and he had me lay down. He applied very cold light blue gel on to my plastron.

"Oh that's cold", I yelped a little. Donnie chuckled and turned on the machine and applied the wand to my plastron. We turned and looked at the monitor and we heard a sound which sounded like a heart beat, beating at a slow pace, and a little image moving on the screen.

"Calli, I think the reason why you have been feeling sick, its because your pregnant", Donnie explained to me happily.

"Oh my gosh!", I said speechless

I started to cry in joy as it was a dream of mine to become a mom.

"Congratulations, you are going to be a Mom and I'm going to be Uncle, Shellacious!", Donnie said excitedly, spinning around in the chair.

He then stopped spinning and he looked at me. "You will be due in about two months", he said

"Thank you Donnie, I have to go tell Leo", I said eagerly.

"Your welcome", he said.

Donnie cleaned the gel off my plastron with a towel and we gave each other a hug, then I got off the bed and ran to go find Leo. I found him in our bedroom reading a book, I knocked on the door he turned and smiled at me and I smiled in return.

"Hey", I said happily as I climbed in to the bed.

"Hey sweetie", he said, calmly

We leaned in and kissed for a moment.

"I have something to tell you", I said "I went to go see Donnie and we found out the reason why I was feeling sick"

"Well, what is it?", he asked curiously.

I smiled and I took his hand and placed it on the front of my plastron. He looked at me with an excited and shocked look on his face knowing what it meant, and tears starting going down his cheeks..

"You mean..you are…pregnant?", he asked happily.

I nodded and he pulled me into a huge hug. "Your not mad?", I asked.

"No Calli, I'm so happy for us about this!", he said happily "I can't believe it! I am going to be a father!"

He kissed my lips sweetly and I kissed back with love. He then bended down and he gave my plastron loving kisses. I giggled as his soft lips touched my plastron.

"It will be at least two months before the baby comes", I said. "That should give us enough time to get ready".

"That will be enough time, have you told the others yet?", he asked

"No only Donnie knows so far I was waiting tell you first then tell the others", I said.

"We should go tell them!", Leo said excitedly

We walked out of the room to find Raph, Mikey, and Splinter in the dojo practicing katas on each other. Mikey did a high kick to Raph's head but he blocked it quickly and swept kicked Mikey off his feet, and he jumped on top of him.

"I win", Raph said, laughing

"Lucky shot!", Mikey said, struggling to get out from under him

Raph laughed again and got off of Mikey and Mikey jumped to his feet. They turned and noticed us and they smiled.

"Hey you two lovebirds", Raph said teasingly

"Hey guys", Mikey said happily.

"How are you feeling Callista?", Splinter asked.

"That's what we came in here to tell you guys", I said a bit nervous. "We have something to tell you".

"What is it?", they all asked.

Leo and I held hands and Leo spoke up,"She is pregnant".

Everyone got a look of shock on their faces, but then it was replaced with happiness and excitement.

"This is AWESOME!", Mikey cheered, doing a backflip.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later!", Raph said happily

"I'm proud of you my son and daughter", Splinter said calmly.

"Thank you guys that means alot to us", I said, sweetly.

Donnie walked into the dojo for training and we told him about telling the others of our news. "That's great you guys", he said cheerfully.

"This is very great news, but we need to start training now my sons", Splinter said.

"Hai, sensei", they all said in ushion.

Leo gave me a smile and hug then he leaned down and he kissed my plastron with affection.

"Daddy's got to train, I will see you later my little ninja", Leo said

I smiled lovingly and I stroked his head. He stood up and we kissed each other lovingly, then he walked over to the others. I sat down on the sidelines in lotus position and started meditating while the guys went off to start today's training. I smiled happily in my meditation, that I was going to be a mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Calli's Pov...  
I am now 4 weeks pregnant and my plastron began to expose a slight baby bump, that was almost noticeable. The guys had all ready gather supplies for the baby and Leo and I had made space in our bedroom for the baby's nursery. Leo was very excited that he would be meeting our son or daughter soon, and he was giving me and the baby lots of love and affection.

Mikey's Pov...  
Calli and I were sitting in the living room eating pizza and watching TV, while Raph went out riding his motorcycle and Leo was meditating with Splinter in the dojo.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet, sissy?", I asked curiously, with a mouth full of pizza

Cali giggled and smiled. "We won't know that till it's born", Calli said gently "Leo and I want to be surprised".

"Can I be able to feel it?", I asked placing my hand on her plastron.

"Not for a little while", she said.

"Well, I can't wait to meet my little nephew or niece", I said happily rubbing her plastron.

"Neither can Donnie and Raph", Calli said.

We both laughed, then Splinter and Leo walked in from the dojo. Calli got up from the couch and walked over to Leo and he gave her a gentle hug and kissed her cheek, then he kissed her baby bump. Raph arrived back in the tunnels and jumped inside the manhole cover, taking off his motorcycle helmet.

"Hey it's a nice night we should have dinner in the park", Raph said

"That sounds like a good idea", Donnie said walking out of his lab.

"I'll make my famous Turtle Dogs", I said cheerfully.

"Yum! My favorite", Leo said.

"I will come along too in case if there is trouble", Splinter said.

"Great", Calli said happily.

We gathered our food and picnic blanket and we walked out to Central Park, good thing no one was there tonight. Leo, Calli, Splinter, and I sat at under an oak tree, while Donnie and Raph sat on the blanket, and we started to eat Turtle Dogs, Ruffles chips, and potato salad.

Calli's Pov...  
I took my prenaddle vitamins with green tea and started eating, but I didn't realized that ate five Turtle Dogs already in the past three minutes, I guess I have a huge craving for them. After I ate about four more, I rested against the trunk of the tree, resting my hands on top of my baby bump.

"I feel like my eyeballs are bigger than my stomach", I giggled

Leo laid beside me, putting his hands behind his head and sighed with satisfaction.

"You said it", Leo said

We all laughed. "I think I will eat one more weenie myself", Mikey said.

Suddenly, Splinter tensed up for a moment then he got up and sniffed the air, sensing something is wrong.

"What is it sensei?", I asked.

"We are not alone", Splinter said seriously.

I started to get scared, we got up and Leo held me close to him protectively. Suddenly we saw a thick fog cover the side of the tree and we heard a loud and evil laugh. We then saw a huge scaly dragon wearing a red cape around his neck and a huge sword in his hand, walk out of the fog and other smaller dragons appeared beside him.

"Finally free at last", he said.

He turned his head at us and glared,"What do we have here a couple of mutant freaks?", he said

"Hey! The only mutant freak around here buddy is you", Raph insulted.

He turned and looked at me and smiled evilly as he noticed my baby bump,"And this one is pregnant how wonderful"

Leo and Mikey glared and they both stood protectively in front of me."What do you want!", Leo said, angrily

"To take back whats mine, The World, it belongs to me The Dragon Lord", he said.

"Not on my watch your not", Raph said running up to him kicking him in the chest making him stumble backwards.

"Dragons attack!", he yelled.

The dragons starting running at us, Leo took my hand and he lead me away from them. He stopped running and he gave me a boost up a near by tree where the dragons could not reach me.

"Stay here, you will be safe", Leo said. We hugged each other quickly then he jumped down and ran back to join the others in the fight. I watched in shock as the guys and Splinter were fighting off these dragons.

Then I looked down and saw a small dragon with sharp teeth, climbing up the tree.

"The Lord will be pleased when I get a hold of you", he said in a stupid voice

I gave him a glare and when he got to the top, I kicked him in the face, which sent him flying through the air back hitting the Dragon Lord.

"Sorry Majesty",Wick said.

The Dragon Lord threw him off of him and he gave them an angry glare.

"This isn't over turtles, I will be back and I will have your shells!", he said angrily.

He then let a fog come out from his mouth laughing darkly and he and the dragons disappeared.

"Is everyone alright?", Splinter asked.

"We are okay sensei", Donnie reassured him

I climbed down the tree and ran over to the others, they hugged me tightly, but gently.

"Are you okay, Calli?", Leo asked, placing a hand on the bump gently, rubbing it.

"Despite the fact that I was attacked by the Lord's sidekick, I'm pretty good", I said

"Who the shell were those guys?!", Mikey asked

"I don't know, but whoever they are they sure do know how to fight", Leo said

"I'm afraid a new enemy has come to destroy us all my children", Splinter said

"This bites", Mikey said upset

"So much for a villain free life", Donnie said

"We should all head back home it is not safe out here", Leo said seriously

"Good idea", I said.

We gathered all our food and picnic blanket and we started to walk back to the sewer tunnels.

"This has been a bizarre night", Raph said.

"Agreed", we all said


	15. Chapter 15

Leo's Pov...  
Another two weeks went since we faced The Dragon Lord and Calli was now a month pregnant and her baby bump was starting to show more and more everyday. She was not having things a normal pregnant person would such as complaining all the time or having mood swings, which I was proud of her for that.

It was early morning and Calli and I were laying in bed just talking, but as Calli sat up in bed she beamed and gasped a little bit, placing her hands on her plastron.

"What's wrong?", I asked a bit worried

"Nothing is wrong I just felt the baby kick", she said excitedly.

She put my hand on her plastron on where the baby kicked her and we waited for it to kick again. A moment later, I felt it kick my hand and I gasped in surprise.

"It has your tough kick Calli", I said

"Oh my gosh!", she said happily

I let a few tears run down my cheeks, feeling my son or daughter kick my hand for the first time, and I leaned in and kissed and rubbed her plastron gently.

"Your going to be a fine ninja one day little fella", I said. Calli stroked my head lovingly and kissed my forehead.

At the Dragon Lord's lair, the Dragon Lord was sitting on his throne, looking upset, with Wick beside him.

"I want those Turtles found", Dragon Lord yelled angrily.

"We are trying as hard we can majesty", Wick said. "But so far it has been fruitless".

"Perhaps I could be of assistance", said a stranger.

A old man with white hair sticking out, wrinkles covering his whole face, with a cream colored lab coat walked in.

"I want to know of their mutation and make an army of mutants to rule the world", Dragon Lord said

"Well you have the right doctor. I'm Dr. Cornelius Quease and I'm genius of mutation ", he said "And I have a plan, we need to locate their hideout, create a diversion, and then we will capture them and get a sample of their tissues"

"Bring me the pregnant turtle only, she is our favorite, that will bring the others here begging for mercy", Dragon Lord said

"Pregnant turtle you say", he smiled evilly."She will be a perfect test subject for finding out their mutation".

"Excellent", Dragon Lord said darkly.

Donnie's Pov...  
I was working on some new invention, Mikey was playing his video game with a slice of pizza in his hand on a lawn chair, Raph was lifting his dumbbell weights sitting on the couch, Leo and Calli were meditating in a corner on wheat carpet surrounded by candles, and Splinter was out with Andre playing chess in the park.

"Wallah, guys were are satellite positive", I cheered, proudly.

Everyone walked into the lab to see what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?", Calli asked curiously.

"I made a tracking system, using satellite", I said."I used our body temperatures and physical configuration to nab satellite time, I even colored coated it".

I hit a key on the keyboard and different colored dots appeared close together.

"Aren't you a little old of connect the dots dude?", Mikey said, teasingly.

"The grid shows are precise location, I'm the purple blip, Leo is the blue blip, Calli is the pink blip, Raph is the red blip, and you are the annoying orange blip", I said, proudly.

"Great now we will know where everyone is at all times", Leo said, happily.

Quease's Pov...  
I walked into the throne room and kneeled before the Dragon Lord.

"We finally found it", I said excitedly "We found the the Turtles lair, one of the dragons spotted the rat near the entrance".

"Well done doctor", Dragon Lord said. "Take as many dragons as you want and bring me the female turtle".

"With pleasure", I said.

I took a dozen dragons with me and left the throne room. After sneaking through the park we made it to the tunnel to the Turtles hideout.

I peeked inside through the manhole and spotted The female turtle with her shell towards me.

"Excellent, unguarded", I said

The dragons jumped down through the manhole and Calli turned around and shrieked.

"GUYS! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!", she yelled

The guys came running from the dojo and they pulled out their weapons and started to fight to fight them off.

"Its rude to invite yourself into someones home you know!", Raph said angrily.

While eight dragons were fighting the others, four other dragons started running towards Calli, she started running off, but they were able to catch up to her and they grabbed her by the arms. She tried to get loose but it was no use, they had a firm grip on her.

"LEO!", Calli yelled

"Retreat!", the lieutenant said, as he threw a smoke bomb.

A huge cloud of smoke of formed in the lair and I climbed out of the lair. The dragons carried out the turtle and she started screaming, struggling to get away. I pulled out a needle from my lab coat and I injected anesthesia in her shoulder, then she slowly started to go unconscious.

Leo's Pov..  
"CALLI! NO!", I screamed.

"Don't worry Leo we will get her back", Raph said

"But how, we don't even know where they went?", Mikey said

"The tracking device", Donnie said, suddenly."That's it, we will locate her signal".

We ran to the lab and Donnie sat down in front of the computer and he searched for Calli's blip. He typed in a few words and after a few moments, Donnie found her location.

"I found her, she is around west Shepherd St and 65th St", he said quickly.

"Come on we got no time to loose", Raph said running out the lair.

"GREEN TIME!", Mikey yelled.

They climbed quickly out of the manhole and they ran to the vehicles.

"We are coming Calli, hold on", I said jumping into the jeep.

I drove off speeding out if the tunnel with Raph on his motorcycle beside me.

Calli's Pov…  
I slowly woke up and I tried to move but I couldn't, I shook my head and I found out I was strapped to an examination table. I watched in horror as this doctor was adjusting parts of a machine that was about to do dissection on me.

"Tell the Dragon Lord, he will be pleased to know she is here", Quease said, to the lieutenant

"I will, tell him at once", he said

He left the lab and Quease looked at me with an evil smile.

"Now lets see what is the secret to your fascinating mutation", Quease said, darkly "For science data, I would appreciate it if you and your unborn child tell me how much this hurts".

The Dragon Lord's sidekick appeared beside me, showing his sharp teeth, "Mmmm mutant baby turtle yummy!"

I screamed, struggling in my restraints,"LEO, GUYS HELP ME!".

Leo's Pov…  
We snuck inside through an unguarded portion of the hideout and started climbing on the walls. We snuck around the lair looking for any signs of Calli and we went through the dragon's nest chamber to find the dragon army asleep.

"You guys be absolutely quiet", I whispered

"Lets hurry and get through", Donnie said quietly.

We slowly and quietly walked over dragons trying not to wake them up. We almost got through the chamber, but Mikey tripped on one of the dragon's foot and he fell on him waking him up.

"Hey Rise and Shine, sorry to disturb your beauty rest", Mikey said, kicking him on the off the edge.

"We are under attack!", the lieutenant yelled.

"Leo, you and Donnie go find Calli we will handle this", Raph said.

"Right, be careful", I said, as me and Donnie ran off.

Donnie and I snuck off and we snuck into a scientific laboratory, around a huge machine and I was in anger and shock when I found Calli strapped to a dissection table and a crazy doctor was putting on rubber gloves, looking at her baby bump and the Dragon Lord's sidekick was leaning over her, making her scared as he laughed evilly.

"Now let the process begin!", Quease laughed evilly turning on the machine.

"Rip her apart!", Wick said stupidly.

The machine parts started move closer and closer to Calli's baby bump as she struggled in her restraints.

"Someone help!", Calli yelled.

"You let her go!", I said angrily, as I showed myself.

Calli's Pov...  
I turned to see Leo and Donnie, with weapons drawn giving Quease glares, who were here to rescue me and I was so happy and relieved to see them.

"LEO, DONNIE!", I cried happily

"CALLI!", Leo cried

Donnie ran and he kicked Quease in the head, which made him fall and go unconscious knocking over trays of biotics. He used his staff and sent Wick flying hitting the wall and he turned off the machine, just as the parts almost touched my baby bump. Leo undid my restraints and held me close tightly and kissed me softly.

"I'm so sorry", Leo said, rubbing my shell

"We are really sorry sis", Donnie said "I can't believe one of the greatest scientists I admired is working for Dragon Lord"

"Well that's a shame", I said

"Are you okay?", Leo asked, hugging and rocking me in his arms. "It's my fault"

"It's okay it was not your guys fault, what matters though is that the baby and I are alive", I said reassuring them

They smiled back at me and Leo gently carried me bridal style out of the room. Donnie took Quease and Wick and restrained them both on the table I was on before leaving. We met back with Raph and Mikey who had just beaten the last few dragons.

"Sissy your alright", Mikey said hugging me gently.

"Glad to see your okay, you have got one tough shell sis", Raph said, rubbing my bump

"Thank you guys for saving me, I owe you one", I said tiredly.

"We will never let anything happen to you as long as we are around", Leo said softly.

I smiled and I fell asleep in his strong arms as he carried me to the jeep and sat in the back with me while Mikey drove us home.

We arrived back and Leo shook me gently and I woke up seeing his loving face telling me we are home. I smiled back and he carried me down inside the lair, gently in his arms. Donnie checked me and the baby to make sure everything was okay and there was nothing wrong, then Leo and I decided to head to bed after a rough night. I laid in bed with Leo and he had his arms wrapped around me and held me close and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad that you two are okay, I wouldn't know what I do without you both", he said gently

"Me too, I'm just happy its all over now", I said quietly.

Leo and I felt the baby kick and he placed his hand on my plastron.

"I think our little one agree's as well", Leo chuckled.

I giggled and he leaned and kissed my plastron many times, delicately.

"Hey there little one, your mom and I can't wait to see you..we love you so much", Leo said

The baby kicked his hand in response and Leo rubbed where it kicked him.

"The baby thinks you are the best dad ever", I said lovingly.

Leo smiled and we kissed each other good night and we never took our hands off my baby bump as we fell asleep.

Quease's Pov...  
The Dragon Lord stormed into the laboratory, to find Wick and myself restrained to the table.

"Where are the Turtles?!", Dragon Lord yelled, hearing the news that female turtle escaped with the others. "What's is going on here?! WICK!"

"It was not my fault majesty", Wick said, dangling from the restraints

I had regain consciousness and was struggling to get loose from the restraints.


	16. Chapter 16

Mikey's Pov...  
Calli was now a month and a half pregnant, and everyone was excited to meet the new addition of the Hamato family soon. And they were being more protective of her more now since running into the Dragon Lord and Dr. Quease.

It was a warm July evening, Calli and I went walking around the sewer tunnels to get some exercise, and I told her about my prank plan that I was going to do to on Raph for revenge for when he stole my comics and hid them away.

"I'm going to put hot sauce in his dinner and his drink tonight", I giggled. "And he is just going to be on fire".

"You do know your putting your life on the line doing this", Calli teased.

"I know but it will be so worth it", I said cheerfully

We both laughed, but then we heard some people talking. I pushed Calli gently into a near by tunnel to keep her hidden.

"Stay here, I will find out what it is", I said quietly

She nodded and I went over to see who was talking. I slowly peeked around the corner and saw a huge snow Yeti like creature wearing a suit and two humans wearing suits with hats talking.

"This will be the perfect place for a new hideout for our stolen goods, since the cops would not think twice of looking down here", the yeti said "We will bring what's our here tomorrow night".

"I agree boss", Mick said.

"You are a genius, your the best boss ever", Dick said.

"Man these guys are crazy", I said silently to myself.

I was about to turn and leave but I hit my foot on a pipe running along the wall and they turned and saw me.

"HEY!", Mick shouted.

"There is someone in our new hideout boss", Dick said

"GET HIM!", Silver yelled

Silver, Mick and Dick went chasing after me and I started to run back to where Calli was hiding.

"CALLI!", I shouted

"WHAT!", she yelled coming out of the tunnel.

"RUN!", I yelled

Calli saw the Yeti and two humans running and chasing me and now her. She started to run fast as she could, cradling her baby bump to keep it steady. When I caught up to Calli, I lead her into a secret tunnel and we stayed quiet when we heard them coming.

"Where did they go?", Mick said

"I don't know I thought they went this way", Dick said.

"You fools, you lost them", Silver said angrily.

"We are sorry Silver", they said

"Never mind, I want them found, and this place will be mine if it's the last thing I do", Silver said

Silver stormed out of the tunnel and Mick and Dick went out behind him, running like crazy to catch up with him. After they left we popped our heads out of the tunnel and sighed in relief that they were gone.

"These guys are whack, man our lives just keep getting crazier by the minute", I said.

"Lets get back we need to warn the others", Calli said

Calli's Pov..  
Mikey nodded and we started to run back to the lair. We climbed down the ladder quickly to find the guys testing out the new smoke bombs Donnie made a few days ago in the living room.

"Guys you wont believe what just happened to us", I said, running

"It's alright you two calm down, are you guys okay?", Leo asked concerned, wrapping his arms around me

"We are being hunted by a huge Yeti and his henchmen", I said worriedly, looking up to him.

"No joke", Mikey added

Raph started laughing and we looked him with glares, then he stopped.

"I feel bad for you Calli, but for Mikey that is just too funny", Raph said.

"This is serious Raph there are some people trying to hurt them and are in our home", Leo said upset

"Okay, okay, I'll stop", Raph snickered.

"Why would they be sewers in the first place?", Donnie said.

"They wanted to make this their new hideout for their stolen goods since they are apparently being hunted down by the cops", Mikey said.

"That's not good", Raph said.

"Well were not giving up our home without a fight", Leo said.

"We only have until tomorrow night before they bring their stuff down here", I said

"I have a idea", Donnie said."We should follow them back to their hideout and we can stop them from there so they won't want to have their hideout down here".

"Sounds like a plan to me", Mikey said.

We all nodded in agreement. Later that evening I was making BBQ chicken tortilla wraps for dinner and I made sushi for Splinter when I felt someone behind me and I smiled when I saw a soft, green hand went on top of mine.

Leo's Pov…  
I smiled warmly at Calli, then I cradled the baby bump in my hands, rubbing it gently. Calli giggled and I smiled and leaned and kissed her cheek gently, she turned her head towards me and smiled.

"How is our little one?", I asked.

"Been kicking me alot lately, in fact its been kicking me ever since I started making dinner", she said.

I chuckled."Its probably ready to eat what you made"

"I can tell", she said, giggling "It has Mikey's appetite for food, and speaking of Mikey he is going to play a hot sauce prank on Raph for revenge, so don't tell him"

"Don't worry I won't", I whispered.

Mikey's Pov...  
I poured the hot sauce in Raph's tortilla and wrapped it up again and added a few drops into his soda. I was giggling evilly to myself unable to control my laughter in seeing Raph's reaction, then I sat across from where Raph usually sits.

Raph walked into the kitchen just as the others came in and sat down at the table. "Eat up everyone", Calli said as she served the last plate to herself.

"It's great Calli", Leo said kindly

"Yeah very tasty", Donnie added.

I watched Raph bite into his tortilla and he swallowed it, then his eyes started to water and was panting a little bit.

"Is it good?", I asked

"Yeah its just a little hot", Raph said.

"Is it spicy?", I asked smiling

"Yeah a little", he said biting into it again.

Now Raph was panting a little bit more than before and stuck his tongue out a little.

"Man this is hot", he said.

"Mine is a little too", I said "Soda usually cools it down".

Raph took a sip of his soda and he started coughing from the hot fluid he just dranked.

"What the?", Raph said growing upset

"Is it spicy?", I asked again.

"Oh now I see whats going on", he said.

"What do you mean?", I asked giggling a bit

"I know what your doing", Raph said

All of started laughing, knowing Raph gets the picture now what Mikey had did to him.

Donnie's Pov...  
"Hey Mikey I would start running if I were you", I said, laughing

"Yeah he should because if it gets any hotter I'm going to kill him", Raph said, panting.

"Pay back is a kick in the shell Raph", Mikey said "Next time don't steal my comics"

Mikey ran out of his chair, over to the manhole cover and he started climbing up the ladder." Hey you know what Paris Hilton used to say?", Mikey asked

"What?", Raph asked, growing mad.

"That's smoking hot", Mikey said, laughing

"I'm going to get you", Raph said

Raph jumped out of his chair and ran over to the manhole. Mikey screamed climbing faster up the ladder as Raph climbed after him, chasing him through the tunnels. I was laughing so hard I fell out my chair.

Leo's Pov...  
Calli and I both doubled over in laughter, that was probably the best prank we have seen Mikey ever pulled on Raph.

"I told him it was not a good idea", Calli said laughing.

"Yeah it wasn't but that was worth seeing", I said, laughing hitting the table.

Splinter was even laughing too knowing that his son had been taught a valuable lesson; Expect the unexpected. After beating up Mikey for a while Mikey and Raph came back home exhausted from running through the tunnels.

"I'm beat from chasing Mikey all night, I'm going to hit the hay ", Raph said

"Me too night you guys", Mikey said, rubbing his shell "Ow my shell hurts"

"I am too need to save energy for the fight tomorrow", Donnie said, walking to his room

Calli and I went into our room for the night and we laid down in bed and we talked for a little while about the baby about to be born in 3 more weeks.

"I hope everything goes smooth and okay for when you go into labor", I said, rubbing the bump gently

"I hope so too I just want our baby to be born healthy", Calli said gently.

"Me too", I said

Just then Calli beamed and shook a little.

"Little ninja kicking again?", I asked, chuckling

"You have no idea", Calli said, laughing a bit.

I smiled and I moved down towards her plastron and laid my head carefully on the baby bump. I closed my eyes hearing the little heart beat, beating slowly. I rubbed the side of the baby bump and kissed it gently while Calli stroked my shell.

"I can tell you are going to be a great father", Calli said lovingly.

I looked up at her with a smile and kissed her lips. "I know you will be a wonderful mother", I said, happily

We both smiled and we hugged and kissed each other good night before we fell asleep, with my warm hand resting on the front of the bump.

Calli's Pov...  
The next afternoon, I was drinking green tea watching the boys train before they went to go fight Silver and his henchmen. I was worried about the fight, but I knew that they would all be okay.

"Great training today you guys", I said, getting up and walking over to them.

"Thanks sissy", Mikey said

"Thanks sis", Raph said

"Thank you hun", Leo said, wrapping me in a one arm hug.

"I have a good feeling that you guys will defeat them tonight", I said, confidently.

"Well don't forget we are TURTLES!", Mikey cheered.

We all laughed at his goofy behavior and we left the dojo.

Leo's Pov…  
After waiting till it was dark out, it was around 7:45 and I knew it was about time for us to leave and find and stop Sliver and his gang before they came back to the sewer tunnels, and possibly find our home.

"We should get going you guys its already dark outside", I said. "Calli you need to stay here, you will be safe".

She nodded. I gave her a kiss on the forehead then I gave her baby bump a gentle kiss and rub, before climbing up the ladder. I stopped about half way there and I looked back at Calli.

"Please be careful", she said

"I will, I promise", I said

I climbed out of the lair, then I jumped into the jeep and I drove off out of the tunnel, with Raph riding in front of us. We searched all around the east side of New York, trying to find Sliver and his gang, but so far we had no luck. Until, I spotted some of his gang members sneaking into an old abandoned warehouse in a quiet part of town and I skidded the jeep to stop.

"There they are", I said, pointing

"Come on lets go!", Raph said, jumping off of his motorcycle.

He ran off after them. "Raph, wait!", I called out

But Raph was already sneaking inside and I shook my head in annoyance, as we jumped out of the jeep and we climbed up the wall and on to the roof. We crawled in through the glass skylight, and we clung on to the ceiling. We looked down and we saw Silver surrounded by gold, diamonds, high stacks of money with his members loading them on to a truck.

I gasped a bit in shock seeing how much he had stolen. But as I was about to give out my hand signal, Mikey's grip on the ceiling loosened and he fell on to a stack of boxes. The gang stopped loading and looked behind them to see Mikey.

"Boss, it's that turtle from the other night", Mick said

"Get him!", Silver yelled

Mick and Dick started running towards him, but then suddenly Raph jumped out of nowhere and roundhouse kicked them both in the heads, making them fall backwards.

"Thanks Raph, I owe you", Mikey said, running up beside him

"No problem, knucklehead", Raph said, as he punched another member.

Donnie and I jumped down from the ceiling and we landed beside them with our weapons drawn. The others gasped a bit seeing more of us.

"Looks like we got company, boss", Dick said

"Well we can make this simple, don't move your hideout into our home and there won't be any trouble", I said

"Ain't happening!", Sliver yelled "Get them boys!"

The others started running towards us, I jumped into the air split kicking two of them in the head. Mikey did a spinning sweep kick to one while blocking a punch with his tonfa, Donnie used his staff to jump over two and spin them off their feet when he landed behind them, and Raph used his sai's to throw at dangling ropes holding sand bags, making them fall on top of them forming a cloud of dust.

I went after Silver and he used his cane he had to block my attacks from my ninjato. He was really tough to beat, since his attacks were a lot stronger than my own. Mikey jumped in and tried to help out by doing a sneak attack from behind but he got punched in the chest, making him crash into a wall.

"This guy has gone bananas!", Mikey said, standing up

Silver got a look of expression of pure anger on his face and started charging him. I started running after and I landed in front of him, by doing a flip and I blocked him from attacking Mikey with his cane with my ninjato. Soon Raph and Donnie came charging in and attacked him from the sides, making him stumble a bit. I did a spinning roundhouse kick in the air, kicking him back into stacks of money, making them fall on top of him.

"Let's book!", Raph said, jumping up to the ceiling

"Hey wait up!", Donnie said jumping after him.

"Wait for me!", Mikey said climbing up on a pillar up to them.

I walked back over to Silver and I had my ninjato a few inches from his face. He looked up to me with an angry look.

"You stay away from my home and my family", I said seriously

Silver grunted and I gave him a glare before jumping up the pillars, following my brothers out of the warehouse.

Calli's Pov...  
Around three hours later, I was sitting in the living room reading a book, waiting for the others to return home from the fight. Splinter came into the room and and he sat down beside me.

"How are you feeling my daughter?", he asked

"I'm doing good, thank you", I said, sweetly.

"You remind me of Tang Shen when she was carrying Miwa, very calm and happy", he said

"That is very kind of you, thank you Splinter", I said, smiling

He smiled and placed a paw on my plastron and rubbed it a bit before going to his room to meditate in the Realm of Dreams. I heard cheers being made from up top the manhole cover and saw the guys climb down into the lair.

"Hey you guys, how was the fight?', I asked

"Hahaha it was great, we showed the bad monkey who was boss!", Raph said happily.

"I told him he had gone bananas!", Mikey teased

"And he was not happy about that", Donnie added

"He was one tough Yeti, it took a lot of Turtle Power to defeat him", Leo said.

I smiled,"Well at least you are all okay and home safe"

They did a group high five shouting, "TURTLES RULE!"

I laughed in response.

Silver's Pov...  
My henchmen were still recovering from the battle they just faced. I brushed off the stacks of money off myself and I stood up.

"Curses, I have been defeated by Turtles!", I said angrily.

"Don't worry boss we will find a new hideout", Dick said

"Yeah but we better find one soon this place is falling apart", Mick said, looking around the abandoned warehouse.

"Next time let Dick choose the next hideout", I said, disappointed resting his head in his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo's Pov...  
Calli was just near the end of her 2 month pregnancy and now her plastron was the size of a small watermelon, and she would be giving birth any day now. She rather felt happy being pregnant, unlike most people who would be complaining constantly at this point, she only groaned a bit when it was discomfort. But she was happy most of the time and knew it would be worth it in the end when their child is born.

It was a nice and quiet night in New York City. My brothers, Calli, and I were heading to Central Park to play a little Glow Disc. I have been staying near by Calli a lot in case she went in to labor, but so far nothing has happened. My brothers and I, with Raph who had the disc, spreaded out across the grass to get in position to catch the disc, while Calli sat under a tree watching us.

"Keep away from Mikey!", Raph called out.

"Hey come on Raph we played that a week ago", Mikey complained.

"Sorry bro whoever has the disc gets to decide", Raph laughed.

"Raph, I'm open!", I called out

Raph threw the disc to me, and I jumped and caught the disc and I threw it quickly over to Donnie, before Mikey could of reached it. It was a lot of fun to play "Keep Away", especially from Mikey, since he could never catch the disc.

Calli's Pov..  
I was watching the guys having fun and laughing. I laughed along with them when Mikey almost caught the disc but he slipped on the wet grass and landed on his shell. But I had a funny feeling that we were being watched for some reason, cause I kept hearing russels in the bushes near by. But it turns out I was right we were being watched by someone who was hiding in the bushes just a few yards away using binoculars. He had crazy brown hair sticking out and he had a whip and a crossbow, wearing a similiar Indiana Jones outfit. I got up and walked over quickly to the others, with fear on my face and Leo looked at me with concern as he hugged me.

"What's wrong?", Leo asked

"I think we are being watched", I said

"And it turns out your right you giant green freak, you over grown cooters will make fine trophies for my collection!", the hunter said, as he revealed himself aiming a crossbow at us. "You are about to face the greatest hunter in the world Simon Bonesteel!"

We looked at him with surprise and confusion. I suddenly felt a little pain in my plastron and I winced in pain as Leo stood protectively in front of me.

"Well you have just picked the wrong family to mess with", Raph said, angrily spinning his sai's. "Leo, Donnie get Calli out of here, Mikey and I got this bonehead"

Leo, Calli, and Donnie started running just as Bonesteel starting shooting his arrows at them and nearly missing them, then they struck the ground.

Calli's Pov..  
Leo, Donnie and I were running through the tunnel, but I started to slow down quickly. I felt water run down between my legs and I doubled over with pain in my plastron and I squatted against the wall. Leo and Donnie noticed and they ran back over to me.

"What's wrong?", Leo asked worriedly, placing his hand on my shoulder and the other on my plastron.

"Are you hit?", Donnie asked kneeling down in front of me.

"No", I said, shaking my head

But then I felt more pain coming and I let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh gosh! I think the baby is coming", I said, breathing quickly

They gasped and I gritted my teeth as I felt the need to push.

"Don't worry we will get you home!", Leo said, picking me up bridal style.

Donnie ran beside Leo and he let me grip his hand as I felt another contraction. We were able to get inside the lair and Leo ran carrying me into the lab. Leo had laid me down on the bed and I gripped the sides of the bed as Donnie covered me with a blanket as I was breathing quickly with sweat going down my forehead

"What's wrong can she breath?", Leo asked scared.

"She is alright, I think she is in active labor", Donnie said "Leo your gonna help deliver your son or daughter are you up for it?"

"Yes absolutely", Leo said

He went to my side and I gripped his hand when another contraction had come. I let out another yelp of pain and Leo rubbed my cheek and he kissed my forehead to calm me down.

"Calli let me see if your dilated", Donnie said, checking me.

"You know how to?", Leo asked.

"I learned from reading a few medical books that I have", Donnie said "It's time your fully dilated"

"Okay", I said, breathing deeply

Donnie bent my legs up and I took a few deep breathes and gripped Leo's hand tightly.

"Alright Calli, you need to push hard okay", Donnie said

I nodded and I grunted as I started to push hard, shutting my eyes tightly.

"You are doing great", Leo said, rubbing my hand

I smiled a bit even though I was in a lot of pain. I let out a few breathes and I started to push hard again. About an hour later, I was completely exhausted. I had sweat pouring down my forehead as I gripped Leo's hand tight, breathing deeply.

"You can do it Calli, just push as hard as you can one more time", Donnie said

I gathered all my strength I had left in me and I took a huge breath and pushed one more time, then my child was out. I collapsed my head on the pillow, exhausted, regaining my breath. Donnie picked up the baby, which started to cry instantly. We both smiled happily seeing our child and I let a few tears run down my cheeks. Leo cutted the umbilical cord and Donnie took the baby away to clean it up and check it over.

"You did good Calli", Leo said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you", I said exhausted.

Donnie came back a few minutes later with our baby wrapped in a green blanket in his arms and he smiled as he handed it to me. Leo and I started to cry in joy as I kissed its forehead, hugging it gently towards me as I pressed my cheek against its forehead

"Congratulations you guys", Donnie said happily.

"Is it a boy or a girl?", Leo asked curiously

"That is your daughter Leo", Donnie said.

"Oh my gosh we had a girl!", I said happily.

Leo's Pov...  
I stood over Calli and our newborn daughter, who was cooing lightly, and she fluttered her eyes open to reveal beautiful dark blue eyes like her mother. I smiled warmly to her and I reached down and stroked her hand with my thumb gently, she smiled in return and held it with her tiny hand. A few tears ran down my face, as I felt her touch, hearing her coo happily, and of me finally becoming a father.

I picked her up and held her gently in my arms.

"She is perfect", I said, happily looking at her "I think we should name her Callista, after her beautiful mother"

She smiled lovingly up to me. "I have a better name, Eleanora", Calli said.

"Eleanora? Why that?", I asked curiously.

"It means shining light in Italian. She is happy, bright, and glows like a little light", Calli said.

I smiled back."Eleanora, I love it"

Eleanora took one of my fingers and stuck it in her mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"I guess this means she approves of the name", Calli said stroking her head.

Mikey's Pov...  
"Guess the hunter, just got hunted", I said

Raph and I had Bonesteel tied in hog style as we stood over him, laughing as he grunted to get loose.

"I will get you for this and I will have you as a trophy", Bonesteel said, angrily struggling to get free.

We laughed and we ran back to the lair. When we arrived back, we climbed down the ladder to see no one around.

"Hey guys where are you at?", I called out.

"Shhhh, you guys be quiet", Leo said quietly walking out of the lab.

"Why?", Raph asked quietly

"Come here and I'll show you two", Leo said, walking back into the lab.

We looked at each other confused, but we followed to where Leo went and were taken back with surprise when we saw Calli holding a baby in her arms.

"When did she have the baby?", Raph asked curiously.

"While you guys were out fighting", Donnie said

I walked over quickly and sat on the bed, hearing little cooing sounds.

"Hey glad you guys made it", Calli said "I want you guys to meet your niece".

"Can I hold her?", I asked eagerly

"Of course", Calli said gently, handing my niece over to me.

I looked down at her and she sucked on her hand as she smiled up to me. I smiled down at her and stroked her head gently and she made a little coo as she grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Hey there little dudette, it's your Uncle Mikey", I said smiling happily and softly hugging her. "She looks like you sissy"

Raph walked over to us and he held out his arms "May I see the little squirt?", Raph asked

I smiled and handed her over to Raph. He held her gently in his arms rocking her a bit.

Raph's Pov..  
I held my little niece in my arms and felt a warm wrap go around my heart as I smiled at her. I couldn't believe how much she looked like Calli. I stroked her little head gently with my hand and she smiled happily at me.

"What is her name?", I asked.

"Eleanora, but we call her Ellie for short", Leo said.

"Hey Ellie, how cute are you", I said.

Ellie reached up and she took at bit of my bandanna tail in her tiny hand and she started chewing on it.

"Aw I think she likes you Raph", Calli said sweetly.

I chuckled and handed her back to Leo, then suddenly Splinter walked into the lab, after coming home playing chess with Andre and smiled. Leo smiled and he walked over to him with my niece in his arms.

Leo's Pov..  
"Do you want to meet your granddaughter?", I asked.

"Yes I would be happy to", Splinter said, as he took her into his arms. "She is beautiful, what is her name?"

"Eleanora", I said calmly

Splinter smiled and held her close and she snuggled into his robe for warmth. Splinter felt his heart beat faster since its been a long time since he held a baby again. "You are destined with greatness, my granddaughter", he said quietly."I'm proud of you Leonardo and Callista".

"Thank you", we both said

He smiled then handed Ellie back to me.

"Come my sons, we should let them rest", Splinter said.

All of the guys walked out of the room and they looked back at us.

"We are really happy for you guys", they said

"Thank you that's means a lot to us", Calli said nicely.

They smiled and they left the lab. I walked over with Ellie, who had fallen asleep in my arms, and I placed her in a small bed beside us and we kissed her forehead good night, then I climbed into bed with Calli.

"You did good Calli, I'm so proud of you", I said.

"No we did good", she said.

I smiled at her and we kissed for a few moments before falling asleep. A few hours later, I woke up to hear the sounds of faint crying and I looked over and realized it was Ellie, she was probably hungry. Calli was about to get up but I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will get it", I said

"Thank you", Calli said, kissing my cheek

I kissed her cheek and Calli went back to sleep. I got up and warmed up a bottle for her and sat down with her in my arm and I started to feed her.

"There there, it's okay Daddy's here", I said, quietly and gently. "Daddy's got you"

When she finished, she yawned and closed her eyes and snuggled into my chest, making cute little baby noises in her sleep. I smiled down at her and stroked her little head.

"I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you, my little Ellie", I said, calmly and quietly, looking at her.


	18. Chapter 18

Donnie's Pov…  
It's only been 24 hours since Calli gave birth to their daughter Ellie and we were all happy to finally meet our niece. All of us have grown our own little special bond with Ellie and we could not have been more happier having a new member of the family around. I was holding Ellie in my arms sitting on the couch watching her sleep as she was sucking on her hand. Calli walked in and sat down beside me, smiling at us.

"You are doing a great job with her", Calli said, stroking Ellie's head

Ellie made little noises, shifting around a bit in my arm.

"Thank you", I said, smiling at her

Then I looked back at Ellie and I smiled seeing her move closer to my chest.

"You like that, Little Einstein?", I asked.

Calli giggled at my nickname I gave her.

"You like that sweetheart?", I asked Ellie and she snuggled into my arm.

"I guess she likes it", Calli said.

Ellie started to yawn and fluttered her eyes open, smiling. I gave her a gentle hug and I kiss on the forehead before I handed her back to Calli and got up to go finish up my new invention I have been working on.

Calli's Pov...  
I walked to the dojo with Ellie in my arms, and saw that Leo had just finished doing extra training with Splinter. Ellie started cooing which made Leo turn around and smile,he walked up to us and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then kissed my lips.

"How are my beautiful kunoichi's doing today?", he asked.

"We are doing great thank you", I said sweetly.

Leo smiled and took Ellie in his arms and rubbed her shell, she nuzzled her snout against his cheek, which made him feel warm inside and held her closer. I smiled warmly. Suddenly we heard the alarm go off on Donnie's computer and ran over to see what was going on. Everyone gathered around Donnie.

"Its Bonesteel, he is at the Bronx Zoo", Donnie informed

"I thought we took care of that whack bag last night", Raph said.

"I guess not", Mikey added

"We need to find out what he is up to", I said seriously.

Splinter walked into the room and held out arms, "I will take care of Eleanora while you investigate this", Splinter said

Leo handed Ellie to Splinter and we all ran out of the lair, and climbed into the vehicles and zoomed out of the tunnel. When we arrived at the Bronx Zoo, we didn't know which path Bonesteel was on since there was so many that he could be on any one of them.

Raph's Pov...  
"Which way?", I asked.

Leo put his hands together and closed his eyes, like a minister would do.

"Um Leo what are you doing?", Mikey asked.

"It's a new move that Splinter taught me today, by using focus and energy I can find out which path Bonesteel is on", Leo said

"That sounds fascinating", Donnie said.

A few moments later, he stopped what he was doing.

"He is not on any of the paths he is surrounding us right now", Leo said.

All of us got into fighting stances and we started moving around slowly, I went quickly to the left looking for any signs of Bonesteel, but I tripped on a trick wire which released a steel cage hanging from a tree branch above my head.

"Hey what the shell!", I yelled

Then a huge fishing net with weights on the end came out of nowhere and knocked over Mikey and Donnie trapping them.

"Great I feel like a snagged fish", Donnie said

"I think of myself as being a sardine", Mikey said

Leo and Calli stepped into looped ropes that were lying on the ground and got lifted up in the air by their feet dangling upside down.

"Woah what the", Leo said

"The old yo yo trick, oldest one in the book", Calli said annoyed

"Guess who you over grown freaks of nature!", Bonesteel said as he jumped from behind a bush.

Calli's Pov...  
"Guess who is loose Bonehead?", I asked taking a ninja star from my belt and throwing against the lamppost which bounced back cutting Leo's and my rope letting us fall on the ground with a thud,

"I will get the others, you take care of crazy!", I said

"Right!", Leo said, as I ran to help free the others.

I freed Donnie and Mikey by cutting the net with my katana, then we went to Raph and lifted up the cage to let him loose.

"How are we going to defeat him?", I asked

Donnie looked at the rope around on the tree which followed back to the cage and Bonesteel was only a few feet away from it and he got an idea.

"We will lure him here and trap him in the cage", Donnie said

"Sounds like a good plan to me", Mikey said

Leo's Pov..  
Fighting Bonesteel is easier than I thought since he doesn't fight that well. I blocked all his moves and I did a few attacks, I then flipped over him and did a spinning roundhouse kick to him in the head which knocked him over under the cage.

"Had enough yet?", I asked sarcastically

"I will show if I had enough", Bonesteel said, grabbing his crossbow and aiming it at me. "I see your little love had your child, too bad it has to see its daddy a stuffed trophy"

I stood frozen, unable to move, fearing I would get shot by the arrow.

"Can you say taxidermy?", Bonesteel asked, about to shoot his arrow.

"Can you say you are a loser?", Mikey asked, throwing his one of his tonfa, knocking the crossbow out of his hands.

"Donnie, now!", Calli yelled.

Donnie let go of the rope from the tree which released the cage trapping Bonesteel inside.

"NO!", Bonesteel yelled shaking the bars as the cage fell on him.

"I guess this hunter just got hunted!", I teased.

"That is not even funny!", Bonesteel said angrily

Everyone laughed and we all high three each other.

"Lets book!", I said.

"Booking!", Donnie said

"Booking!", Mikey said

"Yeah let's get out of here!", Calli said

We all ran and jumped over the fence to the vehicles parked on the other side. We drove off into the moonlight cheering for our victory.

Splinter's Pov..  
I am sitting in the living room with my granddaughter stroking her little plastron, which is making her giggle and I smiled warmly at her, she reminded me of Miwa when she was her age. I heard the sounds of vehicles approaching the tunnel and realized it was my children had returned home.

Eleanora started cooing when she saw her family come through the manhole. They smiled hearing her, Callista walked quickly over to me and kissed her forehead and tooked her into her arms.

"How was she?", she asked

"She was just fine, no problem at all", I said gently. "She has yours and Leonardo's calm personality"

"That's my girl", Calli said rubbing her shell.

Calli's Pov...  
We all decided to head to bed after a crazy night fighting Bonehead. I gave Ellie her bottle sitting on the bed rocking her gently and she yawned when she finished drinking it all.

"You do have a big appetite, don't you", I said

Leo walked over and sat on the bed with us. Ellie looked at Leo and smiled sleepily at him. He took her from my arms and she snuggled into his strong arm falling asleep, I smiled lovingly at both of them.

"Good night my little Green Bean", I said, kissing her cheek.

"I think that's a perfect nickname we could give her", Leo said, agreeing with me.

Leo got up and walked over placing Ellie in her crib covering her with a blanket, he then looked in a cabinet beside our bed and pulled out a little stuffed turtle with a dark green shell and placed it beside her.

"What's that?", I asked

"This was my stuffed turtle I had, Splinter gave it to me when I was just a little hatchling", Leo said

We watched Ellie snuggle the turtle close with one arm making cute baby noises in her sleep.

"Our little Green Bean", I said "The next leader of the team"

"She will be a great kunoichi, just like her mother", Leo said

I smiled up to him and I kissed his cheek. Then we looked back down at Ellie, smiling, while I rested my head on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

Bonesteel's Pov...  
I did end up escaping from the cage and headed back towards my campsite. I was polishing my crossbow, which I called Mary Lou.

"Don't worry Mary Lou we will shoot a turtle down soon", he said. "We are going to make them all extinct!".

He ate what he had roasting on the fire, and smiled evilly, before getting up and walking around his other animals he shot in the past. "They will be our most prized possessions", he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Calli's Pov...  
Its been a few days since the we defeated Bonehead. So far there hasn't been any crimes in the city, but they will soon be facing their toughest enemy yet. It was a cool August afternoon, and everyone had training today, and Splinter was allowing me to teach my lesson about attacking and defeating your opponent without your vision, while he would be watching over Eleanora.

I told the guys I would be teaching all of them a lesson today for training and they were all curious to know what it would be.

"So what exactly is the lesson we will be learning from you today Calli?", Mikey asked.

"I am going to teach you how to attack and defeat an opponent without your sight", I said excitedly.

"Awesome, I can't wait to master this, I have been trying to do this for awhile!", Leo said

"How are we going to do that?", Donnie asked.

"Don't worry I will guide you through", I reassured them.

I paired Leo with Mikey and paired Donnie with Raph. I stood on the sidelines and I gave them each blindfolds to cover their eyes over their bandannas, they struggled as they all tried to pull out their weapons and get into fighting stances.

"Okay I can't see a thing!", Raph said.

"Me neither!", Mikey said.

"Trust me you guys, this will give you an advantage for future battles", I said calmly."Now do what I say, and you will soon pick this up. First thing you do is let go of your sight, rely on your other senses sound, smell, touch, and taste"

They stumbled a bit at first but got a little better.

"You know being deprived off sight you can learn a lot about yourself", I explained. "You may feel vulnerable at the mercy of those who do take advantage of you".

Everyone started to fight better now and were blocking attacks better.

"It is a real test of your inner focus and your precision", I said."You need to let go of your other preconceptions and prepare yourself from an enemy".

Hearing everything I just told them they boys started to fight like they did still have their visions, and performed excellent. Soon they stopped after fifteen minutes of fighting and they took off their blindfolds.

"Very impressive you guys, you did as good as me when I first learned this lesson", I said

"Wow that was a whole new experience", Donnie said, in shock.

"Yeah, I feel like a better fighter than before", Raph added.

"That was awesome, those bad dudes won't take advantage of me if go I blind", Mikey said.

"Thank you Calli for teaching us this lesson, we will use this advantage wisely", Leo said, a bit serious.

"Its my pleasure", I said calmly.

They boys bowed to me respectively and I bowed back in return.

Raph's Pov...  
We walked out of the dojo and into the living room to find Splinter holding Ellie in his arms. I walked over and sat down beside him and Ellie smiled at me happily, and I smiled in return, chuckling a bit. Then she held out her arms for me.

"Here my son, she wants you", Splinter said, as he handed me Ellie.

I held her with one arm and rubbed her shell with the other. She looked up at me and touched my cheek with her tiny hand, she grabbed a bit of my bandanna tail and started sucking on it.

"Yeah you like doing that, huh, Squirtle?", I asked, giving her the nickname I chose for her.

She smiled and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck and I smiled rubbing her shell.

"I will take that as a yes", I chuckled.

The others saw this and were smiling at us, Mikey looked at me with a confused look seeing that I never acted like this before.

"Hey a tough hardcore guy like me, has to have a soft side", I said reassuring them as I hugged Ellie closer to me.

April's Pov…  
I was in the scientific laboratory testing area and I was testing the new invention called Mousers, that my boss Baxter Stockman had just finished inventing a few weeks ago. I pushed my curls back away from my face as I wrote down the results on a clipboard.

"Miss O'Neil how are the Mouser tests coming along?", Stockman asked.

"Everything is going fine", I said a bit annoyed

"Soon everyone will witness my newest creation", he said, a bit evilly.

I got a suspicious look on my face. When I finished writing down my notes and results, I quietly followed Stockman out of the lab and snuck into a room that had a huge table, displaying a diagram of New York.

"Now that the Mousers have been "tested", I will reboot their software and use them to steal all riches of the city", he laughed evilly.

I got a look of shock on my face and I gasped quietly, I placed a hand over my mouth in fear. I realized that now I had to do something before the Mousers are revealed to the public and attack the citizens.

Mikey's Pov..  
All of us were in the living room watching TV while I was holding Ellie in my arms. We were watching America's Funniest Home Videos and we were all laughing, when two guys were running towards each other with yoga balls and both of them bounced back five feet.

Ellie was even laughing of what she just saw. We laughed even more hearing her funny laugh.

"You think that is funny, Ellie Bug?", I asked, using the nickname that I gave her.

She smiled and giggled, while the others smiled at me liking the nickname I choose.

"I think that nickname suits you, in my point of view", I said

I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30, it was time for us to go on patrol. I sighed and I hugged Ellie before I handed her to Splinter, then Leo and Calli kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry honey we will be home soon", Calli said.

"Be a good girl", Leo said stroking her head.

We all climbed out of the manhole and snuck out of the tunnel to climb the roof of a near a building by the lair and we started roof jumping. After a few minutes of jumping, we heard a huge explosion coming from inside a building.

"What the heck was that?", I asked.

"I don't know, but lets find out", Leo said, sneaking towards the building.

We all followed behind him climbing inside the window. We saw these small robots coming in through the ground with jewels and money in their mouths and giving them to a scientist, a black man with black hair and glasses wearing a lab coat.

"Perfect, soon Baxter Stockman will have all the money of New York to create more destructive technology", he said.

"Woah this guy is mad!", Donnie said.

"Lets get go teach this scientist a lesson!", Raph said, jumping down from the ledge.

We all jumped down silently behind him, waiting in the shadows for the right opportunity.

"Stop this madness right now Stockman!", April yelled.

Calli's Pov...  
We turned and saw a woman in her early twenties with brown hair tied in a bun with brown eyes, she had pure anger on her face. Stockman turned his head at her.

"April what a surprise, Mousers ATTACK!", he said

The Mousers started running towards her chomping their jaws. We all jumped out with weapons in our hands ready to fight when Stockman saw us he had a look of shock, but it turned quickly to an evil look.

"MOUSERS destroy those freaks!", he yelled

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground, which let out a huge cloud of light purple smoke.

"I can't see, I don't know whats happening!", Donnie yelled.

"What are we going to do?!", Leo said

I remembered the lesson I taught the boys today.

"Guys remember the lesson you learned today, fighting without your sight", I said. "Just remember what I told you"

The boys and I closed our eyes and held our weapons tight and we started fighting and destroying the Mousers, using sound we heard for when they were coming, using touch for feeling burning metal of the Mousers, and taste of the smoke being blown away for when a Mouser did an air attack. When the smoke cleared up all the Mousers were destroyed and Stockman had disappeared.

"Well that was easier than expected", Raph said

"Yeah fighting without your sight can be a good tactic", Donnie added.

"I guess we learned a valuable lesson", Leo said, looking at me. I blushed.

We then saw April had beaten the last Mouser with a metal pole and she slumped against the wall.

April's Pov...  
I was tired after defeating a dozen of those Mousers, and my vision was starting to blur. I saw five figures come running at me and the one in the purple mask picked me up as I passed out in his arms. When I woke up, I was lying on a couch with a washcloth on my head. I looked at my surroundings then saw a huge turtle with an orange mask sitting beside me.

"Hi there!", he said happily.

I started to scream and backed away from him.

"Hey, hey its okay we are not going to hurt you", he said.

"We?", I asked still freaked out

Then three more turtles walked in the room with a blue, red, and purple masks and a huge rat. I started to get scared more as they came towards me.

"I'm sorry April about that, our little brother can get excited meeting new people", Leo said.

I started to calm down a bit. "You passed out at the laboratory fighting Mousers and we could not leave you there so we brought you here", Donnie said.

"Where am I?", I asked

"You are in the sewers Miss O'Neil", Splinter said gently."Are you okay?"

"I am now, thank you for saving me, I won't tell anyone about your existence", I said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Master Splinter, and these are my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo", he said calmly.

Then another turtle wearing a pink mask walked in carrying a baby turtle in her arms.

"And that is my daughter Callista and my granddaughter Eleanora", Splinter added

"How old is the baby?", I asked curiously.

"Barely a week", Leo said

I walked up to her slowly."To be honest, I thought I would never meet another baby", I said. "She is beautiful"

"Thank you", Calli said sweetly.

I sat down again and we all talked for awhile about their origin, The Mousers, and Stockman vanishing.

"Once again, I thank you all for saving me", I told them.

"Your welcome, Miss O'Neil", Splinter said.

"I best be getting home I have had a long night", I said, getting up to leave.

"My sons will walk you home", Splinter said.

"Thank you, will I see you guys again?", I asked.

"Yeah you will", Raph said

Leo's Pov..  
After walking April back to her apartment, a few blocks away from the lair, we started heading back home.

"This has been one crazy night", I said

"You telling me", Mikey said.

"Agreed", Donnie said.

"No joke about that", Raph said.

We arrived back home and all of us headed to bed for the night. I found Calli had just placed Ellie in her crib kissing her goodnight and I walked in quietly.

"Hey", she said softly

"Hey", I said quietly

I walked over and I kissed Ellie gently on the forehead and rubbed her shell. "Good night Green Bean", I said quietly

Calli smiled and I pulled her into a hug stroking her shell and she hugged back.

"Thank you for teaching us that lesson Master Calli, I appreciate it", I said, smiling

She giggled. "Your welcome Leo, I am glad that everyone had mastered this lesson", she said

We both leaned in and we kissed each other with love and passion. I picked her and I laid her on the bed never breaking the kiss. After kissing for a few minutes we broke apart, we smiled at each other happily. We both fell asleep a few minutes later, and I had wrapped my arm around Calli's plastron holding her close to me.

Stockman's Pov..  
I did ended up escaping to an abandoned scientific laboratory and decided to set up my new lab there. I clenched my hands into fists as I looked down at the ground.

"Those turtles have not seen the last of me!", I said, angrily. "I will have my revenge and take over New York!".

I pounded my fist into the desk, I was sitting at and walked up to the window with my hands behind my back. "I will destroy you...Turtles", I said quietly


	20. Chapter 20

Leo's Pov...  
Its been a few weeks since we have saved April O'Neil from the Mousers, created by Baxter Stockman. April comes over to visit the us often just to hang out or help take care of Ellie, whom she has grown attach to. But now we have a new ally and a new enemy to face. We were all in the dojo practicing katas against each other, Mikey against Raph, Donnie against Splinter, and Calli against me. Today's lesson was sneak attacks on your opponent. I faked doing a spinning back kick to Calli but I did a sweep kick making her fall on her shell.

"Nice attack", she said.

"Thanks", I said as I helped her up.

But Calli grabbed a hold of my arm with her other hand, she put her foot on my plastron and flipped me over, making me fall on my shell.

"Never turn your guard down on your opponent", Calli said teasingly.

"Thanks for the tip", I said sarcastically.

We both laughed and she helped me up and watched the others finish up their sparring matches.

Donnie tried to sneak a punch to Splinter's chest while pretending to do a high kick to the head. But Splinter got a hold of Donnie's fist and made him spin and slide across the floor.

"Don't focus too hard on your moves Donatello", Splinter said.

"Hai, sensei", Donnie said trying to catch his breath.

Raph kept attacking Mikey with kicks not even using defense. Mikey was aware of every kick and just danced out of reach, Mikey did a fake punch to the face but did a roundhouse kick to Raph's chest which made him hit the wall.

"Yes, I am still the champion at beating you", Mikey gloated.

"Gloating is not nice Mikey", Calli said a bit upset as she helped Raph up.

Raph had an upset look on his face and he stormed out of the dojo, we ran out after him.

"Raph where are you going?", I asked.

"I'm going to blow off some steam, before Mikey makes me kill him", Raph said angrily as he climbed up the manhole.

The room was silence for a few moments till Calli asked.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be, he does this when he gets upset",Donnie said putting his hand on her shoulder. "He will come home in a little while"

I sighed quietly. We all went in different directions and Splinter went to go meditate in his room, and Calli and I went our room to check on Ellie, who was taking a nap.

Ellie woke up fluttering her eyes open and she reached up with her tiny arms up to us. Calli picked her up while I rubbed her shell and I asked,

"You sleep good, Green Bean?"

Ellie smiled and placed her hand on my cheek and I smiled. We brought her into the living room where Mikey and Donnie were sitting on the couch watching TV. Calli sat down on the couch with Mikey and Donnie while I sat on the lawn chair reading a book. Ellie was curious to know what I was doing and she tried to get out of Calli's arms, she climbed down from the couch and started walking on all fours.

I heard little foot steps coming toward me, I looked and saw Ellie standing on all fours facing me. Mikey, Donnie, and Calli had shocked looks on their faces with their mouths open a little bit. I got off the chair and sat on the floor, I held my arms out to her encouraging her to come to me.

"Come on Ellie you can do it", I said

Ellie started walking slowly to me, shaking a little bit. But she managed to walk to me and I held her in my arms. I looked over at the others who had smiles on their faces, I smiled at Ellie proudly.

"You did it Green Bean", I said, proudly

She smiled and giggled.

"I can't believe it she manage to do that", Mikey said, shocked.

"I'm speechless", Donnie added

"I thought she wouldn't be able to that till she was older", Calli said.

"Well I guess she is an early and quick learner", I said tickling her plastron.

Ellie laughed and I kissed her cheek.

Raph's Pov..  
Later that evening, I was riding my motorcycle home, I have been out for at least a few hours. I did manage to blow off some steam by beating up a gang called the Purple Dragons having dragon tattoo's on their arms , but someone was already fighting them. He had black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a hockey mask and was beating up them up with his hockey stick. I heard one member say his name was Casey Jones.

When all the dragons were beaten up, he saw me and tried to beat me up, and he said he was teaching these punks a lesson for what they did to him in the past. But I tried to tell him that anger can get the better of him, but he didn't listen and he ran off. I tried to shake it off but I couldn't, I needed my family for some help. I climbed down the ladder to the lair, everyone was happy to see I had come home and that I was okay.

"I'm sorry for going off like that, I was just mad", I said.

"No I'm sorry Raph, I should of not been a showoff", Mikey said.

"Don't worry about it nitwit...I will get you later", I teased.

The others laughed at that. I heard footsteps come up from behind me then felt a pair of hands on my leg, I looked down and saw Ellie hugging my leg looking up at me. I smiled and picked her up.

"What are you up to Squirtle?", I asked

"She walked on all fours today to Leo", Calli said

"Woah, I can't believe that, you are quite an early walker", I said, looking at her.

Ellie giggled and smiled. I told them about Casey Jones, how he was beating them up for what they did to him in the past and him fighting the Purple Dragons. They were a bit upset of the new enemy, but were willing to help him. We jumped into the vehicles and drove off looking for Casey, but their hasn't been any sign of him till I spotted him on a motorcycle.

"Go get him Raph!", Donnie called out

I sped up right beside him and knocked him off the bike with my helmet.

"You are crazy, you know that", Casey said

"Listen, I know that we got off on the wrong foot, but you fighting Purple Dragons for revenge it can take you down. It will make you act just like them and you will make a wrong decision", I said

Casey thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you are right, I can't let my anger take over me, you are not so bad for a green dude", he said, punching me in the shoulder playfully.

"You are not so bad for someone who wears a hockey mask", I added, punching him back

"I got to protect these good looks", Casey said.

Then suddenly we were surrounded by Purple Dragons with weapons ready to fight. I heard the jeep pull up behind us and my brothers jumped out.

"Friends of yours?", Casey asked.

"Brothers actually", I said

"I can see the family resemblance", Casey said

"I'm the good looking one", Mikey added

"Hey what am I chopped liver?", Calli asked, annoyed running towards us.

"Who's the chick?", Casey asked.

"That would be my sister in law", I said laughing a bit.

We pulled out our weapons and started fighting the Purple Dragons.

Calli's Pov...  
My family was fighting the others with sneak attacks off while I was fighting the leader of the gang. He had a metal pipe and looked at me with fierce face and I looked back with the same fought for a little bit then I slashed the pipe with my katana which fell into little pieces on the ground.

"Oh no!", the leader said

Then I did a pretend punch to the stomach but did a double kick him in the face and chest.

"Nice shot!", Leo said

"Thank you hun", I said.

We hugged each other and met back with the others.

"You guys are not bad for a couple mutant ninjas", Casey said.

"You are not so bad yourself, hot shot", I said

We all laughed and high fived each other. Casey got on his motorcycle and putted on his helmet.

"I'll see you ninja fighting dudes later", he said

Then he drove off into the night

"I think I'm starting to like this guy", Mikey said

"Me too", Leo added.

We cheered in the tunnels when we got home for our victory and climbed into the lair. We sat in the living room and talked for a little while, and then all of us started to head off to bed. Splinter had already put Ellie to bed a long time ago and she was sleeping soundly with her plush turtle in her arms. Leo and I kissed her goodnight on the forehead and she snuggled more into the bed.

"I wouldn't ask for a better daughter like her", Leo said happily.

I smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek and he kissed my lips wrapping his arms around me and I did the same. He picked me up and sat on the bed with my legs around his waist and we were kissing each other passionately. Leo trailed off my lips and started kissing my neck while I stroked his chest which made him chuckle. I laid down on the bed pulling him by the strap on his chest and we went back to kissing. He grabbed at my belt taking it off while I undid his mask, he then grabbed my legs taking off my knee pads then my elbow pads, and I did the same.

Leo looked over at Ellie sleeping.

"Don't worry she won't wake up", I reassured him.

Leo smiled then pulled me up on to his lap giving me a small kiss on my lips. We looked at each other for a few moments then I untied my mask letting it fall beside the bed. We laid back down and started kissing again and Leo kissed my neck many times while I rubbed his plastron, which made him groan quietly with pleasure. I giggled in response.

Hours went by and we soon fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on our faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Calli's Pov…  
A few days have past since we met our new friend Casey Jones and fighting off the Purple Dragons. But we were going to find out this day would be a very funny day with a Prank War against each other. I was holding Ellie in my arms preparing green tea, when I heard someone coming down the manhole, it was our friend April O'Neil, whom I invited over to just chat for a while.

"Hi April", I said, walking over to her

"Hey Calli", April said, giving me a gentle hug.

"Hey Ellie, how are you doing sweetie?", she asked, sweetly

Ellie smiled and hugged April's hand close to her. April smiled back at her and stroked her head with her other hand.

"I made green tea for us", I said

"Sounds great, I love green tea", April said

We both walked over to the couch and sat down I placed Ellie in her little play area and Ellie started playing with a few of her rainbow chewing rings. I poured some tea into her cup, then into mine.

"How have things been, since you no longer work at the lab?", I asked curiously.

"It's going ok, still trying to find something I'm good at and is interesting", April said, sipping her tea.

"I'm sure you will find something", I reassured her.

April smiled and we chatted for a little while. But we were unaware that we were being watched.

Mikey's Pov….

I watched April and Calli talking and drinking tea. But they don't realize that I placed a fake snake under the couch and I had a string attached to it. When Calli and April started getting up and walking to the dojo, I pulled the string which made the snake came out in front of them.

"AAHHH SNAKE!", April shrieked.

"YIKES!", Calli said. jumping back a few feet.

I got up from behind the pillar and started laughing at both of them.

"HAHAHA you two should see your faces", I laughed pointing at them.

"MIKEY! So not funny!", Calli said

"You scared me half to death!", April said.

I laughed some more and ran into my room, locking the door thinking they would chase me around the lair.

April's Pov...

"We have to get back at him", I whispered

"Yeah he is not going to get away with this!", Calli said quietly. "I know we will do the old pie in the face prank!".

"Good idea!", I said, mischievously

We both high fived each other, laughing a bit. Later on, the guys were in the dojo doing their daily training. I knew this would be the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Mikey.

Calli's Pov..

The boys were just finishing up training when April and I had snuck into the dojo with a lemon meringue pie for each of us and hid behind the punching bags. When Mikey was taking a sip from his water bottle, April and I jumped out for where we were hiding.

"Have some pie Mikey!", we yelled

We threw the pies but Mikey noticed and ducked before they would hit them, instead they hit Leo and Donnie in the faces. We both gasped as the pies fell off their faces looking at us with shock

"Hey what was that for?!", Donnie asked

"Very funny you two", Leo said sarcastically

"We are sorry that was meant for Mikey who pulled a prank on us by pulling a fake snake by a string in front of us", I said trying not to laugh.

Leo and Donnie looked at us with mischievous looks and we started to shriek as we ran out of the dojo.

"We are gonna get you two!", Leo called out.

Leo's Pov..

Donnie and I walked up to the door of the dojo and we took out a thick piece of plastic wrap and placed glue all over it and stuck on the door frame with tape.

"They will never know what hit them", I said giggling

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they walk in", Donnie said laughing.

We heard someone coming and we ran to the couch and sat down pretending to be talking, then we saw Raph walk into the room.

"What's up guys?", he asked.

"Oh nothing really", Donnie said.

"Raphael I need to speak with you", Splinter called out, from inside the dojo.

"Better go see what he wants", Raph said running to the dojo door

But he got stopped when the wrap got stuck on and smeared glue on his face.

"What the shell?!", Raph said, dumbfounded

Donnie and I started laughing loudly.

"Sorry about that Raph, that was meant for Calli and April when they pied us in the face", I said

"Now you two are dead!", Raph said trying to rub the glue off his face.

"Uh oh, lets split!", Donnie said running off

"Good idea! Wait for me!", I said, running off behind him

Raph's Pov...

I just finishing tying the ropes of my slingshot to the door handles of the dojo, and I placed 6 water balloons in the sling and waited for Leo and Donnie to walk through the door. I hear someone coming and got in position to cut the rope that was holding the sling back. When the doors open I cutted the rope shooting the balloons at whoever came in through the door and heard sounds of balloons popping and water splashing. I laughed and smiled evilly but my laughter didn't last long because the balloons got someone very soaked. It was Master Splinter.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry sensei", I said. "That was for Leo and Donnie for pranking me".

Master Splinter did not look happy at all.

"Children in here now!", he said, upset.

The others ran into the dojo and we kneeled in front of Splinter and he looked at us with disappointment and asked,

"What is the meaning of all this pranking?"

"Well Mikey started this whole thing by pranking us with a fake snake", Calli said "So April and I wanted to get back at him by doing the pie in the face prank".

"When the girls threw the pies they hit Donnie and I and we wanted to get back at them by using the plastic wrap pun", Leo said.

"Instead of getting Calli and April to walk into the the plastic wrap with glue on it I ended up walking into it, so I wanted to prank them back with a slingshot full of balloons to get Leo and Donnie, but instead I got you sensei", I said.

Splinter's Pov...

"So I see, this pranking was just so all of you could get revenge on each other", I said

"Hai, sensei", they all said in ushion looking down at the ground

"Well, I think I found a way for everyone to become even", I said, giggling a bit

"How?", they all asked, confused

"This", I said, as a rope came down from the ceiling

I pulled down on it and a huge tub of water dumped on all of them, soaking them to the bone, and I started laughing.

"Now everyone is even", I said still laughing

"Very funny sensei", Leo said

"Yeah nice prank", Calli said

"Brrr I'm so cold!", Mikey said, shivering

"I guess you still have a trick or two up your sleeve Splinter", Donnie said.

"Not bad, not bad at all", Raph added.

Calli's Pov...

We all started to shiver from the cold water and we got towels to dry ourselves off, and Leo and I snuggled for warmth in a huge towel.

"You still have some lemon meringue on your mouth", I said, giggling

"Really?", Leo asked.

"I'll get it", I said kissing his lips

He kissed me back putting his hand around my head. We broke apart after a few moments.

"Now this was a good prank day", I said

"I agree, we all got what we asked for, a good prank on each other", Leo said hugging me close.

I laughed in response and we kissed again.

"We should start preparing new pranks against everyone and being more careful doing them, we would not want to be pranked by Splinter again just to get even", I said.

We both laughed walking out of the dojo.

Mikey's Pov...

All of us gathered in the living room snickering about the prank we were going to pull on Casey, since he came by a little while later. We were going to give a him winning lottery ticket, but its actually a fake.

"This is going to be the best prank ever", Leo said giggling

"I can't wait to see his face", I laughed.

Casey walked in along with Calli holding Ellie in his arms into the living room.

"I see you have met our daughter", Leo said

"Yeah, she is pretty cute for a mutant turtle like you", Casey said, smiling at her.

Leo smiled back, and Casey handed Ellie over to Calli and they both sat down.

"Here Casey we got you this scratch ticket, we think this one is a winner", I said handing the ticket to him.

"Hey, thanks", Casey said pulling a coin out from his pocket and started scratching the ticket.

Casey's Pov...

I scratched the ticket and saw a pot of gold in the middle row and if I get two more I win $10,000 dollars. I continued scratching the ticket and my mouth dropped when I saw two more pot of golds in the middle row.

"OH MY GOSH!", I said, in an excited tone "I just won 10,000 dollars!"

"What?", Calli asked

She took the ticket to get a better look. "He really did win 10 grand!", she said, surprised

"This is the best day of my life!", I said jumping in the air.

Mikey's Pov...

We all started laughing hard, that Casey fell for the prank. Donnie gave me the signal to let Casey know it was a prank. I walked over to Casey who was running around in a circle in joy and happiness.

"Hey Casey I'm sorry to burst your bubble but that is a fake ticket!", I said laughing

"No, that's not true I really did win $10,000 dollars!", Casey said not believing me

"Its not real!", Raph said laughing hard "It's a copyright!"

Casey looked at the back of the ticket and Raph read the little caption at the bottom.

"Valid only in your dreams"

Casey had a look of shock and disbelief as he looked at us.

"I didn't win 10,000 dollars?", Casey asked confused.

Donnie and I were leaning against each other laughing our heads off, Leo and Calli were sitting on the couch laughing, and Leo fell off the couch in laughter, Raph and April doubled over laughing and had a few tears in their eyes from laughing too hard. Even Ellie was even giggling at the all whole thing.

"I didn't win 10,000 dollars?", Casey asked again, dumbfounded

"Nope it's full of bologna!", I said still laughing

"Your plan worked April", Leo said

"Oh so it was your idea to prank me, huh?", Casey said, looking at April. "That was a dirty trick"

April looked up and just laughed, "We got you good"

"Okay now you guys are going get it!", Casey said

We were all were still laughing, but eventually the laughter died down. We would never forget this prank because Donnie had set up a camera recording the whole thing, Casey eventually found about the the tape a little later. I'm shocked he allowed us to keep it, he even thought it was a little funny himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Calli's Pov….  
I was sitting in our room on my laptop and looking through my scrapbook of old memories, while the guys were out with Casey for a little guys time. I smiled when I reached my favorite photos, of when I was a teenager in high school. I did do a lot of talent shows and dance recitals. My favorite one is when I was 15 years old singing Love Story by Taylor Swift. I was wearing a white dress ,white flats, and a diamond necklace that Yani gave me when I was 13. I did end up winning 1st place and got a bouquet of flowers and a certificate.

After looking through my scrapbook, I pulled out my laptop and clicked on my file labeled "Dances of Manhattan High School". I played a video of when I was 14 dancing to Away from the Sun by 3 Doors Down. I was wearing a orange long sleeved shirt with black sofies, and I had my hair into a ponytail. The dance was a lot of fun, since it's one of my favorite songs to listen to.

I played another one, of when I was 16, dancing to Lights by Ellie Goulding. I was wearing a beautiful blue and gold dance dress and I had my hair into a loose bun, that was one of my favorite dances and its was Yani's too. I heard the sounds of laughter coming up top the man hole, knowing it was the guys returning home from Casey's place. So I put my laptop and scrapbook in the side table and I walked out of the room.

"Hey guys, how was spending time with Casey?", I asked

"It was pretty cool hanging out with him", Mikey said.

"That's good to hear", I said.

Ellie was cooing happily from her playpen seeing the rest of her family home, Leo walked over and picked her up.

"Hey Green Bean", Leo said, rubbing her shell

Ellie smiled and hugged him around his neck, Leo hugged her closer.

Raph's Pov...  
A few hours later, I was sitting in the living room on the floor with Ellie, letting her climb on top of my shell. Mikey was reading comics, Donnie was fixing his cell phone, and Leo and Calli were making dinner before we had to go on patrol soon.

Ellie climbed off my shell and used it for support to try and stand on her legs. She was shaking, but she managed to keep her footing, so I asked her.

"You trying to do some walking, Squirtle?"

Ellie looked at me and smiled and started walking slowly putting one hand on my shell. When she let go of my shell she started walking on her own, shaking a bit. I gasped in amazement, Donnie and Mikey noticed this too and watched in shock.

"Leo, Calli", I said

"What?", they asked

"Look", I said, pointing at Ellie who was walking.

Leo's Pov...  
My mouth dropped seeing Ellie walking on two feet. I looked over at Calli, she looked astounded. We both walked over to where Ellie was and we kneeled down to her eye level.

"Ellie, come here", I said holding out my hands to her.

Ellie looked at us and started walking towards us, she stumbled a bit backwards, but she was still standing and she continued walking to us.

"You are almost there, honey", Calli said.

Ellie finally manage to walk into my arms, Calli and I hugged her tightly and smiled at her happily.

"That's my girl!", I said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you Ellie", Calli said, stroking her cheek.

The others were cheering for her proudly, which made Ellie blush a little burying her head in my chest, we all laughed.

A few minutes later, Leo and Calli made dumplings and noodles for dinner. They all sat at the table and ate, talking about Ellie walking and patrolling the north side of Manhattan tonight.

Mikey's Pov...  
I finished heating up Ellie's bedtime bottle, I sat down on the couch with Ellie in my arm and started feeding her. When she finished, she had milk all over her face, which made me chuckle. She giggled and I smiled at her warmly wiping off her face with a towel.

Leo and Calli walked in the room, then I gave her a kiss on the forehead goodnight before I handed her to Calli.

"Good night Ellie Bug", I said, before leaving to go grab my tonfa.

Calli's Pov….  
We walked into our room and kissed Ellie on the cheek before placing her in her crib, covering her with a blanket. Ellie snuggled to her stuffed turtle, falling asleep. Leo wrapped his arm around me as we watched her sleep. We smiled at each other, then we left the room allowing her to sleep. We ran out of the lair, into the Jeep and drove off with Raph tailing right behind us.

We patrolled the abandoned streets, allies, and docks. But after three hours of patrolling, there was no sign of any threat or enemy.

"We are wasting time you guys, no one is going to show up", Raph said

"Can you have a little patience, would you?", I said annoyed.

"Whatever", Raph mumbled

We then saw a gang of teenagers walk into an alley. They looked around to make sure no was looking and walked inside an building.

"What are those guys up to?", Donnie asked

"I don't know Donnie, but lets find out", I said, jumping out of the jeep

We crossed the street quickly and I opened the door quietly and jumped into the shadows. I signaled the others to follow and they went in different directions in the shadows. We climbed up to the balcony of the windows and saw the gang talking.

"Who are we stealing from tonight?", asked one of the members

"We are stealing from the charity holding that costume party down at Cornelia St", said the leader of the gang "The Unknownables will score big tonight"

"This can't be good", I whispered

"It's especially not good stealing from a charity", Raph whispered angrily.

"We leave right now", said the leader of the gang

The others followed behind out the building.

Leo's Pov...  
We climbed down from the balcony, landing softly on the floor.

"We have to stop them, before they steal well earned money", I said seriously

"Finally, some action!", Raph added

We ran out the door and back into the vehicles.

"NINJA TIME!", we all cheered, driving out of the alley way following the gang to the location.

About a few minutes later, we arrived at the location. It was a gymnasium, converted into a dance floor along with a stage. People were dressed in costumes of many kinds, having a good time.

"Well at least we can blend our surroundings for this one", I said

"Well it's the one time where a turtle can just be a turtle, except Halloween too", Mikey added.

We walked in the place, a little bit nervous of what people would think of us. But it turns out they complimented good on our appearance thinking we were in costumes. It was a huge relief for us.

"We should split and search for the gang", I said.

"Okay, if any one sees them, call out to the rest on the cell phone", Calli said.

We went in different directions, searching for the gang.

Calli's Pov...  
I looked around the stage area, and I spotted some of the gang members behind the DJ, sneaking the money box from the table. I pulled out my phone from my belt and called Leo, telling him to tell the others to go behind the DJ. I snuck behind the curtain, to where they were standing at and said,

"I don't think this is a wise decision your making, I think you should return what is rightfully their's"

They turned and got into fighting stances

"Who is going to make us, you giant freak!", the leader said

"We are!", Leo said, angrily, as he and the others appeared behind me "And nobody calls my wife a giant freak!".

"GET THEM!", the leader said.

The others attacked and we pulled out our weapons and started to fight them off. It started off behind the stage, but one of them snuck out with the money box into the crowd. The DJ noticed this and yelled out,"Hey he's got the money!"

But then he got knocked out by another member of the gang. But I was hot on his tail, I tackled him to the floor struggling to get a hold of the box. We stood up again and I was able to get a hold of it by turning it towards me and I did a roundhouse kick to him the chest and I kicked him in the stomach and he fell on the floor with a thud.

"You mess with green, and it gets mean!", I said, towering over him

The crowd started cheering for me, and it felt really good.

"Way to go Calli!", Donnie called out.

"Wahoo!", Mikey said.

Leo came up behind, I turned and we hugged each other tight, making the crowd awe at us. I blushed red under my green skin. Then the manager of the program came out, and I handed him the money box.

"Thank you, for saving all our money!", he said

"It was no biggy", I said.

"But we haven't earned enough to reach our goal for the fundraiser", he said disappointed. "Unless we get someone as a new singer for the rest of the night",

He was about to turn and leave but I stopped him.

"Um..sir I think I found a solution to your problem", I said

The boys looked at me confused and Mikey asked "What do you mean?'

"You will see", I said, walking to the stage.

The DJ did regain consciousness and I gave him the song I wanted to sing.

"Alright people let's give it up for Callista!", he yelled

The music started playing as I grabbed my microphone.

"What the shell is she doing?", Raph asked

The beat started playing and I started walking up the cat walk, smiling. I started singing "Heart Attack by Demi Lavato"

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said "Yes" to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and i run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

When the song ended, everyone was cheering loud. The boys looked at me with amazement and shock knowing that they never heard my voice before.

"Lets give a big hand for Callista!", the DJ yelled out

The crowd cheered even more, and I felt very happy and alive. Leo held his arms out for me and I jumped from the stage and landed in his arms, he spinned me around many times. We kissed for a few minutes and held each other close, the crowd awed again, making us laugh.

"With this performance by this young lady, we have earned enough money to reach our goal!", the manager said.

Everyone cheered. After a little while, the party ended and the cops came to arrest the Unknowable's and we were thanked by the manager and we drove home.

"Calli, you didn't tell us you can sing, how come you didn't tell us?", Mikey asked

"I just didn't know how to tell you guys", I said, embarrassed

"You were outstanding Calli!", Leo said hugging me

I hugged back saying, "Thank you Leo"

"You were awesome, you should do that more often", Donnie added

"Don't worry I will be", I reassured him.

"My sis got talent!", Raph called out from his motorcycle.

We all laughed.

We arrived home 10 minutes later. I sat on my bed looking through my videos again, smiling. I heard the door creak open and I saw Leo, smiling at me and I closed my laptop and I placed it on my nightstand. Leo climbed into bed beside and he hugged me to him.

"You really did amazing out there", Leo said

"Oh, it was nothing", I said shyly

"I'm serious, I have never heard good singing, and you got the talent", Leo said

I blushed. "Thank you that means a lot to me, this was a good turtles night out", I said

"It sure was", Leo said, smiling

I smiled and Leo gave me a kiss on the lips, laying on top of me. I smiled happily that I was able to relive a very special moment of my life and my family praises for me for doing it. A moment that made me apart of who I am today.


	23. Chapter 23

Donnie's Pov...  
It was warm evening in the month of August, and Ellie had turn a year old last week. She was a joy to be around, and no one couldn't imagine life without her. But we will soon face our toughest rescue mission yet.

Ellie was sitting in the dojo with her little stuffed turtle in her arms watching us train, her eyes grew big seeing all the action that was being made. When we finished our training for the day, she walked over to me and hugged my leg, I smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Do you wanna be a ninja, Little Einstein?", I asked

Ellie smiled and nodded her head, I hugged her close patting her on the shell. I let her down and she ran over quickly to her parents, making funny noises, which made me laugh. Later on, we wanted to spend some quality time with Ellie and we were going to take her to the playground in Central Park.

We walked to the park and Ellie got all excited and ran to the playground, I laughed chasing her. She climbed up the stairs to the top of the slide and I went to the bottom and she slide into my arms, laughing.

Mikey spun her on the carousel slowly, and she giggled the whole time letting her feet dangle on the edge. We then went to the swings, and Leo put her in the little toddler swing and pushed her gently. She squealed with happiness, we think that the swing is her favorite.

But we were unaware that they were being watched by dragons.

Dragon Lord's Pov...  
Quease and I were in throne room, with myself on my throne, growling, trying to think of how to get a hold of the turtles.

"I want those Turtles!", I said, angrily, smacking the arm rest of my throne.

"We have to get a hold of one of the turtles, I just need a DNA sample", Quease said.

Just then my dragon army came running in.

"Your majesty, we spotted the turtles, and they have an infant with them!", the lieutenant said.

"That's perfect! We could get a fresh sample from the child, and perform other experiments for comparative analysis", Quease said evilly.

"Find me this infant turtle and bring it to me!", I said.

"Yes majesty!", the lieutenant said

The lieutenant and ten other dragons followed him out of the throne room. I laughed evilly as this plan would work. If I had the infant, the Turtles would beg for the safe return of the child and I would find their

Calli's Pov...

Leo, Ellie, and I were playing in the sandpit building sandcastles, having a lot of fun, while the others were playing Glow Disc. But then I heard russels in the bushes and Leo and I got up to investigate, out of no where dragons jumped out and attacked.

We pulled out our swords and started fighting them off, the others joined in by charging them and hitting them with their weapons. I beated most of them, but I heard a little scream. We turned around and gasped in horror when we saw a dragon grabbing Ellie. She was crying when they took her away from us and struggled to get free, reaching out for us.

We started to run after them. But many dragons started to take us down by tackling us, I was the last one before I got tackled by 2 dragons and I reached out, "Give her back, she is just a baby"

But the dragon didn't listen and then another dragon threw a smoke bomb, and the dragons disappeared.

"ELLIE!", I yelled.

I started to cry and Leo ran up to me and we hugged each other close and we both started crying, fearing the worse that will happen to our daughter. When we arrived back at the lair, Splinter came out of his room and he looked with concern and I ran into his arms and he held me tight. He lets a few tears run down his face, fearing that he would lose his only grandchild.

We all sat in the living room upset, with Leo and I crying and hugging each other, wondering what we should do. Leo stopped crying for a moment and said

"Maybe we could go look for her"

"Really?", I asked.

"I don't know if we can do that you guys", Donnie said unsure

"Why couldn't we?", Leo asked

"Look Leo we all miss her, but we don't have a blip or a signal on her", Donnie said

"We have to do something", Leo said upset.

"I don't know what we can do, but all we can do is hope and pray for her", Donnie said

"We need to do something now, I am not losing my child to dragons!", I said crying

I got up and I started walked quickly out of the living room.

"Calli", Raph said

But I didn't listen and I went to our bedroom and I slammed the door loudly.

Leo's Pov...

We looked at each other sadly and I got up from the couch, I opened the door and saw Calli sitting on the bed crying with her face in her hands. I sat down beside her and I hugged her close, she buried her head in my shoulder and I stroked her shell. Tears started to form in my eyes again and I started crying.

"We are going to get her back Calli", I said.

"I just hope our baby is alright", Calli said, calming down a bit.

"I hope so too", I said "I promised I would not let anything happen to her"

The dragons arrived back with Ellie in a cage, scared of what was going on, she started whimpering a bit.

"Majesty we got the infant", the lieutenant said

The Dragon Lord got up and looked inside the cage and laughed "Excellent, I could get some good use from this little one". Ellie backed up against the cage and hid herself in her shell.

"Bring this turtle to the doctor", Dragon Lord said "And bring me the sample"

"Yes, bring the sample from this little brat", Wick said stupidly.

The dragons took the cage and went to the laboratory to find Quease waiting for there return.

"We have the turtle you requested", the leader said.

"Excellent put her on the table", Quease said

The leader put the cage on the table and the dragons left, so the doctor could do his work. Ellie stuck her head out of her shell and found Quease staring at her saying,

"Now don't be difficult and this won't hurt a bit"

Ellie pulled her head back into her shell. Quease had to get the sample from her green skin, but Ellie was not coming out.

"This is going to be difficult then I thought", Quease said

Donnie's Pov...  
I figured out that it turns out they went back to their hideout the same time for when they kidnapped Calli before, and I told the others about it.

"We need to hurry she doesn't have much time", Raph said

"I'm not letting my niece become a test guinea pig", I said

"We are coming Ellie Bug", Mikey called out.

"Please hang on Ellie, we are on our way", Leo and Calli said.

We jumped into the vehicles and drove off to the Dragon Lord's hideout. We drove quickly, hoping we were not too late.

Leo's Pov...  
We almost made it to the entrance but we were stopped by the Dragon Lord and an army of dragons, we got in fighting stance and took out our weapons. The Dragon Lord said,

"Why have you come here?"

"We want our daughter!", I yelled angrily

"Oh the little brat I see, she is being taken care of by Dr. Quease", he said.

"You lay a claw on our daughter, I swear I will turn you into the world's ugliest handbag!", Calli yelled.

"My you are quite feisty!", he said teasingly.

Now all of us had an expression of pure anger on our faces and attacked. We fought off the dragons, beating them quickly, but the Dragon Lord had run off.

"Leo, Calli, Mikey, you guys go find Ellie we are going to teach these guys a lesson about taking our niece", Raph said.

"Be careful", Calli said as we ran off to the laboratory.

"Come on now its just a little shot", Quease said gently and evilly.

Ellie still refused to come out of her shell and Quease opened the cage and took her by the shell trying to grab her arm. Quease got a hold of her arm and Ellie screamed as Quease try to stick the needle in her arm.

"Get your hands off my daughter!", I yelled

Quease turned and let go of Ellie's arm and I tackled him to the ground. Calli ran over to Ellie and she held her in her arms tightly, kissing her forehead.

"You put your hands on my wife, my little girl, or my brothers one more time I will beat you to kingdom come, you understand?", I said angrily.

Quease looked at me with a nervous look and I got off of him and he took off running. I walked to them quickly and hugged Ellie in my arms kissing her forehead, crying a bit.

"I'm so glad your safe", I said

Ellie smiled up to me and she reached with her tiny hands to wipe away my tears. I smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Green Bean", I said

"Let's book", Calli said, and we ran out of the lab.

Calli's Pov….  
We found Donnie and Raph finishing beating up the dragons and they ran over to Leo, holding Ellie in his arms.

"You are okay, Squirtle", Raph said hugging her

"Good to see nothing happen to you, Einstein", Donnie added, rubbing her head

We ran back to the vehicles and Mikey drove us home while Leo and I sat in the back hugging Ellie close to us. After 15 minutes of driving we arrived home and Ellie had fallen asleep in Leo's arms sucking in her hand.

"I promise I will be more protective of you, Ellie", Leo said quietly "I won't let this happen again"

Leo kissed her forehead then he handed her to me. Leo and I went to bed, exhausted, but happy to have Ellie back home.

I sat on the bed rocking Ellie in my arms a bit, Leo sat down next to me and stroked Ellie's arm gently.

"I'm so happy to have her home and safe", Leo said

"Me too, I wouldn't know what I would do without her and you", I said.

Leo smiled at me and we leaned in for a kiss. After two minutes of kissing Leo and I kissed Ellie before placing her in her crib, giving her, her stuffed turtle. We smiled at her, then at each other and we climbed into bed, falling asleep in each others warmly and tightly. Later I had a dream about all of us not having to deal with enemies and other threats, living peaceful lives.

Quease's Pov..  
I was trembling in front of the Dragon Lord, who was sitting on his throne, and he looked down at me with an angry and cold look.

"Where is the infant?! Where is the sample?!", Dragon Lord asked angrily, taking me by my lab coat

"I'm sorry my lord but the turtles got the infant back", I said, nervously, shaking a bit

Dragon Lord pushed me backwards and I landed on the floor with Dragons surrounding me, with Wick laughing at me.

"I will get those turtles if its that last thing I do, and I will rule the world", Dragon Lord said, darkly


	24. Chapter 24

Calli's Pov…  
Three years later have past, Ellie had grown from a cute a baby into an adorable four year old. She moved out of our bedroom into her own room, which Donnie made a spare bedroom for her. I woke up around 8 o' clock, I looked over at Leo who was still sleeping soundly. I smiled and I covered him with the blanket and kissed his cheek. I got up and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone, I pulled out a pan and pancake mix. I flipped at least 12 pancakes which landed neatly on the plates and poured maple syrup on them, and I squeezed some oranges to make fresh orange juice.

By the time I finished making breakfast, Mikey and Raph came out of their rooms.

"Morning you two", I said nicely

"Morning sis", Raph said yawning

"Yum! Something smells good", Mikey said, sniffing the air.

"I made pancakes for breakfast", I said

"That sounds good!", Donnie said, walking out of his bedroom.

I set their plates down on the table, and they sat down and started eating.

"Where is Leo and Ellie?", Donnie asked

"Oh those two must be still sleeping", I said giggling. "I better go wake them up"

I walked back into our bedroom to find Leo still sleeping. I sat down beside him stroking his arm gently.

"Leo wake up, its morning", I said gently

Leo turned from sleeping on his side to his shell still sleeping quietly, snoring a bit. I giggled a bit and I leaned over his head and kissed his lips sweetly and he was kissing back, putting his hand around my head. He opened his eyes and smiled up to me and I smiled in return.

"Good morning, Calli", Leo said, stretching his arms

"I made breakfast for everyone, if you want some?", I said

"Yes I would love some", he said hugging me

I giggled and I hugged him in return. "Where is Ellie?", Leo asked

"Our little Green Bean is still fast asleep", I said

"I will go wake her up", said

"Thank you hun, I will get yours and Ellie's plates ready", I said, kissing his cheek

Leo smiled. We walked out of the bedroom and I went back into the kitchen to get the rest of breakfast plates ready.

Leo's Pov...  
I walked over to Ellie's room and I opened the door quietly. Ellie's room had jade colored walls with Japanese symbols paintings and landscapes, there was a white rug along with books on the shelves and color books and art supplies on the floor, there was a little side table with a green lamp. I then saw Ellie sleeping on her twin bed covered with a green blanket. She had her arms around her stuffed turtle I gave her and I pulled back the bed net that surrounded her bed, I started rubbing her shell.

"Hey Ellie, wake up honey", I said calmly.

Ellie fluttered her eyes open and smiled at me, I smiled in return and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Daddy", Ellie said sleepily.

"Mommy made us pancakes for breakfast this morning", I said

"Yummy!", Ellie said perking up

I laughed and we both walked out of the room, and Ellie ran to her uncles who were eating their breakfast.

"Morning Uncle Mikey, Raphie, and Donnie!", Ellie said happily.

"Hey morning, Ellie Bug!", Mikey said hugging her with one arm

"Morning, Squirtle!", Raph said, giving her a noogie, which made both of them laugh

"Hey, Little Einstein!", Donnie said, rubbing her shell while giving her a one arm hug

"Good morning Ellie", Calli said, kissing her forehead, giving her a plate of pancakes

"Good morning, Mommy", Ellie said, stuffing her mouth with pancake

I sat down beside and Calli served me my plate of pancakes and kissed my forehead, then she sat down beside Ellie. We all ate in piece, but we all laughed when Ellie had gotten syrup on her face. Ellie was giggling hearing everyone laugh. After a while we went to the dojo to do our daily training, our main lesson for today was the punching bags. We each took turns hitting the bag, which sent them flying and back. After our training was complete, Ellie came walking in and she gasped in amazement seeing all the things we train with.

"Wow!", she said excitedly

Ellie started running in the dojo, but I scooped her up in my arms. "Woah, hold on there Green Bean!"

Ellie started laughing and giggling still trying to escape my arms and I laughed, giving her a huge kiss on the cheek. "You are such a goofball, you know that?"

"Daddy! I'm just hyper", Ellie said giggling

"We can barely keep up with you, Honey", I said

Ellie giggled and hugged me tight and I hugged her in return.

Calli's Pov...  
A few hours later, Ellie and I went walking around the sewer tunnels to spend a little time together, we talked and laughed having a good time with each other. We walked for a few hours and when we were about to turn and head back, till I heard low growls and moans. We both walked around a corner and we were both stunned of what we saw lying on the ground. It was a huge mutant green and brown alligator, he was covered with cuts and wounds like he was recently in a fight. But before I walked over to him, we saw sliver metal robots with these brain looking creatures in the middle of them with laser guns. We hid back around the corner before they could of seen us.

"That which as known as an escaped lab experiment test subject, come with Kraang back to headquarters for future testing", said the robot

"NEVER!", said the alligator starting to destroy the robots with his jaws and fists.

He defeated and destroyed all the droids with little effort. I walked out and towards him a bit, he looked at me with an exhausted look and he collapsed again on the floor, passing out.

"Oh my gosh!", I said running over to him

I knelt down to him and checked his pulse, luckily he was still breathing.

"Is he okay Mommy?", Ellie asked, walking up to me.

"He is hurt pretty bad, I better have the others come down here", I said, pulling out my cell phone calling Leo.

"Hello", Leo said

"Leo, we need help", I said urgently

"Why are you two hurt?", he said scared.

"No we are okay, someone else though is, meet us in front of tunnel 275, bring the others and hurry", I said

"Okay we are on our way", Leo said, seriously hanging up

I put my phone back in my belt and we waited for the guys to show up. I rested the gator's head on my lap trying to make him more comfortable while Ellie rubbed his forehead gently trying to ease some of his pain. The guys showed up a few minutes later and were stunned to see another mutant like all of us and robot pieces everywhere.

"I guess we are not the only mutants around here", Mikey said.

"This guy is a giant", Leo said

"What happened to him you guys?", Donnie asked

"He was attacked by these robots with laser guns", Ellie said

"That's sounds like something you hear out of a sci-fi movie", Raph said.

"Come on lets take him back to the lair, he needs medical treatment", Donnie said.

We all tried to carry him, but it was pretty difficult since he was so heavy, but we manage to get him back home. Donnie and I cleaned his wounds and we rested him on the floor in the living room. He was making moans and growls of pain, but he was still unconscious from the battle.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Splinter said, walking into the room, seeing the gator on the floor.

"He got attacked in the sewers by Kraang droids Splinter, we had to bring him back here", I said

Splinter's expression calmed down.

"What is this about Kraang droids?", he asked calmly.

"They were trying to force him to go back with them to their headquarters, since he is an escaped lab experiment", I said

"And he refused to go?", Splinter asked

"Yes he did, and they attacked him and he passed out", I said

Splinter thought about this for a moment. "You did a good and wise choice Callista and Eleanora", he said

"Thank you master", I said

"Thank you Grandpa", Ellie said

"We need to know more about these Kraang droids", Splinter said

"I agree sensei", Leo said

"Callista and Eleanora, you two stay here to try and find out what he knows about the Kraang and try to befriend him", Splinter said "In the meantime the rest of you must try to stop these Kraang droids before they find him again"

"Hai, sensei", we all said in ushion.

The boys went to get their weapons from the racks and climbed up the ladder out of the manhole cover, but Leo stayed behind for a few minutes looking at both of us saying.

"I'm proud of you girls for doing the right thing"

"Thank you Leo", I said and we leaned in for a kiss

We broke apart after a few moments and Ellie said, "Thanks, Daddy".

Leo smiled and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and Leo hugged her in return rubbing her shell.

"Leo come on lets go!", Mikey said, calling out from up top.

"I'm coming you guys", Leo said

Leo kissed Ellie on the forehead and set her down on the ground.

"Be careful", I said

"I will, I promise", Leo said, looking at me, climbing out of the lair.

Ellie's Pov..  
It's been a least a half and hour since the gator has been passed out. Uncle Donnie had his feet and hands chained to pillars in case he attacked us. I sat down near him watching him, curious to know who he is and why those robots were hurting him. He was moving around a bit and he opened his eyes, looking around at his surroundings.

"Where am I?", he asked

"You are safe and you are in my home", I said, calmly "My family and I saved you from the Kraang"

He looked at me with a gentle look and he reached over and placed his hand my cheek and I smiled, then my Mommy walked in and she smiled at both of us.

"I see you are awake", Calli said

"What happened?", the gator asked.

"We found you being attacked by the Kraang and you passed out, so we brought you here and we healed your wounds", Calli said

"I thank you for your kindness", he said "Who are you?"

"I'm Callista and this is my daughter Eleanora", Calli said

The gator smiled at us and we smiled in return.

"So, what's your name?", I asked

"I don't have one", he said disappointed

We both gasped. "Can we give you one?", I asked

"Yes you may", he said gently

I looked at him trying to think of a name, his head did feel like leather, and a name popped in my head.

"How about Leatherhead? It's because your head is tough like leather", I said.

He thought about it for a moment and smiled "Leatherhead it is, thank you", he said

"Can we ask you something? Why were the Kraang after you in the first place?", Calli asked

"I was apart of a robbery of a pet store and I escaped the clutches of my kidnappers and hid in the sewers, the Kraang found me and took me to their dimension and did horrible experiments that make what I am, I escaped a few months ago through their portal and I have been running from them to escape being captured again", he explained.

We looked at him with shock. "Don't worry we won't let them hurt anymore", Calli said

He looked down at his chains and he said "A giant monster like me deserves to be chained up like this"

I got up and stood facing him " You are not a monster, your more like a...gentle giant"

Leatherhead looked at me and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him in return.

"You must be proud to have a kind and thoughtful daughter", Leatherhead said

"I am very proud", Calli said, looking at me

I smiled and blushed and we all hugged each other.

Leo's Pov...  
So far there hasn't been any signs of the Kraang and we were about to search another part of the sewer tunnels, till we heard robot like talking and we found the Kraang talking about Leatherhead.

"Where is the test subject, Kraang?", said one of the Kraang droids

"The place of the test subject, is a place of hiding", said another droid

"Kraang must find the test subject and bring him back to Kraang Headquarters", said another Kraang

We pulled out our weapons and Mikey jumped out and smashed a Kraang in the head with his tonfa making it shut down. The others noticed and started shooting lasers at us, my brothers and I started fighting them off. I used my sword to reflect the laser beams making them hit the Kraang back destroying them. Raph used his sai's to aim and stabbed them in the heads, and Donnie used his staff to spin off the beams making them fly everywhere hitting the Kraang.

After a few minutes of fighting, I took my ninjato out of a droid's head, that I sliced with.

"You guys are your own worst enemy", I said quietly.

We all high fived each other cheering for our victory and started heading back home. When we arrived home and we saw the gator talking and laughing with Calli and Ellie. They turned and smiled at us seeing that we have returned home safe.

"Daddy!", Ellie said, running up to me

I picked her up and held her close, rubbing her shell "Hey Ellie", I said

"I want you guys to meet Leatherhead", Ellie said, pointing to the gator. "I named him, since he didn't have a name"

I smiled and I walked over to Calli who I held tight and we kissed.

"You do have a beautiful wife and loving daughter", Leatherhead said

"That is very kind of you, thank you", I said.

We talked for a little while about our origin, the Kraang, and where Leatherhead would go.

"Are you sure you will be alright?", I asked

"I will be alright I will be living down the tunnel", Leatherhead said, reassuring. "I thank you and your family for hospitality and protecting me"

I smiled and Leatherhead was about to turn and leave, but Ellie stopped him, by grabbing his tail.

"Goodbye, Uncle Leatherhead, I hope we will see you again soon", Ellie said, kindly

Leatherhead smiled and picked her up and hugged her tight and she hugged in return.

"Goodbye Ellie, take care of your family", he said.

"Don't worry, I will", she said.

They hugged again and Ellie came running back towards us in Calli's arms, and Leatherhead walked off down the tunnel.

Calli's Pov...  
I was putting Ellie to bed and was reading her a bedtime story, when I finished she was sleeping soundly with her stuffed turtle. I covered her up with a blanket and kissed her forehead leaving to let her sleep. The others had gone to bed and I went into my bedroom to find Leo laying on the bed with just his mask and belt and he smiled when he saw me. I climbed into bed and he held me close and I did in return.

"You and Ellie really did something today, Calli, I'm proud of you of you both", Leo said.

"All for one, and one for all", I giggled.

Leo chuckled and we leaned in for a kiss, that was passionate and sweet. Leo pulled me on his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist and Leo trailed off my lips down to my chest and I groaned with pleasure. I untied his mask while he reached down and unstrapped my belt, I pulled him on top of me, lying down. I undid his belt while he stroked my side, kissing my lips with his hand around my head, tugging at the knot of my mask. We made out for a little while and we soon fell asleep in each others arms snuggling under the covers.

Leatherhead's Pov…  
I was walking down the tunnel and I came across broken Kraang droid parts. Two of the droids that didn't get fully destroyed from the fight, have regain consciousness with some of their parts scattered all over the place.

"We must notify Kraang, that those called the turtles are a new enemy to Kraang!", said one droid

"The turtles must be eliminated!", said another droid.

I let out a growl. "You will not be eliminating anyone!", I yelled

I picked them and I destroyed the bots by smashing them into the walls and ripping them apart with my jaws.


	25. Chapter 25

Calli's Pov…  
I was excited today its because it is one of my favorite holidays, The Fourth of July, and Leo and I were preparing the food for the barbecue we were having later tonight, Mikey and Ellie were in the living room painting each others faces red, white, and blue while Raph slept on the couch, and Donnie was talking on the phone with April and Casey about them coming over in a little bit.

"I can't wait for tonight I have a feeling this year is going to better than last years fireworks", I said, preparing the potato salad

"Me either, it would be my first time seeing them outside of the lair and not on the TV", Leo said

I smiled. When we finished making all the food, we put it in the fridge to heat up later. Leo and I walked into the living room to find Mikey and Ellie had painted red and blue stars on each others cheeks and Ellie was painting red and white stripes on sleeping Raph. We were both struggling not to laugh.

"Guys what are you doing?", I asked, whispering

"Trying to get Raph in the spirit", Mikey whispered

Ellie was giggling as she finished painting the last red across Raph's face. "I can't wait when he wakes up", she said quietly.

We both laughed quietly. Just then I heard cheers being made Casey coming down the ladder with April behind him.

"Hey guys, guess who is ready for fireworks, me!", Casey cheered.

"Uncle Casey! Aunt April!", Ellie said, happily running towards them.

Casey picked her up and spun around a few times making Ellie squeal with laughter.

"Hey, Little Roadrunner!", Casey said using his nickname for her. "Ready, for some fun tonight?"

"Yep!", Ellie said.

Casey let her down and Ellie ran over to April who gave her a hug.

"Oh, I love your stars on your cheeks sweetie", April said

"Thank you, Uncle Mikey painted them for me", Ellie said

April smiled at Mikey and he smiled in return.

Raph's Pov...  
I woke up hearing that Casey and April arrived for the barbecue tonight, so I got up from the couch and walked over to them, but they started laughing at me for some reason and I was confused. The others starting giggling and I'm wondering what is so funny.

"What?", I asked

I can hear Ellie giggling the most, covering her mouth with her hands. I looked at her and asked,

"What did you do to me Ellie?"

Ellie giggled more and she pointed to the mirror. I looked in the mirror to find my face painted with red and white stripes, and I looked back at her with a devious look.

"Why, you little sneak!", I said teasingly

Ellie was now laughing on the floor, while the others were laughing along too.

"I'm going to get you for this!", I said.

Ellie shrieked and laughed and started running, while I chased her around the lair.

Leo's Pov..  
After Raph had finally caught Ellie, Raph went to wash off the paint from his face then we all were deciding on where we should set up our barbecue for tonight.

"We should do Central Park", Mikey said

"We can't a lot of people will be there tonight", I said "We could not risk being seen out in public like that"

"Aw, man!", Mikey said disappointed. "Now where we will we have it?"

We all thought about it for a few moments till Casey spoke up. "I know we can have it at my place, I have got a big backyard and everything"

"That sounds like good idea to me", Calli said

"Great bring towels, because I have a huge pool", Casey said.

"Awesome", Donnie said.

We all went into our rooms to gather all our pool stuff and we placed them all into beach bags.

Calli's Pov..  
After waiting for a few hours, it was the perfect time to leave for Casey's place, so Leo and I gathered the food and placed it in a blue cooler. I am shocked that Splinter wanted to come along too, he told me he didn't want to miss out on the fireworks. We all climbed out of the manhole cover and Leo placed the cooler in the back and we climbed in to Jeep, while Raph rode his motorcycle, and Splinter rode with Casey and April.

"Let's hit it", I called out.

"Shellquake!", Raph said as he did a one wheelie on his motorcycle zooming off.

We arrived at Casey's place, which was a nice size house, we jumped out of the Jeep and I grabbed the cooler from the back. But Leo took it from me saying that he got it, I smiled and I kissed his cheek. We walked in through the back gate, and Casey was not kidding when he said he a huge backyard. He had a huge pool that was seven feet deep that covered almost half of the yard and grass that covered the other half. We all gasped in surprise.

"This is beyond awesome!", Raph said

"I agree, this is great!", I said, agreeing with him.

"Told you guys you would like it!", Casey said proudly.

We already took off our gear, but we kept our masks on. We got all the food out of the cooler and April and Donnie fired up the grill cooking the hot dogs and hamburgers while Splinter sat on a lawn chair reading a book. Casey was playing with Ellie their favorite game "Roadrunner vs Coyote". April played Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae on the MP3 player stereo.

"Last one in the pool is a rotten egg!", Mikey called out jumping into the pool

"Heads up Mikey!", Raph said landing on him making him go under.

I laughed at both of them, Leo looked at me with a devious look, I knew what he meant and I started giggling. Before I could run Leo picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and started running towards the pool. I shrieked as he threw me in the pool. When I got to the surface I said laughing,

"You are so dead!"

Leo smiled and he jumped into the pool cheering "CANNONBALL!"

"Chicken fight!", Raph said, as he dove under Leo lifting him up on his shoulders

"You are on", Mikey said, as he went under me and lifted me up

Mikey and Raph walked over to each other struggling to keep Leo and I on their shoulders. When we got close enough Leo and I started shoving and pushing each other to get one of us of the other one's shoulders. Leo and I locked hands unable to move since we were strong enough not to move. Then a sly smile came to my face as I remembered Leo was ticklish in the armpit, so I pushed my hands back towards him and was able to slip my hand out of his grip and lightly tickled his armpit.

"Hey..hahaha..cut that out Calli..that is not fair!", Leo said laughing.

He let go of my hands and I pushed him by the chest making him fall backwards off Raph's shoulders. Mikey and I cheered for the victory.

"Yay we win!", I cheered

"Now you get off!", Mikey said, laughing flipping me off his shoulders.

I laughed and I landed underwater doing a somersault and I then saw Leo swimming towards me and I swam towards him. We smiled at each other and Leo placed his hand on cheek and I rested my head against it, we leaned and we kissed. It was a short one and for we had to up to the surface for air.

"I guess I win", I gloated

"I was letting you win", Leo said

I rolled my eyes and we leaned and kissed again.

"Meep! Meep!", Ellie said giggling

We broke the kiss to see Casey chasing Ellie, since she was the roadrunner and he was the coyote from Looney Tunes, since that was Ellie's favorite thing to watch. Casey chased Ellie towards the edge of the pool trying to grab her but Ellie made a sharp left turn, making Casey loose his balance and fall in the pool.

When Casey surfaced Ellie moved her head side to side saying "Meep Meep! Meep Meep!".

Casey smiled at her saying "You win this time Roadrunner but I'm going to get you and eat you up!"

Ellie laughed and dove into the pool. She swam over to Leo and I, and Leo picked her up and tossed her in the air.

"YAHOO!", Ellie cheered as she came splashing down.

We all laughed. "Come and get it you guys!", Donnie called out

"Yum, I'm starving!", I said.

"Me too!", Leo said

"Me three!", Ellie said agreeing

I smiled at her and picked her up and we all walked out of the pool. We dried off with our beach towels. We put our gear back on and sat at the picnic table ready to eat. I helped Ellie get her plate of food then I served myself and the others dug into the hot dogs, burgers, potato salad, and chips.

"These are great you guys", April said

"Glad you like them", Leo said.

After we finished eating, it started to get very dark, meaning that the fireworks would be starting. Casey lit a small fire in the pit and we sat down in the soft grass and we roasted some Smores.

"It should be starting any moment", Donnie said

"Here you guys, put these on", I said as I handed them glasses

"Why?", Leo asked

"These glasses make the fireworks so much bigger like you can reach out and touch them", I explained.

"This is going to be epic", Mikey said

We all putted on our glasses and we waited for the first shot of fireworks.

Leo's Pov..  
After a few moments of waiting I saw a rocket go up in the sky making a loud noise and it exploded red and blue. When we all cheered, then more fireworks shot off exploding different kinds of colors and sizes, Calli was right the fireworks look a whole lot bigger with the glasses on.

"WOAH!", I said.

"WOW!", Ellie cheered.

"This is AMAZING!", Donnie said

"Its so beautiful", Calli said, I smiled at her and I wrapped my hand around her shoulder.

"These are the best fireworks I have seen in years", Casey said.

"I agree", April said.

"And we got the perfect view", Raph said "Probably much better than Central Park"

"Yeah, this is AWESOME!", Mikey shouted.

"I must say these fireworks are different than the ones back in Japan", said Splinter.

After at least of two hours of fireworks, the big finale was about to go up. I nudged Calli in the shoulder, she turned and asked.

"What is it?"

"You know what they do when the big finale goes up?", I said

"No, what?", Calli asked

"This", I said and I kissed her lips and she kissed back with passion

The big finale went up and exploded hundreds of fireworks in different colors. When the big finale was almost over, we broke apart and Calli looked at me lovingly and I smiled, we hugged each other close.

"This is the greatest Fourth Of July ever", she said quietly.

"I agree with you, my Precious Gem", I said hugging her tight

We smiled at each other and we leaned in for another kiss, as the biggest fireworks of all exploded pink, blue, and green.


	26. Chapter 26

Splinter's Pov...  
I have been writing to my master The Ancient One about my wife and daughter being killed, myself changing into a rat, and my new family that I have. I told him about my son Leonardo being the leader of team. He wrote back telling me he wanted Leonardo to come down to Japan tomorrow night to do training with him. I knew I could not deny the offer, for him being my master. I had to tell Leonardo about this.

"Leonardo I must speak with you", I called out.

Leo came running in the dojo and bowed respectfully. "Yes, sensei"

"My son, I have something important to tell you", I said

"What is it master?", Leo asked

"My master the Ancient One requested that you go to Japan tomorrow night for training", I said

"This is an honor, but wait for how long?", Leo asked

"For a few months", I said calmly

"What! But I can't leave for that long, what about Calli and Ellie?", Leo said upset "Ellie is going to be 5 in a few weeks"

"I know it seems sudden to you my son, but you must go", I said, disappointed "I didn't want to do this to you, now that you have a family of your own now, but I can't say no to my master"

Leo sighed heavily. "I know sensei it's a good opportunity to train with your master, but how am I going to explain this to the girls?"

"I'm sorry my son, I'm sure they will understand", I said putting a paw on his shoulder.

Leo's Pov…  
I walked out of the dojo to go find Calli and Ellie to tell them about me leaving tomorrow. I found the bedroom door open to see Calli sitting on the bed on her laptop. She was looking through her scrapbook of her younger days. I knocked on the door and she looked up and smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw me frowning.

"What's wrong Leo?", Calli asked, concerned

I walked over and I sat down next to her. She placed her hand on top of mine and rubbed it a bit. I let a few tears run down my cheeks as I looked down at the ground.

"I have to tell you something", I said, looking at her.

"What is it?", she asked "You can tell me"

"The Ancient One wants me to come to Japan for training, so I am leaving for Japan tomorrow night for training", I said quietly

"Oh really, for how long?", Calli asked

"Splinter said for a few months", I said upset

Calli's eyes started to mist making her beautiful dark blue eyes cloudy because of the tears. A few tears escaped her eyes, falling down her cheeks. I pulled her into my lap and I gave her a tight hug and she hugged me back crying quietly into my chest while I stroked her head softly, rocking her a bit.

"I'm so sorry Calli", I said sadly.

Calli looked up at me with tears streaming down her face and I wiped away some of her tears with my hand gently.

"I understand, but why so sudden and so long?", she asked

"I don't know", I said "I wanted to tell you first, before I told Ellie".

"Oh no! How are we going to tell her? She will be so heartbroken", Calli said.

"I have to tell her sooner or later", I said

"You should probably tell her in a little while, when she gets back home", Calli said "Just the two of you, so you can have some privacy"

"Good idea", I said.

We leaned in for a kiss. I don't know how long we kissed for but I didn't want it to end. But we had to break apart. We looked at each other sadly, and I placed my hand gently on her cheek.

"I think the things I will miss the most about you is your kisses and hearing your loving voice", I said.

She hugged me tight and I hugged her in return, rubbing her shell. "I think what I will miss the most is you always being here with me", she said quietly.

I hugged her closer and kissed her forehead.

Calli's Pov..  
Later that day, Leo did end up having to tell the others about him leaving for Japan, and none of them were happy on hearing the news. Luckily Ellie was not around to hear the news since she was out in the sewer tunnels visiting Leatherhead.

"I can't believe your leaving", Donnie said upset

"Me too, and going that far away from home", Raph said agreeing with him.

"I'm going to miss you bro", Mikey said giving him a hug

Leo hugged him back and sighed.

"Trust me you guys, I'm just as shocked and upset as all of you", Leo said.

Just then we heard someone's footsteps approaching the manhole cover. We turned and we saw Ellie climbing down the ladder.

"Hey Ellie", I said.

"Hi you guys", Ellie said cheerfully.

Ellie noticed Leo frowning and she walked over and hugged his leg asking, "What's wrong Daddy?"

"Leo, I think you and Ellie should go talk in her room", I said sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Leo looked at me with a sadly, then he knelt down to Ellie's eye level.

"Ellie I have to talk you", Leo said

"Oh, okay", Ellie said.

Leo and Ellie walked into Ellie's room and Leo shut the door.

Leo's Pov..  
We walked over to her bed and I picked Ellie up and sat her down on top, then I sat down beside her. I knew this would be really hard to tell her that I'm leaving home, since we always do spend a lot of time together and Ellie has been known to be a daddy's girl.

"Honey, I have to tell you something", I said.

"What is it Daddy?", Ellie asked

I pulled her closer to me. "I have to leave to go do some Ninjitsu training in Japan for a few months with Grandpa's master", I said

"What!? Why?!", Ellie said upset.

"I am sorry Green Bean", I said rubbing her shell.

Ellie started to form tears in her eyes and she rested her face in her hands and she started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around my neck tight while I rubbed her shell, she cried more and I was struggling not to cry as well.

"I don't want you to go", Ellie said, calming down a bit

"I don't want to go either honey, but I have to", I said hugging her closer.

Ellie pulled away and looked at me with an expression of pure sadness. I kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug while she rested her head on my chest, calming down, but she was still crying a bit.

"Hey, here I know what we can do", I said

"What?", Ellie asked, raising her head to look at me

"How about we can do a family fun day tomorrow before I go, would you like that?", I asked

Ellie thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good", she said

"Great", I said.

Ellie smiled a bit and hugged me again and I hugged her in return, rocking her a bit in my arms.

Calli's Pov..  
The next day we all spent the day together having fun. We went skateboarding in the tunnels, we had a water balloon and spray gun fight in the dojo, and we had lots fun of making a mess to make the biggest pizza we ever made it was at least 5 feet long, that could last us 3 weeks or more probably. In my opinion, this day was about as fun when we had the barbecue at Casey's place. After a few hours later it was starting to get dark outside, meaning Leo was going to leave for the boat at the docks to Japan soon.

We all walked to the closet docks by the lair, and Leo had his packed blue gym bag at his feet. We still had a few minutes before the boat was going to leave the port, and we were all saying our goodbyes to Leo.

"I'll miss you bro", Mikey said, giving him a hug.

"I will miss you too Mikey", Leo said, hugging back

"Be careful out there", Donnie said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder

"Don't worry, I will", Leo said, reassuring him

"Promise me one thing, don't try to get yourself kill", Raph said, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"I promise", Leo said, playfully punching back.

"I hope you come back soon, my son", Splinter said, placing his paw on his shoulder

"I hope so too master", Leo said, bowing respectfully.

Leo then knelt down to Ellie, they both smiled at each other and Leo noticed Ellie had something in her hands. "Hey, what do you have there Green Bean?", Leo asked

"It's for you Daddy", Ellie said, placing something in his hand.

Leo looked down and saw a sliver metal badge with a blue dragon on it spreading out its wings. Leo looked at Ellie and smiled brightly. "Did you make this?", Leo asked.

"Mmmhmmm Uncle Donnie helped me make the shape but I made the dragon", Ellie said "I made it so it can bring you good luck while you are training"

"I love it Ellie, thank you", Leo said, pinning it to his leather strap across his chest.

Ellie smiled and she ran into his arms they both gave each other a warm and loving hug.

"Be a big girl and take care of everybody ok?", Leo said.

"Okay Daddy", Ellie said.

Leo smiled and they hugged each other again and Leo kissed her forehead. Leo got up and he faced me and I smiled a bit. Leo pulled me into a tight embrace and held him close in return.

"I have something for you", I said, after pulling away from the hug after awhile.

"What is it?", Leo asked

I pulled out a book from my bag around my shoulder and I handed it to Leo.

"What's this?", he asked

"It's a little scrapbook I put together a few days before, so that way you can look back at all the fun times we had, so you won't miss us too much", I explained.

Leo smiled. "Thank you Calli, I really appreciate this", Leo said

I smiles and Leo placed the book on his bag and he pulled me into another hug. We both leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that meant "I will miss you very much". I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck while Leo wrapped his arms around my shell and head. After a minute of kissing we pulled apart staring at each other lovingly. I had a few tears roll down my cheeks and Leo wiped them away gently with his hand and I smiled a bit.

Then we heard the boat's horn sound off, meaning it was time for Leo to leave, we pulled apart from the hug.

"Be safe", I said, giving him a peck on the lips

"I will, look out for each other", Leo said, as he picked up his gym bag and scrapbook running to the boat.

"Goodbye Leo, I love you!", I called out

"Bye, Daddy!", Ellie called out.

"Goodbye Leo!", the others called out.

"I love you all!", Leo called back, sneaking into the cargo area of the boat.

The boat started to move out from the dock and out into the ocean to Japan. I picked up Ellie and she rested her head on my shoulder while we were all looking out into the ocean, with the moon shining down on the boat.

"Goodbye, Leo", I whispered.

Leo's Pov..  
I walked over to the corner of the boat and I set my stuff down on hay bales and looked out back through a tiny window to the docks to see my family watching me leave into the moonlight. I then spotted Calli holding Ellie in her arms.

"Goodbye, Calli", I whispered

A few tears ran down my face as I would miss my wife and daughter very much, not being able to see them for months. I hoped that training would go by quickly and I can be with them and my family again.


	27. Chapter 27

Leo's Pov..  
It has been 4 weeks since I had left New York to go do training with The Ancient One in Japan. I missed my family so much, especially my wife and daughter, whom I could not stop thinking about. I kept wearing my badge that Ellie gave me, which it did brought a lot of good luck to me during exercises and sparring matches. And every night before I went to sleep, I would look through the scrapbook Calli gave me of all the great times that had together as a couple and as a family. But today I will be making a huge surprise for Ellie's birthday.

I woke up at dawn feeling sore but happy today. I was sore from all the training I have been doing with The Ancient One, and its harder than any other training I have done with Splinter for the past 20 years. But I was happy because my daughter, Ellie, would be turning 5 years old today. I got up out of bed, before I left the room I pinned Ellie's badge on my leather strap on my chest. I walked out of my room and I walked to the dojo to start today's training, which I rather be at home spending the day with my daughter. I walked into the dojo to find The Ancient One in lotus position, meditating.

"Good Morning, Leonardo san", The Ancient One said

"Good Morning to you too, Ancient One", I said, stretching out the stiffness in my shoulders.

The Ancient One stood up and walked over to me. "We should start today's lessons", he said

"Yes, Ancient One", I said in quietly

Calli's Pov…  
I woke up at 7 in the morning, I was unable to go back to sleep. I stared at the empty space on the bed beside me. I placed my hand over where Leo always slept and I sighed heavily. I missed Leo so much I wish he was here to be with our daughter on her birthday. I got out of bed and I walked over to Ellie's room, I opened the door quietly and peeked in to see Ellie snuggling her plush turtle tightly in her arms and sleeping soundly. I smiled at her before closing the door again.

When I turned I found Raph, Mikey, and Donnie had just woke up and walked into the living room.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing up?", I asked quietly.

"We wanted to get up early to prepare an birthday breakfast for Ellie", Mikey whispered.

"Oh, okay", I said "What are we going to make?"

"I was thinking we could do those fruit flowers and waffles that she loves", Donnie said

"That's sounds good", I said

So we all walked into the kitchen, Mikey started to make the waffles, Donnie and I prepared the fruit, cutting and shaping them into flowers, then sticking them into a woven basket, while Raph went to get the groups of colored balloons and he placed them around the room. After Donnie and I finished making the fruit flowers I placed the basket in the middle of the table.

"I can tell Ellie is going to love this", I said

"I know she will be ecstatic", Donnie said

Mikey finished making the waffles and spread butter and poured maple syrup on top of them, he placed them on the table.

"All done", Mikey said quietly.

"Great now all we need is Ellie", Raph said.

"I will go get her", said Donnie.

Donnie's Pov…  
I walked over to Ellie's bedroom, I opened the door softly and started walking quietly over to her. When I got to her bed I sat down beside her, I leaned towards her and I kissed her cheek, Ellie moved around a bit but she was still fast asleep. I smiled and I started rubbing her shell.

"Hey Little Einstein, wake up", I said

Ellie yawned and fluttered her eyes open, then she jumped into my arms giving me a hug, laughing. I chuckled and I hugged her in return.

"Happy Birthday Ellie", I said, patting her shell.

"Thank you, Uncle Donnie", Ellie said happily.

"There is a little surprise for you", I said

"Really?", she asked excited.

"Yeah, lets go see", I said

Ellie jumped out of my arms and ran out of the room.

"SURPRISE!", the others cheered

Ellie squealed with excitement and happiness and she ran into Calli's arms, spinning her around hugging her close.

Calli's Pov…  
"Happy Birthday my little Green Bean", I said "I love you"

"I love you too Mommy", Ellie said.

Ellie jumped out of my arms and ran to Raph who gave her a huge hug

"Happy B-Day Squirtle", Raph said

"Thank you Uncle Raphie", Ellie said smiling.

Raph smiled back and they hugged each other again, I smiled warmly at both of them. Mikey came over and took Ellie out of Raph's arms, and they embraced each other tightly, with Mikey shaking her around making Ellie laugh.

"Happy Birthday, Ellie Bug", Mikey said happily.

"Thanks, Uncle Mikey", Ellie said, then she looked at the food on the table "Mmmm, that looks good"

"We made just for you for your birthday", I said.

Ellie smiled and we all sat down to eat. I picked out some of the fruit flowers that were made from peaches, apples and grapes and ate them along with my waffles. Ellie ate half of the flowers since she loved to eat fruit a lot and ate all her waffles. After we finished eating, Splinter had come out of his room smiling at Ellie.

"Happy Birthday, Eleanora", Splinter said

"Grandpa!", Ellie cheered and she ran over to him.

Splinter chuckled and he knelt down and gave his granddaughter a gentle hug.

"You are growing into a beautiful young lady, just like your mother", Splinter said, then he looked at me

I smiled happily at him and he smiled in returned.

A few hours later, April and Casey came by to wish Ellie a happy birthday. Ellie was happy to see that they were able to come by, and we were all sitting in the living room giving Ellie her presents, Mikey gave his present first.

Ellie tore off the gift wrap to reveal a black and green skateboard. "Wow, this is great!", she said happily

"Now when you are older, you and I can go skateboarding around the tunnels", Mikey said.

Ellie ran into Mikey's am giving him a huge hug and he hugged her in return. Now it was Raph's turn to give his gift to her.

Ellie opened the bag to see a panda Kigurumi Hat. "So cool, I love it Uncle Raphie", Ellie said putting on the hat

"Glad you like it Squirtle", Raph said.

Ellie walked over to him and they gave each other a warm hug. Next it was Donnie's turn.

Ellie opened the box to see packages of paint your own Japanese Lanterns "Now I can make my own lanterns to hang in my room", she said cheerfully.

"I figured you would like it, since you love to create", Donnie said.

Ellie smiled and jumped into Donnie's arms and they hugged close with Donnie rubbing her shell. Then it was April and Casey's turn to give their gift.

Ellie unwrapped the thin paper, to reveal a beautiful green and white kimono with pink flowers on it. "It's so pretty", Ellie said placing it up to her.

"We saw that in a flea market and it reminded us of you", April said

Ellie smiled and ran to give them both a hug. "Happy Birthday, Little Roadrunner", Casey said

Splinter held his gift behind his back and knelt down to Ellie, he then revealed a small tree growing pink lotus flowers.

"Oooh, I love it", Ellie said as she hugged Splinter and he hugged her in return.

"The best part is it can live for a very long time", Splinter said.

Ellie smiled and she turned to me. I handed her a tall, but small box and she opened the top carefully, thinking something was fragile inside. She opened the box to reveal a Japanese Geisha doll, she had black hair into a bun wearing a red and gold crown and was wearing a black and red kimono with blue flowers on it, and holding two tessens in her hands.

"She is so beautiful", Ellie said stroking the side of the doll "I love it Mommy, thank you"

I smiled and she and I hugged in a warm and loving embrace. After a while we broke apart, I smiled at her down at her lovingly.

"There is one more present", I said

"What?", Ellie asked confused

"Here", I said as I pulled out my laptop and I clicked the video chat app I had.

"What is it?", Ellie asked.

"Just wait and see", I said.

Leo's Pov...  
I was eager to get out of training, to go video chat with Calli and Ellie. I finished up my last set of katas with my Ninjato, and the Ancient One finally dismissed me for the day.

"You may go now Leonardo San, you have trained well today", The Ancient One said.

"Thank you, Ancient One", I said and bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

I ran into my room and pulled out my laptop that Donnie gave me to use for my trip. I opened it up to connect to Calli and Ellie, who were requesting to chat. I waited a few minutes then I finally saw them, my beautiful wife and daughter happy to finally see me.

"Hey you guys", I said happily.

"Hey Leo", Calli said, trying not to cry.

"Surprise Ellie , Happy Birthday!", I said waving to my daughter.

"DADDY! I'm so happy to see you", Ellie said smiling.

"Me too Green Bean", I said.

"You love your present? Seeing me?", I asked

"I love it so much", Ellie said happily.

"That's great!", I said.

"We all miss you so much, its not the same without you around, I can't wait to see you", Calli said with a few tears running down her face.

"I miss you all too, I will be coming home as soon as I can", I said gently

"Try to get home soon", Calli said wiping away her tears.

"I will, I promise", I said.

After talking for a while everyone was starting to get tired. Mikey, Raph, and Donnie retreated to their rooms before saying good night to me. Casey and April wished me luck for training before heading home, Splinter told me to stay strong and keep up the good work then he left to head to bed for the night. Calli was still awake, but Ellie was slowly starting to fall asleep.

"You tired, Green Bean?", I asked.

"Mmmmhmmm", Ellie said yawning

"You should go get some sleep, sweetie", I said

"Okay, Daddy I love you", Ellie said as she blew me a kiss.

It made me feel all warm inside and I blew one back to her.

"I love you too Ellie", I said.

"I will be right back", Calli said.

"Okay I will be right here", I said.

Calli's Pov…  
I picked up Ellie carrying her to her bedroom, I placed her on the bed gently covering her up with the blanket. I smiled at her as she snuggled her plush turtle close to her.

"Good night sweetheart, Happy Birthday", I said kissing her forehead

"Thank you, Mommy, this is the best birthday ever", Ellie said, before falling asleep.

I kissed her forehead again and left the room to let her sleep. I went back into the living room and picked up the laptop and I smiled happily at Leo, who smiled back at me. I walked into our bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"How is training going Leo?", I asked

"Its harder than you can imagine", Leo said "But I feel like it will all be worth it in the end"

I smiled and Leo reached over and showed me the scrapbook I gave him.

"You like it?", I asked.

"I love it, these are the best photos of everyone", Leo said happily.

"Which one is your most favorite?", I asked

"I have three top favorites", Leo said.

Leo flipped through the pages and showed me his first favorite, it was a picture of us on our wedding night dancing together.

"I love that one", I said happily.

Then he showed me another one of when I had newborn Ellie in my arms and Leo sitting beside me.

"That was a perfect moment of us", I said.

He showed me his last favorite of the whole family being together. "That is a good one of all of us being together", I said

Leo smiled at me and I smiled in return he kissed his hand and placed it on his laptop screen and I kissed my hand and placed my hand to where he his hand was on the screen.

"I feel like were so close but yet so far", I said sweetly

"I know,even though I'm far away, I always know you are here with me", Leo said lovingly

Tears started to fall from my eyes and Leo started to cry a little bit too. We never took our hands off our laptop screens.

"I love you so much Calli", Leo said.

"I love you with all my heart Leo", I said


	28. Chapter 28

Calli's Pov..  
It's been 3 months since Leo had left and still hasn't return home yet. I always wondered of when I will see my husband again. And tonight was Halloween, it's one of the holidays that our family loves, since its one of the only times we can go out in public without having to worry about people getting freaked out and we can be ourselves. I was sitting in the living room with my laptop video chatting with Leo, while the others were in the kitchen craving out pumpkins. I noticed Ellie had snuck into her room and she had a red dragon mask in her hands, she walked over to us and she put the mask on her head and placed a finger over her mouth, telling us to be quiet.

"What are you doing?", I whispered.

"I'm going to scare Uncle Mikey, have Daddy watch this too", Ellie whispered.

"Okay", I said quietly.

Ellie crawled to the kitchen and she snuck behind Mikey to where he was sitting, and Mikey was scooping out the seeds from the inside of a pumpkin. Ellie slowly stood up beside him, with Mikey oblivious that she was standing right next to him. I got up from the couch with my laptop in my hands and I faced it towards them so Leo can see what was about to happen. Ellie tapped Mikey's shoulder, he turned to face her.

"RAWR!", Ellie shouted

"Woah!", Mikey yelled

He threw his pumpkin in the air and it landed back on his head. Leo and I started laughing, then Donnie and Raph joined in laughing hard.

"Gotcha!", Ellie said giggling, taking off the mask

"That is not funny Ellie", Mikey said, as he took the pumpkin off his head

"Okay, then how about this?", Ellie said, as she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Mikey started to giggle, then eventually he started to laugh.

"Okay now that's funny", he said, laughing

"Good scaring Green Bean", Leo said.

"Thanks Daddy", Ellie said

I smiled and giggled as I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Ellie sure knows how to make someone laugh", I said

"I know, she gets it from you", Leo said.

I smiled then I frowned a bit.

"I wish you were home Leo", I said, a bit upset

"I know, me too", Leo said, agreeing with me. "I hope I will try to get home before Christmas"

"I hope you can come home by that time", I said

"I hope so too", Leo said. "I have to go now, training is going to start in a few minutes"

"Oh okay, stay strong and be careful", I said, starting to cry a bit "I love you"

"I love you too", Leo said, a few tears ran down his cheeks "I will talk to you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay, goodbye", I said

"Goodbye", Leo said

Then the connection was lost, I closed my laptop and sat it on the side table beside me. I cried softly and quietly, wiping away my tears and hugging my knees to my chest. But I was unaware that Raph was in the room with me.

"Hey are you okay?", he asked, in concern

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I guess so", I said

"Hey come here", Raph said, as he held out his arms to me.

I got up from the couch and I walked up to him and he gave me a hug and I hugged him return crying softly in his chest.

"I'm sorry Calli", Raph said

"It's okay", I said, wiping away my tears

"I just don't like seeing my little sister upset", he said, rubbing my shell

"Thanks Raph", I said, looking at him smiling.

Raph smiled back. "Why don't you come finish craving out the pumpkins with us?"

"Sure, lets do that", I said

Raph smiled and we walked back into the kitchen to see everyone carving out faces in the pumpkins, then I noticed Ellie was tying Leo's old blue bandanna around the pumpkins head and I giggled a bit.

"Ellie what are you doing?", I asked

"Check it out Mommy", Ellie said, lifting up the pumpkin "A Daddy O'latern"

Raph chuckled. "You got his charming smile down right Squirtle", he said

We all laughed and I sat down and started to carve a pumpkin of my own with a stencil of a witch riding a broomstick in front of the full moon. A few hours later, April came by wearing her black panther costume for a party that we were going to down in Central Park. I knew this would help me a little to take my mind off Leo being away from home.

"Well guys, do you like it?', April asked

"You look great", Donnie said

"Yeah, looking good", Mikey added

"You look like you are ready to pounce", I said giggling a bit.

All of us laughed, then Casey jumped down into the lair, wearing his usual workout outfit and he looked at April.

"I'm digging your costume April", Casey said

"Casey, I thought we were both going to wear costumes to the party", April said, annoyed

"Maybe that is his costume", Mikey said

"Well, everyday is Halloween for Uncle Casey Jones", Ellie said

They both laughed. "Hahaha very funny, for you guys who wear costumes every day of the year", Casey said teasingly.

We all laughed agreeing with him and we climbed out of the lair and out the tunnel. We walked down to Central Park, where the party was being held at, the place was covered with decorations from skeletons to bats hanging in the trees, spider webs on the bushes, and a snack table with Halloween treats with creepy crawlies beside them and a fruit punch bowl with fake chopped up body parts inside of it. Everybody was having a good time either dancing or chatting. We did get some comments on our looks and some of them were pretty nice. We all danced for awhile, while Ellie went to play with the other kids on the I couldn't stop thinking about Leo, I wished he was here, we would of had a blast dancing. Just I was dancing with Mikey and April, the music stopped and the D.J came out on the stage.

"How are y'all doing tonight?", he called out

We all cheered loudly. "That's great, because now we need a volunteer to come to the stage and sing for the next dance", he said

Mikey looked at me. "Hey, you should go up there Calli", Mikey said

"Really, you think?", I asked

"Yeah you can sing just like last time", he said

"You can sing Calli?", April asked, not ever hearing this before

"Yeah, she's got the voice", Mikey said, giving me a one arm hug.

I smiled up to him. "Okay, then I will do it, for Leo", I said

I raised my hand along with many others eager to get on stage to sing. The D.J looked around to pick someone to come up on stage, he then noticed me and pointed his finger at me.

"How about this girl right here?", he said, cheerfully

Everyone cheered as I ran through the crowd and I walked up on stage.

"Alright now, what's your name?", he asked

"Callista", I said

"Alright Callista, show us what you got!", he cheered.

Before I could sing, the others and Ellie came up close to the stage, and Donnie had his laptop in his hands. He opened it up and there was Leo on the screen smiling at me and I gasped and smiled back with shock and happiness.

"Okay, before I start singing, I wanted to do this for my husband who is away in Japan right now, who could not make it tonight. And I just wanted to say, I love you Leonardo, and I hope you can home soon", I said lovingly

The crowd awed at what I just said, Leo smiled at me and I smiled back and I whispered the song I wanted to sing to the D.J.

"Excellent choice", he said.

I grabbed my microphone and then the music started to play loudly, and everyone started dancing to the music. And I started to sing, "We Run The Night by Havana Brown"

When the sun goes down, down, down, down

Boy you're afraid of the dark, dark  
And when the lights go out, out, out, out  
Tell me do you know where to start, start  
And when the bass gets loud loud loud  
That is when I feel apart, -part  
And when the world sleeps sound sound sound sound  
..the sound is the key of my heart heart

we run, yes, we run the night, the night  
we run, yes, we run the night,the night  
we run, yes, we run the night, we we we run  
We .. yes, as we run the night, the night. Ni-ni-ni-ni-night.  
Run em like, run em, run em  
Run em like, run em, run em

From the bottom of the Map, Miami,  
To the land down Under, Austrailia,  
You feel my drive, see my vision and hear my hunger  
As my money gets older let's get younger  
They sell their soul but the Devil knows I have no number  
I'm Go Go baby, Fresh Oh baby, Go Go Baby, Uh oh baby, no no baby  
Yeah yeah baby, now jiggle it baby, let me tickle it baby,  
I know I'm lost it's gon be hard to save me,  
I'm sorry that's how Dade county Raised me,  
Yall heard me right we run the night now you pay me!

We Run Yes uh We run the night night night  
We Run Yes uh We run the night night night  
We Run Yes uh We run the night ni-ni-ni-night  
Run em Like run 'em run 'em  
Woop!  
Run em Like run 'em run 'em  
Woop!  
Run em like run'em ren'em

Feelin like a rush rush rush  
Rushing past me all over my skin  
I can get enough nough nough  
'cause the beat keep pullin' me in  
Taking me so high up up up  
A place that I've never been ahh  
Party party all night night night sleep all day then do it again.

We run, yes, we run the night, the night  
Run em like run'em run'em  
We run, yes, we run the night, night , night  
We run, yes, we run the night, we we we run  
We .. as we run the night, the night.  
Run em like, run em , run em  
Run em like, run em, run em

When I finished everyone cheered and clapped loudly, then the D.J came back out on the stage.

"Now this girl has talent, and she and her family have the some of the best costumes I have seen tonight", he cheered

I smiled at him, then I looked down at me family cheering for me.

"Way to go sissy!", Raph cheered

"You did it, Calli!", Donnie said

"Yay, Mommy!", Ellie cheered

"Awesome job, Calli!", April cheered

I looked down at Leo, who was smiling and waving at me, I waved and smiled back.

"I'm so proud of you Calli", Leo said

"Thank you Leo", I said, blowing him a kiss

He caught it in his hand and smiled.

"Happy Halloween New York City!", I called out into my microphone.

The crowd cheered loudly some more and I jumped down from the stage and I ran to my family and friends to receive a big group hug. Leo smiled proudly at me and I smiled back happily back.

"That's my talented singer", Leo said

I smiled lovingly at him and we continued dancing on with the others. Seeing Leo right now is making this night a whole lot better. I took the laptop from Donnie and Leo and I danced with each other, laughing. Even though we were not really together, it felt really close, it was like he was really here with me back home and we were enjoying our lives together again.


	29. Chapter 29

Leo's Pov…  
A few weeks have past, since the Halloween party in Central Park, and I was happy to hear and see Calli singing again. But as the training was getting harder and longer each day I haven't been able to talk to my family that often, making it very hard and emotional for me.

I was in my barrack in a deep sleep, feeling a dream coming on. I woke up laying in the center of a beautiful cherry blossom forest with the bright sun was shining down on me. I sat up sitting on soft green grass with cherry blossom petals falling from the trees landing softly on the ground. As I looked around I heard a voice as beautiful as a songbird calling my name. I got up and followed the sound of the voice. I ran as I heard the voice at the edge of the forest, and there I saw a slender figure wearing a simple white dress staring out into a huge field. I walked up slowly to her and she turned and it was my wife, Callista smiling at me. I gasped seeing her because she looked so beautiful in the sunlight and her dress was flying swiftly in the air.

"Hello Leo", she said quietly

"Calli, I can't believe its you", I said, walking up to her.

"Try and catch me", she said, running into the field.

"I am going to get you", I said, playing along with her

I started chasing her over the hills and I was able to finally catch up to her and I picked her up in my arms bridal style, spinning her around. We both laughed as I set her down on the ground. She smiled at me warmly and she placed her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and I let out a sigh of content, her touches felt so real to me, then she placed both of her hands on my cheeks, smiling. I put one hand behind her head to draw her closer to me and she wrapped one arm around my waist. We both started to leaning in, closing our eyes, for a kiss. But then suddenly the sky went from a clear blue sky to a dark grey and cloudy one and the wind started picking up speed. I hugged Calli to me as tight as I could, but she started to slip from my arms. Suddenly a huge strong gust of wind pulled Calli out of my arms, making her fly in the air.

"LEO!", she shouted

"CALLI, NO COME BACK!", I shouted, trying to reach her

As she tried to reach for me, Calli screamed and faded away like sand. I heard a rumble and I looked down to see the ground beneath my feet started to crumble, then it was gone and I started to fall into the darkness below, screaming. I woke up gasping loudly and sweating. I slowly regained my breath, realizing it was just a dream. I looked over at the nightstand seeing it was 4 o'clock in the morning. I took my scrapbook from a cubby in the nightstand and I laid it on my lap and opened it up. I took out a nice photo of me, Calli, and Ellie together sitting on the sand at the beach. I sighed as a looked at it, remembering that was a very fun day during the summer, and I slowly got out of bed. I walked outside the temple and I went to sit on the edge of a cliff underneath a pink cherry blossom tree and started to meditate. After 15 minutes of meditating I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see The Ancient One.

"Leonardo San, what is troubling you?", he asked curiously

"It's nothing, Ancient One", I said

He looked at me knowing I was not telling him the truth.

"What is really troubling you?", he asked

I sighed. "I just miss my family so much", I said.

The Ancient One noticed the photo on my resting on my leg and he looked at it with curiosity.

"Who are they?", he asked

I looked down and I picked up the photo gently and I held it in my hands, delicately.

"That is me, my wife Callista, and my daughter Eleanora", I said.

"They are both very beautiful", he said

"I couldn't imagine life without my girls", I said, looking at the photo.

"You must love them very much", he said

"I do very much, my wife, if I had not met her I would not where I would be today. It seems like she was always apart of the family. She always knows how to make someone smile and laugh. And the best thing I love about her the most, is that she has a heart of pure gold and would do anything to protect them and see her family happy", I said

He smiled. "She sounds like a very brave kunoichi, wife, mother, and sister to you and your family", he said

"She is. My daughter Ellie, she is such a joy to have around. She is always happy and she always wanting to try something new. She reminds me a whole lot about Calli. If anyone is upset or depressed, she is always close by to comfort them. And she is very creative too, she is like a child Renaissance artist, she made me this pendant and it brings me good luck during training", I said, showing him the pendant on my chest strap.

He looked at the pendant and smiled. "Your daughter is very creative, you must be proud of her", he said

"I am very proud of her", I said smiling. "I should be heading back to bed, to get a little more sleep before training"

"Alright, meet me by the trail head in the morning", he said

"Yes, Ancient One", I said.

I got up and walked back to the temple to my barrack. A few hours later, I woke up at 7 o'clock and I got up out of bed. I sheathed my ninjato in its hold behind my shell and tied my bandanna on my head. I walked out of the temple to the beginning of the trail head up to the mountains. I spotted The Ancient One standing at the beginning of the trail head, and I walked up to him and we bowed respectfully to each other.

"Good morning, Leonardo San", he said

"Good morning, Ancient One", I said

"Your next task is to hike up to the top of the mountain, but beware it is dangerous to hike, some have never come back down", he said, looking up to the crest of the mountain.

"Yes, master", I said bowing

"Take these, it can get cold and windy up there", he said, handing me a long brown trench coat and a brown hat.

"Thank you", I said, as I put on the clothes.

I started walking up the trail head to the top of the mountain. After a little while of walking I kept hearing whispers like someone was right behind me, they sounded feminine and they said "don't give up" and "you are strong", they almost sounded like Calli and Ellie. But I thought it was just my imagination, hearing thoughts in my head and I shook it off. I hiked up further on the trail and I was coming up to a cliff of snow. But as I walked towards it I heard little laughter and saw a little girl running up the cliff. I ran up faster to see who she was, but no one was there. I looked around for her but she disappeared. I heard the laughter again and it sounded like Ellie.

"You are doing great Daddy", a voice whispered

I gasped a bit looking around quickly, but it was just myself up on the trailhead.

"Ellie?", I asked

"Keep going, you are getting close", the voice whispered again

I looked up at the trailhead, seeing I was getting closer to the top.

"Okay Green Bean, I will make it, for you and Mama", I said to myself

Then I continued walking up on the trail. After two more hours of hiking the wind started picking up speed, blowing hard. I stopped walking and I held my hat against my head, trying to stop the wind from hitting my face. But suddenly, I felt the ground shaking, I looked up and I gasped seeing huge boulders falling down the top of the mountain. I backed up against the cliff as the boulders began to fall off the mountain, but one small one had fallen right above me and it knocked me in the head, causing me to fall unconscious. I don't know exactly how long I have been passed out for, but I felt someone touch my cheek gently. I groaned a bit and I opened my eyes to see Calli staring down at me, smiling. I didn't know what to do or to think, as I stared up into her dark blue eyes.

"Don't give up Leo, you are almost there", she said softly.

"Calli, I", I said

But she vanished before I could finish my sentence, as I realized I regained consciousness. I stood up and brushed off the dust off my coat.

"Okay Calli, I will keep going", I said to myself

I continued up the trail head and walked for another hour, and I finally managed to finally make it to the top. I stood at the edge of the cliff, the wind was blowing softly as I looked out to see the massive valleys covering the land. But something caught the corner of my eye and I saw someone standing on the edge of a cliff beside me holding something. I squinted my eyes to get a better look of the figures, and I saw Calli again and this time she was holding our daughter Ellie in her arms. They were both looking at me, smiling.

"We love you", they both called out

I rubbed my eyes to see if they were actually there, but when I looked again they were gone. I smiled knowing that this whole time, they have been watching over me this whole journey up the mountain.

"Thank you girls", I said quietly "I love you both too"

I walked away from the edge of the cliff, smiling. I thought about the girls as I continued down the trail head again back to the temple. After a few hours of walking back again, I made it to the temple and I founded The Ancient One meditating in the dojo.

"Well done, Leonardo San", he said, sensing I have returned.

"Thank you, master", I said "I had a little help from my wife and daughter"

The Ancient One stood up and smiled at me.

"You will be able to return home in 2 more weeks", he said

"Thank you Ancient One", I said bowing respectfully

He smiled. "Go now, you need to rest from the long journey", he said

"Hai, sensei", I said

I bowed respectfully and I went into my barrack and I sat down on my bed. I took out my scrapbook from my nightstand and I opened up it up. I smiled as I went through each page of pictures of family fun, birthdays, and pranks we did on each other. I reached the sections of Calli and I on our wedding night and our honeymoon in Japan. But one picture made me smile warmly. It's with Calli standing behind me with her arms wrapped around my neck and Ellie sitting on my lap resting her head against my chest, smiling happily. I touched the photo as a tear drop fell from my eye and on to the photo, and I wiped it away with my bandanna tail. I then heard a little chime coming from my laptop. I set my scrapbook down and I opened it up and saw it was Calli requesting to chat with me. I clicked accept to chat and she and Ellie appeared on the screen.

"Hey Leo", Calli said happily.

"Hi Daddy", Ellie said smiling

"Hey, my beautiful kunoichis", I said.

"How was training today?", Calli asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so", I said.

"Try me", she said, teasingly.

"Okay, then", I said, teasing back.

I told them of my training of having to hike up a trail head to the top of the mountain. I told them about me hearing whispers that sounded like both of them and me seeing visions of both of them, and how I saw Ellie playing in the snow on the cliff and how Calli helped me get conscious again when the boulder fell on the top of my head. Then I told of how when I made it to the top of the crest, I saw them both standing on another cliff beside me together.

"Oh…my…gosh", Calli said "I can't believe that!"

"Neither can I", I said, chuckling "It's like you both were really there with me"

"That is crazy", Ellie said

We all laughed a bit and Calli hugged her with one arm and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?", Ellie asked

"Yes sweetheart?", I said

"When are you going to come back home?", Ellie asked

"Very soon sweet pea", I said

"Oh okay", Ellie said "I miss you"

"I miss you too Green Bean", I said

"I can't wait for you to come back home", Ellie said

"I can't wait to see you again, honey", I said

"I have to go to bed, I love you", Ellie said

"I love you too Ellie", I said

She kissed her hand and she placed it on the screen. It made my heart skip a beat and I smiled warmly at her and I kissed my hand and I placed it on my screen back to her. She smiled then she yawned a bit and she walked off, and I saw Mikey pick her in up in his arms and he carried her to her room.

"She is such as Daddy's girl", Calli said, giggling

"I know, she is very", I said

"I miss you very much", Calli said

"I miss you a lot My Precious Gem", I said

"I can't wait for my strong Fearless Leader to come back home and be with us again", Calli said "I need my leader to be with me back in my arms, where he belongs with me and in my heart"

I felt a few tears in my eyes and I slowly let them fall down my cheeks. She smiled and she placed her right hand on the screen and I placed mine on top of hers, smiling happily.

"If I could, I would pull you through this laptop, so I can be with you", I said

"If only that was possible", Calli said "But this is just fine, because I already know you are here with me"

We smiled at each other lovingly.

"You stay strong, my brave warrior", Calli said

"And you stay beautiful, my delicate rose", I said

Calli smiled lovingly and blushed pink. I chuckled and I blew her a kiss and she caught it in her left hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I love you", Calli said

"I love you too", I said "I will be able to talk to you tomorrow"

"Okay, good night", Calli said "Sweet dreams"

I smiled. "Good night, sleep tight", I said

She smiled, then the connection disconnected. I slowly closed the laptop and I placed it on the nightstand and I laid down in bed. I unpinned Ellie's badge from my chest strap and I smiled at it and I noticed it had a small black Japanese symbol on the bottom saying, "brave". I pushed it towards my chest closing my eyes smiling and I pinned it back on my chest strap again. I covered myself up and I slowly started to fall in a peaceful sleep thinking about my beautiful wife and my loving daughter.


	30. Chapter 30

Leo's Pov…  
I can't believe it I am finally able to go back home to New York to be with my family again, those 2 weeks sure went by quickly. I packed my scrapbook and all my stuff into my blue gym bag and I pinned Ellie's badge to my leather strap. I went outside to find The Ancient One standing at the bottom of the stairs to the main building of the temple.

"Be careful Leonardo san and have a safe trip home", The Ancient One said

"Thank you Ancient One, and I thank you for the training, I will use your teachings wisely", I said, bowing in respect

"It is my honor", he said, bowing back

I smiled at him and he smiled back, then I walked out of the temple down to the boat docks below. I snuck on to a cargo ship and hid in the very back to where workers could not have seen me. I set my stuff down and then I sat down on the hay bails just as the boat was leaving the port, I looked back at Japan through a tiny window. Then I turned forward with a smile, I sighed with content as I was eager to get home to see my family again, especially my wife and daughter.

Calli's Pov…  
I peeked out of the sewer tunnel to see a blanket of snow had covered Central Park. There was no one in the park, and I knew this would be the perfect time to go out. I ran excitedly back to the lair to find Ellie in the living room, while the others were in dojo with Splinter, meditating.

"Hey Ellie, no one is at the park, why don't we go outside in the snow?", I asked

"Yeah, that sounds fun!", Ellie cheered.

"Okay, we need to dress warm", I said,

We each went into our rooms to get our winter clothes. A few minutes later, I came out wearing a dark pink winter coat, black snow pants, dark pink snow boots, a white scarf with pink snowflakes on it, and dark pink beanie with white gloves. I turned and smiled to find Ellie wearing a green winter coat, black snow pants, a white scarf with green snowflakes on it, green snow boots, and green beanie with white gloves.

"Ready honey?", I asked

"Yep", Ellie said, excitedly

I smiled and we climbed out of the lair and crossed the street to Central Park, Ellie ran in front of me and fell on her shell in the snow, giggling. I laughed at her and joined her by falling down beside her. We spread our arms and legs making snow angels as the snow was starting to fall again, we stuck out our tongues to get the first taste of fresh snow.

"Mmmm..sweet", I said

"And yummy", Ellie said, giggling

I made a snowball and I threw it at her leg and she giggled and made one back hitting me in the chest. I laughed as she ran off and I started chasing her throwing snowballs at her, but we were unaware that someone was returning home.

Leo's Pov…  
I snuck out of the cargo ship just as it made it to the dock, I ran out as fast as I could trying to get home because it was so cold outside. I made home after 3 minutes of running, and I climbed down the ladder into the warm and toasty lair, seeing no one was around.

"Anyone home?", I called out

All of a sudden I see my brothers running out from the dojo and they gasped seeing me that I had returned home and they started running towards me.

"Leo! Your home!", Mikey said, excitedly

"Your finally home!", Donnie said, cheerfully

"Oh yeah, turtle pile on Leo!", Raph said, happily

They all embraced me tightly making me fall over on my shell with them on top of me. After hugging each other for a few minutes, we all got off from the floor.

"We missed you bro", they all said

"I missed you guys too", I said

"Leonardo, I'm glad to see you have made it home in time for Christmas", Splinter said, walking out of the dojo.

"I'm glad I made it home too, sensei", I said.

He walked over to me and he gave me a warm hug, happy that I was home, and I hugged him in return. After a while we pulled apart, I then looked around to search for the girls

"Wait where is Calli and Ellie?", I asked

"They went out to Central Park", Splinter said

"Oh that's good, because I have great ideas of surprising each of them", I said

"What is it?", Donnie asked curiously.

"Here come here", I said,

The others gathered around me as I whispered the plans to them.

"Great plans Leo, they will be ecstatic!", Mikey said

"We need to hurry before they come home", I said

We went into the lab and we found a big enough box for me to fit in, and Mikey started to wrap it up in green and red paper. Suddenly we heard laughter being made from outside of the lair, knowing it was the girls returning home.

"Leo quick get inside!", Donnie said

I quickly climbed inside the box and sat down inside. "Don't worry we will come back later", Mikey whispered

"Okay", I whispered.

Mikey finished wrapping up the lid of the gift and set it on top of the box.

Calli's Pov..  
We arrived back at the lair, and I pulled off my beanie from my head and I turned to find all the guys had walked out of Donnie's lab. I was curious to why all of them were at the same time.

"Hey guys what are you up to?", I asked

"Oh, the guys were just helping me move something out of the way", Donnie said

"Oh, okay", I said "Who wants hot chocolate?"

"With mini marshmallows?", Ellie asked

"With mini marshmallows", I said. smiling

"Me!", she exclaimed.

"That sounds good right now", Mikey said.

Raph and Donnie nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled and went into the kitchen and took out a pot from the cabinet and filled it up with water and then I added coco powder to it and started heating it up on the stove. After it was done I pulled out mugs and poured the liquid into the mugs. I added a couple of mini marshmallows to each mug and I placed them on a tray and walked back into the living room.

Raph and Mikey were sitting on the floor near the fire Donnie had just lit in the fireplace. Ellie was snuggled up next to Donnie on the couch wrapped in a white and blue blanket. I gave each of them a mug and I sat down next to Ellie with my mug. As I was drinking my mug slowly, I was sad to think that Leo was not going to make it for Christmas tomorrow and I sighed quietly.

About 30 minutes later, I turned and saw Ellie had fallen fast sleep on Donnie's lap and I smiled at her. I picked her up and started to walk to her room to put her to bed. I placed her on the bed and gave her plush turtle, I kissed her forehead goodnight and rubbed her shell gently. But before I got up and left Ellie woke up again.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be home for Christmas?", she asked

"I don't know sweetheart, but we will have to wait and see okay?", I said

"Okay", Ellie said, a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry honey", I said, kissing her forehead again "You should get some sleep"

"Okay, good night Mommy", Ellie said, before falling asleep again

"Good night, Ellie", I whispered

I kissed her cheek and I walked out back in the living room to see everyone had gone to bed. I sighed and I left for my bedroom. I crawled into bed and I looked over to where Leo sleeps.

"Good night Leo", I whispered, crying softly into my pillow.

Then I eventually fell asleep with dried tears on my cheeks and around my eyes.

Donnie's Pov..  
I woke up early the next morning to go into my lab to find Leo out of the box eating breakfast.

"Hey, we are going to wait for a little bit to show you", I said "It will be like an extra little surprise to them"

"Okay, that sounds good", Leo said.

"Just stay here in the lab, I will tell them don't come in here", I said.

"Okay, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!", Leo said excitedly

"Me either!", I said "I got to go back to my room, before they see me acting suspicious"

"Alright, let me know when it's time", Leo said

I walked out of the lab and back into my room quickly and quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. About an hour later, everyone was starting to wake up. We all gathered around the tree to give each other our gifts. I noticed though Calli and Ellie looked sad when they came out into the room, but they doesn't realize that Leo is home. I couldn't wait for them to see Leo for he told us about our plan to surprise Calli, but first we were going to surprise Ellie. After we opened the gifts, we all thanked each other and gave each other hugs. Then Calli got up from the couch and started heading towards the manhole cover, putting on her winter clothes.

"Calli?", I asked

"I..I need to be alone for a little while", she said, sounding upset "I will be back home later".

The she started climbing out of the lair. We all stared at her sadly, knowing that she missed Leo very much. About a few hours later in the afternoon, after Calli left the lair it was time to give Ellie the biggest surprise she is going to get today. I went into the lab and told Leo it was time, he climbed into the box quickly and I started to push the box out into the living room.

"Hey Ellie!", I called out

"Yeah, Uncle Donnie?", Ellie asked "Woah, that is a big present"

"It is for you honey", I said

"Really? Wow!", Ellie said, running over to the box

"What do you think it could be?", I asked

"I don't know, but it sure is big", Ellie said

"Open it up and see", I said

Ellie read the tag that was hanging off of the side. "To: My Little Green Bean From:Daddy", she said

Ellie smiled and she started to rip off the paper quickly, making little growls, which made us laugh. When she opened the lid slowly, Leo popped his head out of the box, smiling happily

"What are you doing Green Bean?", Leo said

"DADDY! DADDY!", Ellie cheered, jumping up and down

Leo smiled and picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Hey honey, I missed you so much", Leo said crying, rubbing her shell

"I missed you too Daddy!", Ellie said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Ellie, who is here?", Mikey asked

"Daddy!", Ellie cheered, kissing his cheek

Leo smiled and he kissed her forehead in return.

"It's okay honey, I am home now", Leo said, hugging her close

"My daddy is home", Ellie said quietly, snuggling into Leo's neck

Leo rubbed her shell kissing her forehead. They both pulled away after a little while and they smiled at each other happily. Ellie giggled as she hugged Leo's face towards her. Leo chuckled and he kissed her cheek, then they hugged each other close again.

Leo's Pov...  
"Where is Mommy?", I asked

"She went out, she looked very sad when she left", Ellie said

"Well don't worry we are going to make her very happy when she see's me", I said.

We all put on our winter clothes and snuck out of the lair, luckily it was evening, over to Central Park to find Calli standing on the edge of the frozen pond with her shell towards us. Donnie snuck close to Calli and walked over to her and he heard her singing softly.

I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love

Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams

"Hey sissy, you okay?", Donnie asked

"Not really, I am sad that Leo couldn't make it home tonight", she said sadly

"Well, I think we have something that will make you feel better", he said.

"What?", Calli asked confused

"Here", Donnie said, as he handed her a card "Read it.

We all snuck out from behind the bushes and Ellie placed a huge red and green bow on my winter coat.

"Turn around and you will see, your gift is standing right behind you", Calli read from off the card

Calli's Pov…  
I turned around and I gasped as I saw my husband Leonardo, home from Japan wearing a red and green bow on his coat. I fell to my knees, crying into my hands.

"Merry Christmas, Calli", Donnie said, kneeling down to me.

I looked up and I saw Leo smiling and he started to run towards me "CALLI!", he called out

"OH MY GOSH LEO", I called out, running towards him.

We ran into each others arms embracing each other tightly and we fell on to the ground, then came up kneeling on our knees still hugging each other and I cried into his chest.

"You look so beautiful", Leo said, as he placed my hands on my cheeks

I smiled happily and I cried happily some more, feeling very overwhelmed with emotion. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he hugged me close rocking me in his arms. We never broked apart from the hug, we hugged each other like we haven't seen each other in years.

"You love your present?", Leo asked

"YES, YES I LOVE IT SO MUCH!", I said "Don't leave me like that again, Leo"

"I promise I won't ever leave you like that again, My Precious Gem", Leo said lovingly

We smiled at each other and we held each other closer. Leo then pulled himself then me up from the ground, and we were now both covered in snow. We didn't notice that Mikey had a pole in his hands and was hanging it above our heads, Leo looked up and he tapped my shoulder pointing up. We both looked up and we saw a mistletoe with a red ribbon tied on the top.

"Well are you going to kiss me?", I asked

"I will be happy to do so", he said, dipping me

I giggled and we kissed each other lovingly. The others smiled and awed at the moment, which made us chuckle. After a few moments, we broke the kiss leaving us breathless. It felt like the best loving kiss I have ever gotten from him, then Leo stood me up again.

"Merry Christmas Calli", Leo said, hugging me

"Merry Christmas Leo", I said hugging him close.


	31. Chapter 31

Leo's Pov...  
It's been a week since I came back to New York from Japan, and everyone was happy to have me home. I spent a lot of time with everyone, but mostly with Calli. Tomorrow was New Years Day and we will be spending this New Years Eve somewhere new and fun with Casey and April.

It was a cold Wednesday morning I woke up from a deep sleep, I looked and I saw Calli fast asleep in my arms, with her left hand was resting on my chest. I smiled at her warmly and kissed her forehead, she moved closer burying her face into the crook of my neck for warmth.

"Good morning, Leo", Calli muffled.

"Good morning, Calli", I said kissing her forehead again.

We snuggled closer under the warm and thick blanket.

"I can't wait for a fresh start for this upcoming year", I said

"Me either, I think 2014 will be a great year", she said.

I smiled at her and we leaned in for a kiss that was passionate. It only lasted for a minute, till we were interrupted by a knock on the door, and we both groaned in annoyance.

"You two up?", Mikey asked

"Yeah we are up", I called out

"Come on out, Casey and April are on their way here to see us", Mikey said

"Okay we will be right out", Calli said.

We both climbed out of bed and walked out of the room, to see Mikey had just finished making omelets for breakfast and setting them on the table, we walked over to table and sat down.

"Good morning", Ellie said, with a mouth fall of omelet

We both laughed at her, "Good morning honey", Calli said.

"So why are Casey and April coming over, this early in the morning?", I asked

"They told us that they had a surprise for us", Donnie said

"I wonder what it could be?", Raph asked

April and Casey just arrived to the lair just as we finished breakfast, and they climbed down into the lair.

"Hey you guys", April said

"Hey April and Casey", I said.

"Hey what's up guys?", Casey asked

"We just finished eating breakfast", Calli said

"So what is the surprise you two have for all of us?", Mikey asked

"Well, this year we are taking you guys on a trip up to the forest, to my grandmother's old farm house for New Years", Casey said

"Awesome!", Ellie cheered.

"That sounds like fun!", I said

"Road trip!", Mikey said

"This is going to be great!", Calli said excitedly

"We are leaving today, so you guys should go pack your stuff", April said

"Let's go!", Raph said.

Calli's Pov...  
We all left to go into our rooms put on our warm clothes and to pack our stuff for the trip. I packed an extra sets of warm winter clothes, my snow goggles and other stuff into my blue gym bag, and Calli packed her other sets of winter clothes and her goggles into a pink and black gym bag. I grabbed my snowboard while Calli grabbed her pair of ski's and we walked out of our room.

The others had their stuff packed and ready to go in their gym bags that matched their masks, and snowboards and Ellie had her little sled. Splinter walked out with his small bag, since he didn't require much since he had a fur coat. We climbed out of the manhole and we put our gym bags in the back, Donnie pulled over the roof of the jeep for our trip to keep warm and we tied our snowboards and ski's onto to the roof and jumped inside.

"Let's hit the road!", Leo called out

"I call shot gun!", I said

Raph and Splinter went off with April and Casey in Casey's van and we drove off out of the tunnel followed them out of the city, into the country side. After at least a few hours of driving we finally made it to the house. It was a two story house painted a chestnut brown and had a dark brown porch with a porch swing, swinging gently in the wind.

"We made it!", I said cheerfully

"This place looks great!", Leo said agreeing with me

"This was my grandmother's house, my cousin Sid and I used to come down here all the time during the summer", Casey said.

"I have good feeling that this will be a great place to spend New Years", I said, confidently

Casey smiled. We all walked inside the house, which was not in bad condition, up the stairs to choose our bedrooms. Leo and I chose a nice room big enough for the both of us, it had a king sized bed and a oak wardrobe for all our clothes. We sighed happily and I threw my bag on the floor and jumped on to the soft bed.

"This is so comfortable", I said, contented

"Really? Let me try", Leo said as he set down his bag by the door and came running.

He jumped into bed landing on me, making me laugh. Leo laughed and he grabbed me by the arms and rolled me over to where I was on top of him. He looked at me with a smile and I smiled in return, I leaned down to him and we kissed each other passionately. Leo pulled me up to him closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and placed his other hand behind my head. We kissed each other, not wanting to break apart, but we were interrupted by Donnie calling out to us

"Guys come on were heading outside"

"Ok were coming, give us a second", I called out.

I looked back at Leo. "Don't worry we will have some alone time tonight", I said

Leo smiled and we kissed one more time, before getting up and I grabbed my ski's and Leo grabbed his snowboard. We walked downstairs to find the others waiting for us. We walked outside through the back sliding door and out into the thick snow. Splinter decided to stay inside and meditate for awhile.

"This must be at least a foot of snow", I said, struggling to walk

"Maybe even more", Mikey said, trying to pull his foot out of a hole.

"Don't worry you guys were almost there", April said

We walked for another 5 minutes and we finally made it to the top of the hill.

"This looks like fun to ski down", I said

"Yeah and snowboard", Raph said

"Why don't we have a race?", Casey asked

"Your on!", I said ,as I pulled my goggles off of my head and around my eyes

"Count us in too!", Leo said.

They pulled their goggles around their eyes to see more clearly and we positioned ourselves at the starting line. Leo and I looked each other playfully and competitively.

"Your going down", I said

"We will see about that", Leo said

April got to the side of the starting line and had a red cloth in her hand.

"Ready, Set, GO!", she said, as she swung the rag.

We all slid off of the top of the hill, picking up speed every second. I looked over to see Leo was only beating me by a few inches, I looked behind me to see Ellie on her sled and Raph beside her, laughing. Donnie and Mikey kept trying to get in front of the other, but Casey went speeding down between the both of them. I looked back in front of me and there was a little hill and I jumped it making me go in the air.

"Wahhoooo!", I cheered as I landed taking the lead from Leo, "I'm winning!"

"Not for long!", Leo said as jumped from the slope doing a front flip. "Now I'm winning!"

We were both neck and neck close to the end of the hill. But we didn't realize there was a little bump at the end and we both went flying in the air, we landed at the same time at the end of the hill. I dug my ski poles into the snow and turned my ski's to stop and Leo turned his board sideways making it plow a little bit of snow.

"I guess we both win", I said, taking off my goggles

"So what's our prize?", Leo asked, putting his goggles on his head

"This", I said, as I kissed him.

He kissed me back and we hugged each other for warmth. We broke apart and saw Ellie come sledding down and she skidded to a stop.

"Yay, I win 3rd place!", Ellie cheered

We both smiled and chuckled. Then we saw Raph had just beaten Casey just by an inch.

"Hahaha, I beat you!", Raph gloated

"Lucky shot!", Casey said

Then Donnie came a few moments later, then Mikey came down the hill still snowboarding.

"How do you stop this, it's not like a skateboard!", Mikey said trying to stop the board.

"Mikey, look out!", I called out

"What?", he asked confused.

He turned and looked and he saw he was about to run into a hill, he slide up the hill and came crashing down into a pile of snow.

"I'm okay!", he called out

We laughed at him, then April came sliding down the hill in her sled joining us at the bottom. After a while, we started to build huge snow forts, for we were going to have a snowball fight, while Ellie was making a snow turtle. Leo saw her doing this and took a break from building the fort for his team to help her, and I smiled warmly at both of them.

"Hey Ellie, that is looking good", Leo said

"Thank you Daddy", Ellie said.

Leo and Ellie finished making the turtle's head and shell.

"Here Daddy, give me your hat", Ellie said, as she took off Leo's beanie and placed it on the turtle's head.

"How does it look?", Leo asked

"It looks like you", Ellie said

"Only a little cuter", I said, walking up to them

Leo got a smirk of humor on his face.

"Good one, Mommy", Ellie said

Leo turned and looked at me.

"Really?", he said, laughing

"Really", I said, laughing back

"Even doing this?", Leo asked, as he made a snowball

"Don't you", I said.

But Leo threw the snowball at me, the others noticed and they started making snowballs for the fight.

"Now its on!", I said, as I ran back to my fort.

Leo and Ellie ran back to their fort with Mikey and Casey, while I had Raph, April, and Donnie on my side. We started throwing snowballs at each other and we dodge most of them, but we got each other a couple of times.

"You guys throw like girls!", Casey called out

"Hey we are girls for your information!", April called out.

We ducked down quickly before Casey could of hit us with snowballs.

"Hey, Calli get Leo", April whispered, as she handed me a huge snowball

"Okay", I whispered

I waited for the right moment, as Leo was throwing a snowball at Raph, I got in position and I threw the snowball hitting Leo in the chest, knocking him on the ground.

"Bullseye!", I cheered

Leo got up and smirked at me, I started giggling. Leo started running over to our fort, even though he was getting pelted with snowballs, when he got to us he picked me and carried me away and started running I was shrieking trying to get loose from his grip, he was using me as a shield which made us both laugh when they tried hitting us. When we were away from my fort Leo took me in front of a huge pile of soft snow, and I struggled to get loose but it was no use.

"No, please don't", I said laughing

He tossed me into the pile and I fell face first in the snow, Leo started to laugh. But he ended up falling face first too when Mikey threw a snowball at the back of his head, we both got up and looked at each other and started to laugh. We both hugged each other and we wiped off the snow off our mouths and we leaned in for a kiss. We broke away after 2 minutes of kissing.

"Good game", I said

"Yeah, good game", Leo said

We both got up and walked over to the others. We were all starting to shiver a little bit from the cold.

"I'm starting to get chilly", Donnie said

"Me too", April said

"Lets head back to the house, for some hot chocolate", Casey said

"Yum!", Ellie cheered

We got our snowboards, ski's and sleds and started heading back toward the house. We arrived back at the house to find Splinter had just finished making hot chocolate for us for when we had returned. We went into our rooms to take off our wet winter clothes and into our gear and walked back downstairs and settled around the warm and cozy fire.

It was starting to get closer and closer to midnight, but we only had to wait 2 more hours. We decided to watch T.V just to waste a little time, we all decided to watch Winter Wipeout and we were all laughing when each person fell of each course, with Leo and I snuggling on the couch under a fuzzy blanket. After a little while later we had 5 minutes of waiting left to go, and we heard that a neighbor a little while a way would be shooting off fireworks when it was time, we all went out on to the deck upstairs.

"Only 30 more seconds you guys", Casey said, as he looked at his digital watch.

"Come on, I don't wait that much longer!", Mikey whined

"10 seconds", Casey said

We all started to countdown, "5..4..3…2..1.."

The last few seconds on the clock ticked, then it had turn midnight. "WAHOO!", we all cheered

Fireworks started going off in the distance, flashing bright colors.

"Hey aren't you suppose to kiss her?", April teased, nudging Leo in the shoulder

I blushed madly and Leo looked at me and we both smiled and we leaned in for a sweet and passionate kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!", Mikey shouted.

After a few minutes standing outside, watching the fireworks, we went back inside the warm house. We all started heading to bed tired after waiting all night for New Years. Leo and I took off our gear but left our bandannas on and we climbed into bed, and I hugged Leo around the chest while he wrapped his arm around my shell and he placed his other hand on top of mine.

"I'm glad we finally get a new start this year", I said calmly

"Yeah, but I feel already its turning off to a good year", Leo said gently

"How?", I asked looking at him

"I have my family, our daughter, and you", Leo said, looking at me lovingly.

"Oh, Leo that is so sweet of you", I said happily.

Leo smiled and we both leaned in for a kiss and Leo placed his hand on my cheek. He picked me up under my arms to get me on top of him and he stroked my thighs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his hands from my thighs up to my shell, which sent shivers down my back. I moved my hands up behind his head struggling to get his mask off, but I manage to get it off and tossed it beside the bed. This made Leo smile and we continued kissing each other passionately, then Leo reached behind my head and started to untie my mask and it fell around my neck. Leo took my mask and tossed it to the side of the bed to let it join his on the floor, which made me giggle.

Leo then sat up, with me still on top of him, and we continued kissing. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and Leo gently kissed my neck, then down to my chest, then he started moving down to my plastron. I moaned in pleasure, which made Leo chuckle. He came back up to my lips and I started to stroke his chest, then I pulled him on to me laying down.

After a little while of making out with each other, we were starting to get tired. We faced the right way in bed and got under the warm and fuzzy covers, Leo wrapped his arm around my carapace pulling me close, and I rested my left hand on his plastron.

"Now this was a good start off for a new year", I said, sleepily

"I completely agree with you", Leo said, softly

We both chuckled and Leo kissed me on the forehead before we both fell fast asleep, sleeping peacefully through the night in each others warm embraces.


	32. Chapter 32

Calli's Pov..  
Its been a little over a month since the we came back to New York City from Casey's grandmother's house in the woods. And today was Valentine's Day and Leo and I will be spending a romantic day together, to show how much they love and care about each other. I'm laying in bed looking through my scrapbook of photos, I'm going through each page and looking at all the ones of Leo and I together, and I smiled at all of them. I turned to see Leo was still asleep, I watched Leo's chest rise and fall with each soft breath, I smiled warmly at him and I set my scrapbook down on the side table and I slowly got out of bed and walked quietly over to the bathroom. I untied my bandanna and I set it on the counter top, I looked in the mirror and smiled at my necklace around my neck.

I held it in one hand and I touched it delicately with the other, I haven't taken it off since Leo gave it to me on our first date together and when I mutated into a turtle. I let it fall slowly around my neck again, and I turned to the shower to turn on the water, I let it heat up for a few moments before stepping inside. I stood under the shower head allowing the warm water pour on my head and run down my face. After a few moments of cleaning myself of up I heard the door creek a little bit but I didn't think much of it, till I felt someone behind me.

Leo's Pov…  
I am standing behind Calli, the water was now pouring on top of both of us. I wrapped one arm around her waist and I used my other to wrap around her chest pulling her closer to me, I leaned in and I kissed her cheek gently. She turned and leaned up and kissed my lips passionately, I picked her up under her shell and pinned her against the corner of the shower wall, not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, while I held her with one arm and I placed my hand around her head. We continued kissing then I moved down towards her neck, she lifted her head so I can have better access. She moaned lightly when I found her soft spot and I kissed it many times gently.

After kissing for awhile I let her down and we hugged each other close.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Calli", I said lovingly

"Happy Valentine's Day too, Leo", Calli said sweetly "What is our plans for the day?"

"Its just you and me today", I said quietly

"Perfect", she said quietly.

We smiled and we leaned in for another kiss. After cleaning ourselves, I turned off the water and we climbed out of the shower, we dried off with our towels and we walked back into our bedroom. We put on our gear and tied our bandannas on our heads, we then walked out of room to see no one was around. I then noticed a note on the dinning table, and I read it out loud.

"Guys, Raph is spending the day with Casey and won't be back till tomorrow, Donnie went to all day science fair and convention, and Mikey is with Ellie and April and are having a sleepover tonight and will be back tomorrow, and Splinter is with Andre. We hope you guys have a great day with each other."

"Well, that gives us a whole day to us", Calli said happily

"A whole day to spend with you", I said kissing her

She kissed back and I lead her to the living room. Calli picked out a few romance movies and I made the popcorn and we sat down on the couch. Calli rested her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her shell. She picked The Lucky One and The Vow, and we held each other close as we watched the movies. We both reached for popcorn at the same time and Calli's left hand was on top of mine and she was wearing her dark blue heart ring that I gave her when I purposed to her, I smiled and we both kept our hands together.

After we finished watching the movies, I got up to go into the kitchen and I pulled out a single dark pink rose and small wrapped box and went back over to Calli. She looked up and she smiled when I handed her the rose.

"Leo that is so sweet of you", Calli said, as she sniffed the rose

I smiled and I handed her the box. She looked at me curiously, "What's this?", she asked

"Its just a little something I got for you", I said, smiling

Calli smiled and untied the ribbon and opened the lid. She gasped quietly and place her hand over her mouth. She pulled out a clear glass heart that shined like a diamond and that could be stood up, and there was something written on the heart in cursive, Calli read it out loud.

Unexpectedly she entered my life  
This woman, this angel, who became my wife

She captured my heart and soul  
Warming a place once so dark and cold

This woman, this angel, to love and embrace  
With a gentle touch to caress her face

Her words of love, so honest and true  
She whispers to me when the day is new

She provides a home filled with love  
This woman, this angel, wife and mother  
I know there can be no other

This woman, this angel, and mother; she is my life  
This woman, this angel, and mother; she is my Wife.

I could see tears start to fall from Calli's eyes and she looked at me with a huge smile. She set down the heart and she lunged at me and gave me a huge hug and I hugged her back tightly, we smiled at each other and we leaned in for a loving kiss.

"April had this is in her little antique shop and it made think of you, Calli", I said gently.

"Leo..I am ..I am so touched", Calli said, happily as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

I smiled and I wiped away her tears gently, and we hugged each other again.

"I have a gift for you, but you will have to wait till we go out tonight", she said

"I can't wait", I said gently

Calli smiled. A few hours later, we decided to make dinner before we went out for the night. We were having fun making creamy chicken alfredo and chocolate covered strawberries, we sat down at the dinning table and started eating. After we finished eating, Calli got up and kissed my forehead, rubbing my shoulder.

"I'll will be right back, have to put something on really quick", she said

"Ok, I will start cleaning up", I said

Calli smiled and went back into our room, and I cleared the dishes away from the table and I put them in the sink after I finished cleaning them. I waited in the living room for Calli to come back out so we could go.

Calli's Pov…  
I sprayed some Japanese cherry blossom perfume on my neck and wrists and I smiled. I was wearing a simple pink sleeveless dress that went a little past my knees and matched my eye mask and necklace and I walked out of the room and Leo looked at me and he looked blown away.

"Just wanted to look nice for when we go out", I said

"Nice? You look perfect", Leo said

"Thank you", I said lovingly.

We walked over to the manhole and started climbing up the ladder. When we got outside the tunnel, Leo came and picked me up bridal style which made giggle and shriek a little bit.

"Leo, you don't have to do this", I said

"I don't mind at all doing this", Leo said gently

He only had to carry me for 5 minutes, till we reached our destination, I gasped in amazement. It was a small hill that had soft dark green grass, a few flowers growing out from the sides, a perfect view of the ocean, and the stars were shining brightly. Leo had let me down and I stood on the edge of the hill as I looked out into the ocean, a breeze was blowing my dress and bandanna tails a little bit, Leo stood beside me and looked at me and smiled as I let the wind hit my face.

Leo's Pov…  
I am smiling at Calli watching her stare into the ocean, she looked so beautiful in her dress and she turned and we hugged each other tightly. She looked at me with a loving and shocking look.

"Leo this place is beautiful, you didn't have to do all of this", she said

"I would do anything for you Calli", I said lovingly.

Calli smiled and we leaned in for a kiss as we laid down on the grass, we broke apart after a few minutes and looked up at the stars for a while. Just then the moonlight seemed to shine down on Calli making the material of her dress and necklace sparkle, I looked lost of how she looked. She turned and looked at me and now her dark blue eyes were sparkling too, as if she looked like an angel from heaven.

"Wow..", I said quietly

"What?", Calli asked

"You just look so…beautiful", I said

Calli giggled and she moved closer to me.

Calli's Pov…  
Yet the moonlight was shining down on Leo too, making him look more handsome. He turned his down towards me and I smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome", I said giggling

Leo chuckled and he pulled me on top of him, he placed his hand on my cheek gently and I leaned down and we closed our eyes for a wonderful kiss. Leo wrapped his arm around my waist and he still had his hand on my cheek, and I rest my hands on his chest. We were both lost in the kiss like it was just only us and we forgot the world.

We didn't want to break apart, but the laws of nature broke in and we parted, gasping for air. We both looked hazily at each other and smiled.

"I have still have to give you my gift", I said

"What is it?", he asked

I pulled out my phone and my little speaker. I attached the cord to my phone and speaker, I looked through my song list and I found the song I was looking for, I played it and started making a beautiful piano sound. Leo looked at me curiously of what I was doing, then I started to sing, "Every Time We Touch by Cascada"

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard,to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
Oou..The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
Everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Leo looked at me with tears in his eyes and a smile, he quickly took me into his strong and muscular arms and hugged me tightly and I hugged him in return.

"You like it?", I asked

"I love it so much Calli, I don't know what to say ", he said happily

"I'm glad you do, this song made me think about you when I was listening to it", I said

Leo smiled and we leaned in for a sweet kiss, after a minute we broke apart. I looked at him giving an attracting smile.

"Let's head back to the lair for a little alone time", I said quietly

Leo chuckled and we got up and walked down the hill back to the lair. After 10 minutes of walking we finally made it back home.

I giggled and asked "Now what?"

Leo crashed his lips into mine answering my question, we broke apart after a few minutes then Leo picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he started kissing me again and he carried me to our room and kicked the door closed, and he laid me down on the bed never breaking the kiss. I twirled the tails of his bandanna around my fingers, which made Leo chuckle and I untied his bandanna. We stared at each other's eyes then Leo slid a dress strap off my shoulder and kissed it gently, I groaned a little, he then slid off the other strap and started to pull at the bottom of the dress taking it off and let it fall off the side of the bed.

I giggled and Leo started kissing my chest gently, he slid his warm hands down to my sides and started kissing my stomach, and he gave a few teasing licks, which made me moan in pleasure. I pulled him up to me and I stroked his thighs and we kissed each other's lips passionately, while I unstrapped his belt and elbow and knees pads. After a few minutes of kissing Leo started to untie my bandanna and letting it fall off the bed then positioned himself in front of me.

"Ready?", he asked

"Yes, I am ready", I said

A few minutes later, we were laying in bed and we held each other close, wrapped each other in our arms.

"This is one of the best nights I have spent with you Calli", Leo said quietly.

"This is one of my best nights with you Leo", I said softly.

We leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, My Precious Gem", Leo said lovingly

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, My Fearless Leader", I said sweetly.

I laid my head on Leo's chest, resting my left hand on his plastron. Leo had his arm around his waist and his hand behind my head. I slowly closed my eyes falling asleep, with a small smile on my lips, happy knowing that our love is staying strong and beautiful.


	33. Chapter 33

Calli's Pov..  
It was 9 o' clock in the morning and I'm sleeping peacefully wrapped in Leo's arms, it has been a few days since our day of romance together. But I jolted awake for my stomach flipped, I slid out of Leo's arms and I ran to the bathroom and I started to throw up in the trash bin beside the sink. Leo came running out of bed and he pulled back my bandanna tails and rubbed my shell.

"Its okay, just breath", Leo said.

After I finished, I took a couple of breathes and I started breathing again normally, and Leo looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?", he asked

"My stomach is just wrecked, I think I caught a bug", I said, rubbing my plastron

"You need to rest", Leo said as he helped me up

Leo led me to the bed and I laid down made myself comfortable, he covered me with the blanket and sat down beside me.

"I will make you some breakfast and I will have Donnie come check you out, okay?", Leo said.

"Okay", I said tiredly

Leo left the room to make me breakfast, he came back a few moments later with a tray of sourdough toast and Sierra Mist. I ate slowly worrying that I might throw up again if I ate too fast, after I finished eating Leo placed his hand on my cheek.

"I have to go, I will come back later to check on you, you need to get some sleep", Leo said

"Okay, I could use a little sleep", I said

Leo kissed my forehead and he left the room to go do training for the day, I fell asleep a few moments later. I didn't know how long I was asleep for but it seem like a long time. I woke up and turned to see it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, I couldn't believe that I slept that long, I was feeling a little better but not too much, it felt like something was moving around inside me.

Then Donnie came walking into the room with his medical bag. I smiled and he smiled back and sat down beside me.

"I heard you are not feeling too good", he said

"I'm not, this morning I felt really sick, and I don't know why?", I said

Donnie thought about this for a few moments. "How long has it been since you and Leo have been active?", he asked

"A couple of nights ago", I said

Donnie noticed a slight slope on my plastron and he placed his hands on my plastron pressing down on it gently moving around a bit. He placed his head on top of it, like he was listening for something.

"Can I give you a sonogram?", he asked

"Sure go right ahead", I said

Donnie pulled out a small monitor and placed it my night stand. He attached the wand to the monitor and he squeezed a tube of blue cold gel on my plastron.

"Yikes! This is so cold", I said

Donnie laughed a bit and he placed the wand on my plastron. He turned on the monitor and he moved the wand around a bit on my plastron, then we heard something. It sounded like a quick heart beat, then we saw a little image on the screen.

"You can already see the shell and little feet forming", Donnie said, pointing

I looked at him confused. "What?", I asked

"Calli, you are pregnant!", Donnie said, happily

"I'm having another baby?", I asked

"Yes, you are, congratulations!", Donnie said

"I can't believe it!", I said shocked "Oh my gosh! I have to tell Leo!"

"He is with Splinter talking right now, he will be out in a little bit", Donnie said.

"Oh ok, and thank you bro", I said, as I gave him a hug

"Your welcome, sissy", he said, as he hugged back

Donnie cleaned off the gel and he helped me sit up in bed. I gave him a smile, then he started to gather up his supplies, putting them back in his medical bag while I walked off to the dojo to find Raph and Mikey sparring against each other. I walked inside and stood on the sidelines and watched them spar. Raph swept kicked Mikey making him fall on his plastron and Raph pinned Mikey's arm in a twisted position.

"Okay, Uncle! Uncle!", Mikey said, hitting his hand on the floor

Raph laughed as Mikey stood up, they smiled as they saw me walking over to them.

"Hey sissy", Mikey said, hugging me tightly

"Hey sis", Raph said

"Hey you guys", I said, giggling

"How are you feeling?", Mikey asked "We heard you got sick"

"I'm feeling better, but I need to tell you guys something", I said

"What is it?", Raph asked

"You guys are going to be uncles again!", I said happily

"What? You mean your pregnant?", they asked excitedly

"Yes I am!", I said happily

Suddenly they are both hugging me tight, and I laughed hugging them both to me.

"This is great sissy!", Mikey said happily

"Yeah, it will be nice to have a new ninja or kunoichi join the family!", Raph said, rubbing my plastron

I giggled at his touch. "I know, I can't wait!", Mikey said "Have you told Leo and Ellie yet?

"Not yet, Leo is talking with Splinter, so I'm going to tell Ellie first", I said "Then I will surprise Leo"

"How are you going to do that?", Raph asked

"You will see", I said, as I walked out of the dojo

I walked over to Ellie's bedroom and I found her sitting at her little table painting one of her paper lanterns. She painted it light green with a cherry blossom tree on a grassy hill and a sunset of red and orange, she looked up and smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey honey", I said, smiling

"Hi Mommy, do you like it?", Ellie asked, holding up her lantern

"Yes, its very pretty sweetie", I said

"Thank you", Ellie said

"I have something to tell you, sweetheart", I said

"What?", she asked

"You are going to be a big sister honey, Mommy is having a baby", I said gently

"Really?", Ellie asked, excitedly

"Yes you are, what do you think?", I asked

"Awesome!", Ellie cheered, as she ran into my arms

I hugged her in my arms and she looked down at my plastron. She hugged it tightly in her arms and she gave it a kiss. I smiled lovingly down at her and I rubbed her head, loving already how much she loves her new sibling.

"We are going to surprise Daddy about it, since he doesn't know yet", I said "So here is what I want to do"

I whispered the plan to her, then Ellie looked at me and nodded. Then we started making the plan to surprise Leo about my pregnancy.

"Okay Daddy should be in the dojo, so when finishes training go up to him and hand him the card, ok?", I said

"Okay", Ellie said

We both walked out of Ellie's room and walked over to the dojo, we saw Leo was practicing katas with his Ninjato on test dummies. When he finished Ellie started running towards him.

Leo's Pov…  
"Daddy! Daddy!", Ellie called out

I turned and smiled hearing her little voice and I knelt down and she ran into my arms and we hugged each other close, while I stood up again.

"Hey Green Bean, how are you?", I asked

"Good", Ellie said

I noticed she had a white card in her hand. "Hey what's that in your hand, Ellie?", I asked

"Its for you Daddy", Ellie said, as she handed it to me

"Thanks honey", I said, as I placed her down.

Before I opened the card my brothers came into the dojo and stood behind Calli and they were all smiling at me. I was curious and confused to know why all of them came in and why were they smiling big at me. Then I turned my attention back to the card and read it out loud

"I have been promoted to big sister, and you will see me in April"

I looked up at Calli shocked and speechless, and she laughed happily and she started coming towards me.

"Calli you are pregnant?", I asked

"Yes Leo I am!", she said, happily

"Oh..my…god!", I said, speechless

"Come here Leo!", she said happily

I ran to her and I picked her up in my arms and held her tight, I spun her around a couple of times.

"I love you!", she said happily

"I love you too!", I said excitedly

We leaned in for a kiss and my brothers started cheering for the both of us. We broke apart a few moments later and I looked at her happily.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!", I said "We are having another child!"

"I know, I was shocked, I can't believe it either!", Calli said

"Me either! I can't wait to meet my new brother or sister", Ellie said, hugging my leg

We smiled down at her and smiled in return, I picked her up in my arms and we did a group hug, then I looked back at my brothers who were standing at the dojo door. I turned my head towards me telling them to come here.

"Come on you guys you are apart of the family too", I said

All of them rushed over and we all did a group, for that all of us were happy that our family is growing, we broke the group hug a few minutes later. My brothers smiled at us and we smiled back.

"I'll make us dinner, its on me", Mikey said

"Hopefully not as crazy of what you made us last time", Calli said, giggling

We all laughed and walked out of the dojo and into the dining room, Mikey made us a healthy dinner of salmon, garden salad, and fresh fruit. Those were the best foods to eat while pregnant, and I ate two plates of everything. The others looked at me with shock of how much food I ate in one night, which made me laugh a bit.

"Hey I am eating for two now", I said

After we finished dinner, we watched TV for a little while. I rested my head on Leo's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my plastron rubbing it a bit. A little while later everyone started heading off to bed, Leo picked up sleeping Ellie in his arms and carried her, we got up and walked over to Ellie's room. Leo placed her on the bed gently and covered her up, and he placed her stuffed turtle in her arms. We kissed her on the forehead goodnight. I pulled the bed net around her bed closed, and we left the room closing the door quietly.

Leo and I walked into our room and climbed into bed. Leo held me close and he placed his hand on my plastron. We smiled at each other and we kissed each other with love and passion, then Leo moved down to my plastron and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Good night, my little ninja", Leo said, quietly to the unborn child inside me.

I giggled a bit and I kissed Leo on the forehead. He looked up at me and we kissed again for a few moments while I was in Leo's strong but gentle arms. I fell into a deep and dreamful sleep, placing a hand on my growing plastron rubbing it a bit, excited to soon meet my son or daughter.


	34. Chapter 34

Calli's Pov….  
I am now three weeks pregnant and my plastron already started to show a slight slope. I felt very happy and blessed that I was going to be a mom again. When I told Splinter about my pregnancy, he was very happy to hear that he would have another grandchild along with Ellie. I am sitting on the sidelines along with Ellie watching the boys train, Leo would look at me and give me a smile when he was sparring once in a while and I would smile in return. When they finished training Ellie walked over to a punching bag, that Raph trained at mostly, and she got into a fighting stance and started kicking and punching the bag. She did surprisingly well and Splinter and Leo noticed this and walked up to her.

"That was pretty good Ellie", Leo said, putting his arm around her shoulder

"Thanks, Daddy", Ellie said

"Eleanora, I think maybe its time we began your training to become a kunoichi", Splinter said

Ellie looked up at him a little bit confused. "What's a kunoichi?", she asked

Splinter chuckled and knelt down to her. "A kunoichi is a female ninja, Eleanora, just like your mother"

Ellie smiled. "Oh, will I be able to fight like my family?", she asked

"Yes, you will be able to fight along side your family when you are older", Splinter said.

Ellie thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I want to become a kunoichi!", she said happily

Splinter smiled at her. "But I must warn you, it will drain you physically, mentally, and spiritually", he said

"I'm willing to do it!", Ellie said confidently

"That's good you will be trained not just by me, but by your family as well", Splinter said.

"I will be looking forward to training, in fact I want to start right now", she said

"That's my girl!", Leo said patting her on the shell.

Ellie smiled at him and they both hugged each other warmly.

"Then we shall begin, follow me", Splinter said, as he walked off

Ellie followed him to an balance beam and padded mats and I walked over to Leo and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We smiled as watched as Ellie was starting her training to be a kunoichi.

"Our Little Green Bean is growing up", I said

"I know, I can tell she will be a great kunoichi when she is older", Leo said confidently.

I smiled at him and we leaned in for a kiss. After we broke apart after kissing for a few minutes, Leo looked down and smiled at my growing baby bump and he placed his hand on my plastron gently. He leaned and he gave it loving kisses and he rested his head against.

"How is our little one doing?", he asked, rubbing it

"Its been doing good, I haven't been feeling sick since", I said, rubbing my plastron

"Well that's good, it will probably be smooth, like when you were carrying Ellie", Leo said

"I hope it will be too", I said

Leo smiled and he gave it a huge and sweet kiss and tickled it a bit. I giggled at his touches, then he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. A few hours later, Leo and I were sitting on the couch watching TV while Mikey went out skateboarding in the tunnels, Donnie was in his lab working on an invention, and Raph went riding his motorcycle. Ellie was still doing training with Splinter and I wondered how she was doing. Leo had his hand resting on my plastron while I had my head resting on his chest, and I was eating little, fuzzy peaches, since I had a craving for them. Leo looked down at me and laughed rubbing my plastron.

"You just love to eat peaches don't you, little fella?", he asked

"I guess he or she does very much, this is my 4th bag of peaches today!", I said

"Wow, I didn't think it could eat that much in one day!", Leo said, surprised

"Me neither!", I said, giggling a bit

Leo smiled and I leaned up and we kissed each other sweetly. A few minutes later Ellie came out of the dojo after she finished her training with Splinter for the day, she walked over to us and we smiled at her and she smiled back, and she climbed into Leo's arms and we held her close.

"How was training, honey?", I asked

"Its was good, I learned a few new things", Ellie said, happily

"Like what?", Leo asked

"I learned how to balance on a balance beam, a few punches and kicks, and I learned how to meditate", Ellie said happily

"That's great Green Bean, we are both very proud of you!", we both said

"Thanks Mommy and Daddy!", Ellie said "I'm going to go create for a little while"

"Okay honey, have fun!", Leo said

"I will", Ellie said as she walked off to her room.

An hour later, everyone came back to the lair and brought Leatherhead along too. We were going to the city dump to meet our friends, who were homeless, and help Leatherhead find some new things to improve his home. Leatherhead is traveling through the canals, so he can keep himself hidden, while we drove off in the Jeep and Raph on his motorcycle. It would be the first time Ellie would meet them.

We arrived at the dump to be greeted by The Professor, who had gray hair and green eyes and was wearing a red shirt with gray trench coat and black pants and red beanie, and many others.

"Hi, Professor", I said walking up to him

"Well its good to see you all again", he said happily as he hugged me and I hugged him back.

The Professor looked over and notice Ellie was standing and hugging Leo's leg, hiding her face a little bit and he knelt down to her eye level.

"And who is this?", he asked

I turned and smiled. "This is our daughter, Eleanora"

"Well, its nice to meet you Eleanora", he said in a friendly voice

Ellie let go of Leo's leg and walked up to him slowly. "Hi there", she said shyly.

They both smiled at each other then The Professor looked up at Leo.

"So what brings you here, tonight?", he asked

"We are here to get a few things for our friend who needs some things for his home", Leo said

"Well, take what you want or need", he said

"Thank you", Leo said, smiling

The boys and Ellie went walking and looking around for anything useful for Leatherhead, while I sat at the fire chatting with The Professor and some of the women here.

"I heard that you are expecting", The Professor chuckled looking at my little baby bump

"Yes I am due in 7 weeks", I said happily

"Well, I'm very happy for you and Leonardo", he said "And you do have a beautiful daughter"

"Thank you", I said kindly

After at least 2 hours the others came back with a bag full of things.

"We sure thank you for letting us take all this stuff", Donnie said

"Its our pleasure Donatello", The Professor said "But we have been having some trouble down here lately"

"What kind of trouble?", Raph asked

"A huge dog and fish like creatures have been threatening us for the past few weeks to build an new empire here", one of the men said.

"You mean like mutants?", Donnie asked

"Yes, and they have been trying to run us out of here", The Professor said

"How is that even possible?", I asked

"We heard a rumor about an accident that a man being bitten by an Akita had turned into a huge mutant after a leakage in a tank and being covered by a glowing substance and another that was handling koi fish had turned into a huge fish after being hit with the same substance, it was called TCRI".

"That is the same glowing substance that turned us on what we are today", I said

"Well, we are not going to let them bug you guys anymore, cause we are going to stop them from doing this", Raph said in a tough voice

"You should be careful though they look very powerful", The Professor warned

"Don't worry we can take anything", Mikey said

Just then out of nowhere a huge cream colored dog with huge fists and teeth wearing metal bracelets and a red koi with metal legs mutants crashed through a pile of junk and landed right in front of us.

"They are back, look out!", The Professor yelled

All of the homeless people ran in different directions screaming trying to get away. The huge dog like creature stared at Ellie and I growling and he started running towards us. But Leatherhead was closer to us and picked us up in huge, strong arms and ran off, he stopped when we got to Leo.

"Leatherhead, get them out of here!", Leo said

"Right", he said

"Be careful", I said

"I will", Leo said and we kissed each other quickly, then he hugged me and Ellie before running off to join the others in the fight.

Leatherhead ran just before a couple of pieces of junk would have hit us. He ran then he stopped and hid behind a huge pile of metal parts of cars and set us down gently.

"Stay here you will be safe", Leatherhead said "I'm going to help them"

"Don't get hurt Uncle Leatherhead", Ellie said

"I won't Ellie", Leatherhead said confidently

We hugged each other before he ran off roaring and started fighting off the huge dog. We watched the fight from a distance, the guys were having some trouble to defeat them, but Leatherhead was doing some damage since he was their size. I wanted to help but I would put myself and my unborn baby in danger, then I saw the huge magnet and I looked back at the dog and fish and they were both wearing metal, then an idea popped into my head.

I whispered my plan to Ellie and we started sneaking over to the magnet, when we got there we had to figure out how to turn it on without being seen.

"Mommy, can I borrow one of your ninja stars?", she asked

"Sure, but what for?", I asked pulling one out of my belt

"You'll see", she said as she came out of her hiding spot, Leo noticed this and wondered what she was doing.

"Heads up!", she called out and she threw the ninja star hitting the lever.

The magnet started up and it was pulling the dog and fish up towards it, they tried to pull away from it but they were stuck good. The guys looked confused of what just happened, but then I came out of my hiding spot and I got into the control panel and I turned the magnet away from the others, and over the fence of the dump. They started cheering.

"Put us down!", the dog yelled

"Lets us go!", the fish yelled

"If you say so", I said

I pulled down the lever which released them making them fall on the asphalt. They looked back at me angrily and ran off down the street.

"And Stay Out!", I yelled out

I climbed down from the crane and Ellie ran to me saying, "We did it!".

The others came running over and gave us huge hugs. "Ada girls!", Leo said hugging us both close to him.

"Yeah not bad for a pregnant turtle and a 5 year old", Raph added

"Naturally", Ellie said in a girly voice

We all laughed, then The Professor and the homeless people started coming out of their hiding spots to join us.

"Are you guys alright?", Donnie asked

"Yes we all are", The Professor, reassured us "We thank you all for dealing and defeating those two"

"No problem its what we do, DogPound and FishFace were no match for us", Mikey said

"Dogpound and FishFace?", Raph asked

"Well he was a dog and he pounded us with his fists and the fish had a face, so I called them", Mikey said

"We get it", Donnie said cutting him off

"Well, Calli and Ellie did most of the work", Leo said looking at us

We smiled and blushed. "I have a feeling that they won't be coming back any time soon", I said

"Yeah we kicked some bad guy butts!", Ellie cheered

We all laughed again, and we started leaving the dump and headed towards home.

Leatherhead went back to his home down the tunnel with his bag of things to improve his home. The boys told about our battle to Splinter and how Ellie and I defeated them, and he was impressed and surprised about both of us, especially Ellie. Then we all relaxed for a little by mediating in the dojo. After a while Ellie started to fall asleep and I picked her up and she fell asleep on my shoulder, Leo and I walked over to her room and I laid her on the bed and covered her up and we kissed her goodnight, Leo and I watched her sleep for a little while then we left the room quietly to head to bed ourselves.

We got into bed and we kissed each other passionately then Leo moved down and showered my plastron with many kisses. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head carefully on the baby bump, and I wrapped around my arms him and we hugged each other for a long time.

"My little tenshi", Leo said quietly as he looked at the baby bump and kissed it gently

I kissed Leo's forehead as I rested my head against his.

DogPound and FishFace had continued running from the city dump until they got into abandoned part of the city.

"I will not be defeated by turtles!", DogPound yelled, as he punched a hole through a building.

"Don't worry they won't be so lucky when they run into us again", FishFace said, looking up to the sky "They won't be so lucky"


	35. Chapter 35

Leo's Pov..  
A few weeks have past since we fought off DogPound and FishFace, and Calli was now a month pregnant. Ellie was still continuing her training with Master Splinter, her uncles, and I to become a kunoichi like her mother, and she was doing better everyday.

It was around 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm sleeping peacefully with my shell facing Calli, and she was laying on her side close towards me. Suddenly I felt a light nudge on my shell, I ignored it thinking it was nothing, but then I felt it again. I woke up thinking it was Calli trying to wake me up for something.

"Calli, what's wrong?", I asked tiredly facing towards her

But Calli was quietly fast asleep, I was now confused of what was nudging me in the shell, but then I felt it again on my plastron. I looked down and smiled warmly realizing it was our 2nd child moving around, and I placed my hand gently on the baby bump. Just then Calli woke up and she placed her hand on top of mine, I looked up and we both smiled at each other.

"Little guy wake you up?", I asked

"It's been kicking me all night", she said giggling

"I guess its getting a head start on Ninjitsu", I said

"It has its sister's trait, kicking me a lot", Calli said

We both chuckled and I leaned in and kissed her plastron gently. We kissed each other and fell back asleep with my arm around her waist and my hand resting on her plastron.

Splinter's Pov…  
The next morning, I woke up early to go and meet my friend Andre, by the time I got down to the docks, he wasn't there. I sat down on a bench and looked around, waiting for him to show up. After at least two hours of waiting I finally see him coming towards me using his cane to help get around, since he is blind.

"Andre, you are 2 hours late I was becoming concerned", I said

"I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting", Andre said "But I have bad news, I have been evicted from my apartment"

"That is bad news", I said feeling sorry for him. "Where will you go? What will you do now?"

"I don't know, but if I don't find a place soon, I will be sleeping on the streets", he said

Then an idea came to my head. "You will stay with my family and I until you can figure something out"

"I can't do that to you Splinter", he said

"Nonsense, you are my friend, friends help each other, no discussion", I said "You will stay with me"

Calli's Pov…  
I am sitting in the living room eating peaches and watching TV with Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. Leo was taking a nap sitting beside me, snoring a bit, I turned my head and giggled at him. I leaned towards him and I kissed his cheek, he moved around resting his head on my shoulder but he was still fast asleep.

"Wow, Leo sure is a heavy sleeper", I said to myself, looking at him.

Just then I heard some people talking coming down the manhole, and I gently shook Leo awake.

"Wha?", Leo asked, rubbing his eyes

"Someone is here with Splinter", I said

We all looked over in shock and saw Splinter helping an old black man with gray hair, wearing a brown coat and gray pants and gray hat, down the ladder and into the lair.

"Hey Splinte,r who is your friend?", I asked nervously

"This would be my friend Andre, Callista", Splinter said

Mikey got up and quickly walked over to him "Master, what is he doing here in our home?", he whispered

"Do not worry my children, my friend Andre here is blind, he can't see us", Splinter said quietly.

We all sighed in relief and Splinter lead Andre into the living room.

"Andre, I would like you to meet my children, my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo", said Splinter

They all shook hands and greeted each other politely.

"Hi there", I said walking up close to him

He reached out and touched my arm. "And who is this young lady?", he asked

"This is my daughter, Callista", Splinter said calmly

"And my wife", Leo said wrapping his arm around me, I turned to him and smiled.

"Mommy? Daddy?", Ellie said, walking up to us.

Leo smiled and picked her up. "And this is our daughter, Eleanora", I said

"And my granddaughter", Splinter said gently

"Hi", Ellie said, smiling

"I didn't know you were a grandfather, Splint", Andre smiled and chuckled. "Well it's certainly nice to meet you all"

A few hours later, Mikey was making us dinner, while Andre and Splinter were in the living room talking, Donnie and Raph were in their rooms, and Leo and I were in the dojo teaching Ellie different types of blocks and attacks.

"Okay, now repeat what I showed you Ellie", Leo said

Leo attacked from the sides and Ellie blocked them quickly, pushing them away from her. Then she did a pretend punch to Leo's chest and did a spinning back to him in the plastron.

"Very good honey", I said

"Thank you", Ellie said

"Dinner is ready you guys!", Mikey called out

We walked out of the dojo and joined the others in the dinning room, and we ate turtle dogs in peace. Andre did give a funny look when he bit into one.

"It's a jalapeño and anchovies special, I call it the turtle dog", Mikey said

"Turtle dog? Why because they are slow in digestion", Andre chuckled

We all started laughing at the joke, then Andre went over to the manhole and started climbing out of the lair.

"Where are you going my friend?", Splinter asked

"Just for a little walk in the park", Andre said

"Be careful", I said

Andre's Pov..  
I climbed out of what seems to be a tunnel. I tapped my cane along the sidewalk to help me find my way over to Central Park. After a little while of walking, I thought I made it to Central Park, but I heard the sound of boat horns. I realized that I was way from the park. I was done by the docks again.

"Oh dear, must of taken a wrong turn", I said

"You got that right Gramps", someone said

I jumped and I turned around, holding my cane out.

"Who is there?", I asked

"Your worst nightmare", said another voice

I heard laughter and I panicked backing up against containers, fearing for my life.

"Oh dear", I said, holding out my cane, using it to protect myself

Calli's Pov...  
After a few hours, I went into my bedroom and found Leo laying down on the bed, reading a book. He smiled when he saw me climb in to bed and he pulled me to him and I rested my head on chest while he wrapped his arms around my baby bump.

"How are you feeling?",he asked

"I'm doing good", I said looking at him "The baby has been moving around a lot"

Leo smiled and rubbed the lower parts of the bump, just then I felt the baby kick softly where Leo's hands were.

"I guess it likes you rubbing it there", I said giggling

"I guess it does", Leo chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

I turned to face him and we kissed each other's lips passionately and hugging each other close, after a while we broke apart.

Just then Mikey knocked on the door and said "Hey you guys Andre has been gone for a long time, we think something is wrong"

"How long has it been?", I asked

"Its been at least 4 hours", Mikey said

"We better go out and find him", Leo said

We got out of bed and walked out of the room to find the others in the living room looking concerned, especially Splinter.

"I hope nothing has bad happened to him", Donnie said

"Yeah, it can be especially dangerous for a blind person", Raph said

"We need to find him before something does happen to him", Leo said

"I will come along as well, for he is my friend", Splinter said

The boys got their weapons from their racks and started climbing out of the lair and Leo and I hugged and kissed each other before he left.

Leo's Pov…  
I climbed out of the lair and jumped into the Jeep and drove off out of the tunnel with Raph speeding in front of us. We searched around the park and the alley ways but there was no sign of him anywhere. Until Splinter told us to search by the boat docks that they were by earlier, we jumped out of the jeep and started searching for Andre.

Then out of nowhere we heard a scream coming from the distance, and we ran over to investigate. We were shock to see the Purple Dragons were surrounding him and Andre was trying to fight them off with his cane, but they were able to take the cane with no effort and they started laughing at him. This made us very mad, especially Splinter. Just then Splinter pulled his hood of his robe over his head and started walking down towards them.

My brothers and I snuck into different directions to surround them. The Purple Dragon's were laughing as they threw Andre's cane to one another, and Andre was struggling to get it back and he fell on the ground but Splinter walked up behind the leader and spoke up,

"Interesting mind if I play?"

They turned and said "Get out of here gramps or will end up taking your cane too"

Splinter pulled back his hood to reveal himself "Well, we have seen what you have done to an old blind man"

My brothers and I jumped out in different directions with our weapons drawn

"Alright, get them boys!", the leader said

The other members came running out at us with chains and clubs. We started fighting them, the fight continued on for a while and was being pushed back near the docks. I was fighting 2 members, I used my Ninjato to knock the metal clubs out of their hands and I kicked them both off the dock and into the water below.

After 10 more minutes of fighting we beaten all the Dragons. Raph had hung three members hanging by their feet with a noose, Mikey had two thrown into a dumpster, and Donnie had three of them piled on top of each other unconscious.

"Well, that was easy as pie", Donnie said

"Yeah, they were not so strong and tough like they were last time we faced them", Raph said

"Well Turtles Rule, and bad guys drool", Mikey said

We all laughed and did a group high five, and we walked back to Splinter had helped Andre to his feet.

"Are you okay?", I asked

"I'm just fine, thank you", Andre said dusting off his coat "Let's get out of here, before these guys try to kill us"

We drove back to the lair to find Calli waiting for us near the entrance. I climbed down the ladder quickly and she ran towards me and we hugged each other close and we kissed.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay", Calli said

"Its okay, we are alright", I reassured her

"I know, but I still worry", she said

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to us", I said kissing her forehead.

Andre had stayed with us in the lair for a few days, but he was able to find an nice apartment complex near our home at a good, affordable price. He invited us over for a little house warming party, and we had a good time talking and laughing.

"I admit Andre the place looks great", I said

"Yeah, not bad", Calli said agreeing with me

"Well, I thank you for letting me stay with you and defeating those crazy whack bags", Andre said

"Well don't underestimate the power of the ninja!", Mikey cheered

We all laughed, and I wrapped my arm around Calli's shoulder and we leaned in and kissed each other.


	36. Chapter 36

Calli's Pov…  
I am in my last week of pregnancy and I'm very close to giving birth any day now, and my plastron was a little bit bigger then when I was carrying Ellie. We had kept Ellie's baby supplies, so we didn't have to go search for more. I am sitting in the living room with April, talking about the baby. Donnie was reading a science book and Mikey was eating pizza while playing his video game.

"I feel like I'm ready to pop", I said, laughing a bit

"I know, but it will be worth it in the end", April said rubbing the bump.

"I know it will be, I just hope everything will be ok", I said

Leo came out from the dojo with Ellie, from doing training together.

"Hey you guys", I said

"Hey honey", Leo said

"Hi Mommy, Hi Auntie April", Ellie said, climbing onto the couch, hugging April.

Leo helped me off the couch because it was getting a bit difficult for me to move around.

"Anything yet?", Leo asked

"Nope not yet", I said looking down at the bump

"Well it will come when its ready", Leo said, rubbing my plastron

We smiled and hugged and kissed each other, then Raph and Casey came jumping the lair.

"Hey who is up for a game of football in the park?", Casey asked

"I am", Mikey said with a mouth full of pizza

"Count me in", Donnie said

"Me too", Leo said

"I could use a little fresh air", I said

We climbed out of the lair and headed towards the park, the boys teamed up against each other and were tackling each other in the grass and were having a lot of fun. April and I sat down on a bench watching, while Ellie went to play on the playground.

"Hey Casey go long", Mikey said, throwing the football

Casey starting running back to catch the ball, but Raph had attacked from the side leaping and tackling him to the ground, and Leo caught the ball and started running in the other direction. April and I started laughing, then I felt the baby kick me again.

"I guess it think that's funny", I said

April chuckled. But we were unaware that they were bring watched.

The Dragon Lord, Wick, and dragons were hiding behind trees and bushes. The Dragons had these devices on their wrists that looked like laser guns and were pointing them at us.

"Will this potion you made destroy these Turtles?", Dragon Lord asked

"I'm positive my Lord, one shot will incinerate them", Wick said evilly

"Well then, Dragons destroy those Turtles", Dragon Lord said quietly and he waved his hand forward.

The Dragons started moving slowly and quietly over, aiming the lasers. Once close enough they started shooting off and laser beams went in many directions. Ellie screamed when one beam almost hit her and jumped off the playground and started running towards the others.

I turned and saw dragons trying to shoot her, I pulled her close to me and I yelled out, "DRAGONS LOOK OUT!"

The others noticed, and more and more dragons started to appear shooting lasers.

"Get out of there, now!", Leo yelled, running towards the dragons "Calli, Ellie!"

April, Ellie and I started running off, while the others came running forward drawing out their weapons and started fighting off the dragons. Donnie came running towards us and lead us away from the dragons and out of the park.

"We need to get out of here, but they are going to follow us back to the lair", Donnie said

"We will head back to my place", April said

"We need to go now", I said

We started running out of the park and to April's home. April stayed beside me in case if I fell running too fast and I held a hand under my baby bump to steady it, to keep the baby from bouncing around. When we arrived at her house we were panting and breathing fast, but then I suddenly felt pain in my stomach and I fell onto my knees.

"Are you okay, Mommy?", Ellie asked

"What's wrong?", April said kneeling down placing her hand on my shoulders

I started breathing quickly then I felt water run down my legs and I placed my hands on my plastron.

"Oh my gosh! I think the baby is coming", I said

"Oh my gosh here lets get you to bed", April said and she and Donnie helped me up and lead me into the guest bedroom. I laid down and I gripped the side of the bed tightly and breathing deeply.

"April over here", I said

She came to me and knelt down beside me "It's time, go get Leo and hurry", I said

"I'm on it", April said "Come here Ellie".

Then April lead Ellie out into the living room.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?", Ellie asked

"Don't worry honey, she is going to be okay", April said

April's Pov…  
I gave Ellie something to do and I ran out of the apartment back to the park. I started running faster when I saw Leo and Casey had finished fighting 2 dragons and I called out.

"Leo, its Calli, she has gone into labor!"

Leo looked at me with shock, he then looked back at Casey. "Don't worry we will hold them off", Casey said

"Come on we need to hurry", I said

Leo and I started running back towards the apartment again. When we arrived back, Leo and I stormed inside and we ran into the guest room, hearing Calli moaning in pain.

Calli's Pov..  
"Calli, I'm here!", Leo said

"Thank goodness!", I said

April and Leo went to my sides, knowing I would need it, and I gripped their hands tightly. Leo rubbed my plastron gently and said, "It's okay our son or daughter will be here with us soon"

I smiled a bit even though I was in pain and Donnie checked me to see how far long I was.

"Calli, its time to push your 10 centimeters", Donnie said

"Okay", I said

I moved up from the bed a little bit and I bent up my legs. I took a few deep breathes and gripped Leo's and April's hands tightly and started to push.

"You are doing great Calli, your body knows what to do let it do all the work", April said.

After at least 2 hours went by and I was completely exhausted from all the pushing, I still had my tight grips on Leo and April's hands, with sweat running down my forehead.

"Come on Calli one more time, and it will be over", Donnie said

"Okay", I said

I gathered all my strength and pushed hard, then all my pain had dissolved. We heard the baby starting to cry and Donnie cutted the umbilical cord and he and April went into the bathroom to clean it up and check it over. I was felt like I was going to pass out, then my vision started to blur then it went black.

I don't know how long I have been passed out for, but I started to regain consciousness and I fluttered my eyes open to see Leo looking down at me smiling, and I smiled weakly in return.

"Hey, glad to see your awake", he said placing his hand on my cheek

"What happened?", I asked

"After you finished giving birth you passed out, for a few minutes", Leo said

"What about our baby?", I asked

"I don't know, they haven't come back yet", Leo said

Just then Donnie and April came in holding a yellow bundle in her arms. "Here you go Leo"

Leo walked up to her and she handed him the bundle "You guys have a new beautiful little girl"

Leo sat down on the bed beside me and I moved closer to get a better look of our daughter. The baby started cooing and she rubbed her eyes open to reveal chocolate brown eyes like her father, and she smiled up to us.

"Oh my gosh", I said happily, with a few tears running down my cheeks

Leo had tears in his eyes and he kissed her forehead and smiled at her happily, then we leaned in and kissed each other sweetly.

"Bring Ellie in here please", Leo said

April walked out of the room and brought Ellie into the room, and she walked up to me and she climbed into bed and we hugged each other close.

"Hey honey, do you want to meet your new sister?", I asked

"I have a sister?", she asked

"Yes you do", I said

Leo handed me the baby and I held her carefully in my arms, Ellie looked at her curiously and stroked her head gently.

"What is her name?", she asked

"She doesn't have one yet", Leo said "What do you think we should name her Green Bean?"

"Well, I do like this one name", Ellie said

"What is it?", I asked

"Julietta or Julie for short, it means youthful in Italian", Ellie said

Leo and I looked at each other and smiled then we looked down at our newborn daughter "Julietta, that's perfect", I said.

Julie smiled and giggled a bit "I guess she like's it too", Leo said

We all hugged each other close and gently, April and Donnie smiled warmly at us and we smiled back.

"Bring the others in please", I said

Donnie called out to the guys and they walked quietly into the room.

"Hey, sis", Raph said, walking over to me

We gave each other a hug, then he looked down at Julie in my arm.

"Who is this?", he asked

"Guys this is our daughter and your niece, Julietta", I said

"Wow, two girls in a row", Mikey said, walking over to us

"I know I can't believe it", Raph said

Raph and Mikey looked down at Julie and smiled. "She has your eyes Leo", Raph said

Leo smiled and held Julie's hand gently with his. I handed Julie over to Raph and he held her in his arms, smiling down at her, while Mikey stroke her hand gently and she took his thumb and stuck it in her mouth. Julie cooed happily when she let go of Mikey's thumb and Mikey and Raph smiled at her warmly, Raph kissed her forehead and then he handed her back to me.

"You guys can spend the night here, just in case you run into dragons again", April said

"Thank you", I said

The others, except Ellie, left the room allowing us to have some quiet time with our daughter. The guys left us with some supplies for tonight, Ellie and Julie both started to yawn sleepily and Leo took Ellie in his arms and laid her beside him and she snuggled into his chest falling asleep, we kissed her forehead goodnight and covered her up.

I got up with Julie in my arm and started to make her bottle for the night, and I sat back down on the bed feeding her. When she finished, she burped a bit which made us both chuckle, and I kissed her on the forehead and she fell asleep.

I looked over at Leo and he smiled at me lovingly and I smiled back, and we leaned in for a loving kiss.

"I love you, Calli", Leo said

"I love you too, Leo", I said

I placed Julie between us and we laid down with our daughters sleeping peacefully. Leo had fallen asleep few minutes later and I leaned over and kissed his forehead then I kissed my daughters. I fell asleep a few moments later with a smile on my face, knowing that my life is perfect I have a loving husband, beautiful daughters, awesome brothers, and a caring adoptive father and good friends. I know that I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world, not even to be human again.


	37. Chapter 37

Leo's Pov…  
I woke up the next morning and I looked down and I saw Ellie hugging my chest, sleeping soundly. I smiled warmly down at her and I saw Julie, making little cooing sounds in her sleep and sucking in her hand. Calli woke up a few moments later and she smiled at me and I smiled lovingly back at her.

"Good morning", she said

"Good morning, sleep well?", I asked

"Very well, thank you", Calli said

"Good to hear", I said

Calli smiled and she looked down at our sleeping daughters, smiling. We slowly got out of bed and covered them more with a blanket and they laid near close to each other. I wrapped an arm around Calli's waist as we watched them sleep.

"Our little girls", Calli said

"I know, they are beautiful", I said

We smiled at each other then we leaned in and kissed each other sweetly. We broke apart after a few minutes then we left the room, to let the girls sleep. We saw the others eating breakfast with April.

"Hey morning you two", April said

"Morning April", I said

We sat down and April served us our breakfast.

"Coffee?", she asked

"Decaf, please", Calli said

"None for me thank you", I said

April poured coffee into a mug and gave it to Calli, then she sat down and started eating.

"How are we going to get home? We can't go out in daylight", I said

"I found a manhole just outside the apartment we can sneak down the fire escape and we will be able to get back home", Donnie said

"Great", Calli said

After we finished eating, we went back to the bedroom to check up on the girls. We walked in and Ellie was awake, and she laughed as little Julie was climbing on her shell, then on to her head, pushing her face into the bed. We smiled warmly at them, then I walked over and I lifted Julie off of Ellie, and she snuggled her head into the crook of my neck.

Ellie looked up and smiled. "Morning Daddy and Mommy", she said

"Morning Green Bean", I said, smiling back

Calli took Ellie into her arms and they gave each other a hug, then we walked out of the room again. We thanked April for letting us stay for the night then we started climbing out the window and down the fire escape to the manhole cover. Leo kept a look out, as we all went down the ladder into the sewers. We made it in safely, then we started walking back home.

After we made home, we looked around for Splinter, so he could meet Julie. Leo found him in the dojo, meditating with his back to us.

"So nice of you all to be home, my children", Splinter said, sensing we came back.

Calli's Pov...  
"Splinter there is someone here to see you", I said

Julie made little coos and Splinter looked up and turned around and looked at us. He smiled warmly, then he got up and walked over to us.

"Oh my dear, who is this?", Splinter asked

"Your granddaughter, Julietta", I said

Splinter smiled lovingly at Julie, then I handed her over to him. Julie looked up to him with curiosity and she giggled when Splinter stroked her head. Julie placed her little hand on his cheek, and she smiled up to him. She hugged him around the neck, knowing that he was her grandfather, snuggling into his soft fur.

"Julietta, you are like your mother, but with yours fathers looks", Splinter said, hugging her gently

Leo and I chuckled then we smiled up to him. He smiled back and he handed Julie back to me.

"She is beautiful you two, I am very proud of you both", Splinter said

"Thank you sensei", we both said

"You all may rest from training today, but there will be training tomorrow", Splinter said

"Hai, sensei", we said in ushion

Leo's Pov..  
We started to settle down from staying out at April's and having to deal with dragons. I sat down in the living room with Julie in my arms and I smiled down at her as I watched her played with my bandanna tails that were hanging above her, babbling happily. Calli walked in from the dojo and I looked up and smiled at her and she smiled in return, she sat down beside me and we kissed each other for a moment then she looked down at Julie and smiled, while rubbing her little head gently with her fingers.

"Hey Julie, how are you?", she asked

Julie smiled and snuggled her head against her hand and held her wrist with her tiny arms holding it tight. We smiled warmly at her then I wrapped my other arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"She is beautiful just like her mother", I said

Calli smiled and she kissed my cheek. Julie started making little sounds and started whimpering.

"Don't worry I got it", Calli said as she walked into the kitchen to prepare her bottle.

Julie started moving around and she started crying a bit, but Calli came back a few moments later and she took Julie from my arms.

"There shhhhhh", Calli said gently as she started to feed her. "Come on, come on"

Julie then quiet down and started drinking, Calli rocked her a bit in her arms and smiled down at her. After Julie finished eating, she yawned, stretching out her arm and rubbing her eye. She snuggled into her chest falling asleep and I smiled at both of them. Calli kissed her forehead then she handed Julie back to me.

"You are a natural", I said

"I have had lots of practice", she said giggling

I got up and walked over to her and we kissed each other passionately and she wrapped her arm around my neck and her other around my waist. After a few moments we pulled apart, and we smiled at each other lovingly.

"Hey is it okay, if my brothers and I go out in a little while?", I asked

"Yes absolutely, go ahead, you need to have some fun time with your brothers", she said happily

"Thank you", I said calmly

I handed Julie over to her and I kissed her lips and she smiled.

A few hours later, my brothers and I were about to leave the lair to go out for a little while, but as I was just about to climb up the ladder I felt a hug around my leg and I looked down and smiled seeing it was my daughter Ellie. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I rubbed her shell holding her close.

"Bye Daddy, have fun", Ellie said

"I will thank you, Green Bean", I said

We hugged each other again and Calli and Julie walked over to us. I bent down and kissed Julie on the forehead and Julie cooed smiling happily, then she stretched out a bit, and she held her foot, cooing and smiling up to me. I smiled lovingly down at her and I stroked her head gently.

"Bye honey", I said

I looked up at Calli and we kissed each other, we pulled apart a few moments and smiled at each other.

"I will see you later, my Precious Gem", I said gently

Calli giggled. "Well I'll see you later my Fearless Leader"

I smiled and chuckled then I started climbing out of the lair. My brothers and I made sure that the close was clear before we climbed up the fire escape beside the building we were next too, we were just going skateboarding for awhile on the rooftops. We skated across building after building doing flips in the air and spins across the edges.

"Last one at the edge of the block, hatched from a rotten egg", Mikey called out

I started picking up speed on my board doing a flip to the next building with Raph on my tail. I skated over to the right doing a 360 spin in the air landing at the last building and I skidded to a stop, Raph came in second lifting his board up to stop, Donnie came in third and stepped on his board that landed in his hands, then Mikey came in last doing a 180 spin on the ground and skidded to a stop.

"Guess, your the rotten egg Mikey", Donnie said

"He has always been the rotten egg of the bunch", Raph teased

"Hahaha, listen to the funny mutant", Mikey said punching him in the shoulder

We all laughed and started heading back to home, but when we almost made it home I looked over to the side of me to spot something in Central Park.

"Hey guys, over here", I said quietly

They snuck over to me quietly and we looked over and saw dragons in the park.

"What are dragons doing down there?", Mikey asked

"I don't know but we need to find out what they are up to", I said seriously.

We jumped off the building and on and off a sun shade, we went in different directions doing flips. We all hid behind trees and we poked our heads out to get a better view of the situation. I gave my hand signal to the guys and they nodded their heads in agreement. We pulled out our weapons and snuck quietly out of our hiding spots, but when we jumped out they were gone.

We looked at each other confused.

"Where did they go?", I asked

"I don't know they were just here", Raph said

All of a sudden a dragon appeared from behind a push and blew a dart from a pee shooter and it got into my leg. I yelped out in pain and I grabbed my leg, the others were confused but then more dragons appeared and blew their darts. Raph got hit in the arm, Donnie in the hip, and Mikey in the shoulder. But when I pulled out the dart from my leg, I started feeling dizzy and my vision began to spin, I looked over at my brothers to see them getting dizzy and they fell on the ground, out cold.

I tried my best to stay awake, but the drug over came me and I passed out thinking about Callista and my daughters, then I felt myself being dragged away.

After what I think it was a few hours had gone by, I started to wake up, I tried to sit up but my head hit metal bars.

"Ow", I said rubbing my head

I rubbed my eyes open to see I was hanging in a metal cage and I started to freak out, I looked over to see my brothers had start regaining consciousness and they were freaking out too.

"Hey get out us of here!", I yelled out

"Lets us out!", Raph yelled

Donnie and Mikey tried kicking open the cage doors but it was no use they were locked tight. Suddenly we heard a cold, dark laugh, then the Dragon Lord walked into the room with Wick on his shoulder.

"Foolish turtles, you fell into my trap", he said evilly "And now I will have my revenge"

I looked at him with an angry look and I started shaking the cage violently trying to get it open.

"It's no use, you won't escape from here", he said laughing

"We will see about that!", I yelled

"Soon, I will be dining on turtle", he said walking out of the room.

Wick laughed evilly, but he got smacked in the head by the Dragon Lord, I stopped trying to shake the cage open and I leaned against the bars.

"Leo, what are we going to do?", Mikey asked "We need help"

"I don't know", I said

Then suddenly an idea popped into my head I pulled out my cell phone and I started dialing Calli. Raph looked over at me confused and asked,

"Leo, what are you doing?"

"Calling for back up", I said

Calli's Pov…  
I was spending a little time with Splinter and the girls in the living room and we were having a good time with each other .I walked back into the living room from the kitchen with hot green tea on a tray, where Splinter was sitting on the couch and Julie was sitting on the ground, looking up to me smiling, and Ellie was making a blue bead necklace and bracelets.

"What are you doing sweet pea?", I asked smiling down at her

She laughed and she rolled backwards on her shell. I smiled and giggled. I set the tray down on the coffee table and I knelt down to her. She giggled and hid in her shell. I giggled and I tickled her plastron gently and she laughed and came back out again. I smiled warmly down at her and picked her up in my arm and kissed her cheek.

"You sure do know how to be funny, sweetie", I said

She smiled and she laid her head against my chest and snuggled, closing her eyes. I kissed her forehead and I sat down on the couch. She crawled out of my arm and crawled into Splinter's lap.

"She sure loves attention", I said

Splinter chuckled and rubbed her shell. I smiled and poured green tea in the cups and I handed one to Splinter. As I was drinking my tea I felt my phone vibrate in my belt, and I pulled it out and I noticed it was Leo calling me.

"Hello", I said

"Calli", Leo said a bit scared

"Leo, what's wrong?", I asked

"We need help, we have been captured", he said

"Wait what, captured by whom?", I asked

"By the Dragon Lord, we need help now", Leo said

"Okay, hold on I'm on my way", I said seriously "Don't act like you are going to get rescued, just stay calm"

"Okay, please hurry", Leo said

"I'm coming for you guys", I said as I hung up.

"What's wrong Callista?", Splinter asked

"Its Leo and the others they have been captured by dragons", I said seriously "I'm going to try and find their signals"

I ran over to the computer and started searching for the guys blips, Splinter walked over to me and asked,

"You know how to search from them?"

"Donatello taught me in case of anything ever happened", I said

After a few moments I located all their blips. "I'm going after them"

"You should not go by yourself, Callista", Splinter said with concern

"I have no choice Master, they don't have much time", I said seriously

Splinter looked at me and he placed his paw on my shoulder and said, "Be careful, my daughter"

"I will be", I said and we hugged each other gently

I knelt down to Ellie and she looked at me with concern and asked,

"What's going on Mommy?"

"Don't worry honey, I'm just going to go meet Daddy and your uncles"

"Can I come?", she asked

"No sweetie I need you to stay with Grandpa and your sister", I said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Oh, okay", she said

We hugged each other for a few moments and I kissed her cheek, then I got up and I kissed Julie on the forehead.

"I will be back soon", I said

I ran to my room and I grabbed my katana from the rack and I climbed out of the lair, I climbed into the jeep and I drove off quickly.

"I'm coming you guys", I called out.

I arrived a few moments later and I snuck inside. I used my blip tracker that Donnie gave me to find out where they were at and I found their signal in the main building. But when I got inside, I heard a loud scream, I started to panic and I quickly looked over the edge to see Leo was being crushed by Dragon Lord by the foot on his chest while Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were in cages watching in horror.

I jumped down quietly from the ledge and I pulled out my katana, then I revealed myself from the shadows. The Dragon Lord noticed me and looked up.

"No one crushes my husband!", I said angrily.

The guys looked over and looked happy to see that I have come to save them.

"Awww, so precious this turtle's little wife has come to rescue them", he teased

An angry look came on face and I gripped my katana tighter in my hands.

"What are you going to do, beat me up?", he asked

"If it will make you happy, then lets fight!", I said jumping out at him and kicking him in the chest knocking him backwards.

He roared angrily and he pulled out his sword and he came running out at me and I ran to him, while Leo crawled away to his brothers. He let out a battle cry and I did too and we started clashing swords, after a few moments of fighting he was starting to beat me but I spun my katana in a circle and it his sword flew out of his hands, and I did a roundhouse kick to the head and I swept kick him to the ground.

"And by the way", I said, as I stomped hard on his chest

He groaned in pain. "That's for nearly killing for my daughters and my family", I said

Leo had finished freeing our brothers from the cages. "Let's book!", I called out

We all ran out of the building but dragons were right behind us, and were shooting their laser guns at us. We climbed into the Jeep, but I didn't move it right away, the boys looked at me confused why we were not leaving.

"Should we be leaving Calli?", Mikey said frantically

But I looked back at the dragons and called out.

"Hey guys, you need to cool off!"

I hit a red button, then a little cannon started spewing out a baking soda substance causing them to fall over and being covered in foam. After it finished going off, we all started laughing at them.

"What was that?", Mikey asked

"A fire repellent I added", I said

"I guess my teachings for technology are starting to pay off", Donnie said

I stepped on the gas pedal and drove off speeding down the road.

"Is everyone ok?", I asked

"Yeah we are all ok", Raph said, reassured us "Thanks sis"

"No problem", I said

"Yeah thanks sissy we owe you big time", Mikey said

"Its okay, you don't owe me anything", I said giggling a bit

After a few minutes of driving we made it back home. We jumped out of the Jeep and the boys gave me hugs for saving them then they started climbing down into the lair, but I was suddenly grabbed by Leo and he kissed me passionately and I was shocked a little bit at first but I melted into the kiss and I kissed him back with love. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arm around my shell and head. We pulled away after a few minutes later.

"Thank you Calli for saving me and our brothers", he said lovingly.

"Your welcome Leo, and you can't mess with the power of the kunoichi", I said giggling "I have special tricks up my shell"

He smiled and we kissed each other again this time with more love then we jumped down into the lair.


	38. Chapter 38

Calli's Pov…  
A few months have past since I saved my husband, Leo and our brothers from being captured by the Dragon Lord. And today Leo and I will be spending quality time with our little girls, and there will be some surprises along the way.

It was a cool November morning, and Leo and I were in our bedroom fast asleep. At least I think Leo was asleep, I felt him wrap his arm around my hip and I felt him put his hand on my plastron and he started tickling me. I started to giggle and move around a bit, which made Leo chuckle. I turned my head to see Leo smiling at me lovingly and I smiled in return, he leaned down and kissed my lips passionately. I put my hand around his head and he climbed on top of me, not breaking the kiss.

We broke apart after awhile, leaving each other breathless, and we smiled at each other happily.

"Good morning, beautiful", Leo said stroking my cheek

"Good morning, handsome", I said giggling.

Leo smiled and he leaned in again for another kiss. After a few moments we broke apart and got out of bed, I walked over to see Julie was awake and had her little yellow stuffed cat that I gave her, that my mother had given me, in her arm. She reached up with her other arm to me, smiling brightly and I smiled and picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Leo walked over to us and smiled at Julie.

"Hey, Sunflower, sleep well?", Leo asked, using our nickname we gave her.

Julie smiled and she grabbed a bit of Leo's bandanna tail and started chewing on it, babbling happily. Leo smiled at her warmly and he took her in his arm and kissed her forehead gently.

"I think that means yes", I said.

We smiled at each other then we walked out of our room and into the living room to find Raph lifting his dumbbell weights, Mikey reading a comic book, and Donnie doing chemistry lab experiments on the work table.

"Morning boys", I said

"Morning you guys", they all said at the same time.

I looked around and noticed Ellie was not in the room. "Where is Ellie?", I asked

"I think I saw her go in to the dojo", Mikey said

"Better go find out what Green Bean is up to", Leo said.

We walked in and opened the dojo doors to find Splinter drinking Green Suki tea in lotus position. He looked up and smiled at us and we smiled in return and walked over to him.

"Good morning, sensei", we both said.

"Good morning to you too Leonardo, Callista, and Julietta", he said calmly.

"Have you seen Ellie?", Leo asked

"I think Eleanora is hiding over there", he chuckled pointing to the punching bags

"Oh, thanks Splinter", I said in a devious tone.

Splinter took Julie from my arms and Leo and I started to sneak over quietly to the punching bags.

"Ellie where are you?", I said trying not to laugh.

Ellie was latched on to a punching bag, letting out the tiniest of giggles. "Do you see her?", I whispered

Leo looked over the punching bag next to Ellie and saw her trying her best to stay hidden. "I see her", Leo whispered.

"Where?", I whispered

Leo gave me his hand signal to move forward then I peeked over to see Ellie giggling hiding her face in the punching bag. I struggled not to laugh and I gave Leo a hand signal and he nodded and we jumped out at the same time.

"Ah ha!", we both said

But Ellie was not there, we looked at each other confused. "Where did she go?", I asked

It turns out Ellie had moved to the other side of the punching bag and she jumped out of nowhere.

"SNEAK ATTACK!", she cheered as she landed on me, making me fall on my shell.

We all started to laugh and I can hear Splinter and Julie laughing as well.

"Got you!", Ellie said happily

"Yes, you did, you little sneaky kunoichi", I said hugging her

Ellie smiled and hugged me back and she climbed off of me and Leo helped him up.

"Want to do a little sparring Green Bean?", I asked

"Yep", she said excitedly.

We walked into the center of the dojo and Leo stood on the side while I faced her first. We bowed at each other respectfully, then we got into fighting. I did a few punches to her head but she blocked them quickly and she jumped and kicked me in the chest, landing doing a back flip. I stood there in shock and I looked over to see Leo and Splinter astounded by her actions.

"That was amazing Ellie", I said in excited tone.

"Thank you, Mommy", Ellie blushed

The Leo came to face her and Leo did a kick to her head, but Ellie ducked and then she spun around in the air and did a spinning back kick to him in the plastron, knocking him backwards a bit, and have him fall on his knees. He looked up at her and she held out her hand to help him up and he happily took it.

"Good match", she said

Leo smiled at her, "Your training is starting to pay off, Green Bean"

"Thanks Daddy", she said.

Splinter walked up to us and he smiled down at his granddaughter.

"I'm very surprised on how you are using your training skills wisely, Eleanora", he said gently.

"Thank you, Grandpa", she said bowing respectfully.

"And I think its time you have earned something", he said

"What?", she asked

He walked over to his room and a few moments later he came back with a few things in his hands.

"Your ninja gear", he said

"Awesome", Ellie said happily

Ellie strapped on her belt and I helped her wrapped her wrappings around her arms and legs. Leo helped her strap on her green elbow and knee pads.

"You need one more thing", he said as he pulled out a bright green cloth"Your mask, you have earned the green mask which represents Life and Harmony"

Ellie smiled brightly and she turned around as Splinter tied the mask around her head and braided the mask tails.

"Thank you Grandpa!", she cheered as she ran into his arms

"You are welcome my granddaughter", Splinter said, rubbing her head gently

They pulled apart after a few moments. Ellie turned to us and we smiled at her proudly and we hugged her close to us.

"We are so proud of you Green Bean!", we both said

"Thank you", she said

"Why don't we go show your uncles?", I suggested

"Okay", she said

Ellie jumped from our arms and I took Julie from Splinter's arms and we walked out of the dojo. The boys were still in the living room doing their own things then Ellie walked out to them.

"Well guys what do you think?", she asked

The boys looked up and looked at her with happiness and amazement.

"Wow!", Raph said

"Cool!", Mikey said

"Looking good, Ellie!", Donnie said

"Thank you, the green ninja is in the house!", Ellie said doing a back flip.

But when Ellie back flipped she slipped on the rug and she landed on her shell, she stood up quickly and brushed herself off.

"I meant to do that", she said embarrassed

We all started to laugh and Leo picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek and she hugged his neck.

A few hours later, I was sitting in our bedroom, giving Julie her late night bottle, before we take her and Ellie out to the park to have a little fun together. When she finished she babbled happily and she had milk on her face and she burped a bit, then she giggled. I smiled lovingly at her and I wiped her face with a cloth and kissed her forehead.

"You ready?", Leo asked as he walked into the room

"Yes, we are ready", I said

We walked out of the room and we started climbing the ladder. We walked out to Central Park and Ellie cheered and started to run.

"Meep! Meep!", she said speeding off into the grass field

"I'm going to get you!", Leo said as he started chasing her.

I stood on the sidelines watching them, then Ellie came running towards us and I started to run along with her and Julie squealed with happiness and laughter. Leo was able to catch up to me and he grabbed me and Julie around my arms. We all laughed, then he let go of us and we kissed each other lovingly.

"I think you are missing someone", I said pointing

Leo looked up and saw Ellie smiling and moving her head to the sides saying, "Meep, Meep, Beep, Beep!"

Leo smiled deviously and said "Ah yes, the little speed racer"

He started running towards her and she jumped up a bit and started running again. They ran for a little while, and Leo started to get tired, then he hid behind a tree and Ellie looked around confused of where he was at. Leo snuck quietly behind her then he ran and picked her up from behind, and Ellie squealed with laughter.

"Gotcha!", Leo said.

Ellie smiled and they hugged each other close. After a few hours, of playing at the playground it was about time to head home since it was getting late, and it was the girl's bedtime. But before we left Leo had pulled us all into a group hug.

"What would I do without you? My beautiful kunoichis", Leo said

Ellie and Julie smiled and they hugged him around the chest and he hugged them in return, and I smiled at him warmly and we kissed each other broke apart then we looked down at our daughters, then we see Julie started mumble, like she was trying to say something.

"Nin..ja", she said.

We looked at her with shock and we cheered for her happily that she spoke her first word. She talked a little bit earlier then her sister did and Ellie's first word was "turtle". We smiled at her and she giggled.

"Way to go sissy!", Ellie said

We left the park and headed back to the lair, and we told the guys about Julie saying her first word and they were all surprised on how she talked at an early age. I gave Ellie and Julie a bath, then Leo and I had taken Ellie to put her to bed. He read her a little bedtime story and when he finished he covered her up and we kissed her good night while she snuggled her plush turtle close to her.

"Thanks Mommy and Daddy, I had a lot of fun with you too today", she said sleepily

"Your welcome, Green Bean", we said

Then Ellie fell asleep, and we smiled at her warmly. We walked back into our bedroom and I placed Julie in her crib and I gave her little stuffed cat and she wrapped it around her arms tight and she fell asleep, we gently kissed her cheek and I covered her up with a blanket. She made little baby noises in her sleep, laying her head on the cat, smiling in her sleep.

"Good night, Sunflower", I said quietly.

Leo smiled at me then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we watched her sleep for a few moments then we left to let her sleep. We took off our gear and weapons and placed them on the racks, and Leo and I climbed into bed. We looked at each other happily and I said,

"This was a fun day, spending some time with our daughters"

"Yes, it really was, now I think we should spend a little time together", Leo said chuckling

"Okay, what do you want to do?", I asked giggling

Leo smiled and he leaned and kissed my lips with passion. I smirked as he kissed me knowing what he meant and I kissed him back with love, I placed my hand behind his head and he pulled me up to him, where I was sitting on his lap, not breaking the kiss. He untied my bandanna slowly then he moved down to my neck and I moaned when he started kissing my sweet spot and he kissed it many times with a few teasing licks. I started to untie his bandanna and it slid off his shell behind him, then Leo started to move down to my chest and kissed it delicately.

He then moved back up to lips and he stroked my sides, tickling them a bit and I giggled in response. He chuckled when I grabbed his thighs, pulling him on top of me. After a little bit we continued kissing each other passionately, I had wrapped my arms around his neck and Leo had his hand under my shell and the other around my head. After a while we broke apart, then we started into each other eyes dark crystal blue against warm chocolate brown, and we smiled at each other lovingly.

"I love you so much", Leo said

"I love you too", I said

We kissed each other again then we laid back down, falling asleep a few moments later and I smiled as I had my head on Leo's chest hearing his heart beat slowly.


	39. Chapter 39

Calli's Pov….  
It was a cool Saturday afternoon and I was cleaning up our bedroom, since it was a bit messy. After cleaning up for a while, I hit my foot on something hard, I looked underneath the bed and I saw a thin book with a hard cover. I pulled it out and I smiled seeing it was my old high school yearbook when I was senior at Manhattan High School. I sat down on the bed and I opened up the cover, seeing the many autographs I had signed from teachers, friends, and acquaintances.

I went through each page of sports, clubs, student council, academics and I went to one of my favorite sections, the cheerleader section, and I smiled at a huge photo of myself and the whole team doing a pyramid with the football players. I was on the top wearing a red, white, and black outfit with Tigers written in black and outlined with white, and I was holding red pom poms and I had my hair in a messy bun with a huge red and black bow in the back. But I was unaware that Leo had come into the room and sat down beside me.

"Hey what are you looking at Calli?", he asked

"Oh Leo, I didn't hear you come in, just looking through some old memories", I said

Leo looked at the photo carefully. "Is that you?", he asked

"Yes, its me", I blushed in embarrassment

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader", he said with shock

"Yeah, I was the captain of the team", I said proudly.

"Really, that is amazing!", Leo said excitedly

"Thank you", I said

After looking at the section for a little bit I turned to the Dance Force section, which I was apart of too, I showed Leo photos of me and my dance group on stage dancing and in the studio practicing moves and techniques. Then Leo and I started laughing at a photo of me and a couple of girls I knew dressed up in 70's costumes, with huge Afro wigs, funky glasses, high heeled boots, and big gold jewelry.

"Who are they?", he asked

"That's me, my friends Sarah, Tiffany, Crystal, and Katie", I said

"When do you take this, around Halloween?", he asked laughing a bit

"Oh no, we were just messing around in the studio", I said giggling

Leo looked at me and smiled. "You must of loved it there, Calli"

"I did, it was a great school, always something new going on", I said "I miss it a lot"

"At least you do have great memories of it", he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Yeah, I do and I have great memories of being with you and our family", I said looking at him

Leo smiled and we leaned in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He placed his hand gently on my cheek, while I stroked the back of shell. After a little while, we broke apart and we smiled at each other.

"I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

I placed my yearbook on the side table and we climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. I walked into the dojo, to see Ellie practicing punches and kicks on the punching bags. I stood on the sidelines as I watched her perform very well on her technique, precision, and focus; I was very impressed that she didn't mess up one time.

When Ellie finished, she smiled and sighed with proudness. I clapped a little bit and she turned and smiled and started running towards me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!", she said happily "Hi Mommy!"

I picked her up and I held her close rubbing her shell. "Hey Ellie, you are doing great over there"

"Chubba face, you crazy turtle", she said "Say I'm silly"

Ellie pulled down on my lips and I said in a funny tone, "I am silly"

Ellie and I started to laugh. "Okay now you, say I'm crazy and I know it"

I pulled her lips to the sides gently. "I'm crazy and I know it", she said, in a very funny voice.

We started laughing, just as Leo, holding little Julie in his arms, and Sensei had walked into the dojo, they smiled and chuckled seeing us laughing together. Leo walked over to us and he gave me and Ellie a gentle hug and Julie babbled happily reaching out for me, and I took her into my free arm and she snuggled her head into my chest and I kiss both of my daughters on the foreheads.

After, a little while, it was starting to get dark. Donnie wanted to go by a metal shop that had some parts that he needed for an invention he was working on. He looked up where the metal shop was on the computer and he found the location, just a few moments later.

"So where is the place at?", I asked

"Its around South Fulton street and Cabrini Boulevard", Donnie said

Those street names sounded awfully familiar to me, but I wondered why. But I let it go as I grabbed my katana from the rack and I climbed quickly out of the manhole. Leo hopped into the drivers seat while I sat beside him, with Donnie and Mikey in the back, and we drove off flying out of the tunnel and Raph speeded out of the tunnel doing a small air jump, and his muffler fell off from the back.

I stick my head out of the passenger door and called out "Hey Raph, how did you attach your muffler with bubble gum?"

The others started laughing and Raph sarcastically laughed and picked up his speed, zooming past us.

"Good one, sissy", Mikey said and we gave each other a high five.

We arrived at the location after 10 minutes of driving, the others went off to find the invention parts Donnie needed across the street, but just as I was getting out of the Jeep, I was taken back with shock seeing that the location was near my old high school. A 2 story brick building with steal doors and windows and a flag pole with the flag flying in the breeze, and sign with Manhattan High School in red lights. I walked up to it slowly and I smiled happily, its been at least 8 years since I have last been here. The guys noticed this and asked,

"Do you know that place, sis?", Donnie asked.

"Yes, I do, this is my old high school", I said

They looked at me with shock. "Woah really, this is were you went?", Leo asked

"Yep, Manhattan High School, Home of the Tigers", I said

"Wow, this place looks awesome", Mikey said

"Well, why don't we take a look inside?", Donnie said

"Yeah, why don't we go for a trip down memory lane?", Raph said

"Great, come on", I said running towards the school.

The guys followed behind me. "Follow me I know how to get inside"

I climbed the ladder of the side of the main hallway building and I unlocked the glass window door and jumped down inside. The others came down and they were taken back with surprise just how big the school was and what it had inside.

Big red, black, and white school banners hung from the ceiling, trophy cases and lockers stood on the sides of the hallway and the big statue of the school mascot was standing in the center of the stairway to the next floor of the school.

"Calli, this place is awesome", Mikey said astounded

"Yeah, I didn't think a school would look this cool", Donnie said

"Yeah, we were one of the top high schools in New York City", I said. I sighed happily "Its good to be home again"

"Lets take a look around", Leo said

"Right, we will start off down the hall, follow me", I said.

We walked down the hallway, and we all took the sights of my school. Donnie walked up to the side of me and asked,

"So what exactly did you learn here Calli?"

"We learned many things. We learned about Science, History, Mathematics, Languages, Art, and many other subjects too", I said

"Sounds interesting and fascinating", Donnie said

"Sounds kind of boring to me", Raph said "Do you have sports here?"

"We have many types like basketball, softball, baseball, football, badminton, volleyball, and wrestling", I said

"They have wrestling here? Awesome", Raph said

"I think you would have fit in perfectly", I said

We all laughed then we arrived at the Gymnasium. I opened the double black doors and I turned on the light switch to illuminate the huge gym. It had 2 sets of bleachers with 6 basketball hoops hanging down and school victory banners were hung on the walls, and the school logo was painted on the center of the basketball court.

"Wow, this place is huge", Leo said

"This were my team and I practiced mostly", I said

"Practiced what?", Mikey asked

"Cheerleading", I said walking out to the padded mat on the side

"You were a cheerleader Calli?", Raph asked

"She was the team captain", Leo added

The others looked with me shock and I stood on the edge of the mat. "You should be impressed by these moves, I was one of the first girls to master it". I took a running start and did a cart wheel then I started doing many back flips without stopping to the other side of the gym.

They looked astounded of what I just did. "Sweet moves, I mean that's kid stuff", Raph teased

"Yeah, right", I said sarcastically

Raph tried to do the same thing I did, but after a few back flips he slipped and landed on his shell.

"Not so easy is it? It took a month for the others to master it but it only took me 3 days", I said walking over to him

"Not bad for a lady turtle", Mikey added

We all laughed and Mikey walked over to the basket ball racks and he took out a basketball and started dribbling it and he ran down the court and did a rebound on the right side and he got in the basket.

"Not bad Mikey", I said taking out a ball and I walked to half court. "Check this out"

I shoot the basketball and it made it into the basket. "Wahoo!", I cheered

"Way to go Calli!", Leo cheered

"How did you do that?", Mikey asked

"My friend Danny taught me how to when I was a sophomore, when he was on the boys basketball team", I said.

"That was epic", Donnie said

"Thanks", I said "Come on there are a lot more places to see"

We placed the balls back in the rack and I turned off the lights and we headed out of the gym. After a few hours of walking around campus, showing them the many types of building with subjects, the guys were amazed on what we did, they looked like they wanted to be teens again and go to school like I did. We finally made it to my favorite building in the whole school, the auditorium. It had 20 rows of seats and a huge stage with a huge red curtain with yellow trimmings

"This is where I did my dance force practices and recitals", I said. "It was also used for drama, orchestra, and choir too"

"Wow, so you did do a lot of performances here?", Donnie asked

"Many performances here, all 4 years of school", I said.

"Do you think you could show us one of your dances, Calli, if you want to?", Leo asked looking at me

"Sure, I could show you what I can do", I said

I climbed onto the stage while the guys sat down in the row of seats in front of the stage. I went into the back and I took out my phone from my belt and I plugged it to the huge speakers and I looked through my song list, and I found the perfect song to dance too. I walked back on to the stages and I sat down in the darkness, then the lights came on just as the music started to play.

"Counting Stars by OneRepublic"

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
At doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
At doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

The boys looked at me with shock and cheered loudly, knowing that they have never seen me danced before. I jumped down from the stage only to recieve a huge hug from all of them and I hugged them tightly in return.

"Wow, Calli I'm impressed you do have a really great talent", Donnie said

"Yeah, how did you learn to do that?", Mikey asked

"Alot of practice and with a little help from training and cheerleading", I said

"Yeah, you were awesome sis", Raph said proudly

"Thank you", I said

"Calli, honestly, that was the one of the best dances I have seen in all my life. You should be proud of yourself for making such a big achievemnet in your life and how talented you are", Leo told me from the heart.

"Oh, Leo", I said as I kissed him with love and he kissed back hugging me.

After a few moments we broke apart and smiled at each other lovingly, then we walked out of the auditorium back to vehicles to head back home since it was starting to get really late in the night. Before I jumped into the Jeep I looked back at my school and I smiled at it, then I sighed. I climbed into the front passenger seat and I whispered,

"Thank you, for everything"

And we drove off into the night and I looked at Leo who gave me a happy smile and I smiled in return, then I faced forward happy that I got a chance to go down memory lane again.


	40. Chapter 40

Calli's Pov...  
A few months have past since the boys and I visited my old high school in Manhattan, and life was really going great for us. So far, we haven't been dealing with our enemies so much like we have before, but occasionally we do run into them from time to time. But we didn't realize that tonight we would deal with something that would change our lives, by meeting a new enemy.

Loud sounds bustled New York, like rush hour to get home or work. My husband, my brothers, and I were standing on the roof of a business building on our nightly patrol of the west side of Manhattan. Our bandanna tails flew in the wind as we looked around for any signs of trouble, we heard a scream in the distance, not to far away from where we were.

"Guys, come on, someone needs help", I said.

We started to run, jumping from building to building doing flips in the air, and I used my katana to zip line across the electrical wires and I flipped down to the ground still running beside Leo. Mikey and Donnie jumped to another building across from us, we looked over the edge to see Purple Dragons, trying to steal a woman's purse and she was struggling to not let it go. They grabbed and gagged her from screaming. I saw Raph throw one of his sai's at a lamppost light then it went completely dark.

We jumped down, knowing it was the right time to attack. I unsheathed my katana and fought silently against the Purple Dragons and I saw one of the members holding the woman's purse and I spun kick him and I got a hold of the purse and I set it by the woman quietly, then I continued fighting.

After a few minutes of fighting we heard police cruisers sirens, then Leo made his signal to retreat to the manhole cover. We climbed inside and I pulled the lid over quickly. I heard the officers talking and I opened the lid a bit with my katana. Leo and I peeked out to see the officers putting the members in the cruisers and we both laughed quietly.

"We win", I whispered.

I closed the manhole again quietly and we all cheered loudly about the victory and we high fived each other.

"We were awesome!", Leo cheered

"Yeah, total wipeout!", Donnie cheered

"We showed them!", Raph yelled

"Yes dudes!", Mikey said

"And dudette", I added

"And dudette, major but kicking is back in town!", Mikey cheered

We cheered and high fived each other the whole way home through the tunnels. We made it to the manhole cover in our tunnel and jumped down inside, to see Splinter in the dojo in meditating pose drinking Green Suki tea. Then I heard a little squeal and I looked over to see my 1 year old daughter Julie come running over to me, smiling brightly.

I smiled and I knelt down to her and she ran into my arms and I hugged her close to me as I stood up again.

"Hey, Sunflower", I said kissing her cheek

"Mommy", Julie said hugging my face

I giggled and I kissed her again, then I looked over to see Ellie come running over and I knelt down to her and I hugged her with one arm tightly.

"Hey Green Bean, how are you?", I asked

"Good, I made this for you", she said happily.

She handed me a sliver metal badge with a pink dragon on it blowing fire, it almost looked like Leo's badge that she gave him when he left for Japan a year ago. I smiled at her happily and I kissed her forehead.

"Awesome, baby, I love it thank you", I said.

"Your welcome, Mommy", Ellie said hugging me again.

After a few moments of settling from patrol, we all walked into the dojo and we kneeled before Splinter but Mikey went to the phone to order pizza for dinner tonight, and we told him about our nightly patrol.

"Were you seen?", he asked

"No master", Leo said

"In this time you must never lapse up. Even those who would be our allies wouldn't understand us, unlike your sister", he said looking at Raph and Donnie

"Your wife", he said looking at Leo

"And my daughter", he said looking at me and I smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"She is someone who is probably the one of the few who understood us from the beginning. Our domain is the shadow stray from it reluctantly and strike hard and fade away without a trace", he said calmly "Your ninja skills are reaching their peak, but one truly important lesson remains but you will find out soon tonight".

"And no anchovies, you put anchovies on this, and you are in big trouble", Mikey said into the phone

Splinter shook his head and whacked his staff against the floor, "Michelangelo!", he said annoyed.

"That will be all, and the clock is ticking", he said hanging up and ran over to us and kneeled. "Sorry, sensei"

We all giggled at each other about this, then we looked up at Splinter again.

"So what is the lesson Splinter?", I asked.

"You will find out soon, my daughter", Splinter said.

We mediated for a while in the dojo, then Leo and Mikey went into the sewer tunnel to wait for the pizza to come and pay for it. They sat down on the edge of the concrete border and looked up at the metal bars above.

"Hey Mikey, did you think about what Splinter said, about Calli you know her understanding and accepting us for the way we are?", Leo asked

"Time is up, 4 bucks off", Mikey said happily

Leo sighed in annoyance and shook his head, and they paid for the pizza and walked back into the lair with box.

"Yum, that smells good", Ellie said happily.

"Yes, my friends the three triple cheese and meat lovers", Mikey said, throwing the pizza in the air

Leo took out his sword and started slicing it into slices and they landed perfectly in front of the others. I waited for my slice to come down, but my slice ended up landing on my head with a plop.

"Oops, sorry Calli", Leo said, worriedly

I giggled a bit and took it off my head. "Its okay, no harm done", I said.

We all laughed then we started eating. After we finished eating, I cleaned up my bandanna and I went into the living room and started to give Julie her nighttime bottle. Ellie came over and climbed on to the couch and she sat close to us, looking at Julie with a smile.

"Do you want to try and feed her, Ellie?", I asked

"Sure", she said happily

"Okay", I said, smiling

I handed Julie carefully into Ellie's arm and I showed Ellie how to hold her bottle and Julie started eating. We both smiled at her when she finished drinking and she babbled happily looking at Ellie, and Ellie took a cloth and wiped her face and kissed her forehead. But she was unaware that Leo was watching her and he sat down beside her and gave her a one arm hug.

"That was very nice of you, Ellie", Leo said

"Thank you, Daddy", Ellie said

Julie smiled and snuggled into Ellie's arms, and Leo and I awed at the cute moment.

"Way go to big sister", I whispered

Ellie blushed and she smiled back down at Julie. After a while, I kept hearing rumble sounds coming from the outside of the lair and I was starting to get a little worried. The others noticed and we all climbed out of the lair to hear the sounds was getting louder.

"Is it an earthquake?", I asked

"In New York? It is possible but not likely", Donnie said

Then all of sudden Ellie screamed and we looked to see a huge wave of water coming straight at us. We all screamed and started running towards the other direction, but the wave caught up with us and I pushed Julie's head against my chest, to keep water from getting into her. I immediately swam up to the surface with Julie in my arms and I grabbed a wooden board floating by and I placed Julie on top, coughing.

"LEO! ELLIE! GUYS!", I yelled out

"CALLI!", Leo yelled swimming towards us, coughing

I held out my arm and he came swimming towards me and I hugged him close to me.

"HELP!", Ellie yelled, as she tried to keep her head up

But she got hit by huge waves and they made her go under.

"ELEANORA!", Leo yelled as he dove underwater

I waited frantically for them to appear again, then a few moments later they resurfaced, with both of them coughing for air.

"Oh baby, are you okay?", I asked, hugging her close.

"I am okay Mommy", she said, still coughing a bit.

We heard Mikey call out to us "Leo, girls, where are you?!"

"We are over here!", I yelled out.

The others heard us and they started swimming towards us.

"What the shell just happened?", I asked

"I don't know, maybe a flash flood?", Donnie said

"The lair, its flooded, we can't go back", Raph said

"We need to head up top, it's the only way", Leo said.

We all nodded our heads in agreement and started climbing out of the nearest manhole. But as all of us climbed out we were met with a horrible surprise. Bright lights and news crews from every channel on T.V were all around us and revealing us to the public and audience of hundreds of citizens of New York. We all started to panic and Ellie ran to Leo and he picked her up in his arms tightly and he held me and Julie close and tight.

"What are those things?", asked a citizen

"Are they dangerous?", asked another

I was so scared and my heart started beating very fast as I looked around at the terrified people.

"God almighty", I said

Then all of a sudden these S.W.A.P trucks appeared and soldiers jumped out of each of them and they pointed guns at us. Then a man with black hair wearing a black suit and glasses came out of the circle. He took off his sunglasses and he smiled evilly at us.

"So you see citizens of New York, mutants freaks do live in the sewers beneath our streets", he said, looking at us. "Take them all, don't let any escape"

"No", said someone

We looked to see our friends April and Casey in front of the crowd, with looks of fear.

"No, you can't be this inhumane you can not, the children are not yours to take the parents and the others are not yours to take!", she said angrily.

"Yeah, and by the way they are not freaks!", Casey yelled angrily.

"Well they are to me and to the rest of us", he said, ignoring them "Get them all!"

The soldiers starting running towards us, Leo grabbed us and started running with us tightly in his arms. The others were hugging each other close not wanting to break apart from each other. Mikey was latched on to Donnie, but two soldiers were able to get him off of Donnie then they started taking them both back to the trucks.

"DONNIE!, DONNIE!", Mikey yelled

"MIKEY, NO!", Donnie screamed

Raph tried to get away with Splinter but they both were shot with guns that had tranquilizers and they both got hit and they fell onto the street. Many soldiers got a hold of them and they struggled to get lose, but it was no use and they were thrown into a almost managed to escape, but two soldiers tried to pry us apart and we held on to each other very tight. Ellie had clung on to me, so Leo could have a better grip, but the grip was starting to get looser and looser.

"No, don't let go", he said struggling

But they managed to pull us apart, and the soldier started pulling me and the girls back.

"NO LEO, LEO COME BACK LEO!", I yelled loudly.

"CALLI, ELLIE, JULIE!", he screamed trying to get out of the soldiers grips

"LEO! LEO!", I cried

"DADDY NO! DADDY!", Ellie screamed

I was able to get loose from the grip and I ran towards Leo. We held each others hands tight, but the other soldiers try to pull Leo away from me.

"Calli, you girls need to get out of here!", he said

"No Leo, I'm not leaving any of you!", I said

"I can't hold on!", he said

"No!", I cried with tears in my eyes

"You have a better chance, you need to go now!", he said

"Okay", I said, crying

We let go of each others hands and I started running with my daughters in my arms, before the other soldiers could have grabbed us.

"Calli, come back for us!", Leo cried out loud, as he was loaded on to a truck.

"I WILL!", I cried back, looking back towards him.

I ran for what seems like hours and I found an abandoned building and I ran inside. I started crying loudly and Ellie and Julie started crying uncontrollably. I hugged them both tightly to me, afraid I was going to loose them too.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy and everyone is gone!", Ellie said, crying into my chest

"Don't worry Eleanora, we will try to find them", I said, kissing her forehead.

We sat there for a few minutes then I heard my phone ran out of my belt and I looked to see it was April and I opened it up frantically.

"April, hello, hello!", I said, afraid

"Oh my god! There you guys are you had us scared to death", she said "Are you okay?"

"We are okay, scared but okay and uninjured", I said

"Who is with you?", she asked

"Just my girls. We are all scared and were alone", I said, crying

"It's okay we are going to find you guys", she said. "Aw, man you guys would have a major freak out if you were done here right now"

"I think I would be having a heart attack", I said

"Where are you guys?", she asked

"We are on east 43rd Street and south of Brooklyn Boulevard, hurry please", I said

"Don't worry, we are coming", she said

I hung up my phone and I hugged my daughters close to me. My stomach turned and my heart beated fast, I was so scared, thinking of what they would do to Leo and our family. The only thing I cared about now was keeping my children safe from that man and the soldiers. After a few moments of waiting April and Casey arrived in the van. Ellie ran to Casey and he held her close while crying into his shoulder, and I went to April and I started to cry while she hugged me rubbing my shell.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you are here", I said crying

"We are too, we are so glad you guys made it out", she said

"What are we going to do? My husband and my family are probably being tortured right now", I said

"We will find them Calli, I promise", Casey said, walking over to us.

We all hopped into the van and I sat between my daughters and they started to shiver from crying a lot. I covered them with blankets in the back and I hugged them close to me.

"Where would they take them?", I asked

"That's it they are taking them to the lab I worked at before, since Stockman left the lab this guy named Agent Bishop came and he is now running the laboratory", April said, suddenly

"We don't have much time we have to do something", I said

"Don't worry, I'm on it", Casey said, picking up speed in his van.

My heart was racing fast, fearing the most of what was happening to my family right now and I hoped they would be okay.

Leo's Pov…  
I was in a glass cylinder and my family were being examined by doctors and scientists in glass cylinders like me. I was hooked up to many tubes of this weird fluid that was going through me and I was shaking badly from the coldness inside of the tube and crying. I was worried that my wife and daughters didn't make it out safely, I didn't want to let Calli go but I knew she had a better sporting chance.

These doctors came over and they looked at me with strange looks and I just looked away, then I started to pound at the glass to try and break it but it was no use and after I stopped I got shocked with the shock anklet around my leg.

"We will have to run some serious tests, on this one", said a doctor.

"I will be back with the fluids", said another walking away.

I looked at my family they all looked miserable and they looked back at me with sorrow and despair. Then all of a sudden Agent Bishop came into the lab, he looked around at us and frowned

"There are 3 missing", he said

"Sir, the mother and the children got away", said a soldier

Bishop took a hold of him by the shirt. "I want them found and in this lab for testing!", he said angrily.

"Yes, sir", he said walking off

Bishop walked over to me and laughed evilly. I gave him a look of disgust.

"You touch my wife or my daughters, I swear I will end you!", I said, coldly

He just looked at me with an evil look and he smiled and walked off. I slumped against the glass and I pulled my legs to my chest, I heard Mikey and Donnie cry from the injections they just received and I started to cry into my knees.

Calli's Pov…  
We arrived at the lab and I jumped out frantically and I breathed quickly trying to find a way to get inside. But before I could run, I was stopped by April and Casey.

"Calli, you can't just sneak in there, they will capture you too", Casey said

"I don't care, that's my family in there, and I will die right now for the safety of them and my daughters!", I said seriously and angrily

They looked me shocked knowing I was not kidding around. April placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Just be careful", April said

"I will be", I said

We hugged each other close then I hugged and kissed my daughters.

"Ellie, I need you to be strong for me, and if anything happens take care of your sister", I said

"Okay, Mommy", she said, crying a bit.

I hugged them close to me and kissed them again and I got up and left and climbed up to the roof. I quietly unlocked the door from the top and I snuck inside quietly. I hid behind a pillar and I gasped quietly in horror seeing my family in glass cylinders and were hooked up to tubes with blue fluids and they were being injected with all these antibiotics.

"Oh my god!", I said quietly.

"HEY!", said a guard

I attacked him quickly hitting him with a few punches, knocking him unconscious. I hid him behind a file cabinet then I snuck quietly over the edge and I landed softly in the shadows when the doctors left I ran towards to Leo, and I tapped on the glass.

Leo's Pov..  
I heard a tap on the glass I turned and I backed away quickly thinking it was another doctor but I saw Calli looking at me with tears in her eyes. I quickly crawled to her and I placed my hands on the glass.

"Calli, you are alive", I said, relieved

"Oh Leo, I thought I wouldn't see you again", she said, crying

"Me either Calli", I said, starting to cry

"I am going to get you guys out of here", she said

"But Calli there is no way out", I said

"I will find a way", she said.

Calli's Pov..  
I tried frantically to get the cylinders open but I wasn't able to. Since I didn't know I ran over to Donnie to see if he knew what to do and try to unlock the code.

"Calli, its a color code", he said

"Okay, what should I do first?", I said

"The first color should be primary, then next 3 should be secondary", he said, taking a guess.

I punch in red, orange, green, then purple buttons. I hear a seal of air escape his tube and it opened and he ripped off all his tubes from his arms.

"It worked", I said, happily.

"And I just took a guess", he said, surprised

"Well good guess, lets get the others", I said

After unlocking the codes and the cylinders opened, they ripped off the their tubes and we ran to each other and hugged each other close. I received the biggest hug from Leo and I kissed him for a long time that I did not wanted to part and we hugged each other close, thinking we never would see each other again.

"We need to get out of here now", I said frantically.

We all started to run but were stopped by Bishop and soldiers again, and I gave him the biggest death glare.

"You are not going anywhere", he said

"We will see about that you, Monster", I said

He took his gun and started running towards me and I unsheathed my katana and I ran towards giving out a battle cry. I dodge his shots with my sword but he suddenly shot my katana out of my hands and he aimed his gun at me.

"Goodbye, mutant freak!", he said as he shot his gun

The others screamed and I screamed as the shot came out at me. I yelled "NO, NO, NO!"

Then suddenly I felt someone touch my arm and I opened my eyes and I gasped loudly and I held the hand that was touching me and it was Leo. I looked around and we were in our lair in the dojo in mediating positions and it was not flooded and everyone was here. I was breathing quickly as Leo pulled me into a tight embrace. We pulled away after awhile and I kiss him and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"What just happened?", I asked

"That my daughter, was black magic", Splinter said "It shows what could happen if we ever lapsed"

"Splinter you nearly gave me a heart attack!", I said, freaked out "Was this the lesson?"

"Yes, my dear, now we will know what to face if it ever happens", he said

I started to calm down and my breathing returned to normal.

Leo pulled into another tight hug "Calli, its okay its okay", he said rubbing my shell

I sighed with relief, then our daughters come into the room. I ran up to them and I held them close and I kissed their foreheads.

"What's wrong Mommy?", Ellie asked

"Oh nothing honey, I am just glad to see you two", I said

"Oh okay", Ellie said

The guys walked over to me and I gave them huge hugs and they hugged us tight and telling me everything was okay. I smiled a bit and they smiled in return and they left the dojo. Leo stayed behind and we hugged and kissed each other again.

"Now that would have been a bad day, if that ever happened", I said

"We will never let it happen, Calli, I'm not losing you, our girls, our brothers, or our father", Leo said, stroking my cheek

And we leaned and kissed again, hugging each other tightly and close. I held him closer to me scared thinking that I would be heart broken to lose anyone in my family and I hoped that day would never repeat itself.


	41. Chapter 41

Calli's Pov...  
A few years have past since we have learned our final lesson of ninja training, but I was still worried that it might happen one day if we were not careful. But Leo was always there to comfort me when I felt scared, which I loved about him. And now my daughters have grown; Eleanora is now a beautiful 10 year old and Julietta is a happy little 5 year old, and she has now started her Ninjitsu training like her sister.

I woke up early around 7 o'clock in the morning unable to go back to sleep and I looked over at Leo, who was sleeping peacefully on his shell snoring a bit. I giggled a bit and I covered him and I kissed his forehead before leaving the room quietly. I went to check on my daughters who were fast asleep with their little stuffed animals in the arms tightly and I smiled warmly at both of them.

I went into the dojo to do a little bit of training, even though it didn't start for a while, but I had nothing else to do so I decided to do some. I unsheathed my katana from my shell and I did a few moves with it and practiced some katas. But I was unaware that Splinter was watching me.

"Very good, Callista", he said, walking towards me

"Oh, good morning sensei I didn't hear you come in and thank you", I said, bowing respectfully.

"I would like to test your skills in spar match against me, and to see how well your training is", he said

"Hai, sensei", I said

We walked to the center of the dojo and Splinter and I got into fighting stances, giving each other battle looks, waiting for the other to strike. I made the first move by running towards him and swinging my katana. He dodged it my moving to the side and I jump and spun doing a roundhouse kick to the head. But he managed to block it and spun me towards the other side of the room and I landed on my feet, gripping my katana tighter in my hands.

He threw some ninjas stars at me while doing a back flip, and I used my katana to block them from hitting me. But as I hit the last star with my katana it went flying hitting a photo off a shelf and on to the floor and I ran over to it.

"Oh Splinter, I'm so sorry", I said

I looked at the photo curiously seeing a man with a woman holding a baby in her arms. Then Splinter walked up behind me and he held out his hand and I handed him the photo.

"Splinter, who are they?", I asked

"That is me, my wife, and my daughter before the Shredder", he paused unable to finish the sentence.

"Your daughter, she is beautiful", I said

"Yes, my daughter Miwa would be your age right now", he said looking at me "I would like to think she would have been as skilled and beautiful as you, my daughter"

I smiled up to him and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Splinter", I said

"I am very proud to have you as a daughter, Callista", he said placing a paw on my shoulder.

"And I am happy to have you as a father, Splinter", I said

He smiled and I hugged him and he hugged me close in return, rubbing my head a bit.

Ellie's Pov..  
I woke up sprawled out on my bed and I yawned and stretched out the stiffness in my arms and I sat up. I looked around my room to see all the paintings I did hung on the walls and my paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling lite up and I smiled. I have grown to love to create, paint, and design a lot of things and when I am not practicing Ninjitsu I am either in my room painting or making jewelry from different kinds of materials.

I climbed out of bed and I walked over to Julie's room that had yellow and white walls, posters of people doing gymnastics since Julie loves to do gymnastics, with a white rug and many different color gymnastic ribbons in a display case and some where on a rack. I walked over to Julie who had white bed net above her head under a yellow blanket holding her stuffed cat close to her, sleeping soundly.

"Hey Julie, Julie wake up", I said shaking her a bit

Julie yawned and fluttered her eyes open. "Morning sissy", she said rubbing her eyes

"Hey Julie want to have a little fun, lets go prank Daddy to wake him up", I said snickering a bit

"Yeah, lets do it", Julie said perking up.

She jumped out of bed and we snuck out of her room. We walked quietly over to where our parents sleep and I opened the door quietly to see our dad sleeping soundly.

"Shhhhh", I said quietly placing a finger on my mouth

"Okay", she whispered

We snuck over to him and I had a can of whip cream in my hand and I shook it a bit and I sprayed some in his hand. I took a long blue feather I had from my collection from my art supplies and I leaned over him a bit, brushing it over his face. He used his other hand to swat it away but was still sleeping.

"Come on, come on", I said quietly "Please work"

"Go a little higher", Julie whispered

I moved the feather higher on his face, then he finally used his other hand with the whip cream and he smacked his face, spreading the cream all over him.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly

"Lets get out here", Julie said giggling a bit quietly.

We ran out of the room and we ran into to the dojo and we leaned against the wall and started laughing.

Calli's Pov…  
I noticed my daughters were in the dojo laughing their heads off and I smirked and walked over to them, and I put my hands on my hips. They looked up at me giggling and smiling.

"What did you two knuckleheads do?", I asked

"We played a prank Daddy, Mommy", Julie said

"You played a prank on Daddy?", I asked

"Yeah we got him good", Ellie said

I herd the dojo door open and we looked over to see Leo's face cover with whip cream. I struggled not to laugh and I let out the tiniest of giggles, and Ellie and Julie were giggling too placing their hands over their mouths. Leo smirked at the girls and started walking over to us.

"Alright, which one of you little goofs did this?", Leo asked

"Not me", Julie said laughing

"Not me", Ellie said giggling

"I'm thinking they both did Leo", I said laughing

"Ahh, so you both did it, huh", Leo said placing his hands on his hips

Ellie and Julie now were laughing uncontrollably and Leo bent down and took them both in his strong arms around their shells and the girls start laughing loudly, struggling to get loose from his grip. Leo walked out of the dojo with the girls still in his arms and dropped them on the couch, and bounced a bit in the air before landing and they started laughing.

I walked over chuckling at both and smiled down at both of them.

"What are we going to do with you two?", I asked

"Love us", Ellie said

"Feed us", Julie said

"Never leave us", they both said at the same time

Leo and I both chuckled. "That we will do", I said

I took a cloth and start cleaning off the cream from Leo's face, still giggling a bit.

"Thanks, Calli", Leo said

"Your welcome, hun", I said kissing his cheek

After a little while later, the others started waking up and Julie ran over to each of them.

"Uncle Raphie", Julie cheered

Raph laughed and picked her and held her close and she did the same. "Hey Little Snapper", Raph said using Julie's nickname

"Hi", Julie said happily

Raph chuckled and they hugged each other again and Julie jumped out of Raph's arms and she ran over to Mikey. Mikey smiled brightly at her and hugged her tight making her laugh.

"Hey Jules, you are getting heavy", Mikey said using her nickname

"Hey its pure muscle see", Julie said flexing her muscle a bit

Mikey laughed and they hugged again. Then she ran over to Donnie, who held her tight, shaking her a bit making her giggle.

"Hey Little Brainiac", Donnie said using the nickname he gave her.

"Hey Egghead", Julie laughed

Donnie had always laughed when Ellie and Julie both started calling him that.

"You and your sister really think I am an Egghead?", Donnie asked

"I think so, defiantly", Ellie said laughing

"Yep you are", Julie said

As soon as we finished eating breakfast, we all walked into the dojo to do our daily training. Mikey went to the balance beams, Donnie over to the fake dummies, Raph at the punching bags, Ellie and Julie were with Splinter practicing flips. Leo and I stood in the middle of the dojo to spar with our swords, I unsheathed my katana while Leo unsheathed his ninjato. We gave each other battle looks and we circled around each other waiting for the right moment to attack.

Leo took the first move by swinging at me with his ninjato and I dodged it by ducking down and I did a sweep kick to his feet making him fall on his shell. But he quickly jumped up and stood up again and he smirked. I smirked back and I swung my katana at his chest but he blocked it with his ninjato, and we continued clashing each others swords for quite awhile. I was starting to get weak then I smiled sneakily and I waited for Leo to charge me again and I flipped over him and I kicked him in the shell making him fall.

I placed my foot on his shell claiming victory.

Leo's Pov..  
I smirked sneakily and I used my leg to kick her off her feet and she landed on her side. She rolled over on her shell, shocked of what just happened. I sat up and moved beside her.

"I win", I said

She smirked and rolled her eyes and I leaned in and kissed her lips deep. She kissed back with love and passion and placed a hand behind me head pulling me closer to her. We pulled away after a minute and we smiled hazily at each other, then I helped her up. We placed our swords back in our holds and we bowed respectfully at each other.

We looked over at Julie and Ellie who were practicing back and front flips. Ellie took a running start doing a cartwheel then doing four back flips landing with her hands in the air.

"Awesome Ellie!", Calli said

"Thanks Mom", Ellie said smiling at her "Come on Julie, your turn"

Julie looked a bit nervous of doing it, but Splinter knelt down to her.

"Its alright Julietta, you can do it", Splinter encouraged her

Julie smiled and walked forward a bit, then she started running and did a cartwheel and doing a back flip then she did 3 spinning in the air, and she landed on the ground perfectly.

"Ada girl, Julie!", I called out

"Way to go baby!", Calli said

"Yeah sis that was awesome!", Ellie said

Everyone cheered for her and Julie blushed as red as Raph's bandanna, looking down at the ground. Splinter walked over to her and knelt down to her eye level.

"You did excellent Julietta", Splinter said proud of his granddaughter

"Hai, Grandpa", Julie said bowing respectfully

"You should be proud of yourself, you did as well as your sister when she was your age", Splinter said looking at Ellie

Ellie smiled and he smiled in return and Ellie walked over to them.

"Sensei, do you think she has earned it yet?", Ellie asked

"I think she has Eleanora", Splinter said

"Earned what?", Julie asked

Splinter walked back to a table and walked back over to them with gear in his hands.

"You have earned your ninja gear, my granddaughter", Splinter said

"I can't believe it", Julie said excitedly

Calli and I walked over to them and we knelt down to Julie and we hugged her very tightly towards us.

"We are so proud of you Julie", Calli said

"Thank you", Julie said

I helped wrap Julie's wrappings around her legs and arms, Calli helped strap on her belt and strap on her yellow elbow and knee pads. Splinter smiled down at his granddaughter and pulled out a yellow cloth with two eye holes.

"Julietta, you earned the yellow mask which represents Spiritual and Creative", Splinter said

"I love it!", Julie said

Splinter smiled and he gave the mask to Ellie and she tied on the mask around her head and braided the mask tails.

"Awesome, I am flipping out!", Julie said doing a back flip

"High three!", Ellie said

They high three each other and Julie jumped into her sisters arms and they hugged each other close. Calli and I awed at the moment which made them both blush and we chuckled.

"Yajme", Splinter said and we kneeled before him

"You have all done very well, these past few years, and you all deserve an award", Splinter said

"And what would that be Master?", I asked

"My master, The Ancient One, has invited us all to come to Japan for the Cherry Blossom Festival", Splinter said

"We are going to Japan, so awesome!", Julie said excited

"Um, sensei, who is this Ancient One?", Ellie asked

"The Ancient One, Eleanora, is my master who taught me the ways of Ninjitsu", Splinter said

"Woah really, that is so amazing", Ellie said happily

"When do we leave Master?", Calli asked

"We leave by the end of this week", Splinter said.

"Road trip! road trip!", Mikey cheered

We all laughed at his behavior. "You all did very well today, you are all dismissed", Splinter said

"Hai, sensei", we all said in ushion and we left the dojo.

Calli's Pov…  
Everyone had headed to bed excited for the trip that we were going on soon. Julie and Ellie wouldn't stop doing flips off the walls because they were so excited. Leo and I were laying in bed just talking to each other laying near close to each other. I couldn't wait to go back to Japan again, it wouldn't escape my mind. Leo was really excited too, since we would spending our 10th year wedding anniversary in Japan.

"Can you believe it at the end of this week, we will be married for 10 years", Leo said

"I know it feels like we just met in that alley during our nightly patrols", I said

"I know, but it was one of the best nights of my life", Leo said lovingly

"Oh Leo, honestly meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me", I said from the heart

Leo smiled very big at me and he grabbed me quickly and he kissed me deeply with passion. I kissed back with love and I climbed on top of him, pulling the blanket over us. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and Leo had put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it a bit, which made me giggle and he chuckled and placed a hand behind my head.

I started to move down to his neck kissing it deeply with a few teasing bites, and he moaned loudly. I did it some more knowing that he loved it and he pushed my head towards his neck. After a while I went back up to his lips and we kissed each other again, then flipped with me being on the bottom. He moved his hand under my shell and pulled me up to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat up pulling me up to him not breaking the kiss.

After a while we were trying not to break apart but we had to when we both ran out of breath. We stared at each other breathless and lovingly.

"I love you", Leo said

" I love you too", I said

We smiled at each other and we leaned in for another kiss laying back down with Leo still on top of me. We continued making out for a while, then we soon fell asleep, with our arms wrapped around each other's shell's and my head resting on Leo's chest rising up and down softly.


	42. Chapter 42

Leo's Pov….  
A few days have past since Splinter told us that they would all be leaving for Japan for the Cherry Blossom Festival. But on the journey there, we will discover somethings that will reveal Calli's past.

I woke up from a peaceful sleep around 8 o' clock in the morning and I realized that today we would be leaving for Japan in a couple of hours. I looked over at Calli who was still fast asleep on her side, facing away from me.

"Calli wake up, Calli", I said shaking her a bit

"Leo its too early", Calli said in a groggily voice, putting her head under her pillow.

"I know but we are leaving for Japan today, we are leaving in a few hours", I said pulling off the covers

"What?", Calli said perking up and stretching "It's that day already, it feels like Splinter just told us about that yesterday"

"I know time flies, we better get ready Casey and April will be here soon", I said

We both got up and walked out of our room and Calli went to start making everyone breakfast while I went to check on the girls. I walked into Ellie's room to find both Ellie and Julie in her room, as Ellie just finished packing her green gym bag and Julie had her little yellow gym bag by her feet. They smiled up to me and I smiled down to them in return.

"Morning Dad", Ellie said

"Morning Daddy", Julie said

"Hey, no hugs?", I asked chuckling

"Yes you do you get one from us", Ellie said

They both got up and I knelt down and picked Julie up with one arm and I hugged Ellie with my other.

"You girls ready for our trip?", I asked

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome", Ellie said excited

"Yeah, totally", Julie said happily.

I chuckled and pulled them into another hug. "Mom is making breakfast", I said

"Yum, I'm starving!", Ellie said running off

"Me too!", Julie said jumping out of my arm and running off.

I smiled and chuckled seeing them running towards Calli. The others came out a few moments later with their packed gym bags and they placed them by the manhole cover and we walked over to table to eat. Calli finished making the last plate of eggs and served it to Ellie.

"Here you go, honey", Calli said

"Thanks, Mom", Ellie said

"Did you girls pack everything I told you?", Calli asked

"Yes Mom", they both said in ushion

She smiled and we sat down and started eating. I herd a motorcycle approaching the tunnel and herd some footsteps climb down the ladder, we turned to see Casey had arrived with April with his packed black gym bag wearing his black sunglasses and combat boots.

"Hey, hey look alive! Uncle Casey is here!", Casey said stomping his feet.

"Uncle Casey!", Ellie and Julie cheered and they ran towards him

They hugged each other tight and laughing. "Hey Roadrunner, looking good, did that one tooth come in yet?", he asked

"Nah", Ellie said shaking her head.

"Don't worry one less to brush", Casey said dropping his bag at the cover.

"Hey Casey, you missed breakfast want some?", Calli asked

"No thanks Calli, I'm good I ate with April this morning", Casey said.

Just then April came down the ladder and the girls ran over to her. They hugged each other close.

"You girls ready for some fun?", April asked

"Yeah, we can't wait", Julie said.

"I am so excited I stayed awake all night", Ellie said.

We all laughed at what she just said and the girls ran back to the table to finish breakfast. After eating breakfast, we made sure we had everything packed. We all packed our weapons into cases; I packed some books to read during the journey and some other things. Calli packed her stuff and she carried her music on her phone in her belt. Ellie and Julie packed some art supplies and movies to watch and their stuffed animals were in their arms. Donnie packed his laptop and some other technology in his bags, Raph packed some red punching gloves and dumbbells to work on his stregnth and Mikey packed his comics and his skateboard into his gym bag. Splinter didn't require much, he only brought a small bag with a few items in it.

"Let's hit the road you guys!", I said excited

"Yeah, lets hurry and head down by the docks", Calli said grabbing her bag

"Actually you guys we are not going by boat", Donnie said

"Huh?", we said and we all looked at him with confusion.

"Follow me, and I will show you what will be traveling in", Donnie said walking towards the warehouse.

We looked at each other confused but we followed him to the warehouse. Donnie turned on the lights and we were taken back with shock and surprise to see a huge jet, painted dark green with turtle shell scales on it.

"Donnie have I told you how awesome you are?", Leo said

"I don't think so", Donnie said

"Well, Donnie you are awesome", Leo said shocked

"You guys like it?", Donnie asked "I call it the Turtle Jet"

"Donatello you are the turtle", I said

We climbed into the jet and we were in awe of how cool it looked in the inside. It had rows of 2 padded seats with us able to lean back into them, little fold out tables in front of the seats for us to put our stuff on, and a small DVD player and TV for each of us in the back of the seat.

"Donnie you are awesome", I said happily

"Naturally", Donnie said proudly

We all each walked to a seat and the other set their stuff down on the seat beside them. Leo and I sat together and we placed our stuff on the ground in front of us, and we buckled up.

"Alright you guys, next stop Japan", Donnie called out to us from the pilot's seat

We all cheered in ushion and the jet started picking up speed down the runway. Heavy double doors opened at the end of the runway and we took of into the air. I looked out the small window and I was in awe at the beautiful sunrise hitting New York, it looked like something you would see in a painting.

"Leo, look", I said pointing

Leo and I looked out the window to take in the beautiful sight. "It's so beautiful", I said

"It is, but it will never be as beautiful as you", Leo said kissing my cheek

"Oh Leo you are so sweet", I said facing him.

We leaned in and we kissed each other sweetly, wrapping each other in our arms. After a few moments of kissing, we pulled away and we stared at each other happily and lovingly. Then we faced forward eager and excited to get Japan.

After a few hours of flying, I was listening to my music on my phone and Leo was reading a book about Japanese legend. I was humming a song with my eyes close and my head was going from side to side a bit. Leo looked over at me and chuckled seeing me and he tapped my shoulder and I took out one ear bud.

"What are you listening to?", he asked

"Oh its just a love song", I said a bit embarrassed

"May I hear it?", he asked

"Okay, sure", I said

I plugged in another set of headphones on the side of the phone and Leo plugged them into in his ears and I started the song over again and it started playing a piano sound along with a guitar strum.

"Need You Now by Lady Antebellum"

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh, baby, I need you now.

After the song ended, Leo looked at me with a smile. "I just need now", Leo sung a bit.

I was shocked, he actually sang really good. "Leo that was great", I said happily

"Its nothing really, it's not as good as you", Leo said looking at me.

"You never know unless you try", I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Leo smiled and he leaned in for a kiss and I kissed him back with love.

"Okay you guys we are going to be landing in a few minutes to refuel since we are running low", Donnie called out on the speaker.

"Alright Donnie", we called out to him

We landed a few minutes later on a country side road, I looked out the window and I called out to Donnie.

"Donnie where are we?"

"We are in Florence, Italy Calli", Donnie called out

"Oh my gosh this is where I was born", I said excitedly running out of my seat

"Hey wait up", Leo called out running out after to me.

We jumped out of the jet to stretch our legs after the long flight from New York. I looked around at my surroundings, its been 26 years since I have been in hometown again.

"This is where I grew up, and it doesn't look far away from my old home", I said looking around

"Feel the Italian breeze on your skin", Ellie said letting the wind her face

"Mommy this place is amazing", Julie said looking around

"Yeah, you grew up in a really nice place", Leo said

The others nodded in agreement and I looked around and I gasped in shock. Many green grass fields covered the land and beautiful fruit trees were growing in groups and an old wooden fence had covered the whole road. But for some reason this place looked awfully familiar to me, but I don't know why, it feels like Deja Vu.

"You guys it will take awhile for the jet to refuel, so we can go look around", Donnie said

"Great let's go", April said.

We started walking down the road while Splinter stayed inside the jet, looking at all the breath taking sites. But as we went father down the road, I looked over to the left side and I suddenly stopped facing that direction.

Leo's Pov…  
We looked back to see Calli facing towards something and we walked up to her. I saw tears starting to run down her face and I quickly ran over to her and I hugged her to me.

"Calli, what's wrong?", I asked in concern

She pointed in the direction we were facing and we all looked to see what appears to be a burned down house. We were all taken back with shock seeing the place destroyed.

Calli's Pov….  
"What happened to the person who lived there?", Ellie asked

"She is alright", I said

"How do you know?", she asked

"You are looking at her", I said

The others looked at me with shock and Leo held me tighter to him.

"That used to be your home?", Leo asked

"Mmmmhmmm, I had a family too", I said wiping away my tears.

"What happened?", April asked

"The Shredder happened", I said starting to cry "He took everything away from me"

"I'm so sorry", April said looking at me

"Its okay, at least we defeated him a few years ago", I said reassuring her.

"How long did you live here?", Casey asked

"I lived here for 4 years", I said looking out to my old house "Life was great back then, till that happened"

We started walking towards my house and Leo had hooked his arm around mine.

"So what happened?", April asked "You don't have to tell me"

"It was a quiet night a few days after my 4th birthday, my family and I were having some fun together. I remember hearing footsteps outside and seeing shadows in the windows. Then all of a sudden I hear glass shattering by many Foot Ninjas by kicking through them and the door being broke down by the Shredder. I was really scared I didn't know what was happening, and when the Shredder came close to my parents, I remember my mother pushing me back behind her, holding me close to her. When they told us to give us our goods to them and we refused, it suddenly went to horror. I remember being shoved into the wardrobe and I had my little yellow stuffed cat in there and I hugged it close to me, my mother had given it to me when I was a baby. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I could tell she was scared and she hugged me tight and closed the door and that was the last time I saw her.", I said quietly with a few tears.

The others started crying a bit hearing what has happened to me and my daughters had hugged me around the waist trying to comfort me, and I smiled a bit. We walked inside the house being careful not to step on anything.

"This is where it happened in this room", I said

They looked around and they started moving forward.

"Where did your mother hid you?", Raph asked

"Right there", I pointed "I was hidden in one of those huge wardrobes for heavy winter coats"

Raph looked at me with a sad look and he placed his arm around me, giving me a one arm hug.

Leo had hugged me close to him and he kissed my forehead, and he wiped away my tears.

Leo's Pov…  
I felt tears sprung to my eyes seeing what Calli had lost at such a young age. I felt very awful thinking that an innocent girl had lost everything for no reason. I felt haunting memories go by me as I walked around, seeing what her old life was like. As I walked into a room, I heard a little crack and I looked down and I realized I stepped on something. I knelt down and picked up a sliver photo frame, I used my knuckles to wipe away the dust and I looked at the photo carefully seeing a young man and woman and a little girl in the woman's arms, smiling happily.

I looked at the girl who had brown and blond hair in tight curls and dark blue eyes carefully realizing it was Calli when she was younger.

"Calli, I found something that survived", I called out

Calli ran over to me and I showed her the photo in my hands.

"Oh my gosh", she said taking the photo and hugging it close to her

Then she kissed my lips sweetly, happy that I found something that survived the fire. The others came up to us as Calli looked down at the photo, and they looked at the photo curiously.

Calli's Pov...  
"Calli, who are they?", Donnie asked

"That is me, my mother, and my father when we were on vacation in Venice", I said looking at the photo.

"Your mother, you look just like her", Leo said

I smiled a bit "People did say I looked a lot like her"

They smiled at me a bit, then Leo hooked his arm around mine again and we walked out of the house.

"So Calli, where were you separated from your mother and father?", Mikey asked

"There right there", I said, pointing to a little grass field.

"After they killed my parents, I looked out with my stuffed cat in my arms and 2 ninjas took me by the arms, out of the wardrobe. I struggled to get loose and I remember seeing my dad looking up at me and holding his hand out towards me, then he slowly placed it back down. I wasn't able to get loose and they threw me in front of the Shredder. I looked back to see ninjas throwing a match inside and I saw the flames. I didn't know what to do or think as he looked at me with a cold and evil look. He took out his blades from his wrists and he was about to slice me, and I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But I opened my eyes again to see him being kicked by my adoptive father Yani in the chest and I started to run back to get away from the fight. After he defeated them, they went running off. He approached me slowly and knelt down to me, he looked at me with gentle eyes and I knew I could trust him. I ran into his arms and started to cry and he told me softly "I can take care of you, would you like to come home with me?". I told him yes and he picked me up and we walked away from my home and I never looked back", I said softly.

They all gathered around me and they hugged me tightly, feeling sorry for what I have been thorough.

"I'm sorry Calli, I wish I could take it back", Leo said

"Yeah Mom, I didn't know that happened", Ellie said

"Me either", Julie said

"We will be here for you", Raph said

The others nodded in agreement and I smiled up to them a bit. We walked away from my house and started heading back to the jet and we saw Splinter waiting for us outside.

"How did you enjoy the sites?", Splinter asked

We looked at him with no feeling looks and he walked over to us with concern.

"What is wrong?", he asked

He noticed me looking down and holding a photo of my family, and he walked over to me. He looked at the photo carefully and his eyes widen a bit.

"My dear, is that your family?", he asked me

"Yes Splinter, they are", I said looking at him "Leo found this and it was the only thing that survived the fire"

He placed his paw on my shoulder and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him in return.

"Oh my daughter, I am so sorry for your lose", Splinter said

"Its okay, its not your fault", I said

Splinter felt guilt since he and the Shredder were friends and now enemies and he took the lives of an innocent girl's family. He felt regret of losing his temper and fighting him and he lost his family; And now Calli has suffered the same as him and he hugged her closer to him, feeling her pain.

"We should get going you guys", Donnie said

We all climbed back into the jet again and I sat down in my seat again and Leo sat down beside me holding me close. I moved closer to him and I laid my head on his chest and I started to cry softly. Leo kissed my forehead and he pulled me on to his lap.

"Thank you Leo", I said looking at him "I just need to get some sleep"

"Okay", Leo said looking at me with sad eyes and kissed my lips and I kissed back.

I laid my head back on his chest again holding the photo against my chest tightly and Leo covered me with a blanket, and he wrapped his arms around me rubbing my shell a bit. I fell into a deep sleep a few moments later dreaming about my parents.


	43. Chapter 43

Leo's Pov…  
Calli was quiet the rest of the trip to Japan. She mostly just stared out the window or looked at the photo of her and her family. I did my best try to make her feel better but nothing really helped her pain. We were almost to Japan, and I had finish reading a book about a Ninjitsu legend and I looked over to see my daughters were looking out the windows excitedly, then I looked at Calli who was sleeping with the photo still in her arms tightly.

"Calli, we are here", I said softly shaking her a bit.

Calli fluttered her eyes open and she looked up and smiled at me a bit and I smiled back stroking her cheek. She sat up and stretched the stiffness out of her shoulders, she was about to get up but I stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Are you going to be okay?", I asked

"I will be Leo, I don't want my emotions to ruin our trip together", Calli said

"They won't Calli, I promise you that", I said standing up facing her. "And just remember I am here for you no matter what"

Calli smiled and she leaned up and kissed me and I kissed her return with love. We pulled away after a few minutes and we smiled and took each others hands and we walked down the steps of the jet. April and Casey left to go stay in a hotel a little while away from the temple in a rental jeep.

"This place is beyond awesome", Julie said looking around

"I think we are going to love it here", Ellie said confidently

The girls started to run into the grassy fields doing flips and cartwheels happy that we were finally here. Calli and I chuckled at them and then we started to climb up the steps to the temple at the top of the hill.

We arrived at the temple after 10 minutes of walking. The temple was old red and black, with 2 sets of stairs leading up to the main doors, and it was surrounded by red pine trees and stone lantern statues.

"Oh this place is beautiful", Calli said looking around

"This is where I did training a few years ago", I said

"Really? Amazing", she said happily

Then we saw an old, short fat Japanese man with white hair tied into a ponytail and white beard, wearing a black and red robe and rice hat on his head, come outside of the temple and he started walking down towards us.

"Ah, Leonardo San it is good to see you again", he said walking up to me

"It is good to see you again too", I said bowing respectfully

"Master", Splinter said walking up to him

"Hamato Yoshi, its been so long", he said walking up to him

"I know Master, it has been very long since we have seen each other", Splinter said

Calli's Pov...  
They bowed respectfully to each other but they hugged each other tightly because they haven't seen each other in years and I smiled warmly to that, then the Ancient One pulled away and he looked at me with surprise, like he knew me.

"Callista Sorrento", The Ancient One said.

I bowed respectfully. "I have been going by the name of Callista Hamato for the past couple of years", I said

"A beautiful name, its suites you", he said gently

"Callista is from Italy", Leo said

"I know all about Callista I met your sensei Yani Shen while in the Realm of Dreams, since he was a student of mine, and he told me of you about his beautiful daughter of energy", he said looking up at me.

"Thank you", I said bowing again

"He says that he had always thought of you as a daughter and misses and loves you very much", The Ancient One said "But we know now he is in a better place"

"I know, and I am happy that he is resting in peace", I said

The Ancient One looked over, to see our daughters looking at him curiously.

"And who are these young ones?", he asked

"Ancient One, these are our daughters", I said looking at them "Our eldest Eleanora and our youngest Julietta"

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Ancient One", Ellie said bowing respectfully

"Yes, we have heard a lot about you", Julie said bowing too.

The Ancient One smiled. "You two are as beautiful as your mother"

"Thank you", they both said while bowing again

He smiled. "Come let me show you all to your rooms", he said walking up the steps to the temple

We followed him inside and we gasped in amazement seeing what was inside. Huge jade pillars with dragons carved on them, light blue marble stone floors with a dragon symbol in the center of the temple, and in the far back was a pool with a tree growing out of the ground.

"This is amazing", I said

The Ancient One chuckled and he led the others to their rooms. He then lead Leo and I into our room and we bowed respectfully to him before he left to talk to with Splinter. We walked inside to see jade wallpaper with cherry blossoms trees on it, a wheat rug on dark brown wooden floors, and a king size bed with a green blanket folded on the edge of the bed with white fluffy pillows. And there were outfits on our bed for each of us.

I set my bag down and I looked around then I felt Leo behind me and he wrapped his arms around me and he leaned in and kissed my neck and I moan a bit when he kissed my sweet spot.

"I think we are going to have a great time here", Leo said quietly

"I agree too, Fearless", I said giggling a bit

Leo chuckled and he continued kissing my sweet spot while I moaned with delight. I turned around to him and we kissed each other lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm under my shell pulling me up to him while placing a hand around my head. It only lasted for a few moments till Mikey knocked on the door and we both groaned.

"You guys get dress and meet us down in the dojo", Mikey said

"Alright we will be right down", I said

Leo looked at me disappointed, but I pecked him on the lips, and he smiled again.

"Don't worry we will by the end of this week, having some alone time", I giggled

Leo chuckled and we kissed each other again. We broke apart and we started to get dress in the outfits that were on the bed. Leo's was a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black belt tied around it and a black dragon blowing fire on the side that wraps around the waist and up to right side of his chest, with thick black silk pants, and dark blue slip on shoes. My outfit was a medium shade pink short sleeved shirt that had a black belt tied around it and a dragon around the waist and it went up to my left side of my chest, with thin black silk pants, and medium shade pink slip on shoes.

"You look beautiful", Leo said looking at me

I giggled and blushed. "You look good yourself, handsome"

Leo chuckled and he kissed my forehead and I smiled. We both walked holding each other hands out of our room and walked to the dojo. We arrived at the dojo to see the others dressed in the same outfits we were wearing and we walked over to them and we bowed respectfully.

"Splinter has told me you have learned all the lessons of becoming a ninja", The Ancient One said looking at us

"Yes, Ancient One we have", I said

"Well I would like to see all of your skills on your performance", he said looking at us.

"Hai, Sensei", we all said in ushion

"Michelangelo, you are up first", he said

Mikey walked out to the center of the dojo and took out his tonfa and performed with flips and punches and blocks to the spinning wooden posts. After he performed he got hit in the head by a spinning wooden branch in the head.

"Ouch!", Mikey said rubbing his head

We giggled at that a bit and he bowed before rejoining us.

"Donatello, your next", Ancient One said

Donnie walked and took out his bo staff and started spinning it to knock out the dummies. He used the end of his staff to jump over the dummies and he landed on his feet and did a spin knocking the dummies over. He spun his staff a few more times before he bowed and joined us again.

"Raphael, your turn", he said

Raph smirked and spun his sai's while walking to the center and he started letting out battle cries while kicking and punching the punching bags like crazy and hitting them with his sai's. He flipped over many and kept doing many types of kicks to them without stopping. When he finished he spun his sai's and placed them back in his belt and bowed respectfully.

"Now Leonardo San, lets see your skills I taught you", Ancient One said looking at him

"Hai, Master", Leo said walking to the center

Leo bowed then he took out his ninjato and started performing many katas. I started to think the training he did with The Ancient One was worth it, since he performed very well. He did many kicks and slices to wooden boards and jumped and sliced many boards in the air. He bowed respectfully when he finished and he placed his ninjato back behind his shell in his belt. I clapped a bit and he smiled at me and walked over and kissed my forehead.

"And now Callista, I would like to see your skills", Ancient One said looking at me

"Yes, Master", I said

I walked to the center and I bowed respectfully and I got into resting position. Then I took out my katana and I started to do kicks in the air while doing slices with my katana. I started doing back flips while doing a split kick in the air upside down smashing wooden boards in half. The Ancient One and the others looked at me with surprise and shock and I placed my sword back and took a running start doing a cartwheel and front flips and kicked and punched many boards around me without messing up.

Then I came to the swinging wooden clubs and I took out my katana again and used it to slice them. But as I sliced one in front of me, I saw someone standing in front of me and I gasp a bit and my eyes went wide when I saw a ghostly woman with long curly hair like I did wearing a white dress figure and she was looking at me, smiling and I forgot about the wooden clubs around me as I stared at her.

"Mom?", I said

"Callista look out!", Leo called out

I turned and looked and I saw a wooden club coming at me from the side and I tried to slice it but I didn't have enough time to react and I got knocked back on my shell 5 feet from where I was standing.

"Calli!", Leo called out

"Mama!", my daughters said running towards me

"Sissy!", my brothers gasped.

They all ran to me to see if I was alright. Leo knelt down to me and he helped me sit up and I grabbed on to his arm.

"Calli are you okay?", Leo asked in concern

"Yeah are you okay Mom?", Ellie asked

Julie went by my side and she hugged my arm. "Are you hurt, Mommy?"

"No I'm okay, thank you", I said and I looked over to where I saw the woman, but she was gone.

"What happened?", Leo asked

"I think I just saw someone", I said

"What do you mean?", Ellie asked

"I saw a woman and she was just smiling at me", I said confused "I think I saw my mom"

"You really think you saw her?", Raph asked

"I don't know maybe I am not seeing things clear", I said rubbing my head "It was just probably just my imagination"

The others looked where I was looking and they looked back at me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry Ancient One for the foul up", I said bowing

"It is alright Callista", he said understanding "We will try again tomorrow"

"Hai, Ancient One", I said

"You all are dismissed for the day", The Ancient One said "Meet back here tomorrow"

"Hai", we all said

We left the dojo and we retreated back into our rooms for the night. I sat down on the bed looking down at the ground thinking about that woman I saw. Many questions ran through my mind, Was she really there? Am I seeing things? And who is she? And why was she smiling at me?

Leo walked over and sat down beside me and he placed his hand on my knee.

"Are you okay?", he asked looking at me with concern

"I am just thinking what if that woman I saw really was my mom", I said looking at him.

"Well, I don't know Calli, but we will find out what this is", Leo said rubbing my knee

I smile a bit and I placed my hand on his cheek and he smiled. I leaned for a kiss and he kissed back with love and he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid back down on the bed with me on top of him, not breaking the kiss. He moved his hands under my shirt and started rubbing my shell. A moan escaped my mouth and he chuckled and he kept doing it slowly and deeply.  
I smiled in the kiss and I moved up on his chest and I deepen the kiss by putting my hand around his head.

He flipped over with him on top of me and he started kissing my neck's sweet spot and I moaned in pleasure while I squeezed his thighs. He chuckled a bit and I pulled him down on top of me while wrapping my arms around his shell. We kissed each other on the lips again passionately for a little while then Leo pulled away and smiled down at me warmly and placing a hand on my cheek. I smiled back up to him lovingly.

"Calli, no matter what happens I will always love you", Leo said quietly

"Leo, I have always and always will love you no matter", I said softly

Leo smiled and he leaned in for another kiss. After a minute we broke apart and Leo laid down beside me pulling me close to him wrapping an arm around my shell while I rested my head on his chest. He kissed me on the forehead and a few moments later we fell asleep in each others holds.


	44. Chapter 44

Calli's Pov….  
It was around 5'o clock in the morning, I was sleeping on my side facing away from Leo. Leo had his arm wrapped around my waist and he was holding me close to him, then I felt a dream coming on.

I woke up laying in a dark green grass field, I sat up and I looked beside me and saw a beautiful dark brown house with vines growing around it. I heard giggling and I saw a little girl with brown and blonde hair in a pony tail with a sunflower pinned in the back, with dark blue eyes wearing a dark blue summer dress with a brown woven belt around the waist, and little white sandals. She was sitting in the field just on the other side of the walkway and she was picking some white and pink flowers from the grass, then a little monarch butterfly landed on a flower. The little girl held out her tiny finger and the butterfly went crawling on her finger and she lifted it up to her face, the butterfly flew and landed on her noise and she giggled.

"Callista, sweetheart", said a sweet voice.

I turned to look to see the woman I saw before. She had brown hair and golden blonde hair in curls, with dark blue eyes wearing a white summer dress and white sandals.

"Mommy", the little girl said, running to her holding the flowers in her hand.

I gasped in shock realizing that the woman I really saw was my mother. I watched as the little girl run into her arms and they hugged each other closely. She handed the flowers to her and she smiled at them and looked back at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The woman started heading back inside the house with me, as a child, in her arms.

I woke up quickly and gasped quietly. I looked behind me to see Leo was fast asleep with his arm around my waist and I unwrapped his arm gently from me and I slowly got out of bed. I got dressed in my outfit and I walked out of our room, and I quietly closed the door. I started walking out of the temple, but I was unaware that Donnie was up and he followed me.

I walked out to a ledge for a view of the Atlantic Ocean and the moon and stars were still shining making the ocean shimmer, but they would be gone soon in a little while. I sat down with my legs crossed and I looked down into a puddle in front of me, and I saw my reflection rippling and moving slowly as I stared at myself my dark blue eyes started to mist up. I sighed sadly and let some of the tears drop from my eyes and they hit the water and I started to cry.

Donnie's Pov…  
I walked up slowly towards her and I knelt down beside her and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her towards me. I pressed my head against hers and she looked up with me with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Are you okay?", I asked in concern

"No I'm not", Calli said crying some more "I realized something"

"What happened?", I asked moving closer to her

"I had a dream about when I was a little girl and the woman that I saw a few nights ago, and I found out she really was my mom", Calli said

"Oh Calli, I'm so sorry", I said pulling her into a hug

Calli hugged back and she started crying into my shoulder, while I rubbed her shell feeling awful for what she is going through. We pulled away after a while and I looked at her with sadness.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I'm such an idiot", Calli said wiping away her tears

"You are not an idiot Calli", I said looking at her "I have seen idiots everyday, you are not even close"

She sighed, "Thank you, I just don't understand why this is happening"

"I don't know sis, but we will try to help you ease your pain", I said placing a hand on her shoulder

She smiled up to me and I smiled back pulling her into a hug. She hugged back and she rested her head on my shoulder while I rocked her a bit rubbing her shell.

"Thank you, Donnie, my little bro", she said giggling a bit

"Anytime, sissy", I said patting her shell

We pulled away from the hug and we smiled at each other, we got up and we started heading back to the temple. She smiled and hugged me again and I hugged her return smiling at her.

"I will see you later", she said

"Okay, see in a little while", I said before returning to my room.

Calli's Pov…  
I walked back into my room and I smiled warmly at Leo who was sleeping on his shell, talking a bit in his sleep. I giggled quietly and slowly sat down on the bed and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you", I whispered

Leo was still sleeping and he moved on to his side facing me, and started snoring a bit. I shake my head and giggled a bit and I stroked his head a bit and I walked back out of the room again to go do some training in the dojo. I checked on my daughters, who were sharing a room, and they had just finished getting dressed in their outfits and they looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and they walked up to me and gave me a hug and I hugged them both warmly to me, kissing their foreheads.

"Do you girls want to come do some training with me?", I whispered

"Sure", Ellie said quietly

"I do", Julie said softly

"Great, lets go", I said

We walked out of the temple and we started heading to the dojo. I watched the girls practice katas, blocks and kicks on spinning posts and punching bags. I smiled proudly at them, seeing that they were mastering lessons that we taught them. I knew that they would be great kunoichis when they were older and they would be a great team protecting New York City together.

Leo's Pov...  
After a few hours I started to wake up and I stretched the stiffness out of my arms and I sat up yawning. I looked over to see Calli was not there.

"Calli?", I said looking around for her

I grabbed my ninjato from the rack and I placed it behind my shell in my belt. I walked out of our room and I started heading down to the dojo, thinking Calli was doing some extra training. I opened the huge wooden door and I looked to see Calli with Ellie and Julie doing a sparing match against her. Calli did a round house kick, but the girls ducked and Ellie jumped and did a kick to Calli's chest, doing a back flip landing in a fighting stance, making her stumble a bit. Julie did a punch to Calli's head but she grabbed a hold of her hand and flipped her over her and she kicked her in the shell making her fall forward on her plastron.

She placed her foot on her shell claiming victory. She turned over on her shell and Julie smiled handing out her hand to help her up and she gladly accepted it. She stood up and faced them both and I walked over to them smiling at them and they smiled back.

"That was very impressive teamwork you two", Calli said

They smiled and they ran towards her they hugged her tight and she hugged them in return, and I smiled warmly to that.

"Very impressive, indeed", The Ancient One said walking up to us "You two have performed well, then any other young students I have trained"

"Arigato, Ancient One", they both said bowing respectfully

He smiled. Just then the others came in and Ellie and Julie ran to them and they ran to them laughing happily and they hugged them close laughing as well. "You all don't have training today, so you are free to enjoy yourselves", The Ancient One said.

"Awesome", Mikey said

We all laughed and The Ancient One smiled and retreated back to his room to meditate. We decided to head down by the bay for some fun. We walked out of the dojo and out of the temple with beach bags with our clothes inside, the sun was shining brightly with not a cloud in the sky. We made it down, and we were taken back with a beautiful sight of a bright blue ocean with white sand, surrounded by a forest of trees and hills, and a wooden fishing dock.

"This is great", Donnie said

"I agree and we have it all to ourselves", Raph said

Ellie smiled and took off running towards the dock and she jumped off of it cheering, "Badaboom!"

She resurfaced and sprayed some water from her mouth "Come in the water is fine", she said diving under again

Calli's Pov..  
We all laughed at her and the boys started setting up our spot while Julie and I walked on to the dock. I jumped into the water and I resurfaced again facing Julie. But I noticed she looked worried.

"Julie are you okay?", I asked

Julie sat down on the dock and hugged the wooden post, hiding her face. I jumped up a bit from the water to where my upper body was on the dock.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?", I asked

"I don't know", she said

"Honey, are you scared?", I asked

"A little", she said softly

"Hey its okay Julie, there is nothing to be afraid of", I said rubbing her shell "How about we swim together?"

Julie looked at me and smiled "Okay, Mommy"

I smiled and I took a hold of Julie in one arm and I let go of the dock and we both landed in the water.

"Okay, just hold on to my shell", I said

Julie climbed out of my arm and she climbed on top of my shell and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hang on baby", I said

I started swimming out into the ocean on the right slowly and Julie giggled a bit seeing the little fish swimming by us and she placed her hand in the water and let it glide through the water and she smiled and laughed. Then I turned over to where I was on my shell and Julie was resting on my chest and she tried kicking her legs, while I swam backwards in the other direction. Then the boys started coming out on to the dock.

Leo's Pov…  
I looked down to see Calli on her shell swimming backwards with Julie on top of her and I smiled happily to that. Since it was a loving sight seeing Calli teaching Julie how to swim.

"Hey guys, look", I said pointing to them

They looked down and awed at the sight. "Ada girl, Julie", I called out

Julie and Calli looked back up and smiled and we smiled in return.

Calli's Pov...  
"Okay Julie, lets try to see if you can do it by yourself", I said

"Okay", Julie said a bit unsure

"Its okay I will be here", I said reassuring her "Now take a deep breathe"

Julie took in some air and I took a deep breathe and I flipped backwards underwater taking Julie with me. She looked at me with big eyes and cheeks and I smiled and she slowly started to let go of me. She finally let go and she started swimming on her own and I swam beside her. We started doing spirals in the water around each other, then she swam towards me and I smiled seeing her and I took her into my arms and I smiled hugging her and she hugged back.

I let go of her and we both started swimming up towards the surface.

"You did it, Sunflower", I said happily

"I did it, thank you Mommy", she said smiling at me

"Your welcome Julie", I said

The boys started cheering for her and she smiled up to them. "Come in the water is great", I called out to them

"Last one in is a rotten egg!", Mikey called out jumping in

"Cannonball!", Donnie cheered

"Cowabunga!", Raph said doing a dive

"Yahoo!", Leo cheered.

Leo's Pov…  
I landed underwater and I stared at the beautiful sights, then I saw Calli swimming towards me and we circled around each other till we became closer and closer together. I placed my hand behind her head and she leaned in for a loving kiss and we swam up to the surface not breaking the kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes and we stared each other lovingly.

"That was a very nice thing you did Calli", I said

"Thank you", she said

We smiled and we were leaning in for another kiss but Ellie and Julie popped up right beside us.

"Great isn't it?", Julie asked

"Yeah", I said happily

"Come on I want to show you guys something", Ellie said diving underwater

Calli's Pov..

We dove underwater with her and we followed her to see a beautiful coral reef of many colors in different shapes and sizes. Many animals were swimming past by us from different species of fish to dolphins. We started swimming around taking in all the beautiful sights. Leo and I started swimming out towards a pod of dolphins and one came up to Leo and he petted it gently on the head. A baby dolphin swam up to me, and I smiled at it lovingly stroking it side.

It swam around me one more time before rejoining its mother, and I smiled lovingly at the mother stroking her head against the baby's. As I started to swim again something caught the corner of my eye and I look to see a figure in the distance and I looked at it confused and I started swimming towards it, but as I got closer I see a man smiling at me, he had black hair with warm brown eyes and he was wearing black dress shirt with dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. I freaked out, blowing a few bubbles from my mouth and I quickly swam up to the surface. The others noticed this and they started swimming after me

As I resurfaced, I started to breathe quickly looking down at the bottom. The others resurfaced and Leo swam towards me saying,

"Calli, what happened?"

"Yeah you looked like you got spooked", Ellie said

"I did, I saw a man down there", I said hugging Leo close to me

Leo hugged back. "What do you mean?", he asked

"I saw a man and he was just floating there and he was smiling at me", I said a bit scared

"Here lets check it out", Raph said diving under again

The boys dived down again searching the water for him, but after a little while they resurfaced.

"We found nothing sissy", Mikey said

I sighed. "Come on you guys its getting late, we should start heading back", Donnie said

"Alright", I said and we started swimming back to shore. We dried off with our towels and starting putting back on our outfits as I was drying myself off I wrapped the towel around me and I stared out into the ocean, thinking about that man I saw.

Leo came up behind and he placed his hand on my shoulder and he looked at me with concern. I just looked down and I sighed and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. After a few moments of hugging, we pulled apart and Leo wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started walking back towards the temple.

After we arrived back at the temple, we ate dinner and I helped get the girls ready for bed. After Leo and I put Ellie and Julie to bed for the night, we started heading back towards our room. As Leo was getting ready for bed, I started to get undress then I looked at the photo I had and I sat down on the bed and I took the picture of my family and I looked down at it. I looked at my father carefully and my eyes widen with shock realizing he looked exactly like the man I saw in the water.

Leo noticed and he sat down beside me.

"What's wrong?", he asked

"Leo, I think the man I saw was my dad", I said looking at him

"You think so?", he asked

"I really do believe so", I said "Man my life is getting crazier by the minute"

Leo wrapped his arm around me and he placed his hand on mine. "Don't worry Calli, we are going to help you with your pain and try to see who these people are, okay?"

"Okay", I said looking up at him smiling a bit

"Good", Leo said pulling me to a hug

I hugged back and I laid down on to the bed with him on top of me and we kissed each other sweetly. He stopped kissing for a moment and he stroked my cheek gently.

"Look at you", he said softly

I giggled and I blushed. Then Leo started moving his hand on to my shoulder then down on to my arm, he then came down to the end of my shirt and pulled it up a bit and he stroked my plastron, I shivered a bit which made Leo chuckle. I smiled and he helped me pull off my shirt above my head and I laid it on my night stand. Leo smiled and we kissed each other again gently, after a while Leo pulled back and he sat up and he took of his shirt laying it down on the ground. He then came back on top of me and we smiled at each other and we continued kissing each other. I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck, while Leo wrapped his arm under my waist and the other around my head.

I pulled the blanket over us and we both chuckled then we kissed each other with love and passion. After a while, we started to get tired, Leo moved beside wrapping his around me and he kissed my cheek.

"Good night, my love", he said quietly

I giggled and I faced him "Good night, fearless", I said softly

Leo chuckled and he kissed my lips gently and we laid back down and he fell asleep a few moments later. I snuggled close to him, and I sighed with content knowing the Leo is always there for me whenever I needed it. I placed my hand on top of his on my plastron and I slowly started to fall asleep into a peaceful sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Calli's Pov…  
It was a quiet day in the temple, and everybody was just doing their own thing. I was not able to clear my mind of seeing ghosts of my parents and it caused me great pain and sorrow. Leo and the others tried their best to comfort me, but it didn't help. I decided on mediating, to see if that could help me a little bit with the pain, I walked and sat in the middle of the dojo on a wheat carpet, in lotus position, with the picture of my family in my hands. I stared at it sadly, remembering that it is one of the only times I remembered being together.I set the photo down carefully beside me and I placed my hands on my knees and closed my eyes and started to meditate into the Realm of Dreams.

I tried to clear my mind of the pain and sadness inside me and soon, I was in peaceful thoughts. My breathing was at a steady, calm pace and my muscles relaxed. I opened my eyes to see the Realm of Dreams. I was sitting on a cliff and I saw a beautiful landscape with a lush green forest, a river beside leading to a waterfall beside me, and I heard beautiful flute music that sounded calming and relaxing.

I smiled a bit, feeling happy that I was able to clear my mind. But as I stared out into the landscape, I can see a fire starting to engulf the forest and the landscape was turning into my old home in Italy on fire and 3 ninjas grabbed me by the shirt and arms and I heard a cold and evil laugh as they threw me down on the ground. I looked up with shock and horror seeing the Shredder in front of me with his sword drawn.

"Shredder, this is impossible", I said in shock

"Its no use turtle, you will never escape me", he said coldly

I sat there in fear, unable to move. He suddenly started kicking and punching me in the face and I felt my face was starting to swell and I felt blood come dripping out of my mouth and he continued doing it.

Leo's Pov…  
I was worried for Calli, I knew she was in a lot of pain. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how to. I decided to check up on her to see how she was doing in the dojo. I opened the door to see her in the center of the dojo, in meditating position, with her shell facing me. I slowly walked up to her and I see her starting to shake and sweat, I ran up to her and I kneeled down to her. I tried to shaking her gently but she wouldn't come out.

"Calli, Calli", I said frantically shaking her a bit "Please wake up"

Calli's Pov..  
I was starting to lose energy fast. As Shredder kicked me one last time in the stomach, I could not take anymore. I tried to fight back, but I fell face first into the ground. The Shredder laughed evilly and as I looked up he had sword just a few inches from my face.

"You will never defeat me, and now turtle you shall perish, just like your family", he said loudly as he raised his sword.

He swung it down to my head and I lifted my arms to try and block the attack.

"No, No, stop, stop", I said shaking, with my eyes close tightly.

Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and I suddenly jolted awake, breathing quickly and I turned to see Leo's face full of worry and concern. I regained breathing normally and I started to break down in tears, Leo took me into his arms tightly and I hugged back tight, crying into his shoulder. Leo rubbed my shell slowly and he kissed my cheek and I buried my face further into his shoulder.

We pulled away after awhile, and I had tears stained on my face. Leo gently wiped them away and we hugged again tightly.

"What happened? Another flashback?", he asked

"Yes", I said, starting to cry again.

"Calli, I'm so sorry", he said rubbing my shell

"It's not your fault", I said

Leo held me tighter and he stroked my head gently. He stood up and he helped me stand up and he placed his hand on my cheek, and he looked at me with sadness.

"Calli, if I could go back and change time I would, I don't want to see you suffer anymore", Leo said "You lost too much"

"I had lost many things, my family, my home, and my sensei", I said quietly

Leo frowned and looked down at the ground, but I placed my hand on his shoulder, then he looked back up to me.

"But, there is some grace in this", I said

"How?", he asked confused

"If it never happened, I would of never meet you and our family, fall in love, getting married, or have our daughters together", I said smiling a bit.

Leo smiled and he kissed me on the forehead. "I guess you did gain a lot back", he said

"I gained more than I always wanted", I said

Leo smiled and he leaned in for a kiss and I kissed back. We pulled away after a while and we smiled at each other lovingly.

"Do you want to go to have some green tea?", he asked

"I would love that", I said

Leo smiled and he took my hand gently and he kissed my forehead again, then we walked out of the dojo hand in hand.

Ellie's Pov…  
Julie and I were exploring outside of the temple and having fun, running around playing tag. But as we ran by the edge of the forest, I noticed something on the ground covered by a few leaves and I stopped. Julie noticed and she stopped running and looked back at me.

"Why did you stop Ellie?", Julie asked

"I think I found something", I said kneeling down on to the ground

Julie walked over to me as I brushed the leaves off of the object. I held it my hands and I looked at with confusion and curiosity. It looked like a black arm band with a ying yang symbol on it and it had 2 long black ribbons hanging from it.

"What's that?", Julie asked

"I don't know, Julie", I asked "Lets take it back to the others, maybe they might know"

Julie nodded and we both started running back to the temple. We ran up the stairs and inside the temple, to find our family in the dinning area, drinking green suki tea.

"Hey you guys", I said

They looked over and smiled at us. "Hey girls, how was exploring outside the temple?", Calli asked

"It was good, but we found something", I said walking over to her

"What did you girls find?", Leo asked

"We found this", I said showing the armband. "Do you know what it is, cause we don't"

Julie shook her head agreeing with me. Calli took the armband out of her hand and looked at curiously, then she looked up at us.

Calli's Pov….  
"It's a shinobi armband", I said

They looked at me with confusion. "What is a shinobi?", Leo asked

"A shinobi is a healer from China that uses natural and folk medicine to cure disease and wounds and is also a high ranked fighter", I said

"But why would a shinobi armband, be doing in the middle of Japan?", Donnie asked

"I don't know, but we should try to find out", I said "Where did you girls find this?"

"We found it on the edge on the forest", Julie said

"We should go down there and check it out", I said

The others agreed and we started to walk out of the temple and out into the forest. We looked around for any clues, but we didn't find anything till Julie found footprints in the soil.

"Look tracks", she said pointing

"Good going sis", Ellie said

"Judging by the size of this, I would say theses tracks belong to….another turtle", Donnie said confused

"But there is one thing that puzzles me", I said

"What's that?", Raph asked

"Turtles are four legged animals, but these were made by a two legged one", I said

"Another mutant?", the guys said in shock

"No way!", Ellie said

"Wow!", Julie said

"We should keep following, maybe we will find something", I said, following the trail

The others started following and we kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. We followed the tracks until they stopped at a small shallow river, we looked around to see if we can see where the tracks went but they ended. I looked over to my right and saw something lying on the edge of the bank covered in leaf derby.

"What's that?", I asked walking over to it

I looked at it curiously to see someone under it. I gasped and I knelt down to her and held her in my arms. "You poor thing, how did you get all the way out here?", I said brushing off the leaves.

I heard a little moan. "Your alive?", I said in shock

The others came running over and they looked at her with astonishment. She was a mutant turtle like all of us, and she was wearing a light cyan mask around her eyes, a ying and yang leg band around her leg and had cyan wrappings around her plastron and wrists, and she had a black and cyan cape tied around her neck. She was holding a crimson box with gold on it in her arms.

"Woah, another mutant, this is crazy", Mikey said

"She is in bad shape, she needs help", Donnie said

Raph picked her up bridal style in his arms and we started to run back to the temple. Raph laid her on the small couch in the sitting room and Donnie started patching her up wounds and scrapes. I placed the box she was holding on a table beside her. When he finished, we looked at her curiously to know who she is and why was she in the forest.

"Who is she?", Mikey asked

"I don't know, and why was she in the forest alone?", Raph said

"Well, when she wakes up maybe we can find out who she is", Donnie said

Just then Splinter walked into the room and looked at us with curiosity.

"My children, what is this?", he asked

"We found her unconscious, in the middle of the forest", I said "She needed help"

Splinter nodded and walked over to us and looked down at her. "Who is she?", he asked

"We don't know, but we will find out when she wakes up", Leo said

After a while everyone left to go do their own things, but I stayed by her. Her breathing was starting to return normal and her natural color was returning to her pale face. I took her hand into mine and rubbed a bit, then I felt my hand being squeezed a bit and I looked down to see her moving her head.

"You guys, she is waking up", I called out

The others came rushing in and the female turtle started fluttering her chocolate brown eyes open and she looked at her surroundings before jumping getting ready to run.

"Easy now easy", I said gently holding out my hand "We are not going to hurt you"

She shyly sat back down on the couch. "I'm sorry, I was just scared", she said

"It's okay", I said

"Who are you?", Leo asked

"My name is Mei Pei Chi, I am shinobi", she said

We looked at her with shock and fascination. Then we started asking her questions. "Okay, Mei Pei Chi, you claimed that you were found 30 years ago in New York City?", Donnie asked

"Yes, my master the shaman Chung I found me swimming in a drainage ditch", she said "He thought of me as good luck and brought me back to China with him and I was schooled into internal arts with hopes to replace him as a master shaman someday"

"So there was a 5th turtle in the jar with us", Leo said

"But what are you doing here in Japan?", Raph asked

"Hiding", she said

"Hiding, why?", I asked gently

"I am being hunted down by an enemy of my master", she said a bit scared

"Who?", I asked

"She is called Vam Mi and she has 2 accomplices with her", she said, looking at me

"Like who is this Vam Mi?", Mikey asked

"Vam Mi is a dangerous vampire, that has been hunting me down since my master has passed", she said "I ran away to Japan to find haven, but she found me hiding in the woods, and when she and her accomplices chased me I slipped and I fell unconscious near the river, she was about to kill me till the sun started coming through the trees, so they fled leaving me".

"But why is she hunting you?", I asked

She looked over and she took the box into her arms. "She wants this", she said "My master had defeated her in a battle long ago, and he took her heart, so she would fall into a deep sleep and without it she could not feed on any living figure"

We looked at her with shock. "Don't worry, you are safe here, we will protect you", I said "You are family"

She looked up and smiled and we smiled back. After we introduced ourselves, Splinter came back into the room and walked over to us.

"My dear, are you alright?", he asked

"I am, thank you", she said

"I am Master Splinter, I am the father of them", he said

"Splinter, she is one of us, she is our sister", I said

Splinter got a look of shock, remembering that he had purchased 5 turtles but completely forgotten about her when they crawled into the ooze.

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry I left you behind", he said upset

"It is alright, I was taken care well of", she said reassuring him, placing a hand on his shoulder "We are all here together now"

Splinter smiled and they both hugged each other. I smiled at the warm and loving moment.

"Um, excuse me?", said a voice

We turned to see our daughters, Ellie and Julie, walking up to us. "I believe this is yours", Ellie said handing out the armband

"Oh yes thank you", she said taking it from her happily

She strapped it on to her arm again. "Who are these two?", she asked

"Mei, this is Leo's and my daughters Ellie and Julie, and these are your nieces", I said

She smiled warmly to them and she knelt down to their eye level. They smiled and they ran to her arms and hugged her and she hugged them back tightly.

"So you are our aunt?", Julie asked

"Yes I am", she said

"Awesome", Julie said hugging her again

Mei chuckled and held her close to her. She stood up and she faced us "Welcome to the family Mei", I said

She smiled and we hugged each other close. "I have always wanted to have a sister", she said

"You know, I have always wanted to have one too", I said

The others smiled at the moment and we pulled away smiling at each other. After a while, it was starting to get dark, but the family was unaware that they were being watched. Two children vampires were watching from a tree and they quickly jumped into the air and turned into bats and flew through the dark forest.

They changed back into humans again and knelt down on to the ground.

"Vam Mi, we found the shinobi but she is now guarded by others", said Chi Chu, a young girl with black short hair with black eyes

"And she has your heart", said Bing, a young boy with long black hair tied into a braid with black eyes

Vam Mi, a vampire with black hair and bangs and black eyes, let out a growl. "We must get my heart, so we can feed and destroy the shinobi"

Chi Chu and and Bing started laughing darkly and Vam Mi joined in by laughing darkly up to the full moon, showing her sharp white fangs.


	46. Chapter 46

Mei's Pov…  
Its been a couple of days since I was reunited with my family. Calli and the others were happy to have me in the family and Ellie and Julie were happy of having me as a new aunt joining the family. But on this day, Calli will finally get the chance to find inner peace in herself and to her traumatic past.

I was happy to finally be reunited with my family again. It took me a bit to adjust to what their lifestyle was, but I managed to get caught up with it.  
I walked into the dinning area to see my niece Eleanora, looking through a book on the table.

"Hey beautiful", I said walking up to her

Ellie looked up and smiled. "Oh hey Aunt Mei", she said happily.

I smile warmly and sat beside her "What are you looking through?", I asked

"Its a book on Renaissance art", Ellie said "I'm trying to get an inspiration on what to do for my next art project"

"You love to do art?", I asked

"I love to create, paint, sculpt, and design", she said looking at me happily

I smiled and she turned the page and I was taken back of the sculpture on the page. "What is this?", I asked

"Oh, this is my favorite sculpture, she is called Venus de Milo", Ellie said

"She is beautiful", I said looking at the picture

"How about we call you that?", Ellie asked "You look just like her"

"Venus de Milo?", I said "Its perfect"

Ellie smiled and we hugged each other close. Just then my sister Callista and my other niece Julietta walked and Julie smiled and ran up to me and I hugged her close rubbing her shell.

"Hey sweetie", I said

"Hi Auntie Mei", Julie said

"Actually honey you can call me Venus", I said looking at her

"Okay, Auntie Venus", Julie said hugging me again

I chuckled and hugged her close to me. "I think it is a beautiful name, its fits you", Calli said walking up to me

"Thank you", I said and we hugged each other close.

After hugging awhile, we pulled apart and smiled. "Okay, I will be in the main building of the temple if you need me", Calli said walking to the door

Just then door open and we saw April and Casey had returned from Tokyo to the temple. "Hey you guys!", Calli said happily hugging April.

"Hey Calli", April said hugging Calli back

"Casey!", Julie cheered laughing and running towards him and she jumped into his arms.

Casey laughed and hugged her close. "Hey Speedy", Casey laughed using Julie's nickname

"Hey Crazy Casey", Ellie laughed running to him

Casey laughed and hugged her with one arm. "Hey Roadrunner", Casey said rubbing her shell.

I smiled happily and warmly at the moment. Then they looked over curiously at me.

"Who is this?", April asked

"April, Casey, this is our sister Venus", Calli said

"Its nice to meet you both", I said

April walked over to me and smiled. "I didn't know you had a sister", she said

"We didn't either, we found her yesterday in the forest, she was in the jar with the boys when they got mutated", Calli said

"Yes, I was washed away by a current and I was raised in China and I was taught how to become a shinobi", I said

"Well welcome to the family Venus", April said hugging me

I smiled and hugged back. "Thank you"

After a few moments they pulled away and smiled at each other. "Hey Uncle Casey can we play tag?", Julie asked

"Yeah can we?", Ellie asked

"Sure why not", Casey chuckled

"Okay then tag your it", Julie said tapping his shoulder and she jumped out of his arms and started running "Ariba! Ariba! Ariba!"

"Meep Meep", Ellie laughed running with Julie.

"I'm going get you two", Casey laughed chasing after them.

I laughed and I sat down with April and we started talking about our lives and interests.

Calli's Pov….  
I smiled warmly seeing my daughters were playing tag with Casey and April and Venus started chatting. As soon as I left outside the door, I found Raph doing sit ups on a tree branch, Mikey with Donnie doing a sparring match against each other, and Leo doing yoga on the sidelines. As Leo was doing a stretch, he saw me and he smiled and I smiled in return walking towards him and I sat down in front of him.

"Hey gorgeous", Leo said

I giggled and blushed red. Leo smiled and we kissed each other lovingly, we pulled away after a while and we smiled.

"How are you feeling?", Leo asked

"I'm doing okay", I said quietly

Leo placed his hand on my shoulder. "Calli, if you need anything just let me know okay?", he said

"Okay, thank you", I said "I'm just going to go mediate for a while"

"Okay", Leo said, smiling a bit

I smiled back and we kissed each other again before I got up and started walking towards the main building of the temple. I walked inside and sat in the center of the room on a yoga mat in lotus position. I looked down into my lap that had the photo of my family and I sighed sadly, I touch the frame carefully and a teardrop came from my eye and on to the photo. I wiped it away with my shirt and looked back up and let out a deep sigh. After a few moments I began mediating into the Realm of Dreams, I let out a few breathes and I opened my eyes to see myself sitting by a calm river on a flat rock, but after a couple minutes of mediating, my vision was starting to come back to me. I awoke of out of meditation before it could fully come back.

I shook my head violently, making my mask tails fly around wildly and after I stopped I rest my head in my hands and sighed heavily. I felt tears run down my cheeks, then I felt someone behind me and I looked up to see The Ancient One.

"Callista, what is troubling you?", The Ancient One asked.

I looked away and sighed sadly "Its just I can't find inner peace in myself"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with concern. I took the photo from my lap and I handed it to him, and he looked at it curiously. "You see, I was a human and when I was just a little girl I lost both of my parents to The Shredder. On our way here, we landed in my hometown and we discovered my home, Leo found this photo and it's the only thing I have that survived the flames. And since we got here I keep seeing both of my parents, and I don't know why, its just haunting me"

The Ancient One handed me back the photo and I looked up to him. "Callista let me show you something", he said walking over towards the pool.

I got up and followed him and stood beside him. "What do you see?", he asked

I looked down and I saw my reflection in the pool. "I see myself", I said

"No, look harder", he said pointing at my reflection.

I looked harder and I started to see two more figure reflections appear, one a man and another a woman. "You see, they both live in you", he said

I gasped softly in shock, then I heard whispers in the room. "Callista", a voice said softly

"Callista", another voice said softly.

I walked down the stairs looking around for someone, but I saw no one. I turned around and saw a golden light shining down in the center of the room and I saw figures flying down from the light and when they landed they looked at me with a smile. I gasped and backed away a bit, not knowing what was happening.

"No, don't be afraid, we will not hurt you", the woman said softly

"Mom? Dad?", I asked

"Our little girl", my father said "You look so beautiful"

"Mom, Dad", I said starting to cry and I started running towards them.

They started crying a bit and when I reached them they gave me a very warm, loving, and tight embrace. I started crying into my fathers chest, while my mother stroke my head hugging me tight.

"I missed you guys so much", I said hugging them both close to me.

"We missed you too, our little Lunaria", my mother said.

My mother stroked my cheek gently and I closed my eyes and sighed quietly, because it felt very real against my skin. I looked up to them and started crying a bit.

"What's wrong?", my father asked

"I'm sorry, that this all happened", I said looking up to him.

"No we are the ones that should be sorry Callista", he said placing his hand on my cheek. "We didn't protect you and we caused you great pain"

"And we never gave you the life you deserved", my mother said placing a hand on my shoulder "And we are so sorry"

They looked down and started to crying a bit and I gasped a bit. My mother and father looked me with tears in their eyes. "Can you forgive us?", he asked

"Of course I forgive you, you two did a lot for me", I said "And don't blame yourselves for the incident, The Shredder did this to us, he is the one to blame, and we don't need to worry about him anymore, I defeated him long ago"

They smiled and they pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged happily in return. "You don't know how proud we are of you Callista", my mother said kissing my forehead.

"But you guys are probably shocked on my appearance", I said pulling away a bit

"Callista, we are happy for whatever you decide you choose to be", my father said "Your appearance is not frighting to us"

I smiled and I snuggled my head close to them and I sighed with content.

"Calli?", a voice said

I turned and looked to see Leo and my siblings looking at me shock. I walked out of the embrace and up to them.

"It's okay you guys, they are my parents", I said looking at them

They gasped a bit in shock and they started walking up to them slowly. "Callista who are they?", my father asked

"Mom, Dad this is my family", I said "My brothers Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and my sister Venus de Milo"

"Its very nice to meet you all, and we thank you for watching over our daughter", my father said

"Anything for her", Raph said

"You two did raise someone amazing", Donnie said

"Yeah, our sissy is always there for us", Mikey said

"Even though, I have been reunited with them after many years, I feel like I have known her all my life", Venus said.

I smiled happily at all of them and they smiled in return, then my parents faced Leo. "And this is my husband, Leonardo", I said looking at him

Leo smiled at me warmly. My mother walked over to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder and he smiled up to her. "We thank you Leonardo, for being there and giving our daughter the love she deserves", she said

"I would do anything for her Mrs. Sorrento, I love her with all my heart and she means a lot to me", Leo said looking at me

I smiled lovingly at him and my father walked over to him. "We are proud of you our son", he said

Leo smiled up to them. Then we heard the door creak open.

"Mommy?", said a little voice.

"Mommy?", my mother said

We turned to look to see my daughters Ellie and Julie standing in the doorway looking a bit frightened and hugging each other. "Its okay girls they don't mean any harm, they are my parents", I said. I turned to my parents "Mom, Dad these our your granddaughters Eleanora and Julietta"

They looked at me with happiness and shock and they turned to them smiling brightly. Ellie and Julie smiled happily and they walked up to them, suddenly Ellie and Julie ran up to them laughing a bit and they hugged each other happily.

"Oh my goodness, you two, you are so beautiful", my mother said "You two look just like your mother"

"I can't believe it!", Ellie said "I'm speechless!"

"Its nice to meet you both", Julie said

My parents smiled and hugged them tightly to them. After a while they pulled away smiling at each other, then April, Casey, and Splinter walked a little bit stunned seeing my parents ghosts, but they walked up to us.

"And these are our friends April and Casey, and my other adoptive father Splinter", I said smiling at them.

My parents smiled. "It's very nice to meet all of you", my mother said

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Sorrento, you two must be proud to have a loving and caring daughter", Splinter said.

"We are very", my father said rubbing my head

I smiled up to him and he kissed my forehead. "But Mom, Dad there is one thing that still puzzles me, why did The Shredder kill you both in the first place?", I asked

My father sighed, "It's a long story, but you should know the truth"

"You see when I was a young man, I was visiting Japan and I was fascinated with the art of Ninjitsu and I became a student at the Le Dan Ninjitsu academy. I trained for many months till I meet your mother, while she was visiting from America. It was love at first sight for the both of us, but we were unaware that she was also loved by another man, called Oroku Saki, or the The Shredder, and he was my friend because we trained together. We spent many months together, and we soon married here in Japan. After I finished my training in the academy, we moved back to my home in Florence, Italy. A few months later we had you and we lived a peaceful life after you were born. But after you turned 4 years old, we were attacked. After your mother hid you, I did my best on the training I had learned to protect her and you and fight them off, but there was too many for them for me to take and I was overtaken by The Shredder and then your mother lost her life and then I lost mine, the last things on our minds was you", he said looking at me.

I was in the utter state of shock and disbelief. I felt my chest get heavy and tears started to pour from my eyes. My parents pulled me into a tight embrace and I hugged back crying.

"We are sorry that we failed you Callista", my mother said

"It's not your fault", I said crying

"It is, we did not protect you", my father said

I pulled back wiping away my tears, "Guys, hear what I say, even though I didn't get to grow up with you, I still had a happy life. My adoptive father Yani Shen he gave me a little piece of my life back, he saved me from death, he saved me in all my troubles, even now he saved me from the wrath of The Shredder", I said "And now my life has gotten a whole lot better, I have a protective husband, loving daughters, amazing siblings and friends, and another wonderful adoptive father. Even though I lost alot, I gained a whole lot back", I said placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

They looked up and smiled at me and I smiled in return. We hugged each other close again. "We are glad you look at the postive things in life, you get that from your mother", my father said stroking my cheek

I laughed a bit. Then the beam of light came shining down in the center of the room.

"It looks like we have to go back", my mother said disappointed

"What? But you just got here I don't want you to go", I said upset

"We don't either Callista, but just remember we are always right here", my mother said placing her finger on my beating heart

"I love you guys", I said hugging them close to me

"We love you too Callista, and take care of your family", my father said.

"I always have, and always will", I said smiling up to them.

"It was nice to meet you both", Leo said walking up to them

My parents smiled warmly and they hugged him close to them. "It was a pleasure meeting you too, our son", my mother said

My parents gave each of my siblings, friends, and my father a hug. Then they kneeled down to the girls and they ran back into the arms hugging them close.

"I love you", Ellie said quietly

"We love you too, Eleanora, take care of your family", my parents said hugging her close

"I will, no doubt about that", Ellie said.

"We hope we can see you again", Julie said

"You will see us again, Julietta", they said stroking her cheek

They smiled and they hugged each other one last time before they pulled apart. They faced me and I smiled up to them and my mother and father kissed my forehead and hugged me close to them and I hugged back tightly.

"We love you our little Lunaria", they said

"I love you too", I said wiping away a tear

The beam of light came shining down on my parents and they started to fly in circles up to the ceiling. "We always we be with you", they said before disappearing. The light shined a bit more before vanishing.

I smile and I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked to see Leo smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Are you okay?", he asked

"I'm more than okay, I feel peace in myself now", I said

Leo smiled and he kissed my forehead and he pulled me into a hug. After awhile we broke apart and I turned to see everyone smiling at me and I smiled in return, they walked up to me and they each gave me a warm and tight hug.

After a few moments of hugging, we started walking out of the temple. As the others left, I looked up to the ceiling and I whispered,

"I love you"

Then I turned back and Leo wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the temple. I sigh quietly and happily, that I got to see my parents again and knowing that they are watching me from heaven above. Now I feel more happy and at peace, and I can look forward to a better and brighter future ahead of me, with a loving and amazing family by my side.


	47. Chapter 47

Calli's Pov….  
I felt a whole lot better and relaxed, since I met my parents again. I had no more flashbacks or dreams of my traumatic past, and now I found inner peace within myself. Leo and the others were happy that I wasn't in anymore pain, and now I always felt that my parents were right beside me or were watching me in heaven above smiling at me, seeing what I have accomplished in life.

Leo and I were in our room and I was in a deep and peaceful sleep wrapped in a warm blanket. I felt someone stroke my cheek gently with a warm hand, and I fluttered my eyes open to see Leo's loving face smiling at me and I smiled back sleepily.

"Good morning", he said softly

"Good morning", I said softly

"You sleep well?", he asked

"I did very much", I said smiling "Especially since I am here with you"

He smiled lovingly and leaned in and kissed my lips gently and I kissed back. He moved his hand from my cheek to behind my head to deepen the kiss, I moaned a bit and I moved on top of him. He moved his hands under my shirt and he started massaging my shell deep. I moaned with pleasure and Leo chuckled and started rubbing it deeply. He pulled me into a deep passionate kiss and I kissed back with love.

I pulled Leo up to me and we wrapped each other in our arms and we deepened the kiss. He started to move down to the crook of my neck kissing it deeply and I let a moan escape my mouth as he kissed my sweet spot. I started to massage his shoulder which made Leo moan a bit, then he started moving back towards my lips. We kissed each other with love and passion, hugging each other close for awhile then Leo laid back down on the bed with me, still in his arms, rubbing my arm while I rested my hand on his chest.

"I love you My Precious Gem", Leo said looking down at me

I looked up to him smiling "I love you too My Fearless Leader"

Leo smiled and he leaned and kissed my lips gently and I kissed back. After a few moments of kissing I rested my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes and sighed with content as Leo pressed his head against mine.

Ellie's Pov…  
I woke up and rubbed my eyes from a deep sleep and I looked over to see my little sister Julie fast asleep with her stuffed cat in her arms tightly. I smiled at her then I smiled at the stuffed turtle in my arms and I hugged it close to me. I got out of bed and got dressed and as I finished Julie started to wake up, yawning.

"Morning sis", I said tying my belt on.

"Good morning", Julie said stretching out her arms

"Want to go get some breakfast?", I asked

"Sure I am starving", Julie said hopping out of bed

After we both finished getting dressed, we walked out of our room to see our grandpa making green tea in the dinning area.

"Morning Grandpa", I said

"Good morning Grandpa", Julie said

Splinter smiled warmly down at us. "Ah, good morning to you too my granddaughters", Splinter said

We smiled and he knelt down and he gave a us a hug and we hugged him in return. "What would you girls want for breakfast?", Splinter asked

"Some fruit please", Julie said

Splinter chuckled and he started preparing and cutting the fruit and placing them into a bowl. After he finished he placed it in front of us and we smiled up to him.

"Thank you Grandpa", we both said at the same time

"You are very welcome", Splinter said, smiling at us

We started picking out and eating the fruit, then he came to both of us and he kissed our foreheads gently and we smiled up to him and he chuckled and left the room to go meditate. After we finished eating breakfast, I noticed a bright glow coming from the dojo door and I looked at it curiously.

"What's that?", Julie asked

"I don't know Julie", I said "But lets find out"

I jumped down from the chair with Julie following behind me and I opened the dojo door slowly, peeking my head inside. We walked into the dojo to see our Aunt Venus surrounded by lit candles and she was humming softly, with her hands out in front of her. I looked at her curiously, wondering what she was doing.

"Aunt Venus?", I asked

Venus looked up at us and smiled. "Oh Eleanora, Julietta I didn't hear you come in", she said

"What are you doing?", I asked

"I am practicing my shinobi magic", she said

"Magic?", Julie asked with wonder

"Yes, here I will show you, come here", she said

We ran over to excitedly and she cupped her hands out in front of us and she closed her eyes. After a few moments we started to see an light cyan orb starting to develop in her hands, shining brightly.

"What is that?", I asked

"A energy orb", Venus said "This is a very powerful source to shinobi magic"

The orb flew up to our faces and it started spinning around us and landed back into her hands. We looked at her with amazement and wonder.

"So what does the orb do?", I asked

"It gives off a great amount of strength and power", Venus said

"How do you do it?", I asked

"It takes a lot of concentration and focus to form the orb, I have been doing this all my life", Venus said

"Can we try?", Julie asked

"It is very difficult Julietta, here I will share the orbs with you", Venus said

Venus took the orb into one hand and she took her other hand and placed it over the orb and raised it up slowly, then another orb appeared in her other hand. She pushed the orbs to us slowly and they landed in our hands and we gasped in amazement and wonder. The orbs flew out of our hands and they spun around us. Julie giggled as it flew above her head spinning in circles, sprinkling sparkles on her head.

I laughed as it flew around me and I chased it. It spun and flew up into the air, then it started going back down slowly and I smiled up to it as it shined brightly landing in my hands.

"Here throw it in the air", Venus said.

Julie and I and took our orbs and tossed them into the air. The orbs started spinning around each other and they started making a ying yang symbol, shining brightly. We looked up with amazement and then it bursted, like a firework.

"Aunt Venus that was so cool", I said

"Yeah, you are awesome", Julie said

Venus smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad you girls like it", she said.

Calli's Pov..  
My stomach started to rumble and Leo chuckled and I blushed a bit with embarrassment.

"You hungry?", Leo asked

"I am starving", I said giggling

"Lets go get some breakfast", he said chuckling

We smiled and we climbed out of bed and we walked out of our room to see the others at the dinning area, and Mikey was serving eggs, sausages, hash browns, and toast with honey.

"Morning you guys", I said happily

"Hey morning sissy", Donnie said

"Morning sis", Mikey said serving the food on to plates

I smiled and we sit down beside Raph while Donnie and Mikey sat down on the other side of us.

"How are you holding up sis?", Raph asked

"I'm doing better, thank you for your concern", I said smiling at him

Raph smiled back and we started eating.

"Mmmm this is great Mikey", I said

"Thanks Calli", Mikey said

We then heard laughter coming from the dojo. I giggled and shook my head a bit realizing it was our daughters.

"What are those two knuckleheads up to?", Donnie asked chuckling

"Whatever it is, it must be entertaining for them", Mikey said laughing a bit

We all laughed a bit and we got up to see what the girls were up to. I opened the door and we saw Venus, Ellie, and Julie surrounded by these light cyan orbs and Ellie and Julie were throwing them up into the air and they brusted like mini fireworks.

"What are you two doing?", I asked

"Aunt Venus is showing us her shinobi magic!", Ellie said throwing another orb

"Yeah and it is awesome!", Julie said as orbs flew around her.

I chuckled and they threw the last orbs that made a yin yang symbol spinning in the air, we gasped in amazement.

"Woah Venus, that was awesome!", Mikey said

"Yeah that was fantastic!", Leo said

Venus smiled. "Here I want to show you all something", she said

We walked over to her and she closed her eyes and started humming softly with her hands out in front of her. After a few moments a cyan mist surrounded her and we looked at her with curiosity.

"What is this?", I asked

"This is the chi energy that flows through me", Venus said

"Okay now that is cool!", Mikey said

"I want to try it", I said

"And you can if you concentrate and focus hard enough you can conjure your own chi pool of energy", Venus said

I focused and concentrated hard on my energy I had in me, but nothing was happening. "This is hard", I said

"It does take time to master Callista, here I will share my chi pool with you", Venus said passing some of the mist to me

The mist surrounded me and I pulled some towards me and I laughed a bit. "This is amazing!", I said

"What does it feel like?", Leo asked

"It feels like static electricity only a bit more powerful and warm, it feels great", I said

Venus smiled and the mist started to go back to her again and then it dissolved.

"That was amazing sis", I said smiling

"Thank you, I did had a very good teacher", Venus said

We all laughed a bit but suddenly Venus gasped and her eyes glowed a little bit.

"Venus what's wrong?", I asked in concern

"I just received a vision, Vam Mi and her accomplices will be attacking the temple tonight", Venus said a bit scared

"Don't worry, we won't let them get you", I said placing a hand on her shoulder

Venus smiled and the others smiled at her. We decided to do training to get ready for our battle against Vam Mi. Leo and I sparred with our swords, Mikey trained with the spinning posts, Raph was at the punching bags, and Donnie and Venus did swinging clubs with spikes. Ellie and Julie practiced doing katas and spar matches on the sidelines, and I looked over and smiled at them seeing their teamwork together on katas before returning back to the sparring match.

By the time night time had fallen, we had finished our training. We told Splinter and The Ancient One of our battle and they nodded in understanding of our mission. The girls did look at us with concern when we were about to leave.

"Please careful you guys, I have a feeling this won't be an easy battle", Ellie said

"Yeah especially against vampires", Julie added

"Don't worry girls, they are six of us and only three of them", Leo said reassuring them

"We are going to be okay, okay?', I said

"Okay Mom", Ellie said smiling

"Okay Mommy", Julie said smiling too

We smiled and we hugged them close to us and they hugged back tight. "We will be back soon", I said before leaving

"Be good now", Leo said

"We will", they both said at the same time

We ran out of the temple and down near the forest. We looked around for any signs of Vam Mi, but it was very dark out. Suddenly Venus's eyes glowed again as she stared out into the forest.

"What is it Venus?", Leo asked

"They are here", Venus said

We then saw shadows started running past us quickly, hearing whispers that sounded like wind. We backed up against each other with our weapons drawn, looking around for them.

Then we heard a cold and evil laugh, and I looked up to see a vampire with long black hair and eyes wearing a red cape around her neck, showing her white sharp fangs. I glared up at her as she flew down in front of us. I gripped my katana tightly in my hands getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah, so nice to see you brought dinner to us, shinobi", Vam Mi said

"You will not make a meal of my family, that is for sure", Venus said angrily

Vam Mi started moving closer to us and we started backing up but we were then surrounded by two smaller vampires Chi Chu and Bing letting out hisses and showing their fangs. I started to get a little scared but I kept my fierce look on my face.

"We can make this simple, give us the shinobi and my heart and we won't suck you dry", Vam Mi said

"Over this turtles, cold dead shell", I said angrily

Vam Mi let out a growl and she ran forward towards me but Leo stood in front of me and round house kicked her in the head making her hit a tree. Bing and Chi Chu charged Raph and Donnie from the sides, they tried to attack but they were to quick and kicked them both in the chest. Mikey used his tonfa to block some of their moves while they got up again and started fighting them again.

Leo, Venus and I focused on Vam Mi while the others took care of Bing and Chi Chu. I tried to attack her from behind but she sensed my attack and took me by the arms and flipped me over and throwing me on the ground. Leo and Venus attacked from the sides throwing punches at her but she was able to dodge their attacks and she used her strength to throw them back a couple of feet.

I tried running at her again and I jumped into the air slicing my katana, but she moved out of the way and she grabbed a hold of my katana and she kicked me in the chest releasing my grip on my katana into a tree. She then started to use my sword against Leo and after a few minutes of clashing swords, Vam Mi was able to kick Leo to the ground, making his ninjato slide out of reach. He tried to reach for it but Vam Mi stomped hard on his chest making him yell in pain.

"Now when I get my heart again, you will be my first victim", she said raising his sword about to slice him.

"NO!", I yelled as I threw myself out in front of her.

She sliced through my shirt and sliced my chest all the way down to my plastron, then I landed on the ground a few feet away.

"CALLI!", Leo screamed

Venus gasped in horror then she gave Vam Mi a death glare and she put her hands out in front of her and a big cyan orb appeared and then she threw it at Vam Mi knocking her back a few yards.

"Bing, Chi Chu retreat!", Vam Mi called out as she transformed into a bat and flew off.

Bing and Chi Chi let out hisses and they transformed into bats flying off behind her and into the forest.

Leo's Pov…  
I got up and ran over to Calli. I knelt down to her and took her into my arms and saw dark red blood stain her shirt. The others ran over to me and they knelt down beside looking at her with fear and horror.

"Oh my gosh Calli!", I said with fear

Calli started to shake badly from the blood loss and she started coughing up a bit of blood.

"Leo", she said faintly and shaking badly

"Calli", I said stroking her cheek gently.

Donnie came down to her and he ripped open her shirt slowly and we gasped in horror seeing the big gash down her chest and plastron.

"This is bad, we need to get back her to the temple she wont survive long with this wound and blood loss", Donnie said seriously

Calli's breathes started to become shaky and short. I gasped and I quickly picked her up bridal style and we started running back to the temple, I kept looking down with her with concern and fear as she slowly started to fall unconscious from the blood loss.

We made it back after a few minutes of running, Donnie and Venus ran to his room to get his medical supplies while I placed Calli gently on the couch. Donnie and Venus came back a few moments later with an oxygen tank, a heart monitor, and bandages. Donnie immediately went to work on cleaning and disinfecting the gash while Venus hooked her up to the oxygen tank and heart monitor. We all watched with fear and concern about Calli's condition. After a few moments later, Donnie wrapped Calli's wound with bandages and covered her with a blanket. Then Splinter, April and Casey came into the room shocked of what was happening.

"What happened?", Splinter asked

"Vam Mi attacked Calli and she is not waking up", Donnie said

"Oh my gosh!", April gasped

Calli started to moan in pain and Mikey knelt down to her "Sissy?", he asked

She continued to moan and her breathes were short. "Come quick something is wrong with her!", Mikey said

Splinter and the others gathered around Mikey quickly, scared on what was happening.

"Calli?", I said scared

"We got to do something", Raph said


	48. Chapter 48

Leo's Pov..  
Calli's breathing was getting worse and worse by the minute. Donnie gave her a few antibiotic shots that steadied her breathing, and luckily her breathing started getting better but she still moaned in pain. Just then Ellie and Julie came into the room and they turned to them, they gasped in shock and fear seeing their mom unconscious on the couch.

"What happened?", Ellie asked running over

"Mommy?", Julie said scared

"Your mom, she got attacked, saving your dad", Venus said kneeling down to them.

Ellie and Julie started to tear up and Venus pulled them into a tight hug while they cried in her shoulders. The others looked at them sadly seeing them in grief and pain. They turned back and looked at Calli who laying still, breathing very slowly and shaky. Raph punched the wall behind the couch she was laying on.

"Why won't she wake up?", Raph asked angrily

"Healing takes time and Callista is suffering more than just the wound, her heart and soul have been grievously injured", Splinter said placing a hand on her forehead.

The others looked over to see me at the window gripping the window sill tightly and crying. I could not bring myself to be anywhere near Calli, I felt like I failed to protect her. I felt awful for letting this happen to her and I felt like this was all my fault. I looked down at the floor and I shut my eyes tightly as tears started falling down my face.

I sensed the others were looking at me, but I didn't face them.

"Is it possible that she can hear us?", Donnie asked

"Perhaps it might be", Splinter said looking at him.

Donnie's Pov…  
I knelt down on my knees close to her, giving her a concerned look.

"Hey Calli, its me Donnie, I know you are going to get through this. I know you are, you have to, you know what trouble we will get into without you around", I said "Like remember the time, I showed you that new invention I made"

*Flashback*  
Calli and Donnie were in the warehouse together watching a robot move around as Donnie was using the remote control to make it do all sorts of things.

"Check out all the appendages on this thing Calli", Donnie said as he pulled a lever.

The robot did a spin, but it suddenly went spinning out of control. Donnie tried pulling the lever again and it stopped but then it shut down.

"Aw man", Donnie said disappointed

"Well maybe it just needs a little tweaking", Calli said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Alright I will see what the problem is", Donnie said handing her the control

Donnie ran over to it and he opened the back to the control unit and he started fixing the loose wires. But as he twisted a red wire, the robot started it up again and the robot grabbed Donnie by the chest strap and it started spinning out of control again.

"Woah!", Donnie yelled

"Donnie!", Calli yelled running over to him

Calli tried to reach for him but she knocked back into a wall by the other spinning arm, knocking the control out of her hands.

"Calli, the control", Donnie said

Calli gasped and she ran and reached for the control. "Okay now what?", she yelled

"Hit the emergency button", Donnie yelled trying to get loose

Calli punched the button with her fist, then the robot suddenly stopped and it shut down again releasing Donnie from its grip and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Donnie!", Calli cried running over to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks sissy", Donnie said with his head spinning a bit

"I guess its back to the old drawing board", Calli said looking at the robot

"You said it", Donnie said

*End of Flashback*

"You really came through there for me that day Calli, and now you need to pull through and come back to us", I said

Calli lied still and I looked down with despair, then I heard a little moan come out of her. We looked at her with shock and surprise.

"Hey I think she heard you Donnie", Mikey said

"Maybe talking to Calli does help", April said

"It is said that the voices of loved ones can help guide a lost spirit back home", Splinter said

Mikey's Pov….  
"Mind if I give it a shot?", I asked as I knelt down beside her

"Hey sis, now I think its time I give you some advice, since you always gave me the best when I had problems", I said "Like remember the time I couldn't think of anything for The Sewer Hour that night, I wanted to do something new but I couldn't think of anything"

*Flashback*  
Mikey rested his head into hand trying to think of what he can do for his show, The Sewer Hour tonight. He sighed with frustration just as Calli came in with pizza in her hands.

"Mikey?", Calli said

Mikey looked up to her and smiled. "Oh hey Calli", Mikey said

"I made you your favorite pickles, peanuts, and baked bananas", Calli said handing it to him

"Yum!", Mikey said chowing down the pizza

"Why did you look a little bit frustrated?", Calli asked

"I can't think of anything to do on the Sewer Hour tonight", Mikey sighed

"Hm, how about doing like a guest star?", Calli asked "You can do something like that"

"You think?", Mikey asked

"I think it would, you would get a lot of responses", Calli said biting into the pizza.

"You know, that is not a bad idea thanks sissy", Mikey said giving her a one arm hug

"Anytime bro", Calli giggled

"Say why don't you come join me tonight you can be the guest star on the show", Mikey said

"That would be awesome!", Calli said excited

"Great lets go!", Mikey said running out of the lair.

They ran out of the lair and into the jeep and they zoomed out of the tunnel and out into the city. Mikey gave Calli an extra set of headphones to tune with him, then Mikey signaled into the radio station and started talking out to the fans listening tonight.

"This is a very special show tonight on the Sewer Hour folks, since I got my sissy Calli as a guest star with me tonight", Mikey said

"Hey you guys what's up?", Calli said

After a while of driving around in the city talking about random topics. We started getting comments about me being on the show tonight.

"Michelangelo, your sister is totally awesome man you should let her come on the show more often", A teen boy said

"Thanks dude, she is awesome to be around with", Mikey said "And she makes the best pizza too"

"Yeah, she takes after you in giving the best advice, you should be proud of her", A teen girl said

"I am really, my sissy is shellidellic", Mikey said smiling at Calli

Calli smiled back brightly. "Well, its been a pleasure talking to you tonight folks, tune in for tomorrow for more Sewer Hour", Mikey said

"Stay pretty New York City, and don't do anything I wouldn't do", Calli laughed

The connection shut off and they laughed and high fived each other.

"Now that was a successful show", Mikey said

"Told ya", Calli said

They cheered heading back home into the moonlight. "You up for some more pizza?", Mikey asked

"Count me in!", Calli laughed

"Wahoo!", Mikey said

*End of Flashback*  
"Calli, you always give us the best the advice for whenever we have problems, so you need to take this advice and come back", I said "We need you".

Raph' Pov….  
"You ask me Calli is not coming back because she is afraid", I said upset

"No one asked for your opinion", Mikey said angrily looking at me

"No, she got her shell kicked and now she is too afraid to come back and face it", I said angrily standing in front of her.

"That is enough Raphael", Venus said

"Well I say who needs you, its not like we can't live without the understanding and loving girl of the family", I said

But then Raph eyes were full of tears as he struggled not to cry. The others expression calmed down when they realized he was upset that Calli was unconscious and in pain.

"Back then no one understood my temper, but somehow you did", I said with tears going down my face "Remember the time I was out on the rooftop beating up that punching bag and you were concerned about my well being"

*Flashback*  
It was a warm and clear night and Raph was on the rooftop hitting his punching bag, that he had set up. Calli climbed up from the fire escape to check up on him since he was out for a few hours and she looked at him with concern.

"Raph, is everything okay?", Calli asked

"I'm fine Calli don't worry about it", Raph said kicking the punching bag with strong force

"This doesn't sound fine to me", Calli said placing her hands on her hips

Raph ignored her and he kept punching and kicking his punching bag faster and faster with each strike. Calli walked over quickly to him and placed her hands on his strong arm before he could do another punch. Raph stopped and he looked at her with frustration in his eyes and she looked back with concern.

"Please tell me what's wrong Raph, keeping it to yourself is not a good thing", Calli said "I want to help you"

Raph sighed and he sat down on the air conditioner and Calli sat down beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, the reason why I'm upset, its because I think I should be the leader, I'm the strongest and the bravest out of anyone here", Raph said looking at her. "I am jealous of Leo"

"Raph, the leader is not strongest and the bravest, the leader is the one cares the most", Calli said "And that is why Leo is the leader"

"Yeah but I feel if I'm not the leader I feel like I am not important part of the team", Raph said looking away

"Raphael, you are an important part of the team, you have the strength and courage", Calli said looking at him "And that is an important thing, just because your not the leader, doesn't mean your not an important part of the team"

Raph looked at her, knowing she was right. "You are important, don't doubt it for one minute", Calli said .

Raph smiled and he hugged with one arm and she hugged back. "Thanks Calli, my little sissy", Raph said giving her a noggie

Calli laughed and struggled to get out of his grip which made Raph laugh too. He then let her go and they smiled at each other.

"Thanks I feel a lot better now", Raph said

"Anytime", Calli said "Are you going to come back?"

"I will in a little bit", Raph said

"Hey Raph, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here for you", Calli said smiling

Raph smiled and Calli smiled back walking off towards the fire escape and she jumped down off the building.

"Thanks sissy", Raph said smiling.

*End of flashback*

"I don't know why I told that story, I just", I said unable to finish the sentence "I mean"

Calli moaned shaking her head a bit. Splinter walked over to him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Your sister hears you Raphael, she understands you", Splinter said

I wiped away my tears and sat down on a chair beside her, looking at her with concern. I looked back over at Leo, who had not moved from his spot by the window.

Splinter's Pov….  
"My daughter, you must fight to come back home to us", I said placing a hand on her cheek "You have brought peace to me, and I don't want to lose you, you have brought love back into my life again. Remember before we left for Japan, I was in my room in deep thought and I called you in"

*Flashback*

"You wanted to see me sensei?", Calli said walking inside

"Yes, my daughter, please sit", Splinter said

Calli kneeled in front of him and she looked at Splinter with concern while he was looking down at the photo of himself and his family.

"Sensei?", Calli asked

She saw that Splinter had a few tears running down his face. Calli gasped a little bit and she crawled over to him and she held him close to her and Splinter held her in return. Calli stroked his head gently, feeling awful for what he went through in his past. After a little while they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Splinter, I'm so sorry", Calli said "I feel your pain"

Splinter wiped away his tears. "I would do anything to have them back here with me", Splinter said "Its all my fault"

Calli placed her hand on his shoulder, then he looked up to her. "Splinter, I know how it feels to loose someone who you really love, I lost my parents when I was a young girl and it was very hard for me to grow up thinking they would not be here with me. But I always know they are here with me, in my heart. You just have to let go of your past, because it just doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is what you choose to be now"

Splinter looked up at Calli smiling a bit. "You do remind me a lot of Tang Shen", Splinter said "Full of love and wisdom"

"Tang Shen was like that?", Calli asked

"Yes, she was, when she was your age when I met her, she was very loving and passionate and that's what I loved about her the most", Splinter said "And whenever a problem came along, she always had the answer"

Calli smiled and Splinter smiled back and they hugged each other close. "Just remember Splinter, they are always here with you", Calli said. After they pulled away they smiled at each other.

"Would you like some green tea, my daughter?", Splinter asked

"Yes I would thank you", Calli said

Splinter poured some into cups and they started talking and drinking tea, having a good conversation with each other.

*End of Flashback*

"My daughter, please return and come back home to us", I said stroking her hand gently. "I love you like the daughter I have always wanted"

Calli moaned and shook her head a little bit, but was still unconscious. I turned to my son Leonardo and I walked over to him placing a paw on his shell. He looked at me with red eyes from crying and tears stained his face.

"My son, I think you should talk to her", I said

"I can't bring myself to approach her sensei, I am ashamed of myself I failed to protect her", Leo said

Calli moaned to where they could hear her. "Your wife needs you, Leonardo", I said

Leo nodded and he slowly started walking towards her.

Leo's Pov….  
I slowly knelt down to Calli and I took a hold of her soft hand and I kissed it softly then I placed it on my cheek, my tears started to fall on her hand staining it. I placed her hand back gently beside her and I stroked her cheek gently.

"Calli, its me Leo, I want you to know that you mean everything to me. You made my life complete. Before we met, I was always strict, always trained and worked hard, and I never gave into having fun so much. But when we did met, you did bring something that I was missing in my life, companionship and love. You showed me that life is not always about training and fighting, it can be fun and exciting. You changed all of us Calli, you brought love, brightness, and fun into our lives.", I said looking at her "Like remember the time I was training very hard, since we lost a battle to the dragons"

*Flashback*  
Leo was training very hard against the test dummies and wooden posts that surrounded him. Calli walked in and she noticed Leo had a very stressed look on his face and kept slicing posts and dummies faster and faster with each strike. But as she watched him a wooden posts caught him off guard and it hit him in the head making him fall on the ground.

"Leo!", Calli said running over to him

She knelt down and helped Leo sit up. "Are you hurt?", Calli asked

"No, I'm fine Calli", Leo said looking at her

Leo got up and was about to continue training but Calli stopped him by taking his arm. "Leo, don't do this, you are stressing yourself out", Calli said

"I have to Calli, we lost to those fire breathers", Leo said "I am not becoming a bad leader, I want to be a perfect leader"

"One failed mission does not make you a bad leader Leo", Calli said "My sensei told me, if you always wait for perfect conditions you will never get anything done"

Leo thought about it for a moment and sighed "Your right, I'm sorry I just don't want to fail our family"

"You haven't failed us Leo", Calli said "You are a great leader, to me"

Leo smiled and he leaned and kissed Calli's lips with love and she kissed back with passion. After a few moments of kissing they broke apart and smile at each other lovingly and Leo placed his hand gently on Calli's cheek.

"Here I want to take you somewhere", Calli said

"Where?", Leo asked

"You will see", Calli said walking out of the dojo

Leo followed behind her and they climbed into the jeep and Calli drove them over to the bay for a perfect view of Manhattan across from them. Seashells covered the sand and the moon shined down on the ocean making it shimmer and shine brightly. They jumped out of the jeep and walked on the soft sand towards the waves that crashed at the bank.

"This is where I go if I ever get stressed out", Calli said "It brings me tranquility"

"Its beautiful", Leo said

Calli looked over at him and smiled, then she ran out laughing into the waves and dove into the water cheering, "Wahoo!"

She resurfaced and Leo laughed as he stood on the edge of the bank. "Is it cold?", Leo asked

"Chicken!", Calli laughed

Leo smirked. "Who are you calling chicken?", Leo asked sarcastically

"You!", Calli giggled

Leo laughed and he dove into the ocean swimming towards Calli, but she dove underwater but Leo was close behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and swam up to the surface with her in his arms. Calli giggled as Leo stroked her cheek gently

"You are so beautiful", Leo said lovingly

Calli smiled and she leaned in for a kiss and Leo kissed back with love and passion. They wrapped each other close in each others arms, kissing each other deeply.

"You know, we should do this more often", Leo said

"I agree, this is really nice", Calli said

Leo smiled and they leaned in for another kiss filled with more love.

*End of Flashback*  
"Please Calli, I would not know what to do without you here, your family needs you. You mean a lot to us Calli. Please don't leave us and don't leave me. I love you so much.", I said with tears in my eyes

I took her into my arms gently, placing a hand behind her head. I rubbed my cheek against hers and tears started to fall down my cheeks. After a few moments I laid her back down gently, then I noticed my daughters each had a flower in their hands.

Ellie and Julie placed the flowers on her chest and took her hands gently placing them on the stems of the flowers.

"What are those girls?", I asked looking at them

"They are Cherokee Roses", Julie said "We found them outside of the temple"

"We heard of a legend that Cherokee Roses brings hope for when someone is missing or near death", Ellie said

They looked at her and they started to tear up again. I pulled them close to me for a hug and I kissed their foreheads.

"I love you girls", I said about to cry

"We love you too", they both said at the same time hugging me close crying into my chest.

The others started crying quietly looking down at the ground. After a little while, everyone left for their room for the night. I put my girls to bed and I held them close to me, thinking that would probably grow up without their mom.

"Is Mommy going to die Daddy?", Julie asked

"I don't know Julie, but just hope and pray she won't okay?", I said rubbing her shell in a hug

"Okay", Julie said wiping away her tears

I looked at Ellie who looked heartbroken. "This is not fair, I don't want to lose my mom", Ellie said crying

"I don't want to lose her either Ellie", I said wiping her tears "But we all need to be strong for her okay?"

"Okay Daddy", they both said

I hugged them close to me one more time before they climbed into bed. I watched them slowly fall asleep and I closed their door to let them sleep. I walked back over to Calli, who hadn't move and I knelt down beside her again.

"Don't give up, My Precious Gem", I said quietly "Be strong"

I kissed her lips with full of love and I slowly got up and walked to my room. I laid down into bed and I started to cry into my pillow, praying Calli would be okay. I pulled the covers over myself and I slowly started to cry myself to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Julie's Pov…  
It was around 3 o'clock in the morning and I could not fall asleep. I looked at my sister Ellie, who sleeping with her stuffed turtle in her arms, and she had dried tears on her cheeks and around her eyes. I sighed and I slowly got out of bed and I took my stuffed cat in my arms and wrapped my yellow blanket around myself. I slowly opened the door and walked out closing it again quietly.

I walked out to the living area to see my Mommy and see if she was okay. But as I walked out, I saw my Daddy kneeling beside her and stroking her cheek, crying softly. But as I decided to turn and go back to my room, I slipped on my blanket, that was dragging, and I fell on to the floor.

Leo's Pov..  
I heard a thump on the floor and I picked up my lantern and I looked behind me to see my daughter Julie, standing up.

"Julietta, what are you doing up?", I asked.

She looked at me with a little fear. "I'm sorry Daddy, I just could not sleep and I wanted to see Mommy", she said starting to cry quietly.

I looked at her with concern. "Hey honey come here", I said waving my hand towards me.

Julie ran towards me and she ran into my arms and she started to cry in my chest. I held her tightly in my arms and rubbed her shell. After a few moments, she looked up to me with red eyes and tears going down her face. I looked at her with sadness and I slowly wiped away her tears.

"I miss my Mommy", Julie said resting her head on my chest

"I miss her too Julie", I said rubbing her head gently

I slowly got up with her in my arms and sat down in a chair beside Calli. I rubbed her shell as she hugged my chest. She looked up at me again and I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Mommy will come back, will she?", Julie asked

"I don't know honey, but I know your mom is very strong and very brave", I said "I know she has the strength to fight and come back"

"She must be a really brave kunoichi", Julie said

"She is", I said "And I know you will be too along with your sister"

Julie smiled a bit. "Do you think Ellie and I will be a good team, like you and mom?"

"I can tell, you two are already a good team", I said "Even though you two have a lot to learn, I know you two will be a great fighting team"

Julie smiled and she hugged me and I hugged her in return. "I love you Daddy", Julie said

"I love you too Julie", I said kissing her cheek

Julie yawned a bit and I chuckled, "You sleepy?"

"Yeah", Julie said rubbing her eye and yawning.

I smiled and I got up and I wrapped the blanket around her as she snuggled into my chest with her stuffed cat in her arms, falling asleep. I walked back into their room and I placed Julie on the bed gently and I sat down beside her rubbing her shell a bit. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled into the bed more.

"I love you Sunflower", I said quietly

I got up and I then sat down beside Ellie rubbing her head gently and softly. I covered her up a bit more with her blanket and I kissed her cheek. She snored a bit, pulling her stuffed turtle in her arms closer to her.

"I love you Green Bean", I whispered

I slowly got off her bed and I walked out of their room, closing the door. I walked back over to where Calli was laying. The heart monitor was going at a slower pace and her breathes were shaky. I knelt down beside her again and I gently stroked her head, she moaned with pain a bit in response. I started to cry softly and I slowly took her hand into mine and I held it close to my heart with both of my hands. I closed my eyes tightly as tears ran down my cheeks and off my face.

I took her hand and I held it up to my face and I kissed it softly. I looked down at her and I sighed sadly. I placed her hand gently beside her again and I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Please come back to me, my one and only love", I said quietly.

She moaned and moved her head a bit in response, I smiled a bit knowing that she heard me. I took a dark pink rose from off the side table and I placed it with Cherokee roses my daughters gave her on her chest. I sighed quietly and I slowly got up and I went outside the temple. I took a long brown coat and hat and I started hiking up the trail head I hiked a few years before.

Calli's Pov…  
I felt sunlight hit my face and I groaned a bit before opening eyes to see a bright sun shining down in a clear blue sky. I sat up and looked around confused as I was laying in a field with dark green grass, surrounded by tall mountains.

"Where am I?", I said to myself

"Your unconscious Callista", said a voice

"Who said that?", I asked

I got up and looked around to see who was talking to me. I looked in front of me to see 2 figures in the distance. I slowly walked up to them to see it was my parents. I gasped and started running to them.

"Mom, Dad!", I called out

They started running towards me a bit and I ran into their arms for a loving and tight hug. They hugged me close stroking my head and I looked up with them in shock.

"You guys I can't believe its you again", I said happily

"Oh Callista, we are so happy to see you again", my mother said

"Our little Lunaria", my father said kissing my forehead

I giggled a bit. "Where am I? What happened?", I asked

"You were injured during a fight, you threw yourself out in front of Leo and you took a blow from your sword by that vampire, you lost a lot of blood and you went unconscious.", my mother said "The gash was almost fatal, you would have died"

"Oh my gosh, I have to try to wake up", I said worried "My family is probably worried sick about me"

"Don't worry Callista, we will help you", my father said "We will give you the Touch of Life"

"What is the Touch of Life?", I asked

"The Touch of Life, is a healing medicine that can cure any injury with one touch", my father said "I learned it through my months of training in Ninjitsu and I taught your mother it"

"Okay, lets do it", I said

But before I let them touch me, I ran into their arms again and they hugged me close, "I love you guys", I said

"We love you too Callista", my mother said "Stay strong for your family"

"I will mother", I said smiling

They smiled and they both placed their hands on my shoulders, they let out a quiet breathe then they started glowing brightly like the sun. The glow came down their arms and on to myself. The glow began to shine brighter, to where I could not see my parents anymore, then I started to fall backwards into a portal of light.

Splinter's Pov….  
My sons, daughters, and friends looked very depressed when we came out for breakfast this morning. I noticed that Leonardo had not come out, I figured that he would was somewhere around the temple. He does do this often when he is depressed or stressed out. After everyone ate they quietly went to do their own things. I decided to check up on Callista, who was still on the couch, unconscious. I knelt down to her and I placed my paw on her forehead gently and I sighed quietly, hoping and praying I would not lose another daughter.

"My daughter, please come back home, I love you with all my heart", I said quietly "Don't give up please for me, for all of us"

I heard a moan and I looked down with despair, then I heard a voice. "I…won't….give…up"

I looked up at her with shock and she fluttered her eyes open. I gasped in shock.

"Splinter", Calli said sitting up and hugging me quickly

"Callista", I said pulling her into a hug quickly.

I rubbed my head against hers and I held her tightly to me.

"Oh my daughter, I missed you so", I said rubbing her head

"I missed you too Splinter", Calli said resting her head on my shoulder.

She smiled down lovingly at the roses in her hand, realizing that Leonardo and her daughters did this.

Calli pulled up her shirt a bit to see the gash on her was fully healed, like it was never there, and she smiled thinking about her parents healing the wound for her. Just then April and Casey came into the room and they looked at Callista with shock.

Calli's Pov…  
"Calli!", April said with shock

"April! Casey!", I said jumping off the couch and running towards them

April ran towards me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh my gosh, your okay", April said

"Are you alright Calli, you gave us all quite a scare?", Casey asked

"I am, I had some help from my parents", I said looking at them

April and Casey smiled. "We are so glad to have you back, Calli"

"Thank you", I said "I am going to go surprise the others"

"Come on, we will take you", Casey said

We walked out of the room and into the dojo to find Venus trying to meditate, but could not, and she sighed with frustration hitting the wall with her foot.

"Venus are you okay?", April asked walking in

"No I am not, its all my fault", Venus said sadly "I wish I could tell her sorry"

"I think you can now", Casey said walking in

"What do you mean?", Venus asked confused

"Venus", I said walking into the room

Venus looked up and looked at me with shock, "Callista?", she asked

"Venus!", I said happily running up to her

"Callista!", she said happily running towards me

We embraced each other tightly. "Oh Callista, I am so sorry", Venus said looking at me

"Venus, it's okay, I am right here and everything is okay", I said placing a hand on her shoulder

Venus smiled and we hugged each other again tightly. "Come on lets go find the others", I said pulling away.

We ran out of the dojo and snuck quietly outside the temple to see Mikey sitting underneath a tree.

"Here I will go up to him and we can surprise him then", Venus said quietly

"Okay", I whispered

Venus walked down the steps and up to Mikey. "Michelangelo, are you doing alright?", she asked

"Not really Venus", Mikey said "I am really worried about Calli, I wish I could here her voice again"

"Mikey!", I called out

"Like that", Mikey said

Venus giggled. "Mikey! I am right here", I called out again

Mikey turned around gasped in shock. I laughed as I started running towards him. Mikey ran up to me cheering, "Sissy!"

Mikey took me into his arms tightly and spun me around a few times making me laugh. "You are such a goofball, Mikey", I said

"Oh Calli, I can't believe it, you are okay", Mikey said.

I chuckled and we hugged each other close with Mikey rocking me a bit. "Don't scare me like that again, dudette", Mikey said

"I won't I promise", I said giggling

After a little bit we pulled away and smiled. "Come on lets go find Donnie", I said

We ran back inside the temple and into the temple's library to see Donnie at a table reading a book looking depressed. We walked in quietly and Mikey called out, "Donnie"

Donnie looked up from the book with a depressed look but it was suddenly replaced with a look of shock, when I came out from behind him.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh Calli!", Donnie said running towards me

I laughed and I ran up to him. He took me into his arms picking me up a bit hugging me tight and I hugged tight in return.

"Sissy, you are alright", Donnie said hugging me tighter "I thought you would not have made it with that wound"

"It can't hurt this tough turtle's shell", I said giggling

Donnie laughed and we hugged each other tighter. "Where is Raph?", I asked

"He should be outside in the training grounds", Donnie said

"Come on lets go", I said running outside

The others followed close behind me as we headed towards the training grounds outside of the temple. We saw Raph beating up each obstacle in his path with brute force and anger. But as he hit the last thing in his path, he fell to his knees, and breathing quickly. The others walked up to him and Mikey and Casey knelt down to him.

"You okay man?", Casey asked

"No I am not", Raph said upset "If I ever find those vampires again, I will make them wish they had not hurt Calli"

"Raph", I said

Raph looked up and he looked at me with shock seeing me okay. I smiled happily as I ran towards him.

"Calli!", Raph said happily running towards me

He quickly pulled me into his arms for a strong and tight embrace. I hugged back tightly as I was being lifted in his arms. I heard him crying a bit, but I rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't cry its okay", I said quietly

"Oh my god, I thought you would not come back", Raph said

"Always got to look at the positive things in life", I said looking up to him

"That's my sissy", Raph said hugging me again

"You know what?", I said

"What?", Raph asked pulling away

"I think those blood suckers, will be afraid of you when we run into them again", I said giggling

Raph laughed. "That's because no on messes with your bro, come here you", Raph said pulling me by the shoulder and giving me a noogie

"Aw come on Raph, no", I said laughing

I grunted to try and get free as Raph laughed and then he let go and started running and I chased after him tackling him to the ground and we both laughed and wrestled a bit. We stopped and helped each other up

"Okay, now we got to go find the girls", I said

We walked back up to the temple stairs and we found little Julie sitting on a little swing. Raph walked inside and I peeked through the door as he walked up to her.

Julie's Pov…  
I sighed sadly as I look down at the ground and swung a little bit on a swing that was hanging on a tree branch outside of the main building of the temple. I heard someone approach me then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see my Uncle Raph looking at me with concern and I just looked away.

"You okay Little Snapper?", Raph asked

I sighed. "Not really", I said as I looked at the ground again "I miss Mom"

"Well, I don't think you are not going to be so sad anymore", Raph said

I looked at him with confusion, "Why?", I asked

He smiled and he turned and pointed. I looked over to see my Mom standing there smiling surrounded by the others. I gasped in shock and tears started to form in my eyes as I started to cry.

"Mommy!", I said happily running towards her.

I saw her crying as well and she started running towards me with her arms wide open. I jumped into her arms and we held each other in a warm and tight hug. I buried my head in the crook of her neck as she rubbed my shell.

Calli's Pov….  
I pressed my head against Julie's as I held her tight to me.

"Oh baby", I said rocking her a bit

"I missed you", Julie said hugging me tighter.

"I missed you too Sunflower", I said kissing her forehead

Julie looked up at me with a smile and I smiled in return. We hugged each other again while I rubbed her head giving her forehead a kiss. "Where is Ellie?", I asked

"I think she is in the back of the temple, doing art", Julie said

I giggled "Come on let's go get your sister", I said

We walked to the back of the temple to see Ellie painting on her isle a tree, that was in front of her. I struggled not to giggle as I walked up to her.

"Thats looks great honey", I said

"Oh thanks", Ellie gasped as she turned looked at me with shock, realizing it was me.

"Mama!", Ellie said happily jumping into my arms, and she started crying.

I smiled and I started to cry a little bit "Did you grow up to be a teenager while I was passed out?", I said giggling

Ellie laughed and we hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much", Ellie said burying her head in my neck

"I missed you too Green Bean", I said holding her tighter

Ellie smiled and I rubbed her shell and she kissed my cheek and I smiled at her and kissed her back. "Where is Daddy?", I asked

"I don't know, we didn't see him this morning", Ellie said

"Yeah, he just disappeared", Julie said

"Where do you think he could of gone?", I asked as I faced the others

We thought about it for a moment till Splinter spoke up, "Leonardo is probably on the top of Mount Kasagata" He pointed to the top of the mountain crest in front of us.

"But we won't able to reach that in time, that will take us hours to hike up", I said

"Not necessarily my daughter", Splinter said "I know a fast way to get up to the crest, follow me"

We looked at each other confused but we followed him out of the temple, he led us on to another trail that leads up to the mountains crest and in about 30 minutes we reached the top.

"Woah that was quick", Mikey said

"Yeah, we were up here like that", Raph said snapping his finger

Splinter chuckled "I told you"

The crest was bigger and different than we imagined. It was a huge grass field with many hills covering the landscape. But it was hard to see Leo with the many hills.

"I am going to try and find him", I said running out into the field.

"LEO!", I called out "LEO!"

Leo's Pov…  
As I mediated on top of a hill, the wind blew against my coat and hat. But as I was in deep thought, I came out of it and sighed sadly and I shook my head a bit as tears fell down my face. But then I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Leo!", the voice called out

I stood up quickly as I looked around. "Leo!", the voice called out again

"Calli?", I asked hopefully

"Leo!", the voice called out

I gasped realizing that was Calli's voice and I ran to follow the sound of her voice. "Calli, where are you?", I called out

"I'm over here", Calli called out

"Where?", I called out

"Over here", Calli called out

I ran over to her voice but she was not there. "Where are you?", I called out standing on top of a hill

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure run up another hill a few feet away from me and I looked with widen eyes and my mouth hung open as Calli was standing in front of me with shock and happiness. I started to let tears fall down my face as I ran towards her "CALLI!", I called out

"LEO!, Calli called out

We ran down the hills and we ran over to each other, she jumped into my arms I wrapped my arms tightly around her shell picking her up as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I fell backwards carrying her in my arms not breaking the hug. We kissed each other with all the love and passion we have for each other.

"Oh my god!", I said crying hugging her tight "Oh Calli"

"Oh Leo", Calli said crying into my shoulder

We faced each other and smiled and I placed my hand on her cheek and we hugged each other close again.

"Calli I am so sorry", I said pulling away a bit "I didn't mean to let this happen I just was not strong enough and I"

She cut me off by kissing me to get me to shut up. "Leo, its not your fault. It was on my part and I don't regret it. You mean more than anything and I was not going to lose you"

I smiled and we kissed each other again. We pulled away and we hugged each other close.

"I love you", I said from the heart

"I love you too", Calli said lovingly

We pulled away from the hug and we stood up. I wrapped my arm around her tightly as we walked back to the others and they cheered seeing that we found each other and my girls came running towards us, laughing. I picked up Julie while Ellie ran to Calli.

Calli's Pov...  
"I am very glad to be back with my family again", I said "Its because you all brought me back home"

"You fought your way back my daughter", Splinter said placing a paw on my shoulder "You fought well"

"Thank you sensei", I said

We all smiled. "The danger has now passed, now we must return and let her rest", Splinter said

We all started to walk back down the trail and we made it back to the temple. After we ate dinner, I put my girls to bed.

"Its good to have you back Mama", Ellie said happily

"Yeah, we love you Mommy", Julie said

I teared up a bit and I hugged them both close and tight to me. "I love you girls", I said

"We love you too", they both said at the same time

I smiled and we pulled away after a while and they climbed into bed. I tucked them in and kissed their foreheads before leaving the room.

"Good night my little kunoichis", I said

"Good night Mama", they both said

I smiled and I closed the door and the others came up to me and gave me a warm hug before they retreated to their room for the night. I went to my room and Leo suddenly came behind a pillar and picked me up bridal style, which made me squeal.

"Leo you don't have to do this, I am okay", I said giggling

"I know, but I like doing it because I love you", Leo said chuckling

I rolled my eyes playfully and Leo slid the door open with his foot and closed it again placing me on the bed gently. He climbed into bed and he laid close beside me wrapping an arm around my waist. He stroked my cheek gently

"You know I love you so much", Leo said

I giggled "I love you so much too Leo", I said

Leo smiled and he kissed my lips with full of love and I kissed back with passion. He pulled me closer to him and we both started to hug each other close. He pulled me on top of him and he moved his hand under my shell and the other around my head. I massaged his chest a bit which made him groan with pleasure and I giggled in response.

"You have the cutest giggle", Leo said

I giggled a bit more "Well you make it happen", I said

Leo smiled and he pulled me into another passionate kiss. He then flipped to where he was on top of me and he started to kiss my sweet spot of my neck and I pushed his head towards it. Leo kissed it deeply with a few teasing bites and I moaned a bit. He then came back to my lips and we continued kissing for a while then we pulled apart.

"I love you", Leo said

"I love you too", I said

He smiled and kissed my forehead and I snuggled close into his chest falling asleep a few moments later with Leo's strong, warm, and gentle arms around me and I smiled a bit in my sleep. Leo kissed my forehead again before falling asleep, with a smile on his face too.

Vam Mi, Bing, and Chi Chu were standing on top of a mountain as they were looking down at the temple, with Vam Mi smiling evilly.

"Vam Mi with the one kunoichi out of the way, we have better chance of getting your heart", Chi Chu said

"Yes, the others won't be strong enough to defeat us", Bing said

"Yes, we will find my heart and bite our enemies and destroy the shinobi and the turtles once and for all", Vam Mi said letting out a hiss.

Bing and Chi Chu let out hisses as well and they all showed their white sharp fangs and before they transformed into bats flying off in the dark, thick forest.


	50. Chapter 50

Calli's Pov…..  
I have been on bed rest for the past 2 days, since I had to recover from the battle. Even though I was okay they wanted me to rest and take it easy, and Leo stuck to me like glue, hardly ever leaving me. The Ancient One was continuing training April and Casey in Ninjitsu Arts to help with the battle facing Vam Mi, and also Eleanora and Julietta were trying to find their weapons as kunoichics.

I sat on the sidelines watching everyone training through the obstacles. I watched Leo perform doing flips and slices with ninjato and when he landed in front of me, he gave me a warm smile and I blushed red and smiled in return. He smiled then went back into the obstacles. I looked to my right to see April and Casey with The Ancient One teaching them punches and kicks, and surprisingly they both did pretty well.

"Ow!", a voice said

I looked over to my left to see Julie rubbing her head and she tried spinning a Manriki chain again, but it hit her on the head again. I walked over to them and saw Ellie trying to spin a staff with hooked blades at the ends, but it slipped out of her hands and stuck to a wall. They both sighed in frustration and looked up to me with disappointment.

"Mommy can you help us?", Julie asked

"Well of course I will try to help", I said

I bended down on one knee to face them both. "What's wrong girls?", I asked in concern

"We can't master any weapons", Ellie said taking the staff out of the wall

"Oh", I said "That's a tough thing to do"

"Its really frustrating", Julie said

"I know it is, it was very frustrating for me when I was your age when I tried to find a weapon", I said "But my sensei told me, your weapon chooses you as much as you choose it, and I finally find my weapon was a katana.

I unsheathed my katana from my belt and I looked at it with a smile.

"Mmmmm, that sounds like a useful tip", Ellie said

"Yeah, lets keep trying, our weapons will choose us soon", Julie said confidently

"Alright girls", I said happily "Keep up the good work"

"We will, thank you Mom", Ellie said

"Yes thank you", Julie said

"Your welcome", I said smiling

They smiled and they went back to the racks full of weapons and tried out different weapons, to find the ones that will be perfect for them. I smiled and I walked back over to the others who finished their training.

"That was great you guys", I said walking over to them

"Thanks Calli", Leo said giving me a one arm hug.

I smiled and I kissed his cheek. We left the dojo and Leo and I went to our room to be alone for a little. We laid down on the bed and Leo massaged my shoulders and I moaned with content, while he was massaging he leaned in and kissed the back of my neck, which made me giggle. Leo chuckled and kissed my neck deeper, he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I turned on my shell, then he started kissing the sweet spot on my neck deeply. I pulled him on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to me. He gently laid down on top of me and then he moved up to my lips and kissed them lovingly, and I kissed back with passion. Our lips danced with each others, for awhile but soon we had to pull away. We hated to part since our lips ached for each others.

Leo stroked my cheek gently and I placed my hand on top of his and I smiled.

"You don't know how lucky I am, to be with the most beautiful girl in the world", Leo said

I blushed red and I looked away. Leo chuckled and he placed his hand under my chin and faced me towards him. I smiled still blushing.

"Oh Leo, you always know how to make me smile", I said

Leo smiled and he leaned down for another kiss that was deeper than the last one. I stroked his strong, muscular arm, and Leo moved up a bit on top of me. I traced the outlines of his strong muscles, which made him smile in the kiss.

"Your so strong", I muffled

"Your so beautiful", Leo said muffling

I giggled and Leo chuckled and he deepened the kiss. Leo wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me up to him, to where I was sitting on his lap, and he put his hand around my head. After a few minutes of kissing, we broke apart and stared at each other hazily and lovingly.

We stayed in our room for a little while, till it was evening. We left out room to meet up with the others that were waiting outside the main building of the temple.

"You ready Leo?", Mikey asked

"Yes I am", Leo said

I started to get a little confused why he didn't mention me, but as I started walking out of the temple Donnie grabbed me by the arm.

"You are staying here Calli", Donnie said

"What?", I said confused

"We need you to stay, you will be safe here", Leo said

"Don't try and convince me not to go Leonardo", I said a bit upset

"Calli, you nearly lost your life in the last battle", Raph said

"So what, you regret me throwing myself in front of Leo to save his life from that blow?", I said

"No we don't", Raph said "What you did was really brave, and we honor that"

"So why won't you let me go, I am fully healed and I want to finish what we started", I said

Leo came up to me and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I don't want you to go, I don't want to lose you again, you mean too much to me", Leo said

I sighed. I knew he had meant it, I looked up to him with a bit of disappointment. "Okay, I just wanted to finish this together", I said

"I know, but I just can't afford to go through what I went through again", Leo said

I sighed. Leo and I hugged each other close, while Leo rubbed my shell. "Please be safe, I don't want anything to happen to any of you either", I said

"Don't worry sis, we will be okay", Mikey said

I smiled a bit then Ellie and Julie came out on to the steps. They looked at us concerned.

"Do you guys really have to go out there again?", Julie asked

"Yeah, I mean Mom already got injured in the last battle, and maybe one of you guys might too", Ellie said

Leo walked up to them. "We have to girls, its to protect our sister and your aunt"

They sighed. "Just please be careful, we don't want anyone else to come back, injured or even dead", Ellie said

"I can't promise we won't, but we will try not to", Leo said

"Okay Daddy", Julie said

Leo hugged them close to him and they hugged him back tightly. They pulled away after a few moments then Leo came back and joined us. I gave the others a hug goodbye and they left down the temple. Leo and I hugged each other tightly and kissed each other deeply.

"Please be safe", I said

"I will, I promise you", Leo said

We pulled apart from the hug and Leo ran out of the temple. I sighed with worry and concern. My daughters and I walked back inside and I sat down in the living area, concerned about the battle. After at least an hour went by, and I could not take it anymore, I had to go out and help. I went to my room and took my katana off the rack and sheathed it in my belt. I walked back out to see Splinter, April and Casey looking at me.

"Callista, what are you doing?", Splinter asked

"I am going after them", I said walking to the doors

"You should not go, its dangerous", Splinter said placing a paw on my shoulder

"Splinter, I know its dangerous, but our family is at risk being killed", I said "They need all the help they can get"

Splinter sighed. "Alright, but please do be careful my daughter", Splinter said

"I will be", I said

We hugged each other, then I walked towards the temple doors and I ran down the steps out of the temple and I went running into the forest. I used the light of the stars and moon as a flashlight to guide me through the forest to help me get to the others.

Leo's Pov…  
We made it to the center of the forest into a huge field. We looked around for any signs of them as Venus's eyes lit up again, sensing danger is near us.

"Venus, what do you see?", I asked

"They are close, but there are many more of them", Venus said

"What do you mean, more of them?", Raph said

"Look", Mikey gasped pointing

We looked and gasped seeing many shadows on top of the hill, we then realized they were vampires too. They started flying in towards us and we got our weapons drawn as they landed all around us. They had white faces, with black capes, and sharp white fangs.

"This is impossible", Donnie said

"Well looks like she has got many friends", Raph said

"No doubt about that", Mikey added

I got a fierce look on my face as I gripped my ninjato tight in my hands. We then heard a cold, evil laugh and we looked to see Vam Mi walk to the center of the circle, showing her sharp fangs.

"So nice to see you all again, too bad your little pink kunoichi, could not come", Vam Mi said evilly

I grew angry as I faced her and I gave her a glare. Vam Mi laughed and stepped closer.

"I will give you one last chance, hand us the shinobi and my heart over, and no one will be harmed", Vam Mi said

"You will not lay a hand on my little sister", I said angrily

Vam Mi let out a hiss. "Bing, Chi Chu and my army, destroy those turtles, the shinobi is mine", Vam Mi yelled

The army came rushing towards us and we charged them, fighting them off with our weapons, while Venus and I focused on Vam Mi. I attacked Vam Mi with my sword, but she was able to dodge all of the attacks. She tried to sweep kick me but I jumped before she could, but she came up quickly and kicked me in the chest making me fall on my shell. Venus formed a cyan orb in her hand and threw it at her but she caught it in her hands and threw it back at her, making her fall.

Calli's Pov..  
As I ran through the dense thickage of the forest, I heard fighting going on, I ran quickly and quietly over to a bush and gasped in horror. I saw Venus get knocked on the ground with the box in her arms. She tried to get up but she got stomped on her chest by Vam Mi's foot. She yelled in pain as she pressed down harder. Leo ran and tried to help her, but 3 vampires jumped out of nowhere and tackled him, making his sword slide out of his grasp and out of reach. Vam Mi hissed and took his sword and held it a few inches from Venus's throat.

"And now shinobi, you will die, just like your master", Vam Mi said as she sliced the sword down towards her

Venus moved her head to the side, shutting her eyes tightly, gasping a little bit. But I suddenly jumped out with my sword drawn and landed in front of Venus and blocked the sword from hitting her. Leo and Venus looked up with surprise seeing me block the move. I twirled Leo's sword out Vam Mi's hands and I roundhouse kicked her in the chest sending her a few yards back.

Venus got up and we attacked the vampires on top of Leo and we sent them flying.

"Calli?", Leo said in shock

"I told you we are going to finish this together", I said

Leo smiled big and he took me into his arms and hugged me tight and I hugged him in return. Just then Vam Mi came flying in at high speed landing in front of us, she looked at me with shock.

"Impossible!", Vam Mi said

"Well the impossible, just became possible!", I said

Vam Mi let out a loud hiss and started running towards us with maximum speed. I started fighting her with my katana but she kicked me in the chest sending me backwards. Leo attacked from behind but got thrown over her head, hitting a tree. Venus tried to fight her off the best she could without letting her get a hold of the box in her arms, but Vam Mi was able to trip her backwards and she grabbed to the box out of her arms.

Vam Mi was about to open the box, till someone jumped out of the forest.

"No!", said a voice

We saw someone jump out and attacked Vam Mi and used kamas with yellow handles that knocked the heart box out of her grasp and landed a few feet away. We looked up and gasped in shock seeing who had tackled her.

"Julie?", I said in shock

Julie looked at us with a shocked look then she faced Vam Mi and gave her a fierce look. Vam Mi let out a hiss, then she looked behind her and saw the box and she started running after it, but Julie was faster and ran and took it in her arms.

"No!", we said running after them

Julie started running faster with the box in her arms. "Leave her alone!", I yelled

Just as Vam Mi got very close to her, getting ready to bite. Someone jumped from the bushes and sliced her with green tessens with brown handles and roundhouse kicked her in the face sending her back a few yards. Leo came running over to me and we gasped in shock again.

"Ellie?", Leo said in shock

Ellie spun her tessens and placed them in her belt and ran over to us. "You guys okay?", she asked

"What are you two doing here, I thought I told you two to stay put", I said

"We figured that the whole family should help out defeating these blood suckers", Ellie said

Just then April and Casey came out of the forest. April was wearing a black tracksuit and Casey wore his hockey mask with his hockey stick.

"Guys you came!", I said surprised.

"It was the girls idea", Casey said chuckling

We smiled at Ellie and Julie and they smiled back just as Bing and Chi Chu came running at them. Ellie and Julie took out their weapons again from their belts and attacked them with great force and precision and they went flying through the air. They looked back at us and smiled as we gasped in shock seeing their moves. They smiled again and went running out to defeat the other vampires. I picked up my sword from the ground.

"Come on you guys we got bloodsuckers to defeat", I said

We went running after the others with weapons drawn. April jumped in the air and did spinning back kicks to many of the vampires heads, Casey whacked a few of them with his hockey stick. Leo and I took our swords and started battling each vampire that came out at us. We were all defeating each vampire one by one, Mikey and Donnie jumped off each other shells to attack the vampires in the air. Raph and Casey attacked with brute force and strength. April and Venus took each others arms and Venus let April lay on her shell and spun around, while April kicked the vampires.

Ellie's Pov…  
Julie and I were fighting the vampires called Bing and Chi Chu. They were a tough match for us since they were about the same height and age as us. I fought of Bing while Julie fought off Chi Chu. I used the tessens to block his moves and I swept kick him to the ground, but he quickly got up and tried to kick me in the head but I blocked the attack and I took a hold of his leg and spun him around and I did a chicken kick to his chest, which made him hit a tree.

Julie tried to slice Chi Chu with the kamas but she was quick and dodge the attacks. She jumped on top of Julie about to do a punch but Julie somersaulted backwards and used the kamas to block and her punch to the side and she did a spinning back kick to her head which made her crash on top of Bing. They tried getting up again but we held each of our weapons up to their faces, with fierce looks.

"Listen you two, don't let us catch you trying to hurt our family again, or you will regret it", I said "You understand?"

They looked up with us with fear seeing that we had defeated them and they went off running.

We smiled seeing them run. "We did it, we did it!", Julie cheered.

"Oh yeah! High three!", I said holding up my hand

Julie jumped and we gave each other a high five before running off to join the rest of our family.

Calli's Pov…  
We defeated all the vampires until it came down to us and Vam Mi. Mikey and Donnie tried attacking her from behind but she immediately spun around and spun kick them backwards. Casey and Raph attacked from the sides with weapons but she got a strong grip on both of them and threw them both to the other sides of each other. April tried attacking her with the spinning kicks but Vam Mi was able to spin her backwards and kick her in the back, making her land on her stomach.

Leo and I tried running out at her but she kicked us both in the chests making us slide on our shells. She started running out at us with fast speed. Leo and I looked at each other and we looked down at our hands on top of each others, then we looked back up to each other and nodded our heads. Leo gripped my hand tightly, and took his other hand and grabbed my belt while I went into the air and I did a hard side kick to her chest which made her fall on the ground a few feet away.

We stood up again, as Vam Mi, Bing, Chi Chu, and the vampire army slowly started getting up again. We looked back at Venus, who took her hands and she closed her eyes and formed cyan orbs in her hands. She threw a couple to each of us and we started throwing them at the vampire army. As each orb hit a vampire they disappeared screaming in pain, as soon as the vampire army was gone, it was just Vam Mi, Bing and Chi Chu.

"Want to finish this Callista?", Venus said forming a huge cyan orb

"With pleasure", I said smiling deviously at them.

Venus threw the cyan orb at me and I took my katana tightly in my hands and I reflected the orb off the blade and it hit Vam Mi, Bing, and Chi Chu. They screamed in pain, collapsing on their knees.

"You will never hurt my family vampires, it is over", I said "We are turtles, we are mutants, we are fighters, you are finished"

Venus threw the box with the heart inside just as the cyan orb exploded and with that the vampires had vanished. I smiled in victory and Venus came running up towards me and we hugged each other close. Leo then came running over hugging us both close. Then Ellie and Julie came running over, and Leo and I hugged them both close to us.

"You girls did fantastic", I said "And you mastered your weapons"

"Well we did have pretty good teachers", Julie said

"That's my girls", Leo said hugging them closer

The others came over and we all hugged each other close in a group hug.

"Thank you all, for helping me, I could not have done it without you", Venus said smiling

"Hey, family always comes first", I said placing a hand on her shoulder

Venus smiled and we hugged each other close again. We left the battle field and we started heading back to the temple. We told the others of our battle and our victory against the vampires. They were indeed proud of us, for making a huge victory. They were also proud of me, for standing up and being brave, and the girls for their Ninjitsu skills and mastering their weapons.

Everyone relaxed doing their own things while I went outside under a cherry blossom tree and I stared up at the stars. I heard footsteps behind me, then I felt someone sit behind me and pulled me into their lap. I giggled and shook my head a bit realizing it was Leo.

"Hey", Leo said kissing my cheek

"Hey", I said giggling

We stared up into the stars for a little while till Leo broke the silence, "Calli, why did you do it?", Leo asked "How come you came?'

I turned and faced him. "I wanted to finish what I started, I didn't want to lose to them, and more importantly I did not want to lose you or anyone else in our family, you all mean a lot to me. No amount of convincing will stop me from protecting any of you"

Leo smiled and placed his hand on my cheek. "That is very brave of you Calli", he said

"Thank you", I said and I leaned and kissed his lips

Leo kissed back with love and he leaned back with me in his arms while I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed each other deeply and warmly, holding each other close. We pulled away after awhile and smiled at each other happily. I moved by Leo's side and he wrapped an arm around my shell while I rested my hand on his chest.

I sighed with content and I moved my head on to Leo's chest, snuggling close. Leo chuckled and he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him, and he pulled me tighter to him. I smiled, happy that now we have no more enemies to face while we are here in Japan. And tomorrow would be the best day of Leo's and my life. Tomorrow we celebrate of being together for 10 years. We are celebrating our 10th year wedding anniversary together.


	51. Chapter 51

Leo's Pov…  
I woke up extra early this morning, since I had something very special planned for tonight at the Cherry Blossom Festival. I looked at my wife Callista, who was sleeping soundly, I sat down beside her and stroked her head gently. She smiled a bit in her sleep and I smiled warmly at her giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. She moved her head slightly and smiled a bit more. I smiled and I placed a dark red rose and card on her chest and laid her hand gently on top of them. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and I quietly left the room to go get the event prepared for tonight.

Calli's Pov…  
I fluttered my eyes open and yawn a bit, I noticed I had a rose and card under my hand. I sat up in bed and untied the red ribbon around it and opened the card and read it.

"Love. All my life I have read about, dreamt of it, waited for it, cried for it, needed it. Now with you, I have found it. If love can be avoided simply by closing our eyes, I wouldn't blink at all for I don't want to let a second pass having fallen out of love with you. I'll lend you my shoulder for you to cry on, my ears to listen to, my hand for you to hold, my feet to walk with you, but I can't lend you my heart because it already belongs to you".

"You'll always be mine for now and forever. You'll always be mine for you are my treasure. You'll always be mine please tell me its true. Be mine forever I'll always love you"

Love, Leonardo

I had tears of happiness run down my cheeks and I smiled from ear to ear. I held the card to my heart and I smiled down at the rose and sniffed in the sweet aroma. I got out of bed and got dressed and I took the rose and card with me and held them close to my heart. I walked out of my room to see Venus and April in the kitchen eating breakfast. They looked up to me and smiled, seeing me hold the rose and card close to me.

"Leo being romantic?", April asked giggling

"More than romantic, here read it", I said handing her the card.

Venus and April read the card and gasped a bit happily, seeing what he wrote. "Oh Calli, he must really love you", April said.

"This is beautiful poetry", Venus said

I smiled. "I can't believe he wrote that, I was so touched, I didn't think I was that special", I said sitting down.

"If he wrote something this romantic, then yes, you are really special to him", April said.

I smiled. "Where is everyone?", I asked

"They went down to the cherry blossom forest to help prepare for the festival tonight", Venus said "Leonardo didn't want to wake you up, since he said you looked so peaceful in your sleep"

I giggled and blushed. "I am going to go down there and help out", I said

"Okay, we were going to go too", April said

"Great", I said

We finished eating breakfast and walked down the steps to the forest at the bottom of the hill. The forest was starting to look fantastic. Paper lanterns were being hanged from the branches. There was a huge clearing of dark green grass that had a stage for dancers and singers , food buffet platforms, and tables and chairs being set up.

We looked around excitedly, then I found my daughters in a tree tying a string of lanterns to a tree branch.

"Ellie, Julie", I called out

The girls looked down and smiled. "Oh hey Mom", Ellie said

"Hi Mommy", Julie said

They both jumped down from the tree branch. "The place is looking great", I said

"I know, I can tell this is going to be a great festival", Ellie said "We made some of these lanterns this morning"

"I helped", Julie said happily.

"You did a great job Eleanora and Julietta", I said

They smiled and we hugged each other close. "Have you girls seen your dad?", I asked

"I saw him go over there with Uncle Casey", Julie said pointing.

"Oh okay, thank you", I said

"Come on Julie, lets get the rest of the lanterns hung up", Ellie said climbing up a tree

"Hey wait up", Julie said climbing up behind her.

I giggled and smiled. I walked over to the center of the field and saw Leo and Casey setting up tables and chairs, talking.

"Leo", I called out

Leo stopped setting up a table and looked up and smiled happily seeing me and I ran up to him and he took me into his strong arms and held me close. "Hey, my beautiful girl", Leo said rubbing my shell.

I giggled and hugged him tighter. "My strong warrior", I said

Leo smiled and hugged me tighter to him. I pulled my head back and we kissed each other lovingly. After a few moments of kissing we pulled apart and smiled at each other happily.

"Happy Anniversary, My Love", Leo said stroking my cheek

I giggled. "Happy Anniversary, Fearless", I said placing my hand on top of his.

Leo smiled and he kissed me again, this time with more love. We pulled away after a few moments and hugged each other close.

"Hey Calli, can you give me hand with these wires?", Donnie called out

I looked back at Leo. "Its okay, go on and help", Leo said

I smiled and kissed him again and I ran towards Donnie to help with the wiring on the stage.

Leo's Pov…  
I watched Calli run on top of the stage to help Donnie and I smiled and sighed with content, Casey came up beside me and smiled.

"You seem like a really great husband to her Leo", Casey said

I sigh. "I try to be, she is an incredible girl", I said "She is so happy and funny, she never gives me any grief"

"What was it like, you know, when you met her?", Casey asked setting up a table.

I sighed with content and started setting up another. "It was unexpected. I didn't think I would find love, since everyone considers us freaks. But that all changed when I met her. I was out on my daily patrol of the city, looking for any trouble. When I jumped on to a roof, I heard something hit the wall and I looked over to see Calli, was being attacked by a Foot Ninja. I snuck quietly down the wall and landed in the shadows, and when he was about to slice her throat, I jumped in and defended her. After I defeated the ninja, I went back into the shadows, fearing if she saw me she would call me a freak and run away. But when she asked me to come out, I was shocked a bit at first. I told her I was different, but she didn't care. When I walked out to her, she just looked at me with understanding eyes, its like my appearance didn't scare her one bit. I was shocked that I was able to gain trust from her. And when we talked, I started to fall in love with her more and more by the minute", I said

"She must mean a lot to you", Casey said

"She does, I can't imagine life without her", I said looking at her.

Casey smiled. "Hey can you keep a secret?", Casey asked

"Sure", I said

"Okay, I have a crush on April, but I don't if she feels the same way. What should I do?", Casey asked

"Well you never know Casey, April might feel the same way, you have know each other for quite awhile now", I said "You should tell her how you feel, you could do it at the festival tonight"

"You know that is not a bad idea", Casey said "Thanks for the tip"

"No problem", I said

Calli's Pov…  
Donnie twisted and connected the red and black wires to the spotlights at the top of the stage. After he finished he connected them to the power box on the side of the stage.

"Try it now Calli", Donnie said

"Alright Donnie", I said flipping the black switch

The lights illuminated the stages with bright clear and colored lights. "Wallah shellcess", Donnie said happily "Let there be light"

I looked up to the brights lights and smiled. "It is beautiful", I said happily

I jumped down from the stage, to see Leo and Casey setting up the last few tables and chairs, Mikey finished bringing out the tins and heaters for the food, Raph and April finished putting down the decor on the tables, and Ellie, Julie and Venus finished putting and hanging up lanterns in the trees.

"The place looks great you guys", I said happily

"It looks shellidelic", Mikey said

"I can't wait for tonight", Julie said sitting on Ellie's shoulders

"Yeah me either", Ellie said

"Well don't worry girls, we only got a few hours to wait", Raph said

"We should head back and get ready ourselves", I said

"Last one back, is a rotten egg", Ellie said running off

"Ye haw!", Julie cheered hanging on to Ellie's head.

We laughed at the both of them running out of the forest. I looked at Leo with a devious smile and he smirked playfully.

"Race you", I said running off

Leo laughed. "No fair Calli you got a head start", Leo said running beside me.

"Sorry Leo, you snooze you lose", I said giggling

Leo smirked playfully and started to run faster. I picked up speed and was able to get in front of him. After running for a few moments we were almost to the temple and I was in the lead. But Leo came up from behind me and picked me up bridal style and I squealed with laughter. Leo ran up the stairs with me in his arms and we made it to the top.

"I guess we both win", Leo said

I giggled. "And here is your prize", I said and I kissed his lips.

Leo smiled in the kiss and kissed back with love. Leo let me down and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist, never breaking the kiss. We broke apart after a few minutes and we smiled at each other.

"I love you", Leo said

"I love you too", I said

Leo smiled and kissed my forehead. "We should go get ready", I said

"Okay", Leo said

The others went to their rooms, while Venus, April, and I went to April's room to get ready together. But I didn't noticed Leo was behind them while I went inside the room.

Leo's Pov...

"Venus, April", Leo whispered

Venus and April came up to me curiously. "I am going to sneak back to the forest, and finish up something, could you two keep an eye on Calli for me please?", I said

Venus and April nodded. "Don't worry we will", April said

"You can count on us Leo", Venus said

"Great I will see you guys soon", I said leaving

I walked quietly over to the door and snuck outside and I ran back to the forest.

Calli's Pov..  
After we all got cleaned up in the showers we meet back in April's room. We sat down on the vanity chairs while I did April's eye make up and Venus did her hair up in a fancy hair bun. After I finished doing April's makeup with black mascara, light pink blush, and green eye shadow that made her brown eyes popped. Venus added in the wooden rods in the bun and April looked in the mirror and smiled brightly.

"Oh my gosh, I love it girls", April said happily

"We are glad you like it", I said

April smiled and Venus sat down in the chair while April did her mask tails into a braided bun and I did light makeup on her face. I finished putting on light cyan eye shadow and light pink blush and April added in a peach colored flower in the back of her bun.

"This is very beautiful", Venus said "I love it"

We smiled and I then sat down in the chair. Venus worked on my makeup while April did my mask tails in a half ponytail and half bun style. We started chatting about random girl stuff and we giggled a lot during our conversation about the festival tonight. Then we started talking about my relationship with Leonardo.

"I can't believe it Calli, you and Leo have been married for 10 years", April said happily

"I know it feels like we just met", I said happily

Venus smiled and started doing my blush. "I am really happy for you and Leonardo", Venus said

"Thanks sissy", I said smiling

"Callista, how did you and Leo actually meet?", Venus asked

I sighed happily and smiled. "I remembered that day like it was just yesterday. You see when I was a human at the time, I was learning Ninjitsu from my master Yani Shen and when I turned 16 he let me go out on evening patrols of the city. But one night a week after I graduated from high school, I went out on my daily patrol of the east side of Manhattan. When I was fighting a group of Foot Ninjas, one caught me off guard and was about to kill me. Then someone had saved me, by attacking him. After he ran out of the alley, the person who attacked him, hid in the shadows. And when I asked him to come out, I held out my hand to him and he took it gently and stepped out. I was a bit shocked at first seeing Leo, but the shock instantly went away. He looked at me with calm and gentle eyes, which made heart race fast.", I said

April and Venus smiled. "So it was like love at first sight?", April asked filing my nails

"It was really, even though we were different, I knew he was perfect", I said giggling

April smiled. "That is so romantic", she said "And just between me and you guys, I have a little crush on Casey"

Venus and I smiled big. "Awww, that is so cute", I said

"I know, that is adorable", Venus said

April blushed red. "I just don't know know how to tell him, I am afraid that he doesn't feel the same way", April said

I smiled. "You never know April, he might have feelings for you too, he is probably scared to tell you too, you know you could tell him your feelings tonight at the festival", I said

April smiled. "You know, your right, thank you for the advice", April said

"Anytime", I said happily

After Venus and April did my mask tails and makeup, I smiled in the mirror happily. I had navy eye shadow on my eyes, light pink blush, and my mask tails were in a beautiful half ponytail and half bun style.

"You look so beautiful Calli", April said "Leo is going to faint when he sees you"

I giggled then we heard a knock on the door. We turned and we saw my daughters in the doorway.

"Hey girls, you two can come in", I said

They smiled and walked in and I noticed Ellie was holding something in her hands. "Here Mama", she said handing me a white cherry blossom

"What is this honey?", I asked

"Since it is the Cherry Blossom festival and we thought this would look good on you", Julie said

I looked down at the blossom and I smiled at it lovingly then I smiled up to my daughters, "Thank you girls, that was very thoughtful of you", I said happily.

April took the blossom from my hands and stuck it in my bun and I smiled. April walked over to the wardrobe and took out 3 long dress bags.

"Alright time for the dresses", April said happily

"I want to see mine!", I said happily

"Me too!", Venus said excited

We each took our bag with our dresses inside and went into our own rooms and got dress. I slipped my dress on over my head and I smiled in the mirror, happily. I was wearing a navy kimono that pooled at my feet with longs sleeves with a pink waist wrap and pink trims around the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of the dress, and there was a white cherry blossom tree on the right side. I sprayed some cherry blossom perfume on my neck and wrists and I walked out of the room.

April and Venus walked out at the same time wearing their outfits. April was wearing a white and green kimono that pulled at her feet with short sleeves. There was white flowers all over it with a gold waist wrap. Venus's kimono was light cyan, that had long sleeves to her elbows and came up to her ankles. It had a pink waist wrap that had many colored flowers all over it.

"You guys look fantastic", I said walking over to them

"You look the best", April said

"I agree", Venus said

"Thank you", I said

Just then Ellie and Julie came out of their room. Ellie's kimono was light green with a pink waist wrap with white flowers, and pink trims on the sleeves and bottom of the kimono. She had her mask tails in a long braid and had a pink cherry blossom in the back. Julie's outfit was a yellow kimono with with trims and dark green waist wrap and green leaves and white and pink cherry blossoms on it. And she had her mask tails in low pigtails

"You look pretty Mommy", Julie said

"Yeah Mom, Dad is going to be blown away", Ellie said

I smiled lovingly at them. "Thank you girls", I said happily.

Soon the others came out in there outfits. There outfits was long sleeved shirt that went to the waist, with dark black pants, and a dragon pendant was in the center of their shirts, that matched their masks colors.

"You all look great", we said happily

"Thanks, girls, you girls look fancy yourselves", Raph said

We all giggled. Then Splinter and The Ancient One came out of the dojo in matching black and red kimonos and they smiled at all of us. I noticed Leo was not around.

"Where is Leo?", I asked

"He said he wanted to meet us down at the festival", Donnie said

"Oh okay, we better get going", I said

I picked up Julie in my arm and Ellie walked close beside me and we started walking out of the temple and to the Cherry Blossom forest. We made it after a few minutes of walking and we gasped in amazement. Many men an women arrived and were chatting or eating at the tables. Many children of all ages were playing in the field. Dancers were on the stage doing a traditional parasol dance.

"This is awesome", Mikey said happily

"I agree", Donnie said

"Um, Ancient One, won't these people be scared of our appearance?", Ellie asked

The Ancient One chuckled. "Oh no, Eleanora, you see the turtle is worshiped here in Japan, we honor it because it brings good luck and fortune to our village"

"Woah I didn't know that", Ellie said in surprised

"Me either", Julie said

"Well come on then lets go", I said walking into the festival.

We walked into the festival and many people turned and smiled brightly at us. Many moved out of the way for us as we entered, it was like we were royal subjects. Then a woman came up to us.

"Welcome to the festival, we hope you all have a great time here tonight", she said kindly

"Arigato", I said bowing my head

She smiled and the festival resumed. I let Julie down on the ground and she and Ellie went out to play with the other children in the field. I smiled seeing them run, and I returned my attention to find Leo. I looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him anywhere.

"You guys I can't find Leo anywhere", I said a bit upset

"He should be around here somewhere", April said

Just then a man walked on to the stage and tapped into a microphone to get everyone's attention. "Welcome all, to the Cherry Blossom Festival", he said.

We all clapped hearing his words. "May we please have Mrs. Callista Hamato come up to the stage please?", he said

April and I looked at each other confused. "Why would they call you?", April asked

"I don't know", I said "But I should go up there to see what it is"

I walked up to the stage and he offered me his hand to help me up on to the stage. Everyone cheered but I was completely confused of what was going on.

"We heard that you are very talented, Mrs. Hamato", he said

"Well, I am kind of", I said shyly, blushing a bit

"Would you please perform us a song here on the grand piano?", he asked as the spotlight came on hitting the piano

I gasped a bit. "Oh yes, it would be a honor to do so", I said bowing

He gave me a little microphone and I attached it around my head as I walked over to the piano and sat down. I noticed music sheets on the holder and I read the title seeing what the song was and I gasped a bit seeing it was my favorite love song. "A Thousand Years by Christina Perri"

I took a breath and I started playing the song and I started singing.

The day we met

Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew it I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I played the a few more notes and sighed a bit sadly, wondering where Leo was, wishing he could hear me right now. Then all of sudden as I looked in front of me Leo came out wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, that came to his waist, with a black dragon symbol on his chest with black pants on stage. He had a guitar in his hands and with a mini microphone around his head. I gasped in shock quietly as I continued playing and he started singing.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Then we started singing together as a couple.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

As I continued playing the last notes, we smiled at each other lovingly and brightly. When I finished the crowd cheered loudly and happily. I got up from my seat and I ran into Leo's arms and we hugged each other tightly.

"Leo, you made it", I said happily

"I would not miss this for anything, my love", Leo said

We both smiled brightly and we kissed each other with a lot of love and passion. The crowd awed as we kissed, which made us blush red. We climbed down from the stage and we walked back to the others.

"Alright you guys!", Mikey cheered

"You guys were awesome!", Donnie cheered

"Leo I am shocked, is that why I didn't see you?", I asked

"Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise gift for you since you always sung to me I wanted to do it for you in return, and I remembered you listening to that song at home and I knew that would be perfect for this night", Leo said

"I just didn't know you could sing that well, I'm speechless", I said

Leo laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you liked it", Leo said

"I didn't like it, I loved it", I said hugging him back tightly.

Leo smiled and hugged me tighter. We continued to have a great time at the festival, eating great foods, watching dancers on the stage, and chatting with many nice people. It was soon down to the slow dancing for the night and I sat at the table, as I watched other couples dance together. Just then Leo came up beside me and offered me his hand.

"May I ask for this dance?", he asked

I giggled and blushed. "I could not say no to you", I said as I took his hand

We walked to the center of the field and a beautiful song came on. It was "Far Away by Nickelback"

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing

As the song ended Leo dipped me and we stared at each other lovingly then Leo leaned down and kissed my lips gently with love as the last lyrics were sung.

Hold on to me and, never let me go

When the song ended, April came up to me excitedly.

"Calli, you were right, I admitted my feelings to Casey and he said he felt the same way", she said excitedly, jumping a bit

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it", I said happy for her.

April squealed and we hugged each other tightly. "Thanks Calli", April said

"Your welcome April", I said

April pulled away and smiled then Casey walked up to us and she went up to him and they hugged each other. Leo and I smiled at the moment.

"Aww young love", I said giggling

"Just like we were", Leo said

I giggled and I kissed cheek.

Soon after a while, the festival was starting to end and everyone was starting to head home, but many stayed and helped to clean up the place. Leo and I walked back to the others with sleeping Julie and Ellie in Raph's and Donnie's arms.

"Girls, tired?", I asked

"Yeah these girls are tuckered out", Raph said rubbing Ellie's shell.

"You two can go out for the rest of the night", Venus said

"Are you sure?", I asked

"Of course, its your anniversary", Raph said

"Oh okay thank you, we won't be out too late", Leo said

"No, no it's okay, take your time, we will all be fine", Mikey said

"Okay then", I said

Before we left, Leo and I kissed Ellie and Julie on the foreheads.

"Okay you guys, we will see you soon", I said

"Goodbye you guys", they all said

Leo and I walked out of the forest and back up to the temple to change outfits, into our causal wear, before we went out. I hid Leo's gift behind my shell as we walked out of the temple again and we went to a clearing for a view of the Pacific Ocean.

"Leo I have something for you", I said

"Calli you didn't have to", Leo said smiling

"I know, but this really caught my eye, and I knew you would of loved it", I said showing him the gift.

Leo gasped a bit and took it from my hands gently. It was a ninjato cover and inside he pulled out a gleaming, sharp ninjato out of it that had Japanese symbols of bravery and courage on the sides and it had a brown handle.

"Calli, its amazing", Leo said holding it up to the shining moon.

"I was in the village, the day we came here, and I saw this in an ancient Japanese shop. The owner told me this ninjato is used by a true and brave warrior of Ninjitsu and that made me think of you, Leonardo", I said "And here is something else for you"

I handed him a card with a red ribbon tied around it. Leo untied the ribbon and he opened the card and read out loud what was written inside.

Love is something special, a treasure I want to find…to others, love is blind but for me its not true, cause when I fell in love…I saw you. Whenever you feel blue, I will be there for you. Whenever you are sad, I will stay by your side. Whenever you need someone to love, I will always be there for you to have. A person you love is an extension of yourself. Without it, you're not complete so better take care of yourself because I don't want to lose a part of me.

Love, Callista

Leo looked at me with a huge smile and took me into his arms tightly and gave me a huge sweet, loving kiss. I kissed back with passion and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Leo picked me up under my shell, never breaking the kiss, started walking back to the temple.

We made inside, and Leo had let me down on the ground and smiled.

"That was a long kiss", I said giggling

"That's because what you wrote to me was very special to me", Leo said

I smiled and giggled and then we started walking to our bedroom. Leo closed the door behind us, and lit a few candles on the side tables. I walked up to him and we hugged each other close. I leaned up for a kiss and things soon started to heat up.

Leo picked me under my shell and pinned me against the wall. I wrapped me legs around his waist tightly as he kissed my lips hard. He moved his hands under my shirt and he started pulling it up over my head. He threw it on to the floor and pinned my hands above my head with one arm. I moaned a bit loud as he started kissing my neck with deep passion and he stroked my plastron, tickling it a bit, which made me giggle. He let my hands down and I ripped open his shirt from the front to reveal his strong chest and I massaged it deep while Leo kissed me on the lips.

He took a hold of me, under my shell, and laid me down on the bed with him on top of me, not breaking the kiss. He moved his warm hands down my sides and on to my plastron which made giggle and then he started to pull my pants off. I giggled as I lifted my hips up to help him. I soon got his pants off too, by sliding them down his legs. He moved his hands on to my chest, which made my breath caught in my throat. I gripped his thighs pulling him closer to me and we kissed each other deeply. After kissing for a while he moved down to my chest and kissed it deeply. I moaned in pleasure as he started moving down to my plastron and gave it deep kisses and licks. I massage his shell deeply which made him groan with delight. I flipped him over to where he was on the bottom and I kissed his neck deeply. He pushed my head towards it and I gave it a few teasing bites and licks, while I untied his bandanna.

After I kissed his neck, he flipped me over on to my plastron and climbed on top of me and gave my shell a massage. I moaned and sighed with delight. He moved his hands down to my sides and started tickling them, which made me giggle uncontrollably. Leo chuckled as I tried to get loose but it was no use. He kissed the back of my neck deep and I was able to turn over on to my shell and we kissed each other lips, then Leo put his hand around my head and started tugging on the knot of my bandanna.

We made out for about another hour, then Leo kissed me on the cheek and positioned himself in front of me. I nodded my head for him to continue. About a few minutes later we were laying beside each other, looking at each other with a smile.

"Leo, I know now that, nothing will ever make me want to have a more better and perfect life than I do now", I said "Because tonight you made me feel so special"

Leo smiled and kissed my forehead. "Calli, you changed me a lot these past 10 years, you are worth someone worth living for in life. And I will always be beside you until, I can't do it no more"

I smiled brightly and I kissed his lips and he kissed back with love putting his hand around my head.

"Happy Anniversary Calli", Leo said

"Happy Anniversary Leo", I said

We hugged each other close and kissed again.

"I love you", I said lovingly

"I love you too", Leo said sweetly

We fell asleep a few moments later in each others arms, with my head on Leo's strong chest listening to his slow heart beat. I smiled in my sleep, for this day was one of the best days of my life, being with the one turtle that changed my life forever with his love for me.


	52. Chapter 52

Calli's Pov…  
I fluttered my eyes open and I looked down to see Leo's arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. I looked up to Leo and saw him sleeping soundly with a little smile on his face. I smiled at him lovingly and I placed my hand on his cheek and I stroked it gently. He smiled a bit more and pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning sleepy head", I said quietly

Leo opened his eyes slowly and smiled sleepily at me and I smiled happily to him in return.

"Good morning beautiful", Leo said sleepily.

I smiled and we leaned in for a small kiss. We pulled away after a few moments and Leo sighed with content as he pulled me closer to where my head was resting on his chest. I moved my left hand down his chest and on to his arm and on top of his right hand, resting on my thigh. He intertwined my fingers with his and he brought it up towards us, and he kissed my hand.

"I love you", Leo said

"I love you too", I said

Leo leaned in and kissed my lips gently, but sweetly. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, and I climbed on top of him not breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arm around my shell, pulling me towards him, and putting a hand behind my head to deepen the kiss.

After kissing for a few minutes, we pulled apart and stared at each other hazily.

"Well today is our last day here", I said

"Yeah, I really had a great time here, but I do miss home", Leo said

"Yeah I do too, and I do miss the sewers", I said

Leo chuckled and smiled, then he kissed my forehead. "Want to go get some breakfast?", he asked

"Sure, I am starving", I said

Leo chuckled again then we both started climbing out of bed. But as I got up my vision blurred and I got a little dizzy, and felled a little bit. Leo quickly caught me before I could of fallen more and he looked with concern.

"Are you okay?", he asked

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy there for a moment", I said rubbing my head a bit

"Are sure you are okay?', he asked again

"Yes I am okay thank you", I said smiling, reassuring him.

Leo smiled back and we walked out of our room. Leo started making chocolate chip pancakes, while I started cutting up fruit and placing them into small bowls for everyone. Soon our brothers, sister, Splinter, April and Casey were starting to come out of their rooms, sniffing in the sweet aroma of the food that was being prepared.

"Morning you guys", I said happily

"Good morning", they all said, but at different times.

Leo flipped the last few pancakes in the air and they landed on the plate. We served the food on the table and everyone started digging into the food. After a few moments of eating I noticed that Ellie and Julie had not come out of their room yet.

"Where are the girls?", I asked

"I think your little ninjas are still tuckered out from last night", Casey chuckled

I giggled and shook my head a bit. I got up from my chair and I walked over to the girls room, I opened the door quietly and I looked to see Ellie sprawled out on her bed, entangled in her blanket and Julie snoring with her head and arm hanging off the side of the bed. I giggled a bit and walked in quietly. I sat down beside Julie, rubbing her shell trying to wake her up.

"Hey Sunflower, rise and shine", I said gently

Julie snored a bit more and turned over on to her other side, still fast asleep. I smiled and giggled then I tried waking up Ellie, by stroking her head.

"Good morning Green Bean, wake up", I said calmly

Ellie moaned a bit and she took her pillow and placed it over her head and grumbled, "No"

I giggled and then an idea came into my head. Ellie and Julie always loved to chocolate chips pancakes for breakfast, and that was one way of how to get them out of bed in the morning.

"Girls, don't you want your chocolate chip pancakes?", I said

Ellie and Julie suddenly perked up and smiled big and they both jumped out of bed "YUM!", they both cheered running out of the room.

I laughed as I walked out of the room. Ellie did back flips to the table while Julie did a cartwheel and front flip, landing in front of everyone.

"Morning everyone", Julie said cheerfully, sitting down

"Morning you guys", Ellie said happily running and sitting down.

Leo chuckled and looked up to me. "Did the chocolate chip pancake plan?", he asked

"It never fails me", I said giggling.

Leo chuckled and I sat down beside him and I started eating again.

Leo's Pov..  
After we finished breakfast, everyone went back to their rooms and started packing for our flight home back to New York City. Calli and I went back to our room and started to pack our stuff into our gym bags, but as I almost finished packing, I noticed my phone was missing. I looked behind me to see Calli with my phone in her hand tossing a bit in the air, smiling deviously at me.

I smirked and crossed my arms. "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?", I asked

Calli smirked. "Mmmmm, I think the hard way", she chuckled

"I knew you were going to say that", I said "Come here you"

Calli squealed with laughter as I started chasing her around the room. I chased her around the bed and she climbed on top of it jumping to the other side. I went back to where she was going to run, and squealed again and ran back in the other direction. I smirked as I made my way towards her and she giggled, knowing she was trapped.

"I got you now", I said chuckling

Calli tried to make a run for it, but I caught her around the waist and we laughed as we landed on the bed. She had my phone in her hands above her head, trying to keep me from getting to it. I smirked as I pinned her hands above her head and I pinned her hips with my knees, she struggled to get loose but I got her in a good grip.

I leaned down and kissed her lips deeply and she kissed back with love. Her grip on my phone loosened as I kissed her and I was able to get it back, then I pulled away smiling at her.

"I win", I said

Calli rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. I smiled and I leaned in for another deep kiss. We pulled away after a few moments and I released her from the grip and we hugged each other close.

"You know I love you", I said

Calli giggled. "I know I love you too", she said

We broke the hug and resumed packing our stuff. After we finished, we cleaned up our room before heading out to meet the others with their gym bags, ready to go, and The Ancient One was standing with them.

"I hope you all will have a safe flight, back home", The Ancient One said

"Thank you Ancient One, and we thank you for inviting us to the event, we appreciate it", I said bowing in respect.

"It is my pleasure", he said bowing in return.

The Ancient One turned to Splinter and they bowed respectfully at each other before hugging each other close.

"I hope we will see each other soon, Hamato Yoshi", The Ancient One said

"I hope we will, master", Splinter said

They both smiled at each other, then he turned to Ellie and Julie.

"I am very proud to see what you both have accomplished during your week here, and I am very proud to say you two will be great kunoichi's when you are older", The Ancient One said

Ellie and Julie smiled and they ran towards him and hugged him tightly, then he hugged them in return.

"Thank you", Ellie said "We appreciate your words"

"Yes we do and it was an honor meeting you", Julie said

The Ancient One smiled and they bowed respectfully towards each other. The Ancient One walked us out of the temple and the others and him bowed respectfully before walking down the steps to the jet, but I stopped beside him and I looked down to him.

"Ancient One, I wanted to thank you, for helping me find inner peace to my traumatic past", I said

The Ancient One smiled, "You are welcome, Callista. Take care of yourself and your family, you mean a lot to them"

"Hai, Ancient One", I said bowing respectfully

The Ancient One bowed back in respect, I gave him a smile before I walked down the steps to join my family. I walked beside Leo and he gave me a smile, wrapping his arm around me.

After walking down the steps we made it to the jet. We all climbed inside and sat down, Venus sat down behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned and looked at her.

"Callista, what will America be like, since I have never been there?", she asked

I smiled. "I think you will love it Venus", I said

Venus smiled. "I can't wait to get home then", she said excited

I smiled and faced forward as the jet started speeding off down the dirt path in the field. And soon the plane was up in the air. The temple was starting to get smaller and smaller as we started flying higher and higher into the sky. I felt a hand go on top of mine and I looked over to see Leo smiling at me and I smiled back in return. I looked back out the window and saw they we were now above the ocean. I faced forward and Leo had wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, while I rested my head on his chest, smiling eager to get back home to New York City.

After a few hours of flying, everyone was starting to fall asleep, Leo had fallen asleep with head resting on his shoulder. I placed a small pillow under his head and I covered him in a fleece blanket. I quietly unzipped my gym bag and I pulled out my pink journal, a black pen, and a mini flashlight. I leaned up against the wall of the plane with my legs close to my chest. I turned on my flashlight and I held it in my left hand, then I started writing.

June 17, 2023

I didn't imagine my life would be great, since I lost my parents in a fire. I didn't imagine my life would be perfect. I thought it would be as normal as anyone else's life, but I was wrong. I didn't imagine meeting and falling in love with a mutant turtle who does Ninjitsu, having crazy but awesome brothers and a sweet younger sister, changing into a mutant turtle myself, getting married, or having children. But when I met Leo, my life changed forever. He gave me love. He had given something I always wanted, to hold someone near and dear to me and love until it's my time. I couldn't imagine life without anyone in my family, since they all mean a lot to me. This life that I have right now, I would not trade it for anything in the world. If it wasn't for Leo, I would not know where my life would be today. He is my partner, my husband, my soulmate, and my forever love. I love you with all my heart Leonardo.

Callista Marie Hamato

I turned off my flashlight and closed my journal. I sighed quietly and happily as I held my journal close to my chest as I sat upright in my seat again. I looked over at Leo, who looked very peaceful in his sleep, and leaned in and kissed his cheek gently.

"I love you", I whispered

I leaned back and I laid my head on a pillow against the wall of the plane and I covered myself with a blanket. I slowly started closing my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

After a few hours of sleeping, Donnie woke us up quietly over the loudspeaker. I stretched the stiffness out of my arms and I looked over at Leo, who was still fast asleep. I smiled at him and started shaking him gently

"Wake up Leo", I said quietly

Leo yawned and rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily at me and I smiled back stroking his cheek.

The warehouse doors had started opening, just as the jet started to fly inside, and soon it came to a complete stop.

"Alright, you guys, welcome back home to New York City", Donnie called out

We got up from our seats and started walking down the steps of the jet, happy that we had finally made it home.

"It's good to be home", I said happily

"Yeah, home sweet home", Raph said

I giggled and walked over to the open warehouse doors as I watched the sunrise peek over the tall buildings of New York. I smiled happily as the sun started shining down on me. I felt Leo wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I have to admit, this has been one crazy week", I said

"I know, but some of it was some of the best moments of my life", Leo said as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and I turned and leaned up and kissed on the lips. We pulled back after a few moments and we hugged each other close, smiling at each other.

"What do you think will be in store for us in the future Calli?", Leo asked

"I don't know Leo, but all I know that our love is very strong and nothing bad will happen to us or ever split us apart", I said

Leo gave me a smile and kissed me sweetly and I kissed back with love.

But our happy ending was only the beginning of a new chapter of our lives and our adventure together. This was the beginning of the life for Callista Hamato.


End file.
